The Truth Emerges
by Milliethun
Summary: How I see The X-Files ending, all wishful thinking.
1. Where We Were

The Truth Emerges

I don't own the characters, (but I do own all nine seasons and both movies on DVD!) If I did we would already have a third movie! Alas they do belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox! Money? I get nothing from this but the pleasure of writing it!

Chapter One

Where we've been

They had first met in the early 90's. She had been assigned as his partner by the powers that be with the expressed desire that she spy on him. That she get to know him and report everything he did to the powers that be. That on top of being an untrustworthy partner she had to debunk every theory he put forth.

When she accepted the assignment, she was fine with it. That was until they went to Oregon. There it was that she realized she had found her other half, the half if legend were true stolen from her by Zeus. Even though his theory that those kids were being abducted by aliens didn't match up with what was known. She understood he was searching for answers. For the same truths she did when she cut open a body looking for the cause of death.

After their foray into the woods, they became lovers. She had run to his room after feeling the strange bumps on her lower back in nothing but her bathrobe. When he declared them mosquito bites she hugged him impulsively. As he looked down at her, that look in his eye made her feel oh so desirable. When he leaned in to kiss her, instead of turning him away she met him half way.

Oh, how he made her feel! He touched her in ways that no lover she had prior had ever been able to. He made her beg for mercy, he filled her to completion. She knew after what had transpired that she could never, would never betray this man. Not because they had, had sex; but because he trusted her enough to tell her about his sister.

They knew what had happened would put them in jeopardy with the powers that be, yet it didn't phase them in slightest. Both understood that there was an invisible wire connecting them. That joined them together in their pursuit of the truth. So became their norm, when home they maintained a professional distance. On the road, they had the most incredible sex life either had ever had.

Than a small complication arose, after she shot him and on the road to Arizona they had one beautiful night of passion. When she thought of them that night she still shivered from the memory. They had been in a hotel out in the middle of nowhere. She had been in the shower and heard him call out to her. She grabbed her robe, and slid into it. Her body still moist from the shower.

When she entered the room, he was sitting up in the bed. "Mulder?" She whispered. His head whipped up and his eyes burned through her touching her soul. Before she could say anything else he reached out to. She stepped over and clasped his hand in hers. He pulled her onto the bed, and into his arms.

"You are my truth." He whispered as his mouth claimed hers. The first time they had ever had sex without a time limit, without protection and she had gotten caught. Unbeknownst to either she conceived that day. When she realized she was pregnant, she sent him a tape in the mail. Of an ultrasound she did herself in the F.B.I labs.

Before they had the opportunity to figure out what their next step would be Duane Barry had kidnapped her. When she was returned it was without the baby. Mulder returned the videotape to her of their child that was no more.

They had decided to not try again, and then they had their ups and downs. It was during an up they realized how many times that they had unprotected sex and she should have gotten pregnant that he decided she needed to go for testing. Sure enough they found out as a result of her abduction she was infertile. Then she found Emily.

Deep inside she wanted to believe that Emily was they child stolen from her. The age was right. A quick DNA test dispelled that belief. Mulder was not the other half of Emily's genetic makeup. Some random individual was. She called him and he came running. Even though he knew he was not Emily's father, he was determined she would have her daughter.

Once she realized how sick Emily was, and she knew she was an experiment. She knew she had to let her go. Mulder agreed. When she had opened that casket to kiss that soft baby cheek one last time it was his strength that saved her. Later he told her about her the stolen ova.

After she told him she had been seeing a fertility expert. She wanted a child, she needed a child. A child that was theirs. She went through ten rounds of invitro. All failures. That night after news that the last had failed he loved her. Loved every inch of her, letting her know she was still his.

Then he took off to England, and she found out that Daniel had followed her to D.C. She realized than she had not been so sure of herself as she normally was. That she had been questioning everything in her life. It wasn't until Mulder had found her at the hospital, that she realized she was right where she was supposed to be. With him.

That night they made love with abandon. Instead of hiding behind a hotel door, they made love in his apartment. Knowing they were being watched. The funny thing was she didn't care. As she shed her clothing and climbed into bed with him, he didn't question as he would have in the past. He met her halfway. As he pulled her into his arms she told him, "You are my truth."

The next morning the ringing of her cell phone woke her. She looked at the caller id and saw Skinner's name clearly displayed. 'Shit,' she thought. She grabbed her cell phone and went into the bathroom. "Scully," she answered quickly.

"Agent Scully, I just got off the phone with accounting. They're pulling all of your case files, yours and Mulder's. I've been trying to get in touch with him, he's not answering. I need you to get in here and pull certain sensitive cases before accounting audits your files."

"I can be there in half an hour, sir." She answered.

"Fair enough, goodbye." He responded.

She disconnected the call and grabbed Mulder's toothbrush. After brushing her teeth, and wetting her hair. she walked back into his room and go dressed. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Skinner just called. I have to get to the Bureau. Let's do lunch."

His arm snaked out and hooked her neck. He pulled her in for a very long good morning kiss. When they broke apart he whispered back. "I only have one toothbrush in my bathroom Scully."

"I know and I used it." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Hoover half an hour Agent." He smiled and collapsed back onto the bed. She chuckled as she made her way out the door. He collapsed on the bed, exhausted, sated. Happy that she finally admitted to all that they were together.

As per the usual, before they could continue on the course they had found themselves they were back on the road. Once again they were in Oregon. back where they began. She hadn't been feeling well as of late and he was concerned. She kept brushing it off. It wasn't until they were Oregon, that she admitted something was wrong. She came to him when anyone could have seen.

Once he realized they were taking abductees and she had collapsed in the forest he knew he had to get her out of there. They headed back to DC. He knew after speaking with Skinner and the Gunmen that he had to go back. He was compelled like never before. He knew he also had to keep her safe. It was agreed he would go, she would stay.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself, Mulder." She told him in the quiet of the hallway. "I'm scared Mulder. I want you to ask Skinner to go with you." Before he could respond, he saw a single tear escape her eye and make its way down her face. He reached out and cupped her face in the palm of his hand.

In silence their lips joined in a soul searing kiss. They clung to each other there in the darkened hallway of the Hoover. Each having a sense of foreboding, imminent danger to the other, it was two days later that she collapsed in the same hallway. Two days later that she found out that he had been taken from her, two days later that she found out she was pregnant.

All throughout the beginning of her pregnancy she looked for him. She worked every case that came across her desk. Every lead that would bring her to him, when she did find him it shattered her world. For all intent and purpose, he was dead.

She herself signed off on his autopsy, not wanting anyone but her to touch him. Skinner approved it. Instead of slicing and dicing the man she loved, she washed his body with her tears. Telling him of the miracle they had wrought. The children nestled in her womb. Instead of replacing his blood with embalming fluid, she dressed him in the words she had never been able to say while he was alive.

She could not bring herself to torture his already tortured body. She dressed him in his finest suit. Kissed his lips one last time, and watched as the mortician placed him in his casket. Then she buried him. Shortly thereafter, Skinner had come to her as the executor of Mulder's estate. She was a wealthy woman.

She continued to pay the rent on his apartment. She just didn't have the energy to go through his belongings. At night when she couldn't sleep she would drive over and climb in his bed. Longing to feel his arms wrapped around her one last time. She would remember the night she accepted that he was her truth. The night they had gotten their miracle.

She accepted the FBI's mandate that she take an extended leave after his burial. She took a month, the month turned into six weeks. She returned rested and determined to find those who were responsible for what had happened to him. She owed that to their children. As it became obvious that she was pregnant, the rumor mill jumped back full force.

Many believed it to be his, Mulder's, she didn't deny nor confirm. Some swore it was Assistant Director Skinner's again she didn't say a word. A few even claimed the child was her new partner's. It took all her energy not to laugh in their faces, to think that John Doggett could in anyway accomplish that, to replace Mulder that quickly.

It was late in her pregnancy that she was laying in Mulder's bed dreaming of him. Dreaming of them, the life they should have had. Her cell rang, pulling her from the comfort of her dream. It was Skinner, Mulder was alive. She rushed to his side and stayed there until he opened his eyes.

When he did the first thing he noticed was that she was pregnant. He thought she had moved on. Until he watched the tape, the tape that shuffled between them, Highlights of The

Super Bowl. After watching it, he understood. He was the father of the children she carried. When it became clear that something else was afoot, he had her secreted away. They had agreed in their joy and heartbreak that their daughter could not stay with them. After the birth Mulder went cross country and handed her over to Charles Scully.

As heartbreaking as it was to give up their daughter, they knew she would never be safe. Mulder had made the arrangements with help from the Lone Gunmen. Charlie was deep undercover and it made it that much easier to spirit her away. They decided to keep William, it would be hard without his sister, but the safety of the twins was paramount.

Just as they had begun to make plans to settle down and raise their son Kersh called. He spoke to her and told her how if Mulder did not leave town, go into hiding the forces that were, would destroy them. All of them. With a heavy heart she lay in his arms that night. William nestled between them contentedly nursing at his mother's breast.

After he had fallen asleep, she put him in his bassinette and climbed back into bed with her lover. Even though it hadn't been six weeks since the birth she wanted him, needed him. He made love to her all night long, loving her freely. The next morning after his apartment had been emptied, and he was showering did she bring herself to a conclusion of despair.

They were destined to have to fight for every ounce of happiness they had found in each other. Months later his brother Jeffery showed up. She knew than that whatever force it was they were fighting was coming for William their son. Upon prior arrangement he was whisked away to her brother Charlie under the guise of an adoption.

She knew he would be safe, it still broke her heart; because now she had no part of him to comfort her in the cold, dark, lonely nights. Her mother and brother Bill refused to talk to her after she gave him up. She was fine with that. She understood Maggie had believed it to be a selfish decision. She couldn't tell her that he was with Charlie and his sister and she was okay with that. At least William and Melissa were together again.

Then came the farce of the Military trial. How frightened she was that Monica had almost told the court how she had given up her daughter. How Gibson had assured both of them the children were safe. That was all that mattered. She thanked her lucky stars that the Gunmen in all their paranoid states had managed to go in a delete ninety-five percent of the adoption records across the country.

Then they had gone on the run. They had a very small window of time to get out of the country and missed it. So they moved to the safe house. One they had set up to move to with William before she had to send him away. They were happy here. As happy as two battered souls could be. She was cleared of any wrong doing in Mulder's escape.

After all they couldn't charge her with anything after the illegal proceedings. After all how do convict a man of murder, when there was eye witness testimony and a dated picture that passed all examination showing the deceased to be in a New Mexico desert?

The day she always dreaded came sooner than she thought. The F.B.I came knocking on her door. They needed him, he was the only agent ever to work cases of missing and paranormal at the same time. He was offered amnesty, he charged straight ahead like he always did. A small part of him believing, that by doing so he could give her back a part of the normal she had lost hoping that eventually they could possibly get William back.

After all was said and done the only thing accomplished was one more dead agent, his freedom, and the continued moniker of "Spooky" trailing him. They had taken a three month sabbatical to the islands. The vacation they dreamed of, but never got to realize. Their last night on the secluded beach they reaffirmed what they had always known, they were each other's truth.

So now she sits on the toilet, staring at the two pink lines on the little plastic device she holds in her hand. Wondering what is happening in the world of conspiracies, wondering what is about to happen in the world at large. She knows eventually she's going to have to tell him, but for now she can't. First she needs to accept herself, needs to understand why. Why after all this time after years of hoping is she once again pregnant.

She hears him down stairs in his office. She listens as he rants about another sighting, one he's sure is false. She hears the phone ring and his greeting as he answers it. "Paranormal Investigations,…Hello Walter…" Inside she cringes, she knows it's not good.

"Hold on… Dana…" He hollers. Carefully she hides the pregnancy test, knowing that if he finds it. "Scully we've got a problem." He yells. She flushes the toilet washes her hands and heads down to the office. He meets her at the bottom of the stairs. "Skinner's on the phone, there's been a kidnapping…" Before he can finish she's collapsed in a feint.


	2. Meet Charles Scully

Meet Charles Scully

**Again I do not own anything but the dvd's. It all belongs to CC and Fox Network. I get nothing but pleasure from the writing of this. Review if you like. If not at least enjoy.**

Charlie Scully loved his family, each and every one of them. He adored his mother, respected his father, and loved his siblings to no end. For the past ten years he had been undercover with his wife and their children. They had been working a really tough case, investigating a militia group out in the Midwest.

Finally they had the break they had been looking for and the whole shebang was about to go down. There was only one hitch in all of it. Somehow he had to figure out how to explain how his wife who had a radical hysterectomy twelve years ago gave birth to a set of twins; or he had to find a way to get Melissa and William back to their parents.

The only difficulty in that was Mulder was once again under surveillance. He knew there was no way he could break his cover, and expect to keep them safe. The press had a bad habit of showing up at these things and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the carefully constructed cover would be blown.

That those who watched and waited would have them before anyone could blink. So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He called Walter Skinner from a prepaid cell phone, two states over, registered to Melvin Frohicke. Melissa and William knew that he and Janet were their Aunt and Uncle.

They also knew that Dana and Mulder were their parents. They knew why they lived with them and not the others. Melissa was very adept at remote viewing her parents. She didn't do it often, but when she did it was only long enough to make sure they were happy. William could sense Dana's moods in a heartbeat.

He knew whenever something was wrong with her. She had been incredibly happy of late, then William sensed a shift in her mood. Something was really bothering her, and it had William very upset. Melissa tried remote viewing her to no avail. He knew eventually they would know what was wrong, but for now it was a waiting game.

It took four days before Skinner called him back, with a prepaid cell under the name John Byers. It took him three days to put together a plan. He was sending two Agents out to them to "kidnap," the twins. Fortunately, the agents knew the deal. Once the twins were whisked away to safety, Charlie would call his people and the race was on.

Hopefully, it would be over before anyone else knew what was going on. Skinner already had a cover story in place in regards to no publicity on the "kidnapping." He would have Mulder work it by himself. Make it seem as if it was the dreaded they who had the twins, and publicity would only make it worse.

He stood looking out at the farm he had worked for so long, all the blood, sweat and tears they had poured into it. A good part of him was going to miss it, the rest of him was glad to finally be able to see his family after so long. Thank God the government actually owned the farm, or he would really have a hard time just walking away.

He had stood out here long enough saying his goodbyes, the time had come for him to go in and tell the family it was finally over. He knew his kids wouldn't have a problem with leaving, he was more worried about Melissa and William. This was really the only home they had ever known. Agents Doggett and Reyes would be there soon.

"Family meeting in the den," he called out as he walked in the door. He caught site of William as he headed to the appointed room. "You okay there, buddy?" He asked as William joined him. William shook his no.

"Mom feinted Uncle Charlie. I felt the whole thing, it was really scary. Little lights danced before her eyes and then everything went black." He told him. "She's really, really upset. She can't stop crying. I really wish we could have Sissa tell her everything's okay." He mumbled.

"Will, I wish we could too, but we don't know who else could be listening for things like that. You know I would never do anything to hurt your mom, right? You know that I hate for her to hurt any more than she already has." Charlie told him.

Silently, Will nodded. He knew, but just because you knew didn't make it any better. Charlie watched as they all gathered in the den. There were his son's Charlie Jr, and Michael. His daughter Katherine and his long suffering wife Janet, next to her was the devilish pixie known as Melissa.

Nervously, Charlie cleared his throat. "Well family, we've always known that at some time, our stay here would come to an end. The time has come. Melissa and Will, in a short while Agents Doggett and Reyes will be here to collect the two of you. Janet you're going to take the kids and hit the nearest train station. I want all four of you headed to D.C. Janet you know the protocol. I want you to follow it to the letter. Once you've called me and told me you're on your way to D.C. I'll call my mom and have her meet you at the station. Any questions?"

CJ the oldest looked at his father, "Why can't Will and Melissa come with us to Grandma Scully's dad?"

"Because they are going home to Aunt Dana, CJ," he answered softly. He watched Melissa's face. He knew that she already knew this, but wanted to see her face anyway. She gave him a shy smile just like her mothers. "And guy's I can't stress enough how important it is to not say a word to Grandma Scully about Melissa and Will having lived with us. So I do not believe in goodbyes this is a see ya later. Melissa, William I want you both to know that…" his voice breaks as he fights the tears. "I love the both of you as if you were my own. And I'm proud of both of you for being who you are. I know things will be a little awkward with your parents at first, but just remember please remember your mom would never have given you up if she didn't have to."

Melissa looked hard at him, his breath caught in his throat. He swore for a heartbeat that it was Dana looking at him. "I love you to Uncle Charlie, but I want you to promise me that when you get to D.C. after everything is taken care of here, you'll come to us at my parents. Mom's gonna need you, so you have to bring Grandma Maggie with you. And whatever you do, don't bring Uncle Bill. You have to make sure it's just you guys and Grandma Maggie. Uncle Bill can't go with you."

"Why, Melissa? What do you see?" He asked softly. He knew he couldn't ask to many questions, but she would answer the ones she could.

She looks over at William and shrugs her shoulders. He nods a quick yes. "Cause if you bring Uncle Bill, mom will lose Samantha." She looks back at her Uncle to see his reaction.

"Who's Samantha?" He asks hoping she can answer this one.

"Our little sister, she won't be born for a while, but if you bring Uncle Bill she won't be born. And that will kill mommy. It will Uncle Charlie. But you can't say anything to dad, or Grandma Maggie." Janet reached over and pulled Melissa into a one armed hug. Dropping a kiss on the fiery red curls. "That's all I can tell you Uncle Charlie, but you gotta. You just gotta."

Charlie smiles at her sadly, "okay sprite it's a deal. But can you tell me how mom would lose Samantha if I bring Uncle Bill? I just want to know so that I can convince Grandma Maggie to leave him behind."

"Cause he always yells at her about dad. He gets her super upset, and that's not fair to her." She answered.

"Okay sprite, done deal. Everyone go pack your bags, but first group hug." He announced. The small family followed his directive. Will and Melissa the recipients of most of the hugging, when they broke apart it was with heavy hearts.

"It's only gonna be for three days Uncle Charlie. Sheesh lighten up, and stay away from Jared." William mumbled.

Charlie smiled down at his nephew and tousled his hair. "Okay Will, done. Now I just have to…"

"Monica will take all of us out in one trip Uncle Charlie. But you have to go out to the back field. You need to stay there until I tell you, we're an hour away. You can handle everything after that without us." Will told him as he tapped his head.

"Alrighty then, Gang go pack your bags. Janet I'll get all the photos together. Is there anything anybody else can think of that I'm forgetting?" He asked.

"What about Heinrich?" Katherine asked. At mention of his name a black lab looked up tail pounding the floor.

"He'll stay with me, Katherine." Will answered. "I can't wait to show dad that I've got a hunting dog named Heinrich just like he did." He smiled.

Charlie laughed, it's the one thing that he always meant to ask Dana about. How could a guy like Mulder ever name his dog Heinrich, and did the guy who was addicted to technology ever give it up long enough to go hunting?

"They'll be here in about fifteen minutes Uncle Charlie, you need to get out to the back field." Melissa says quietly. He looks at her, puzzled. "John and Monica, Monica drove through the night. She really gets nervous about me and Will being safe. So you better get moving. You need to be able to tell them you have no idea who picked up Aunt Janet and the kids."

Quickly Charlie gets into gear and collects all the family photographs displayed through the house. He packs them into a bag and smiles as he remembers the day William and Melissa were reunited. They knew who the other was immediately. He remembers all the things he's learned from them. He goes over to his computer and pulls out a cd album.

He walks to the bottom of the stairs and slowly makes his way up. He stops outside of Melissa's door. "Hey sprite," he calls out. "Could you give this to your mom for me?" He asks. She looks up and takes the album and tucks it to the pocket of her bright purple backpack. "Melissa do you remember how you got to us?" he asks suddenly.

"Yeah, right after all the alien replicants left. Dad came into the cabin, mommy was lying on that really old bed. She was nursing me, and William was tucked along next to her. Daddy came in and mommy was just lying there holding me. And she was crying, she kept telling me she was so sorry. That she couldn't keep me with her and Will, that if the bad men who took Auntie Sam knew about me… they'd do the same kind of bad stuff to me. Why Uncle Charlie?

"It's hard for me to explain in words sprite, but…" He stopped short.

She smiles at him, "I know Uncle Charlie. It used to hurt my feelings, but one time I peeked at daddy's memories. What they did to him Uncle Charlie, it gave me nightmares for a week." He smiles at her sadly. knowing why she was finally telling him. "The only thing that kept mommy sane when daddy left was Will. And after seeing what all those crazies wanted from him. I was really happy that mommy sent me to you."

"I am too sprite, just promise me that you'll remember all that when you finally get the chance to talk with your dad. Tell your mom though that I said thank you for giving me you and Will for the time we've been together, and tell her I believe. Can you do that for me?"

She stops packing and climbs into his lap and hugs him. Laying her head on his shoulder. "Uncle Charlie, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. One day when I'm stronger I'll show you just how much I mean that. And you gotta promise me Uncle Charlie when I say duck, you'll say goose and you'll duck."

Charlie laughs and kisses her bright red curls, in his heart he already knows she's not going to be much bigger than her mom. He also knows when she says something in regards to the future to listen. "When will that be sprite when I'm sixty and in a wheel chair?"

"Nope sooner than that, but I can't tell you when. They're here Uncle Charlie. You better get out to the back field. But say goodbye to Will first. He's a little nervous." She told him as she climbed off his lap. He nodded and stood, wishing that they had more time.

He stops at Wills door, just watching the little boy he considers as his own. His mind going back to when the undercover agent had brought him to them, she thought she was bringing them a baby that they were adopting, a baby that belonged to a witness in a high profile murder investigation. That he and Janet were just a couple adopting a kid, because they couldn't have any on their own.

He wonders what she would think if she knew just what she had done, whose child she brought them and the impact it would have on the world. "She already knows Uncle Charlie." William's words bringing him out of his reverie. "She already knows who I am, she doesn't know who you are though. She thinks you and Aunt Janet are backwards hicks. She's really angry at my mom though. She thinks mom chose dad over me." He tells him.

"How do you feel about that buddy?" he asked. He always asked them about their feelings out of concern for them.

"Well, when I was younger I used to get really angry when people would think bad thoughts about mommy. Especially Grandma Maggie, she saw once with her own eyes when one of the crazies tried to kill me. She even knew about the time I was kidnapped. She's still really, really upset with mom about her sending me away. That bothers me a lot Uncle Charlie. She thinks that if mom just gave everything time that all the crazies would go away. She thinks that mom chose dad over me too. We know it's not like that, but it hurts. She's a mom too Uncle Charlie. So why can't she understand that mom did what she had to, to keep me and Sissa safe?"

"Well Grandma is from a different time buddy, and (he shrugs his shoulders) you know she really has a hard time understanding the way things really are in the world. She doesn't understand a lot of the things that your parents did while they walked for F.B.I. She thinks that most of the crazies targeted you because your mom was an F.B.I. agent. You'll have to give her sometime buddy. She'll understand soon enough." He walks over and pulls Will into a hug. "So you finally have your wish. You're gonna be a big brother. How does it feel knowing it's gonna be a girl?"

"I'm cool with that. But I'm telling you and I'm telling mom I am not changing no diapers!" He laughs.

"I'm with you there buddy. I gotta go say goodbye to your Aunt and cousins. Be good Will. I know it's only gonna be a couple of days, but I want you to be good."

"Of course I'll be good, and don't worry I won't be too rough on dad. That's Melissa's department." He reaches over and grabs a green stuffed Alien off his bed. He pulls open the Velcro backing and pulls out a wooden handle. "Keep this with you Uncle Charlie. And if… if a guy named Gene Crane shows up you hit him in the back of the neck. Have him follow you into the pantry and take him out really quickly okay?" He asks.

Silently Charlie accepts the gift. He's learned when Melissa and William tell him something, to do it. No questions asked. "Alright, Will. Not a problem, I'll do it if it happens." He kiss the top of the bright red head. Will picks up his backpack and follows his uncle. Charlie turned to his room and Will went down stairs.

Janet is standing at the foot of the bed, just looking around the room. "You know Charles Scully when you first promised me a lifetime of adventure, I was thinking of amusement parks. A few kids, camping trips things like that. Not once did I ever think of being an undercover agent, and helping to arrest bad guys, protecting my niece and nephew from conspirators, and trying to save the human race from an alien invasion." Her voice is strained, this is the first time they will ever have been apart in their marriage.

"Janet…" He starts. Quickly she turns and buries her face in his chest. Her hand comes up and she places a finger on his lips. Stopping him from saying more.

"Don't you dare say another word Charles Scully, don't you dare. It's only three days. That's it. If it were more, or was dangerous Melissa and Will would have told us by now. They would have no matter what. So don't you go there. Now kiss me goodbye, kiss me as if it's the last time just so I can show you what's waiting for you." Before he can say anything she lifts her head and pulls his head towards her.

Their lips meet softly, the softness soon gives way to hunger. His hands grip her waist, just as it seems he's going to lose control, they hear a scream of "EWWWWWW GROSSSSSSSS. You're too old to be doing this." They pull apart and look at Charlie Jr. "Really? Can't you two ever act your age?" He asks.

"That's exactly what we were doing son." Charlie informs him.

"Okay, sure, fine, whatever. A car just pulled onto the farm dad. You gotta get outta here. Williams orders. He said if you don't, you won't be able to deny anything." He's watching his parents closely. Waiting to see if they're going to get gross again.

For good measure Charlie leans in and steals one more, brief passionate kiss from his wife. "Call me the moment you're on the train. If anything changes call me." He tells her. As they walk to the head of the stairs. Michael is at the foot of the stairs watching them. As they walk down he notices he has something behind his back. "What you got there Michael?"

"Melissa told me to tell you to drink as much of it as you can, enough to make you sleepy." He says handing his father a bottle of liquor. "She's walking down to stop them from seeing you. She said you better hurry, cause once we're gone she and Will won't be able to help you if things change." He looks up at his dad, the worry apparent on his young face.

"It'll all be fine sport, relax. Listen to your mom, and behave for your Grandmother. Don't torture your sister, and even though it's a pain you listen to Charlie too." he tells his son. Michael nods and gives his dad a quick hug, before grabbing his pack and heading out to the porch. William is standing by the door watching everything, he knocks his head to the right and starts laughing at apparently nothing. Charlie knows from experience he's listening in to what is going on around Melissa.

"Two minutes Uncle Charlie." He giggles. Charlie looks over at him. "Agent Doggett is staring at Melissa, and keeps saying that somebody cloned mom. Agent Reyes keeps telling him to shut up. That Melissa may look like mom, but she's got feelings and is just a beautiful little girl. He just said that dad is one lucky guy."

Charlie smiles waves goodbye and heads out to the back field. He wishes he could see them safely off. He hears the car stop in front of the house. He hears the doors open and close. He breaks the seal on the bottle and begins to drink. As he walks to the field Billy the farm hand joins him. "I should be going as well." He says. Charlie looks at him as he takes a long pull from the bottle. "Melissa told me I have to stay here with you. I am, I could never not listen to her. I just don't like not being able to be there for them. Not watching them." Charlie nods his agreement.

"So, when everything goes down Billy, can I count on you?" He asks. He's never really asked him before. He's always been uncomfortable around the replicant. Melissa and Will reassured him he was okay. He wasn't one of the ones they had to worry about.

"Certainly Mr. Van De Camp, once you've passed out. I know what I have to do. When you wake up, the house will be ready. You will call the local law enforcement, you will tell them you just got in from the field and your family is missing. They will come see that your drunk and that they've been gone for a while. They will label it, drunk man remembers he had a family. After that, once they've left I wait until Melissa contacts me and I torch the house."

"I still don't understand why we have to burn it." Charlie mumbled as the liquor he consumed started to affect his senses.

"Because we need you declared dead, Charlie." Billy responded. It wasn't long after that, that Charlie sat down in the field and cried. He was crying tears of happiness that his sister would finally be with her children, tears of sadness that two of those he considered his own were no longer going to be with them.


	3. Just once a little normal

**Just Once, a Little Normal would be Nice**

**Again, not mine. If they were we'd have a movie by now. Money for this not in this lifetime. I only receive pleasure from the writing, and the hope I might actually get something right…**

Mulder dropped the phone and barely caught Scully as she passed out at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't like this at all. He could hear Skinner yelling, screaming at him to answer him. Mulder scooped up Scully cradling her to his chest. Quickly he made his way to the couch, after laying her gently upon it, he went and grabbed the phone from under the table where it had landed.

"Walter I have to call you back, she just feinted." He told him as he made his way up the stairs. He headed straight to the bathroom. Once in he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the smelling salts.

"What do you mean she's feinted?" Skinner hollered.

"She was standing at the foot of the stairs, her eyes closed and she dived towards the floor. She feinted, passed out. I'll call you back." Mulder growled.

"You won't have time Mulder, I'm climbing into a chopper now. I'll be to you in about two hours. We don't have much time. We have got to get started on this as soon as possible."

Without saying a word, Mulder made his way down to Scully, still passed out on the couch. He had grabbed a wet wash cloth while in the bathroom. He now folded it carefully and placed it on her head, before cracking the smelling salts and passing them beneath her nose. She came to almost immediately coughing and gagging from the smell.

"Hey there, take it easy. You scared the hell out of me there." He said softly. He was watching her face, looking to see if he could detect anything.

"Don't Mulder, I'm fine. Really, I am. I missed breakfast this morning. I was running late, and then when I got to the hospital I meant to grab something. I didn't have time. I honestly thought I'd be able to take a long lunch, and just as I was going on lunch we had that bus accident come in. Then it was time for me to come home. I haven't eaten at all today. Then your yelling we have a problem, there's been a kidnapping. When I saw your face all I could think about was you meant…"

"I did Scully, I meant William and Melissa. Charlie called in a missing persons report three days ago. It just hit Skinner's desk. He's flying out here. He'll be here in about two hours. I'm going to go fix you something to eat. While you eat I'm going to pack our overnight bags. We're going to Wyoming. We're going to pick up their trail, and we're going to find our kids. I promise you Dana, we will find them." Before he could say anything else she sat up and pushed him out of the way. As quickly as she could she ran to the kitchen and vomited into the sink.

Mulder made his way behind her, he was now on hyper alert. From the moment she collapsed, to now vomiting he was worried. All of this was so not "Scully." "Dana, we will fix this, I need you to calm down." He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of ginger ale, the eggs and a block of cheese. "Sit down, and I'll make you some eggs." He grabs a glass from the cabinet and fills it.

She's turned on the tap and rinses out her mouth and the sink. She's splashed some water on her face. After turning off the tap, she grabs a paper towel and pats her face dry. She turns and gratefully accepts the glass. After a few tentative sips, she's calmed down enough to go and sit at the table. All the while her thoughts racing.

"I failed, Mulder." She whispers as he's begun fixing the eggs. "Oh, God I failed them." She cries out burying her head in her arms. Sobs wrack her body. Mulder drops the fork he was using to mix the eggs and turns to her. He wraps his arms around her, and pulls her close to his chest.

"Don't you dare!" He growls. "Don't you dare ever suggest that you have failed to keep our children safe! Damn it, Scully. You did everything you could, you walked away from what you wanted most in this world for them. To keep them safe, as hard as that was, you didn't fail. The failure is on your brother." He's begun rocking her slowly, trying to find a way to comfort her. He knew he shouldn't have yelled it the way he did.

He had panicked. Charlie was supposed to contact Skinner immediately if there were problems, signs of danger. As he holds her and rocks her, he silently asks the powers of the universe to keep the children safe. As he's about to say something, the gate alarm goes off.

"Dana, I need you to pull it together. We have company." He tells her. He pulls away from her and goes over to the camera. A white delivery van bearing the name of a local carpet company is pulling in. He can't see the face of the driver, who is pulling in. Nor can he see the face of the man now shutting the gate.

"Scully, did you order new carpets?" He asks as he watches the screen.

"N-n-n-no" She stammers, just as surprised as he is.

The work man who shut the gate climbs into the van, and it is now on its way up the drive. Scully without thinking has gone over to the door. She stops and pulls two guns from hiding and passes one to Mulder. "How many?" She asks.

"Two, I can't see their faces ones about my height, a little shorter. Hard to tell from the screen though, I can't see the drivers face, he seems built though." Both have slid the safeties off their guns.

"Aim for the throat Mulder, it's a guaranteed kill shot." Scully murmurs as they hear the van pull to a stop. They listen intently as someone climbs from the van and is making their way across the porch. The screen door opens and they hear a light tap. Mulder holds his hand up indicating she needs to wait. Finally he drops his hand indicating she should answer.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Special delivery, from Jeannie Carpets for Dana Scully." A gravelly voice responded.

"I'm sorry there must be some kind of mistake, I didn't order any carpets." She answers.

"It says here, birthday gift from Ringo Langley." Scully drops her gun to her side, she's left the safety off. She opens the door a crack and looks out. She's surprised to see Monica Reyes standing there. "Lady, are you Dana Scully?" Monica asks. Her voice distorted to sound like a man.

"Uhh, yes I am." She answers. She's trying to figure out why Monica sounds the way she does.

"You want the carpets?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just such a surprise." Scully says. She watches as Monica turns around and yells.

"Okay Joe, the lady's accepting delivery." The driver has exited and gone to the back of the van. He pulls open the rear doors and starts pulling out a carpet. He hoists it on his shoulder and comes up the stairs.

"Where d'ya want it?" John Doggett asks as Scully and Monica move out of his way.

"You can put it over there." Scully indicates a corner. Doggett steps into the living room and lays it down on the floor.

"Max, while I go get the other one, I want you to find out where the lady wants it installed." Doggett tells her. Monica has stepped into the house and has started unrolling the carpet. She's asking Mulder via sign if they're being watched or listened to. Mulder indicates no.

She's finished unrolling the carpet and steps out of the way. Reaching up to her neck she removes the device that's distorted her voice. "In that case," she says "Happy Birthday, Dana." She steps aside and for the first time in ten years Dana Scully lays her eyes on her daughter.

Melissa steps forward and races into her mother's arms. "Mommy," she yells. Scully wraps her arms around her daughter. Tears begin falling freely from her eyes. She can't believe it. Her baby, her daughter is here in her arms. "It's okay mommy." Melissa tells her. "It's really me. We better move out the way, William's on his way in."

Just than John Doggett has come back in another carpet on his shoulder, he's laid it down and has begun unrolling it. Mulder is standing off to the side. He can't believe it. This cannot be his daughter. Soon William has emerged from the confines of the carpet.

"Hi mom." He says as he gets to his feet. He steps over to Scully who's kept Melissa in a half hug, she reaches out and he molds himself to her side while Monica shuts the door. All three adults look on. Two with broad grins on their faces, one completely stunned and covered in disbelief.

"My babies," Scully repeatedly murmurs. "My babies, is this real, or am I dreaming?" She looks over at Mulder. Tears streaming down her face, she's in awe. Mulder still not believing it has taken a step back.

William pulls away from Scully and has walked over to him. "It's okay dad, it really is us. You weren't supposed to be here when we got here. But trust me dad it really is us." he tells Mulder. "Aunt Monica can you go get my…"

Before he can finish there's a bark and a scratching noise at the door. Monica opens it and a black lab comes running in. "Heinrich!" William cries. "See dad, it is us. This is Heinrich, he's my hunting dog. I just don't know how to teach him to hunt moose, can you help me teach him that?"

Suddenly Mulder bursts out in laughter. He remembers when he made that statement. He wonders how he'll be able to explain to William that he's never really owned a hunting dog. Scully looks at him with huge grin on her face, he's pulled Will into a hug.

"What do you mean I wasn't supposed to here, Will?" He asks.

William looks over at his twin, "Uncle Walter was supposed to get the report the same day Uncle Charlie filed it. But somebody down there put it in the crazy file. Then the guys Uncle Charlie was investigating found out we were all missing, they started looking for us. So Uncle Charlie had to arrest them sooner. You were supposed to be in Wyoming looking for us so that the guy watching you would follow you. But he disappeared." Melissa told them.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Mulder asked.

"Somebody told him to leave, they sent him to Washington. I was listening so that I could tell Uncle John when it would be safe to bring us to mom." She told him.

"Why was I supposed to be in Wyoming, Melissa?" Mulder asked confused.

"So that you and Uncle Walter could arrest Uncle Charlie, but he's okay now. He did get arrested, but Uncle John got him transferred to Washington, and he's now over at Grandma Maggie's with Aunt Janet and the kids."

Scully looks surprised, she can't believe her children are here. Her brother and his family at her mom's, she's confused. She starts to feel a little light headed again. Mulder notices, walks over and scoops her up in his arms. "Mulder, put me down." She tells him. He carries her to the couch. Melissa and William follow and sit one on either side of her.

"Mommy, Sammy will be just fine as long as you…" Melissa stops at the look Scully is now giving her. "ut oh." She mumbles as she buries her face in Scully's side.

"SISSA!" William exclaims. "What has Uncle Charlie told you about that? You gotta stop! Man! If he were you'd be in sooooooooooo much trouble. You better tell mom and dad how you get punished for that."

"I'm sorry mommy." She whispers as she looks up at Scully. Tears filling her identical blue eyes, they've slowly started making their way down her face. "I'm sorry, just you were really loud. And I wanted you to know she's gonna be okay, just you really gotta take it easy. Don't worry so much, it scares her." Melissa tells her.

"Shhh," Scully tells her. "It's alright honey. It really is. Just…"

"Who is Sammy and why does it scare her when mom's upset Melissa?" Mulder asks as he kneels in front her.

Melissa looks back at Scully who nods and mouths 'go ahead honey, he doesn't know. You can tell him.'

Melissa takes a deep breath. "My little sister, and she gets scared when mommy's upset, because if mommy gets to upset she won't get born. She'll come too early." She's placed a small hand on Scully's stomach. "She's right there, dad."

Mulder looks over at Scully who nods yes, smiling. "I passed out, and threw up because I'm pregnant Mulder. That and I haven't eaten today at all."

"When were you going to tell me?" He asks, slightly put out.

"Mulder, I found out myself just today. While you were down here, I had just done the pregnancy test." She told him. "Do you think I could get my eggs now?" She asked.

"You're really…I mean…how…Christ!" He exclaimed running his hands over his face and through his hair. "When?"

"That night on the beach, and in about seven months," she answered both questions at once.

"Really?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Gross, eeewwww, gross, gross." William and Melissa chorused.

Without a thought Mulder reached over and gently cupped her face, she placed a soft kiss on the pad of his thumb. He traced his thumb across her lips, her breath caught in her throat. He leaned in and captured her lips. It was supposed to be a soft a gentle kiss of acceptance, it quickly turned into a very hot and heated moment.

"Can I remind you there's kids watching this?" William howled.

Mulder pulled away, and Scully instinctively followed his lips with hers. After a moment's hesitation, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed away. When her eyes met his she was blushing furiously. Having forgotten that they did indeed have an audience.

Doggett nervously cleared his throat, Monica started humming away tunelessly. Melissa giggled, and William made gagging sounds. "You two are way worse than Uncle Charlie and Aunt Janet." He stated. Mulder looked at his son, Scully raised her brow as she glanced at him. William smiled and a shook his head. "You're waaaay to loud." He said as he tapped his head.

"You can read minds then?" Mulder asked.

"We're both telepathic, empathic, and psychokinetic." Melissa informed them. "There's other stuff we can do, Uncle Charlie just didn't know what to call it." She shrugged. "You better feed mommy. Sammy says they're both hungry." Mulder glanced at Melissa.

"You can talk to the baby?" He asked.

"Right now it's not like talking, it's more feelings than anything else." She told him.

"Why do you keep calling her Sammy?" He asked.

"Cause that's who she is, from the moment she electrified she's been calling herself Sammy." Melissa told him.

Mulder stood his knee's popping. He was getting old, "Okay, let's feed mommy." he stated as he walked towards the kitchen. Scully stood up getting ready to follow him. "You sit right back down Doc. That's an order." He growled while smiling.

"You're not my senior agent anymore, Mulder." She responded. She went to say something else but Melissa grabbed her hand and shook her head no. Blue eyes looked into blue eyes and the same connection Mulder and Scully shared, connected between mother and daughter.

'He needs a little alone time.' Melissa projected to her. Scully smiled softly and agreed.

"Fine, Mulder. Just don't burn the eggs please, and extra cheese. Lots and lots of cheese." She told him. She leaned back on the couch wrapping her arms around her children, unbelievably content. "John, Monica why don't you sit and relax for a while. William, why don't you go in the kitchen and grab some ice teas for everybody?" She asked him.

"Come on Heinrich, let's go. Can I get him a bowl of water? He's really thirsty." William answered.

"That'll be fine. Ask dad for the green bowl. We can make that his water dish." She told him.

John sat down across from her, amazed at how well she was taking all of this. "So wow, after all this time you're going to have another one?" Before Dana could answer Melissa stood up.

"Crud!" She spat out! All eyes turned to her. "This is not good, this is not good at all!"

"What's the matter Melissa?" Monica asked quickly, instinctively reaching for her gun.

"Mommy, Grandma Maggie and Uncle Charlie are on their way." She told her mother. Scully was about to ask why this was not good. "And they've got Uncle Bill with them!"


	4. Remembering the Past

**Remembering the Past**

**Again I do not own them, only the dvd's and as pointed out to me, my books count too. All rights actually belong to CC and 20****th**** Century. MONEY? Yeah right, I'm broke and indebt like the rest of the country. So once again I only get the pleasure of writing this and the hope I get something right! Oh and if you like you could review.**

Gibson Praise sits at the bar nursing his beer. He's waiting for someone, who he's not sure. He'll know though once the guy walks in. Gene Crane super soldier had him call the guy off from watching Mulder's place. He knew he was wrong for swapping sides like he did, but he needed to guarantee Mulder's safety.

He'd do anything to keep him alive, including consorting with the enemy. The head guys of the new consortium had promised amnesty for Mulder if Gibson helped track down William. He didn't and still doesn't understand why they wanted Mulder they didn't bother to fill him in.

They also want him to get Dana, for whatever reason. They need her back. Something about how she should be dead from cancer by now and isn't. How her chip just stopped working right before Mulder got taken by them. They explained how Mulder has the same abilities as Gibson, but stronger. Mulder can not only listen in, he can project his thoughts into someone else's mind.

He can't control them or anything just like have a conversation with someone in their head. He remembers when he first met Mulder. He remembers putting him on the spot with Dana and Diana. He remembers Mulder looking at Dana imagining her in a swim suit, even more clearly he remembers Dana thinking about how amazing Mulder's thought process was. Wondering how his mind was able to leap and make those connections.

What he didn't tell Mulder was Diana was thinking of him too. How she couldn't wait to get back in his bed. Little did she know he was already Scully's and had been for years. He wouldn't leave her for anything. She challenged him, made him work for his answers, she understood his driving need to understand. After all that was why she had become a scientist. So that she too could understand.

He grabs his beer and takes a long pull. He liked them, Mulder and Dana. They accepted the fact that he could read minds easily enough. They never doubted the validity of it. Dana had wanted to run tests on him. Not unlike the consortium, her idea of testing though was to run some brain scans and get a better understanding of what was different that gave him this ability.

At first he was loath to betray Dana, but then he learned the horrible truth. Why his junk DNA was activate. Fox Mulder and Diana Fowley had been lovers. Unbeknownst to Mulder, when she left she had scheduled an abortion. His grandfather over saw the procedure, they did remove the fetus from her womb, but they didn't kill it.

Instead they put it in one of the artificial grow tanks they had for their experiments. They combination of removal from his natural environment into the alien environment stunted his natural growth and activated his junk DNA. His grandfather told him all about it. It was because he could read minds that the hit was placed on him.

It was because of the loss of his mother that he was so willing to betray Dana Scully. If not for her, his mother would be alive and his parents would be together. His grandfather sent him the photographs of the engagement ring Mulder had bought her. He sent him the pictures of the two of them together. Mulder said you couldn't trust these people. He didn't understand why.

Once you really got to know them and being able to read their minds, how could you not trust them. They were open books. You really could trust them. They were only interested in surviving, same as people. There was so much humanity could learn from them.

They wanted William so that could show the world what they were capable of when it came to medicine. If they could help her conceive a child, a barren woman with a barren womb, just think of all the other things they could do. Diabetes, cancer, aids, west nile. The list was endless. He knew they wouldn't harm Mulder, after all they had a deal.

Just then his mark came into the bar. He finished his beer and ordered another. He wondered why they asked him to take out these specific super soldiers. They must be defective in some way. He smiled as Shannon McMahon walked in and sat down beside him. This was going to be a good night.


	5. A Scully Family Reunion

**A Scully Family Reunion**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one was begging to be written.**

Scully, sat down on the couch as Mulder fixed her eggs, Doggett and Reyes had agreed to stay if for nothing more than moral support. Melissa refused to say another word. She wouldn't even give them a time frame in which to expect their arrival. William decided now would be a good time to walk his dog.

As Mulder stood at the stove he caught a glimmer of movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned and looked he stepped back and gasped. "Really, Mulder? You've been searching for the paranormal your whole life and it's not as if you haven't seen us before." Frohicke muttered.

"Well Frohicke, it threw me off balance as I can't think of a single reason why I should be seeing the likes of you three."

"We're not here for you man, Short Cake is really upset. Call her in here, we don't want it to look like she's crazy." Langley spit out.

"Hey, Melissa why don't you come help me with the toast for your mom?" Mulder called out.

Melissa walks in smiling from ear to ear she's about to ask Mulder where the bread is kept when she sees Byers, Langley and Frohicke. "Hi Uncles!" She squeals.

"Uncles?" Mulder asks.

"Yeah, Spooky ;Uncles you got a problem with that. Somebody besides Scully's brother had to keep an eye her. When it comes to the stunning Dr. Scully I don't trust anybody to see her wishes the way I would." Frohicke growls.

"Hicke your lucky your dead or I'd kick your ass for that." Mulder hisses.

"Frohicke enough," Byers tells him sternly. "Hello, Short Cake what's the problem and how can we help you?" He asks directing his question to Melissa.

"Uncle Bill is coming Uncle John, so is Grandma Maggie and Uncle Charlie. I think it's time. You know the time I dreamt about and told you?" She asked.

"The one where you whammy him?" Langley asks.

"Yep that's the one." She answers him.

"So whammy him kid, it's not as if he doesn't deserve it, and what would happen if you didn't?" Frohicke asks.

"Uhm somebody gets shot, Uncle Charlie's nose gets broken and something else real bad happens. I just couldn't see it." She tells them.

"Do you know who gets shot Melissa?" Byers asks gently.

"Nope cause they are behind me in the dream." She tells them.

"What about the bad, do you know what that is?" Langley asks.

"No, all I see is darkness from there." She tells them.

"Well Short Cake, it looks like you're going to have to whammy him. And don't feel bad about it. You know you're preventing three bads from happening." Frohicke tells her.

"But, I lied to Uncle Charlie about how strong I am." She tells them. Clearly upset about it. "I never told him how good I got. William knows how good I am, he's almost as good as I am at it." Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Frohicke kneels down and beckons her forward. "Come here Short Cake," he whispers. Melissa walks over in front of him. She stops and starts sniffling, really struggling to stop the tears from falling. He reaches out and pulls her into a hug. "I think Uncle Charlie will understand why you didn't tell him how strong you are. Like I told you some secrets are okay to keep. Other's not so good. This was an okay secret to keep." He reaches up and wipes a tear off her cheek. "Now why don't you go bring your mom her eggs and toast so we can talk with your dad."

"Okay Uncle Hicke, thanks." She answered. She goes to the counter and grabs Scully's eggs. Mulder has finished the toast and placed it on the plate. He bends down and kisses her forehead.

"You can really see those three Melissa?" He asks.

"Yep just like you, and so can Will. Mommy could if she would just believe she really sees them. She always says it's just a trick of the light. Uncle Frohicke really likes her. And is it true he would have been my dad if you weren't in the picture daddy?" She asks innocently.

Frohicke clears his throat, and stands back up. "Still dreaming Frohicke?" Mulder asks as she leaves the room. "Why are you calling my daughter Short Cake?" Mulder asks them.

"She went through this phase where she really liked Strawberry Shortcake. So we call her Short Cake. It makes her happy. What's the harm?" Langley babbles.

"What is the whammy?" Mulder asks him.

"Her telekinetic ability Mulder, she's very strong. She can hit any object inanimate or animate with the thought of pain, a particular pain and they feel it. She's capable of lifting up to four times her body weight with just a thought and moving it 150 yards. If she's angry or upset, it doubles but isn't as accurate." Byers tells him.

"And you three have been popping in and out watching them, for how long?" He asks.

"Since we left you in the desert, and it's not as if we have a choice. We don't, in a way you can say we've been assigned as their guardian angels." Byers tells them.

Mulder snorts in disbelief, "You three are guardian Angels?" Before any of them can say a word the back door opens and William and Heinrich have entered.

"Hey, Will how's the training going? Heinie learn how to hunt moose yet?" Frohicke asks.

"No, but now that we're with dad he's gonna help me teach him, right dad?" Will asks all eyes.

"If we have time William." Mulder asks him.

"Cool, so Uncle Langley, I was playing Mine Craft on my laptop and I found this really cool tunnel."

"Will I appreciate that you want to talk to your Uncles, but I think I need to ask a few questions. Next time they come by you can talk with Uncle Langley about Mine Craft, okay?" Mulder tells him.

William shrugs. "Oh yeah, dad there's a helicopter heading here, the pilot thinks he's been kidnapped by a bunch of crazies. Uncle Walter is with them and so is Uncle Charlie. I don't know who the other two are. But the guy keeps on thinking I'm gonna kick his ahh butt." William tells him.

"Thanks Will, that would be your Uncle Bill and Grandma Maggie. Can you tell what she's thinking?" He asks.

"Just that she wants answers and she's not leaving until she gets them." He tells him.

"Thanks buddy, can you go see if mommy needs anything else for me?" He asks him.

"Sure, see ya Uncles." he waves and the Gunmen are gone.

Mulder lets out a breath, he wanted to talk to them and see what else they could tell them about the twin's abilities. Obviously they were frequent visitors. For them to be so comfortable in the presence of ghosts.

William returned with an empty plate he put it in the sink and looked at Mulder who was staring off to where the Gunmen had stood. "They need to recharge their batteries dad. They'll be back. It takes a lot out of them especially if they touch us. Uncle Frohicke must of hugged Melissa cause that drains them real fast."

"How often do they visit you guys?" Mulder asked out of curiosity.

"Some days they visit six or seven times, other days only once or twice. It all depends on what Sissa and I are doing. Or if we've gotten better at one of our abilities."

"What exactly are the two of you capable of?" Mulder asked.

"It's better if we show dad. Just I don't think know would be a good time. the choppers gonna be here in like fifteen minutes. Uncle Walter isn't happy, he really wants to kick somebodies butt. But not yours dad, I think he's thinking about Uncle Bill."

"Well, we better go tell your mom there's a party coming." Mulder says as he drops a hand on Williams shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think she's gonna be happy with Uncle Bill. She doesn't have her gun on her does she? Cause I think she might shoot him if she knew what he was thinking. Grandma Maggie wouldn't like it at all either."

Mulder smiles down at his son, "Let's go make sure they get put away properly." He tells him as they head into the living room. When Mulder walks into the room the first thing he does is head over to Scully and make sure that their guns are safely tucked away in the table draw where they've always kept them.

Once he knows the weapons are put away, he sits on the arm of the couch. He listens as Scully tells them about the case they worked two years ago. The one that earned him his freedom, as she talks the sound of a helicopter is getting louder. Melissa is getting anxious, Mulder drops a small kiss on the top of her head. 'relax honey, I won't let anything bad happen.' He thinks to her.

Melissa gives him a weary smile, she didn't want this to be the future she knew was coming. She's glad though that Uncle Charlie had sent a warning. Like he always told her and Will, there are positives and negatives about being able to read minds. Monica has been watching the exchange between father and daughter, she wonders if they could possibly be speaking into each other's minds.

'Yeah, they are.' William thinks to her. Before she can react the sound of the chopper on the front lawn has drowned out all hopes for conversation. Mulder gets up and opens the door he motions for everyone to stay seated.

'Melissa, tell me before you whammy Uncle Bill.' He thinks. As he stands on the porch, he watches as first Skinner exits the chopper, then Maggie, Charlie, and finally Bill. Once everyone has gotten out the pilot lifts off, Skinner leads the small party up the porch.

Mulder can tell just by looking at Skinner's face he's not happy, he puts out a hand as Walter gets to the top of the stairs. They shake and Walter walks in, Mulder extends his hand to Maggie and she ignores it. When Charlie is before him he smiles and the two hug. Bill right snorts in disgust, as Charlie is standing there he hears Melissa yell "DUCK". Both do, and Bill Scully Jr. is hit with a physic wave of energy hard enough to knock him on his backside.

As he gets up, he's confused he knows neither Charlie nor the idiot threw a punch. Before Mulder can get up another wave of physic energy slams into his face, as another one hits him in the ribs. He falls back down, he props himself up on an elbow trying to figure out who is attacking him. When he sees and adorable red headed little girl standing over his brother and the idiot.

"Uncle Bill, you may not know me, but I do know you. My daddy is not an idiot, and if you want to see my mommy you're gonna behave like a gentleman. Grandma Maggie raised you to be one. So are you gonna behave like a gentleman or do I finish what I started and have Uncle Charlie get rid of the evidence?" She tells him.

Now he has questions, but realizes it's time to drop his anger at Mulder. That is if he doesn't want to get beat by a ten year old girl. He nods his head. "Daddy get off of Uncle Charlie, hi Uncle Charlie." She giggles.

"Hello Melissa, and thanks for the warning." Charlie says as Mulder climbs off him. "You and I are going to talk later right?" he tells her. She frowns but nods her head yes. "I'm not mad Melissa, I just need to understand why you didn't tell me how strong you've gotten." She smiles and moves out of the way.

Once all the grown men have made it inside Doggett and Reyes take their leave. Monica promises to come back in the morning for a planning session. Right now though is for a much needed family reunion. Maggie is standing in front of the couch staring with wide eyes at Dana and William.

"Who are these children Dana?" She asks her daughter.

Scully lifts her hand and reaches out to Melissa, "Melissa Hope Mulder, I'd like you to meet your Grandmother Margaret Scully," Melissa grabs her mother's hand and holds it tightly as she makes her way to sit next to her mom. Scully turns to William. "William do you remember your grandmother?" She asks softly.

"Yep, she used to watch me while you were at work. We always went for walks in the park and she'd tell me stories about you growing up, always telling me not to tell you told me." He answered.

Maggie begins to collapse, and Skinner catches her and eases her into a chair. "How Dana?" She asks. "Where have they been? Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" The questions are fast and furious.

"Mom, one at a time." Scully tells her. "First, you remember the amount of danger William was in?" Maggie nods. "Mulder and I knew that if it became known that we had a daughter she would be in ten times more danger. We made arrangements for her to go to safety right after she was born."

"Where Dana? Where did you send her?" Maggie asks.

"She, well both of them actually have been living with Charlie and Janet. Charlie took them mom. A my request, and Mulder's. We explained the situation and since he was going undercover, we asked him to take Melissa with him. So we didn't have to worry about her being safe. Or who she would be with, I knew Charlie wouldn't let me down."

She smiles over at her younger brother. Tears glimmering in her eyes, "Thank you so much Charlie."

Charlie like his sister does not take the praise lightly and blushes, "When she realized things would never be safe for William, she made arrangements for him to join us as well Mom. He never was adopted, he came to his Uncle Charlie and was reunited with the one person on this planet who missed him like no other.

Maggie looks over her grandchildren, "Did you…" She falters.

"No, Mrs. Scully I did. I wanted to honor Dana when I named our daughter. As I held her close to my chest separating her from her mother and her twin, I remembered Melissa telling me not to be a fool in regards to Dana. If not for her, we wouldn't have our Melissa. It was fitting."

"Uncle Bill, before you move one muscle just remember what I did on the porch." Melissa informed him. Bill stood and glared at the small girl. "Heinrich, Here!" She commanded the dog. "Guard Mommy!" She commanded him as she placed a mental image of Dana in the dog's head.

Melissa was beginning to get even more upset. She was fighting a battle she didn't understand. She could feel his anger and knew it was directed to her mother, she knew her mother was upset and getting increasingly so. 'Uncle Charlie,' she called to him telepathically. Charlie listened to the way she said the words. He looked straight into her eyes and finally understood whose emotions she fine tuned too.

He knew Bill had to leave and quickly. A plan formulated in his mind from his past experiences with her and what would soothe her. As he was thinking he remembered what used to shake her mood, and if instead of it working it would backfire. He looked over at his sister, he could see the same strain on her face.

'William, don't let on that we're talking, put the idea and picture to kiss mommy, in your dads head. Just like when we were on the farm.' Charlie kept thinking. He held his breath as he watched William. He bent down to tie his shoes as he was standing Mulder began to fidget.

'Good William, that was really good. Now I want you to put the picture in your mom's head that she needs to go and start dinner. Quickly, then I want you to put the picture in Uncle Walter's head not to let Bill follow, but Grandma Maggie can.'

Dana feeling the tension in the air and realizing that the kids needed to eat excused herself. "I'm just going to go fix the kids something to eat, does anybody else want something?" She asked. "I'll also make a pot of coffee, and put on water for tea if anybody would like some?" She told the tense adults.

Mulder cleared his throat, "I'll come help, four hands are always better than two. Charlie since Bill is more or less your guest would you mind filling him in as to why you've had our kids for the past ten years? Walter I'll let you fill them in on exactly how dangerous the situation was then and is now. William and Melissa it's getting kind of late. I want you two to go upstairs and make up the guest bedroom for Grandma Maggie."

"Okay Dad." They answered in unison.

Bill looked at him and sneered. "Like you've earned that title!" He growled.

Mulder gets tense, but instead of following through on his instinct he walks in front of Scully and offers her his hand. He knows his woman, and he knows she won't show weakness in front of Bill. William keeps telling him to hurry and get mom out of the room. As she starts to stand he sees the telltale sign that she is literally going to pass out again.

He scoops her up before her eyes close, and no sooner is she clasped to his chest does the darkness envelope her. "Charlie feed the kids, please I'll be back as soon as she's settled. 'William, Melissa don't tell Grandma Maggie or Uncle Bill about the baby.'" He starts thinking repeatedly.

"Maggie would you mind helping Charlie fix dinner?" He asks.

"What's wrong with my daughter Fox?" Maggie finally speaks up.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately, Maggie. There's a bug going around the hospital is all. She worked a long shift today. She's feinted that's all." He tells their audience. "Charlie I'm going to stay with her till she's comfortable. The couch pulls out into a bed, you can put Melissa and William there. As for you, Walter and Bill you guys can have the barn. Sorry, but there are cots and sleeping bags in one of the stalls; if you need them there's some space heaters there too." He tells them.

Gently he starts climbing the stairs, holding his precious cargo. Maggie follows Charlie into the kitchen where they begin rummaging through the cabinets looking for a quick dinner for the kids. "Mom, you remember the amount of danger William was in when he was with Dana?" Charlie asks as he fills a pot with water.

"I remember that man breaking into her home while I was babysitting and trying to kill him, your sister came home and shot him instead." She tells him.

"Mom, it would have been even worse than that, if Melissa were there. It would have been even harder because the same people who abducted her would have come for Melissa." He tells her. "Mom, I know how you and Bill feel about the existence of extra-terrestrials, but I have to tell you from my own experience's they do exist."

"Mulder wasn't lying than, nor is he lying now. Mom, he was taken by them; you need to understand that. Dana came into contact first hand with an alien spaceship. While she was in Africa, she sent me pictures mom. She sent me scrapings of the material used to build to have them analyzed. It was not of this earth." He tells her.

"Why, though Charles? Why did she hide Melissa's existence from her own family? Why didn't she ask Bill and Tara to take the twins? Do you know how hard they struggled after finding out Mattie was it?" She asked.

"Mom, did you listen, really listen to what your son said out there? When Mulder told the kids to go fix the guest bedroom up for you, they answered 'Yes, DAD.' They know Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are their parents. Parents who made the ultimate sacrifice to keep their children safe by sending them away. Do you think for one moment that if they had been in Bill's care they would have responded like that? No they wouldn't have. They would be walking around believing either A their parents really were Bill and Tara, or B their mother was under some kind of spell from a crazy man who also happened to be their father." He reaches in a cabinet a grabs a box of pasta he had seen.

He's about to say more when Melissa steps into the kitchen. "What's up sprite?" He asks her. She walks over and attaches herself to his side. He hands Maggie the box of pasta and lifts her up until he's holding her like a toddler. "You're getting too big for this Sissa, but we won't tell Aunt Janet and you put your head where it belongs and we'll talk." He tells her.

He walks over and sits in a chair. "Uncle Charlie, it wasn't supposed to be like this." She whispers softly. "Our first day back with mommy and dad wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be happy and fun, and now mommy's sick, and she's really upset because of how angry Uncle Bill is. And she really wanted to tell Grandma Maggie about me, and Will being with you. She couldn't though because of Uncle Bill being so angry about us being with you. Uncle Charlie you know how hard it was for her and daddy to send me and William away. Can't you tell Uncle Bill that? Can't you tell him she loved us enough to give us away so we would be safe?" She asks fighting tears.

'William is mommy awake?' He thinks repeatedly until he gets his reply.

'Yea and she's crying, dad is holding her and she's crying and he's rocking her.'

'Okay Will, thanks.'

'No problem Uncle Charlie.'

Maggie walks over to Melissa and kneels down. Gingerly she reaches out and puts a hand on Melissa's back. Melissa is so upset that she's sobbing uncontrollably into her Uncles shoulder. 'William, I want you to put pictures of things that make mommy happy in her head.' He tells him.

'Okay, so you were right?' William asks him

'Right about what William?' Charlie asks as he rocks his niece in his arms.

'Melissa feels whatever mommy feels?'

'Yea, buddy. I was right. So I need you to start helping mommy calm down really fast. What's a really happy memory for mommy?' He asks.

'The first time she kissed daddy.' He tells him.

'Okay keep that playing in mommy's head.'

"Charlie this child is hysterical. This isn't right. She needs to go to the hospital. She needs to be sedated." Maggie voices.

"No mom, she needs her mother to calm down. Melissa is highly empathic, she's always been attuned to Dana's moods. When we were in Wyoming this would have just been a funk. But in this close proximity to her mother who is upstairs in hysterics herself. The problem is compounded."

"Then I'm going upstairs and I am going to tell your sister…"

"Tell her what mom that you allowed Bill to threaten an F.B.I agent with charges of treason if he didn't bring the three of us here? That you're sorry that on the first day she has seen her daughter since she gave birth to her has ended so horribly wrong? That the first time she has seen her son since she handed him over to an undercover C.I.A agent has gone to shit? What mom, what could you possibly say to Dana to calm her down? That you're sorry you barged into her home like some avenging Angel." He hisses.

He continues to rock his niece and her sobs are slowly subsiding. Slowly she is regaining her composure. 'Will, put the picture of mommy's happiest memory in dads head.' He thinks.

"Eww Uncle Charlie do I gotta?' He asks his Uncle.

'Yea buddy, you gotta. We both know how your dads kisses make mommy feel. So lets help things along a little. We gotta calm Melissa down. She's getting there but not fast enough, the windows are beginning to wobble.' He tells him.

'Uncle Charlie, I hope I never grow up. This kissing all the time is sooooo gross.' He tells his uncle.

'Just wait till your older, you'll appreciate more.'

A low growl is coming from the living room. Charlie stands still holding Melissa and enters the living room. Heinrich is at the bottom of the stairs hackles raised growling at Bill who has moved towards them.

"Bill don't do it." Charlie tells him. "That dog will rip your throat out because he has been trained to do exactly what the kids have told him to do. Melissa told him to protect Dana, he will die to protect her, and he will kill anyone who tries to harm her." Charlie informs him

"I just want to go see that she's alright. That's all." Bill tells him.

"Go in the kitchen and get some ice on your nose, leave Dana alone for now. Today has been extremely rough on her." Charlie tells him.

"Rough on her, what about mom? If Katherine hadn't said she wished Will and Melissa were there too. Mom would never have known that Dana had twins and had given them to you and Janet. Why, I'll never know. She knew Mattie was it for us. You two already had three kids. We would have gladly taken them." He growls at Charlie.

"Bill, I'm going to say three things. One this is not about us, do you understand that? This entire situation is not about us. It was about Melissa and William. Keeping them safe."

"Yea because their nut job of a father pissed off one too many people while he worked for the government."

"Two this is not your home Bill, you are not lord and master here. This is Dana's home and Mulder's. Leave her alone, today has not been a good day for her. What should have been one of the happiest days she's ever experienced was trashed to hell by you and mom demanding to be brought out here." Melissa's sobs are getting quieter and he knows that William is doing as he asked.

"She wouldn't have had to worry about seeing them again if she gave them to me and Tara. They would have known she was their mother.

"And Mulder? Would they have known he was their father Bill? Would they understand why he did what he did, or would they be walking around calling him a nut job like you and Matthew? Three, if you don't go outside and walk around until the food is ready and calm down, I will shoot. Literally pull out a gun and shoot you. Do you understand me Big Brother? I've had it with all the poor me from you today. If it hasn't been poor you, it's been poor mom, and neither one of you has stopped to consider the one person whose feeling mean the most out of this. I will not allow the two of you to bash Dana." He hears a snuffling sob from Melissa and knows the storm has passed.

"I'm going back into the kitchen with Mom, Walter get him out of here please." Skinner gladly pulls out his gun and waves it towards the front door. Bill glares at him but leaves. "Oh and Walter make sure he understands certain things before he comes back in to eat." Skinner nods, a happy little grin on his face.

Charlie and Melissa go back into the kitchen. "Would you really shoot him Charlie?" Maggie asks softly. He's a little startled, but nods his head yes.

"Mom, did you ever wonder how it was possible that Dana got pregnant after being told she was barren?" Charlie asked her.

"She had invitro." Maggie responded.

"No, mom she was a barren woman, with a barren womb. She never should have gotten pregnant. That ship she came into contact with healed her mom. It healed her and when it did it altered her DNA. Melissa and William are very gifted children. They were bestowed certain gifts to help fight a coming alien invasion and I'm not talking the kind that come from other countries." He tells her.

"Well, while I finish cooking dinner, why don't you tell me how you know all this. Explain to me how my grandchildren are going to save the world from aliens?" She opens up the refrigerator and pulls out a couple of jars of homemade sauce. "But first I want an explanation of how you knew that Melissa is empathic to Dana."

Charlie grins and begins his tale.


	6. What Ever You Do

**What Ever you do, Don't piss off a Super Soldier**

Shannon sat at the bar next to the little geeky guy. His black glasses reminding her of the military issue that some of the guys wore back in the day. She stretches and orders herself a Long Island Ice tea. It's been a pretty intense day. She's been looking for John Doggett who appears to have dropped off the face of the planet.

She knows he hasn't been taken, but she does have some information that he might find a use for. That is if he's still active in the FBI. She knows the kid next to her can read minds and smiles at him when he flinches. I bet he's still a virgin, she thinks as she looks at him. His blush tells her everything. We could fix that you know. She thinks as the waitress brings her drink over.

She throws a ten on the counter and tells her to keep the change. Gibson wonders how the hell she knows he's telepathic. 'Because I am too, it's one of the many gifts that were bestowed upon me when I was asked to be part of this experiment. John would be one of us as well, but he got a letter from the wife that they had a kid on the way. He left the military and became a cop.' She tells him.

Gibson takes a long swallow of his beer. He can't project his thoughts like she can. He's not that gifted. 'Sorry for you kid, it comes in real handy when you're in the sack. Being able to tell someone exactly what you want them to be doing right then and there.' She tells him. She did it just to see him blush.

'I understand you're supposed to kill me tonight.' She mentions casually. Gibson looks up at her surprised. 'I could hear your thoughts six miles away kid.' She tells him. 'So why don't we leave this place once I finish my drink. We can go to my hotel or yours. You tell me.'

'Yours I guess, I'm staying at the rat trap behind here.' He thinks.

'Fair enough Gibson, but under no circumstances should you try anything funny, just to warn you. Don't piss me off.' She tells him. He finishes his beer in two long pulls and wonders how he should proceed. 'Wait until I tell you why they want your dad, and Dana and why they want your little brother. Then after if you want to finish your mission, I'll give you a chance.' She projects.

Gibson nods, he throws a twenty on the counter for the waitress, and leaves the bar. Gene Crane sits in the shadows. For some reason he can't pick up anything from Shannon. Gibson either. He order's another drink. Shannon watches as his waitress comes over to the bar and orders his refill. She knows he's there. She also knows he's there to make sure she doesn't live.

When the waitress turns to grab a fresh bowl of pretzels, Shannon pretends to sneeze and drops a small innocuous powder into Gene's drink. She smiles as she thinks of the torment that he's going to suffer through. She's had it with these goons, she had been lied to by the government, by her superior officers, that the change was for the good of the country.

The change had only benefited them, when she signed up, it was to uphold the ideals of her country as set by its founding fathers. Not to further the ambitions of the power hungry. She had originally signed on because of Knowle, than she realized after it was too late he never really loved her. Now she's got this little hybrid shit trying to kill her.

Gene downs his drink in one swallow and she smiles as she walks out the door. The only thing alcohol is good for once they've undergone the change is to remind them they had been once human. It helped them blend in, and alcohol has a very different effect on them now.

Gene starts gagging and realizes a little too late that something is horribly wrong. he races out the door pushing past other patrons. He must maintain the secrecy of the project. As he runs into the parking lot, he sees Shannon and Gibson getting into a black SUV. As he races towards them his body begins vibrating, in an instant he has shattered into billions of metal fragments.

Gibson watches in awe. "You know it's not a really good idea to piss me off Gibson, and right now even though I'm feeling somewhat vindicated. I am still angry. Very angry." Gibson swallows convulsively. He knows he's in trouble now, and has to find a way out.


	7. One Truth Revealed

**One Truth Revealed**

**A long while ago, (as in 6 mos or longer) there was a funny little campaign requesting a love scene between Mulder and Scully be added in TXF 3. I voted I would love to see a love scene. As I pondered how to do the perfect love scene (next installment I promise.) I wanted to do a little parody of how would it sound if their children through some physic connection could broadcast it. The kids wouldn't know what was happening but the adults would. Then since the kids have a connection what would they get from it? This is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy. Next up "If We Must Be Voyeurs".**

Mulder is in the bathroom filling the tub he's added some bubble bath for good measure. He adjusts the temperature a few times. It can't be too hot or it won't be good for the baby, but it needs to be hot enough to help her relax. Dana's laying in the bed watching him through the connecting door.

He hears a soft knock on the door and goes to answer it. Scully pushes up on her elbows, and Mulder motions for her to lie back down. When he opens the door he smiles as he takes in the faces they have missed so dearly. He opens the door and ushers them in. Melissa and William both go over to Scully, while Mulder goes and shuts of the tub.

Scully has scooted over so that both can climb into bed with her. One on each side, Mulder takes a visual picture and tucks it safely away in his brain. This is how life should have been for her. Scully has closed her eyes, reveling in the fact that once again her children are here with her.

"It's okay mommy." Melissa tells her. Scully opens her eyes and looks at her daughter. "Grandma Maggie's a little upset that daddy and Uncle Charlie won't let her up here to see you. I told her that right now, you just need daddy. He's the only one you need."

"I need you and William as well sweetie." She tells her daughter. Both William and Melissa snuggle down next to her, burrowing as close as they can. They link hands on her abdomen palms down. Wanting her to feel how much they love her.

"Sammy's very happy right now," William announces. Scully smiles at him and hugs him tighter to her. "Well she is." He says as Melissa nods against her mother's shoulder. Mulder comes over and Scully reaches a hand up to him. He takes it and kisses her palm, her thumb brushing across his lips.

"Eeeewwww." Melissa cries out as she sits up. "Children in the room." Mulder smiles at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks his daughter.

"You two are thinking of kissing, and you don't have to read minds to know that!" She informs him. "Come on Will let's go tell everybody mommy's resting and daddy is staying with her." She tells her twin. She leans over and hugs Scully.

Dana cups her daughters chin and pulls her face down to kiss her nose. "I do love you, you know." She tells her.

"I know mommy, it's alright. You did what you had to, to keep me and Wills safe. It's okay. We missed you just as much. We're not mad mom. It was hard for all of us. But the best part is here. We're a family again and nothing will separate us again." She tells her.

William has sat up and hugs his mother tightly. "Mom, it's all good. Melissa and me understand. Sammy needs you to stay as calm as possible right now. She's what's important. And right now 'sides us the only thing that's keeping you calm is daddy. You're not being selfish, you're taking care of my little sister, that's what's important." He tells her.

Scully gives him a watery smile, leans in and kisses his cheek. "Thank you William. Today has just been a really large rollercoaster for me emotionally. I'm sorry that I'm not up to dealing with your grandmother, Uncle Bill and Uncle Walter." She tells him.

"Mom, go take your bubble bath before the water gets cold. William and I can deal with everybody. Uncle Charlie has everything under control. Go take your bath and get some sleep." Melissa tells her, sounding more mature than her years. Both kids kiss her cheek than go and hug Mulder.

"Nite daddy," Melissa squeals. "Make sure she gets some sleep." She tells him nodding towards Scully.

"Of course I will. Have you brushed your teeth?" He asks her.

"Yep, Will too, and we washed our face and hands. Tomorrow everything will be lots better." She tells him as she heads out the door. She turns and watches as William gives him a hug goodnight. Once William has left the room she closes the door softly behind her. Leaving it open a small crack.

"Mulder, I feel like the world's biggest…" She starts until he places a silencing finger on her lips.

"Our children told you Doc, it's more important that you take care of Samantha right now. She's what is most important right now." He tells her.

"How do you think they know?" She asks as she sits up.

"Know what?" He asks back.

"That it's a girl and she's her name is Samantha?"

Mulder helps her remove her top and moves out of the way as she starts walking to the bathroom. "Well obviously they have a psychic connection to you and each other. Why wouldn't they have one with her? I'd actually be surprised if they didn't have one with her." He tells her. Scully has finished stripping and is climbing into the tub.

Once she's fully immersed Mulder comes in, he leans down and places a small comforting kiss against her lips. "I'm going down to grab you two, something to eat, any requests?" He asks her softly.

"I'm really not that hungry right now, just a glass juice will do for now." She answers him." She pulls him down for a long lingering kiss. "Don't be long Mulder." She whispers.

He pulls back and stands up, "I could never keep you waiting, and you know that." He tells her. He leaves her to her bath and heads down the backstairs to kitchen. He doesn't feel like a confrontation right now, especially with Dana being on the emotional rollercoaster that she is.

He opens a cabinet without turning on the lights and opens the fridge, he grabs the bottle of cranraspberry that Scully had just put in there. As he pours her a glass he senses someone behind him. He puts the lid on, puts in back in the fridge and closes the door before turning around to see who is behind him. He lets out a small sigh of relief that it's Maggie.

"The children are just about asleep Fox," she tells him. "Are they really my grandchildren? And why in God's name is my daughter hiding in her room?" She demands to know, the concern obvious in her voice.

"Mrs. Scully, I really would like to sit down with you and answer every one of your questions. I would, but now really isn't a good time." He starts.

"A good time?" She questions him. "When will it be a good time Fox?" Her voice though hard scarcely hides the fact that she is on the verge of tears.

"Look, Dana's been a little run down lately; she has a virus or something. Today really took a toll on her emotionally…" He's trying hard to keep his cool and almost loses it when Maggie cuts him off.

"On her? What about me and Bill and Tara? How do you think we felt when we heard that she gave her daughter to Charlie right after she was born and then giving him…"

"Enough!" Mulder exclaims a little roughly. "First and foremost she is an adult. Secondly I am not going to get into this with you here and now. Especially when my kids are going to sleep in the next room, and my partner is upstairs sick."

"Your kids? I thought they were…" She stops. "How long Fox? How long have you been with my daughter?"

"Since our very first case , since our very first case. And yes those are your grandchildren and for the record. Remember who showed up at whose door demanding entrance. The twins just got here today, this was the first time Dana's seen the kids since she gave them to Charlie. They had only been here an hour or two when the rest of you got here. Now I'll answer any questions you have in the morning, but right now Dana needs me." He told her.

Charlie's been listening from the shadows, and knows he has to follow his earlier plan. Mulder has started back up the stairs when Maggie calls him, "Fox, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you ask my daughter if I could borrow so pajama's?" She asks.

"I'll put them in the guest room for you ." He tells her. Once back upstairs, he notices immediately that the lights are off and that Dana has lit a small plethora of candles throughout the room. She's standing in front of the dresser wearing a light blue silk gown. Her hands cradle her abdomen. She turns to the side and gently caresses the small mound.

He places the glass of juice on the dresser and comes up behind her, enveloping her in his arms. She leans back into him. Content, their eyes meet in the mirror, in the reflected light. "Are you feeling better?" He whispers. She nods.

A soft breeze has come from the window and stirred her hair. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the exposed skin. She shivers with anticipation, as his hands begin tracing the smoothness of her arms. He places another small kiss on her collar bone.

Her eyes close as her body starts to hum, she has no care or thought except for him. His mouth has been trailing kisses along her shoulder, along her collar bone, up her neck. Her arm is hooked behind her, her hand cradling his face. Before either knows it she has turned and their lips seek out the others.

They stand there in flickering candle light just kissing, soft and hard. Mulder starts to pull away and her small hands pull him back to her. She needs him, needs him like she needs air to breathe. She will not be denied. Gently he loses first one strap on the gown, then the other.

'What have I ever done, to deserve you?' He thinks as their mouths dance and meld into the others.

'Shhhhh Mulder." She soothes as she opens her mouth to give his tongue entrance.

'I owe you everything, Dana.' He thinks to himself. 'You've kept me honest; you've made me a whole person. Without you I would be nothing.'

'Shhhh Mulder,' she soothes again. She can feel the gown she is wearing slowly sliding down her body and pooling at her feet. They separate enough to pull his shirt off, and again seek out the comfort the other provides. Soon he is as naked as she.

Downstairs the adults are making arrangements Maggie to go upstairs, and Charlie and Walter will be soon heading out to the barn. William and Melissa are both fast asleep. When they hear Mulder talking to Scully and her responses, Charlie pretends he doesn't hear a thing and asks Walter if he'll be walking to the barn with him.

The two exit they are making their way to the barn when they hear, 'You are my one five-billion, you are my constant, my touch stone.' Skinner stops and looks around him.

"There are no microphones broadcasting that Walter," Charlie tells him. "The only way it's going to end is when they're finished. Because once Melissa and William have connected with them like this, you can't wake them up." He informs him.

Skinner looks at Charlie his face showing the disbelief he feels. "You mean to tell me we're listening to them… while…do they know this?" His mind is racing.

"Yes, yes, and no. But, I'm glad tonight is going to be one of those nights. William and Melissa both could use the extra sleep, as well as confirmation that their parents really do love one another." Charlie tells him. "As well as my over bearing older brother and mother both need to understand that what those two have, the rest of us are lucky if we get even half of it." Charlie informs him.

"So William and Melissa are broadcasting this?" Skinner asks as the start back towards the barn.

"Yep, when they connect like this with them, both William and Melissa wake up feeling safe, and secure. When it first started happening I thought I was losing my mind. It took four years for me to figure out how I was hearing my sister with him. Janet was afraid maybe the kids could see what was going on, but after careful questioning the only thing they get from this is how much their parents love them. They don't see what's happening, they just feel the deep connection of love they have for each other."

"Thank God." Skinner mumbles.

"Yea, and thank God my kids never had to hear it either. It only seems to picked up on, by adults in the area.

'Of all the choices I've made…' Scully's voice whispers in the wind. 'All the roads I have traveled…'

Maggie is climbing the stairs heading to the guest room. She's going to stop at their door and let them know they really should keep it down. There are children sleeping in the house. 'Every path I've taken, has led to right here, this very moment with you.' Scully's voice whispers around her.

Maggie notices the bedroom door is ajar, and the flickering candle light. She's about to tap when her eye focuses on a movement on the wall. In the flickering shadows she sees Mulder's shadow poised above her daughter's shadow.

"You are my constant, my touchstone…' she hears Mulder growl.

She watches the shadows on the wall, and sees her daughters hand come up and pull Mulder's face back to hers. As she watches the shadows kiss, she hears Dana's voice echo through her and around her, '…and you are mine.' Gently she closes the door so as not to alert then to her presence, and heads straight to the guest room.

In the room hardness has met with softness. The two lovers dance upon the bed, accepting each other. Giving and taking in the world's oldest ritual, the peace of the night occasionally shattered by the sounds of their loving.

In the barn, Bill Scully is furious. He's pacing back and forth how could she, he wants to know, how could she be having sex with that man with her mother under the same roof. Charlie and Walter have come in and are setting up their cots and sleeping bags.

He makes a move towards the door, "Where you going Bill?" Charlie asks softly.

"I'm going to the house, I'm going to march up those stairs and I'm going to give Dana a piece of my mind." He growls angrily.

"For what?" Walter asks.

Before Bill can answer the room echo's with a soft feminine cry of 'MMMMMMMMulder."

"For that." Bill howls. "For that, how can she be doing that with her mother in the house? And what kind of twisted freak is he for setting up speakers to broadcast the fact that he's having sex with my sister!" He's yelling.

"Bill, Dana's an adult if she's having sex that's nobody's business but here's." Charlie starts, as for that what that are you referring to? Speakers… do you hear something music maybe?" He asks.

'SSSSSSSSSCULLY.' Mulders voice echo's around them. Bill visibly shivers there is no disguising the fact that it was a verbal caress.

"You can't tell me you didn't just hear that." Bill demands of both Charlie and Skinner. Both men to their credit have acted as if they didn't hear a thing.

Bill glares at them, he's about to start yelling again when Dana's voice calls out 'Oh Mulder.' There is no denying that she is thoroughly enjoying whatever it is he has just done.

"I'm going to go tell them to knock it off." Bill growls.

"No you're not Bill, you're staying in here, and your leaving them the hell alone!" Charlie tells him harshly. "They are adults; you are acting like a child! Christ."

Bill goes to move out the barn, but is stopped by Skinner. "Please give me an excuse to knock you flat on your ass."

'Mulder…'Scully's voice drifts on the breeze. 'Love me…'

'As long as there are stars in the sky, I will love you…As long as that light reaches me…I will love you. Where ever I am, where ever you are…all you have to do is look to the stars and know I love you.' His voice is gentle. 'Always Scully, always…'

Charlie has begun to assemble the cots, while Walter is shaking out the sleeping bags. "Your sister once told me that, Mulder told her starlight is billions of years old." He mentions in passing. "That starlight is eternal, and that is where souls reside." Bill looks at him confused.

Charlie starts laughing, "Now I know why Janet made me sleep on the couch for a week after one of these." Bill looks at him confused. "I promised till death do us part, and that's what I told her. He's telling her as long as there are stars in the sky, in eternal starlight. He's promised from this world till the next he'll love. Man do I owe her an apology."

Bill's attitude has changed somewhat, but not much. He starts hunkering down getting ready for bed. "So uh are they almost finished?" He asks Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head negatively. "Nope, they are just getting started. it's going to be noise from here on out. Occasional…" he gets cut off by a very feminine

'MMMMMMMMMulder please.' His entire body shivers against the sound.

"God, I hate that one!" he exclaims. "You'll hear a lot of that one. But nope this was the warm up."

Skinner has swallowed a few times trying to bring moisture back to his suddenly dry mouth. Bill is sitting on his cot mouth hanging open. There was no denying the need in Scully's voice.

"How is this possible?" Bill asks. Uncomfortable listening to what he's listening too.

"Melissa and William, they are gifted in many unique ways. First they are both telepathic. They can not only hear what others are thinking, they can implant their thoughts into someone else's head." He starts telling them.

"They can control other people's thoughts?" Bill asked with disbelief.

"No, okay here's an example when they were two we took a family trip to the zoo. We were watching a tiger sun himself in his enclosure when I heard 'Big Kitty' clear as a bell from Melissa. I looked at her and I said. 'That is a big kitty isn't it sprite?' Janet looked at me as if I were crazy. 'Charlie' she says 'she hasn't said a word.' I was shocked. I know that Melissa said big kitty. So we're walking around when Janet goes over to an ice cream vendor she buys a chocolate cup for Melissa and a frozen yogurt for William and whatever my kids liked. I asked her what she was doing and she says, 'didn't you just hear Melissa and William ask for ice cream?' The kids hadn't spoken, they mentally told Janet what they wanted. So I started talking out loud. I asked Melissa if she liked the gorillas and took her to the chimpanzee area, she told Janet mentally they weren't gorillas. While the entire time I'm going on and on about them being gorillas out loud." Charlie told them.

"So what exactly are some of these gifts besides telepathy?" Skinner asks.

"They are also telekinetic, they can move objects with their minds, as well control the force of air. Like what Melissa did to Bill earlier. That was all controlled air. She's really good at it. Sometimes she and William are not as forthcoming as I'd like about exactly how strong they are in certain things. Mainly because they don't want Janet or I to be afraid of them, they can also shift. They really haven't practiced that one much, but they can change their outward appearance make themselves look older. That's the extent of their shifting though they can only make themselves look older." Skinner nods.

"Also they have really great control over magnetite, they can extract it with a thought, and control the speed and direction in which it goes. It doesn't matter how deep it is either. As soon as they have thought about it it's out with amazing speed." Charlie explains to them.

"But Melissa is a lot stronger than Will is in all of it, my guess is because of what Jeffery injected him with so we could hide him after the last attempt to kidnap him. As for what we're hearing partially it is my fault as I forgot to tell them to think about other things besides mommy and daddy. If you don't tell them to dream about rainbows, unicorns, the beach, baseball, anything but mom and dad you get this on occasion. The nice thing is they only feel the love those two have for each other, and in the morning they wake up very confident that their parents do really love them and each other. Today really took a toll on Melissa she really does not do well when Dana's upset, if Dana's scared Melissa gets terrified, if Dana's upset Melissa is hysterical."

"Wait you mean to tell me…" Bill starts.

"Both Will and Melissa are empathic as well, but when it comes to Dana; Melissa is one hundred percent tuned into her mother. Mom was freaking out in the kitchen she wanted me to bring Melissa to the hospital because of how upset she was. Melissa was hysterical, I had to have William put pictures in his parent's head of the first time they kissed, for reasons we all know that image alone calms Dana. As soon as they act on the image Melissa gets the giggles. She feels how much they love each other and is able to pull away from the emotional pain. It works. When we were in Wyoming what she was experiencing tonight would have just been a funk, but being in this close proximity to Dana well mom saw and it scared her to death." Charlie told them.

Skinner thinks long and hard, "how do you think they have these abilities Charlie?"

"They were born with them. And they are one hundred percent Dana and Mulder's. Dana did do an amniocentesis on herself once she realized certain doctors were lying to her. She did all of the testing herself. Their junk DNA is activated, from what I have gathered from talks with Dana it's because of that ship she found."

"What ship?" Bill asks.

"Dana found an alien space craft in Africa Bill." Charlie tells him. "Before you go spouting off that there is no such thing as aliens just listen; Dana took rubbings and photographs of that ship. She did manage to decipher pretty much all of it. From what I gathered that ship or one similar to it is or was responsible for human life on this planet. I'm thinking that ship read her when she touched it. I think it read her DNA and somehow scanned her and realized that even though she did have the right DNA she was not human as it understood humans to be or as planned. I think that ship healed her. I think it rejuvenated her ovaries, and womb. When it did that those eggs that it rejuvenated it activated the junk DNA."

"Really little green men, Charlie?" Bill questioned him.

"Bill first off they are not green, they are grey. Secondly Janet and myself have seen UFO's. I've witnessed the military covering up a crash of such a craft. In 2008, Needles California a space craft not of this planet crashed into an area later found to be high in magnetite deposits. Uncle Jack even …"

"Uncle Jack was a nut Charlie!"

"Uncle Jack, had numerous pieces of evidence. It was the Government that labeled him a nut job! Do you think for one moment if he really was as deranged and dangerous as the government labeled him dad would have let Dana and I spend so much time with him? And look at how after his death the government swept through his home, offices and properties for a month before mom and dad were even notified that they had been left as executors of his estate."

"There was no proof of the existence of aliens then or now Charlie. I'd say Mr. Mulder has both you and Dana snowed on this."

"Excuse me Bill, but I myself witnessed Mulder being abducted by aliens." Skinner tells him. I saw that space craft lift him and dozens of others of the planet in a tractor beam of sorts. I watched it hover over the woods in Oregon before taking off to parts unknown. After his return his blood work showed the very same anomalies as astronauts returning from space. So please don't even…"

"How do you explain what your hearing Bill? How do you explain the fact that we have been listening to our sister be carnally pleasured?"

"Because he has a microphone in the room, the sick freak and it's transmitting to hidden speakers all around us." Bill reiterates.

"Okay fine, you believe that. You really believe that?"

"It's the only sound explanation Charlie."

"Start walking big brother, I mean it lets all go for a walk, but before we start walking I want everyone here to strip down to their boxers and then we walk you choose the direction Bill."

"Charlie that is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard." Bill growls.

"Not as ridiculous that Fox Mulder has wired all this property so that the neighbors can hear him pleasure my sister." Charlie countered.

"Is it really the kids? And why, why did they choose you and Janet over Tara and me?" Bill asked.

"Bill, how would you have handled the fact that these kids have abilities that you can't understand? How would you handle have a two year old wake you up in the middle of the night crying in your head that she wants her mom? Knowing that the mom she wants is not the woman laying besides you? Or how about telling William that he can't have a cookie and watching the lid lift off the cookie jar and a cookie flying into his outstretched hand?"

"I don't know Charlie. I'd be pretty freaked by it I guess."

"Bill trust me it wasn't about playing favorites with her brothers that made them choose Janet and I. It was about who could better handle what was coming. For weeks after Mulder brought us Melissa, Janet and I were scared. She ate just enough to not be hungry and that was it. She never cried, never let us know in baby ways that she needed to be changed. She just existed, then one afternoon she was about seven weeks then, I mentioned Dana. And how hard it was for her to give her up to keep her safe, I talked about how her dad cried tears of frustration and anger at having to leave her there with us. How unfair it was for a man whose entire goal in life had been to find the sister taken from him when he was a child. Now, had to walk away from his daughter. I told her how much her parents really did love her to give her to me and Janet in order for her to be safe from the same thing that had happened to her Aunt. After that she started to thrive. And yes it really is the kids that are broadcasting this. There are no hidden microphones or speakers Bill."

Without warning a very low, soft masculine growl fills the air around them.

"Did you know a fox mates for life?" Charlie randomly spills. "or that according to some Native American beliefs the sacred name of God is that of the Fox? That foxes hunt alone? They are completely monogamous. They can make forty-seven different sounds." He babbles.

The air around them is rent with a possessive sounding snarl. Soon it was followed by a long drawn out cry of ""

"What in God's name was that?" Bill asks looking around for an animal.

"That was the end of the show." Charlie says with a blush.

"You mean…"

"Yep. No more for tonight. Thank God."

"Charlie that lasted like…"

"An hour, yeah I know. Now that the kids are back with them I gotta find out if the guy uses Viagra or something similar, if I don't Janet will kill me. Just be thankful your wife doesn't know." Charlie tells him.

Both Bill and Skinner blush slightly. After all it is pretty embarrassing just knowing someone was involved in a sexual encounter, but to be privy to the audio the entire time was pretty embarrassing just as well. Knowing the duration made it twice as bad.

Bill clears his throat, "is…is…does…" he trails off too embarrassed to ask.

"Unfortunately, yes it is always this long, sometimes even longer." Charlie laughs.


	8. If We Must Be Voyeurs

**If We Must be Voyeurs**

**The perfect love scene between Mulder and Scully? We from my perspective this would be it. No side characters enter in, as a matter of fact if you're under the age of 18 run to the nearest exit. Think I'm kidding? I'm not! For those over 18 and old enough to understand this type of intimacy a word of advice…do not read in the company of others, read it alone in a tub of ice. **

'Today had been one hell of a day.' Dana thought to herself. One huge roller coaster of emotion, she couldn't recall buying a ticket and climbing into a rickety car. First finding out after years of trying not to hope it could possibly happen again, that yes indeed she was pregnant.

Then Mulder's announcement that Melissa and William had been kidnapped by the consortium, that alone was terrifying. But then to have John and Monica show up with said kidnap victims, okay another high.

Then having Skinner show up along with her mom and brother's, it was just too much. She melted down. When she should have been downstairs in her kitchen cooking dinner for her children she had to retreat to her room for quiet. Not that everyone was making too much noise, it was the overload of emotion.

Melissa and William both seemed fine with the fact that they were back with their mom and dad. That's why she and Mulder had decided Charlie would be perfect to hide them. He would make sure that they knew she and Mulder were their parents, and not he and Janet.

Then to have her mom and Bill swoop in like avenging angels was just too much, way too much. She smiled remembering Melissa using her abilities to beat Bill up. She would have to talk to her about that. In their limited contact Charlie had hinted about certain aspects of the abilities her children were developing.

Normally, events like today would force her to stand up and fight, instead it had her cowering in her bathtub. Her hand rests on the slight bulge of her belly. As she thinks of the baby a soft smile crosses her lips. Well at least she knows this time without invasive procedures that she is going to have a girl.

She liked the name Samantha for her, she did want to name Melissa, Samantha but Mulder nixed that. She leans forward and empties the tub, as she stands she gets a little light headed and grabs the edge to steady herself.

She grabs a towel off the rack and begins drying herself, as she does she remembers how she wanted to celebrate the conception of the twins with Mulder. That never happened because as she lay in that hospital bed, long before Skinner had walked into her room she knew he was gone. She felt it the moment they had taken him, because where she could always find him when they were apart was empty. A yawning black abyss had opened up and severed that invisible link that they shared.

It was the most terrifying moment she had ever had during her years with the F.B.I., for weeks after his disappearance she would wake in the middle of the night. Sometimes it would be nightmares of his torture. Other times it would be them making love, but each time she had awoken alone.

When she buried him that day only Skinner had guessed the truth of the matter, that he wasn't the last of the Mulders, his children, the children of their love nestled deep in her body. Two children conceived after a night of passion. Made from the love they shared for each other.

Their miracle, when he first realized that she was pregnant after he came back to her, he was pissed. That was until he watched the tape that shuffled between them. Greatest hits of the super bowl. She remembers when she first had Frohicke tape that segment for her.

_ "Dana are you sure you want to do this?" Frohicke asked. Her head was currently resting on the toilet._

_ "Frohicke, I don't know when we'll find him, I don't even know if he's coming back, but if and when that happens…he needs to know and so do they that he is their father." She told him before she vomited again._

_ "Dana, look I'm with you on this I really am, but to video tape you throwing up like this…I don't want him to come back and kick my ass for torturing you."_

_ She sat up her eyes shadowed with the pain of Mulder being gone and tear filled blue eyes look straight at the camera. "Fox William Mulder three weeks ago you disappeared. Your gone and I'm trying to find you…the case is going slowly mainly because…" She stops and vomits again._

_ "Because the same day you disappeared Mulder, I found out that we got our miracle. Right now I'm going to kick Frohicke's ass for arguing with me about this. Now first things first, do you remember how when we first got back to Oregon I wasn't feeling well? As you can see that hasn't changed much. As a matter of fact it seems worse, that's because our children really don't seem to care for yogurt with bee pollen." _

_ "Byers if your still in the kitchen could you please bring me a glass of gator aide?" She hollers. It was a few moments later that a hand comes forward with a glass of red liquid. She took a tentative sip grimaced, took another._

_ "Mulder, where are you?" She asked fighting back the tears. "Where are you, Mulder? I need you and they need you." She broke down and started crying, resting her head in her arms she cried out all the frustration. "Don't you dare turn off that camera Frohicke or I'll kick your ass." She cried._

Her thoughts now centered back in the present. No tonight was no longer about flying emotions. Tonight would be about them, damn the fact that her mother, brothers, and former boss were around. Tonight they would celebrate a baby the same exact way couples celebrated a life they created together.

She walked over to their dresser and pulled out Mulder's favorite negligee the ice blue one that matched her eyes. She slid it over her head, grabbed the matches and started lighting the candles around the room. No darkness only light.

She walked over to the wall and flicked off the overhead light and stood in front off the mirror. Her right hand stealing to her stomach once again, amazed that once again they had done it. She wouldn't contemplate what coming travesty was headed their way. Instead she was going to contemplate Fox Mulder and the way he made her feel. Her hands join and she turns side ways looking at the very small bulge that signifies a new life is growing.

She keeps her eyes on the mirror as Mulder walks into the room, he places the requested glass of juice on the dresser and comes up behind her. "Feeling better?" He asks as her arms snake around her. She knows she doesn't need words with him and nods. She leans back against his chest, content.

He has always had her back and the way he makes her feel so safe when they are like this. In her bank of memories she remembers the first time they were together. That dingy little motel in Oregon, she remembers how scared she was feeling those bites on her back and running to his room terrified.

She remembers how softly he touched her examining them, she remembers the flood of relief and spontaneously hugging him. As she began to draw away, the way he looked into her and not at her. She remembers him leaning forward and she remembers the need in her to taste him. How she stood on her tiptoes and brushed a quick soft kiss across his slightly parted lips.

As the memory warms through her, she sees he remembers it too. She turns her head and seeks his mouth with her own. This is what she has fought so hard to keep. She thinks as they stand there and kiss. It's soft and warm, the same kind of kiss they shared when he returned from giving their daughter to Charlie.

The truth being they belonged together. No force in the heavens or on earth was ever going to change that. Her hand steals up and caresses his smooth cheek, she needs him tonight and from the way he's deepening this kiss and the telltale evidence at her spine he needs her too.

He breaks away and she chases his mouth with hers, she feels his breath catch as he realizes she doesn't give a damn who's in their house. She wants him, she will always want him. He breaks away again and places a tender kiss on her shoulder as his hands begin roaming her body. She knows he can feel the tension begin to hum throughout her. This is going to be just like that night in Oregon. So many years ago.

He looses the first strap on the gown and her breast is exposed, he gently cups it testing the weight of it. With the knowledge that is fuller and more swollen because of the child she carries. His thumb begins to draw small tantalizing circles around her nipple which is beginning to harden with her need. He loosens the second strap and her other breast slides into view, he cups that one as well and begins the same treatment.

Quickly she turns in his arms and pulls his head down in one of the most soul searing kisses they have ever shared. He swallows the moan she emits, and the gown slowly slides to the floor, a silk blue puddle at her feet. Tenderly his tongue slips into her mouth, tasting, exploring her. She in turn moans, "Oh God, Mulder." She thinks as the heat they have been building floods her body.

"Is it raining sleeping bags?" He thinks to himself. She breaks the kiss and claws at his shirt, pulling it off of him. She needs to feel him skin to skin. She wants him as badly as she did that night in Oregon. She remembers him then versus him now.

Gently his thumbs brush her hardened nipples, he breaks the kiss and begins trailing hot fevered kisses from her chin, down her neck into her cleavage. He lifts her breast gently as his mouth descends on the prize. Gently he suckles her and is rewarded as her hands clutch him tighter to her.

What started as a slow burn has turned into a hunger, her mews of pleasure egging him on. He switches to her other breast and feels her in his head. He knows what she likes and how she likes it. He traces a path with his mouth back to hers. Their breathing soft and gentle, there is no rush.

After their first time together, all those years ago he always took his leisure with her. Gently he nips her neck, in that sweet spot right behind her ear. He's rewarded for his effort when she cups his face and seeks out his mouth with hers. His hands continue to caress her, and he knows at this pace and what he wants it's better if they are on the bed.

His hands leave her sides and he begins to pull at his shirt tucked into his jeans, he feels her hands join his and soon enough his t-shirt is on the floor. Naked flesh burns into naked flesh, and he begins loosening his belt. Her small hands deftly undo the button on his jeans and the loudest sound in the room is his zipper being pulled down.

Together they slide his boxers and pants down he kicks them off the rest of the way, and is standing holding her naked in his arms. He bends and scoops her up into his arms not once having broken this never ending kiss. The sweet honey of her mouth the balm for his soul.

He carries her to the bed and lays her down upon it gently, following her movement for movement. As he lays next to her, his hands begin to gently explore her body. He teases with gentle strokes, alluding to more. 'Every path I've taken, has led to right here, this very moment with you.' She thinks.

As her hands stroke his back and his fingers dip below the nest of curls between her legs as his long fingers seek out the moist heat of her he thinks of her and all she means to him. 'You are my one five-billion, you are my constant, my touch stone.' Softly he probes the entrance to her womb. Her legs fall open gently, and he is granted access to that very sweet spot.

He breaks the kiss and again assaults her breasts, hungrily suckling her as her body arches up off the mattress, offering him all of her. With a soft growl he licks and nips his way down to the heart of her sex. Just as he's about to take that first taste her hands pull him up. She shakes her head no. He looks at her bewildered. She knows this is his favorite place and thing to do. 'Baby,' she mouths.

He grins sheepishly and remembers the lecture she gave him when she was pregnant with the twins. He knows how to make it up to her. He slides back up her body, settling himself between her thighs. Slowly he begins to penetrate her; her breathing is shallow as she stares into his eyes. Not once do they break the connection between them.

Once he's buried deeply in her, the head of his swollen cock, bumping into her womb does he stop. He looms above her awed, that she is here in this bed, and he deep inside of her. She reaches up and pulls his head down to hers, and they connect. A firestorm erupts and he begins withdrawing from her, but he can't hold back he needs this, she needs this.

He strokes in and out of her quickly, hard fast strokes designed to make her scream. "MMMMMMMMULDER!" She gasps. She's on the verge of her first orgasm. He can feel it already. "MMMMMMMMMULDER!" She cries out, he's making her dizzy as he pounds into her. Every utterance of his name from her lips spurring him faster. "MMMMMMMMMMMMULDER!" She exclaims once more, he slams into her once, twice, by the third forceful thrust he's covering her mouth with his swallowing her cry of pleasure. She's bucking against him, and her legs of their own free will have wrapped tightly around his waist.

He rides out her orgasm, keeping her mouth entertained with his. He knows if he doesn't everyone will know what they are up to. As her body calms, the kiss goes from hot and frenzied back to soft and gentle. He waits for her breathing to slow before he begins again.

This time slow and purposeful, they look into each other's eyes at the fires sparked in each. Nothing hidden everything they feel and are to each other revealed in that long, long gaze. As he slides slowly out, he leans down and captures her lips in a small soft kiss, when he trails a kiss to her ear he begins to slide back in. He suckles that sweet spot and is rewarded with an, "Oh Mulder!"

"SSSSSSSSCULLY," He whispers in her ear, and her body convulses under him. The response he was hoping for. He continues long slow strokes in and out her body, he can feel the tension in her rising. Her first orgasm was for her this one is for him.

"Mulder…." she whispers as he lifts up on his hands, he loves to watch her cum, he loves the look of pleasure on her. He kisses her their tongues joining and dancing. She breaks for air and whispers in his ear, "love me."

'As long as there are stars in the sky, I will love you…As long as that light reaches me…I will love you. Where ever I am, where ever you are…all you have to do is look to the stars and know I love you.' His voice is gentle. 'Always Scully, always…'

Her throat catches as she goes to answer him and is rewarded when his mouth joins hers. 'Oh God,' she thinks. Her hands cradle his face, when the break apart for air, she nestles her lips next to his ear and whispers "Please."

He fights to control the urge to speed up, and be finished. He stops pumping into her and holds himself still as she writhes beneath him on the bed. She's really on the verge, but he loves this. Knowing it is only him that can do this to her. She unwraps her legs from his waist and pulls her knees up to her chest. He can deny her no more.

With precise movement he begins slamming into her as hard as he can. Her voice is stolen from her and all she can do is cry out when he hits that spot repeatedly. As her walls begin clenching on him again, he drives even harder into her. He wants to hear his name on her lips once more. "MMMMMMMM" She cries out.

Harder and harder he thrusts into her, "MMMMMMMMMMMM" He can feel it, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMULDER" She screams as her world shatters around her and her body undulates with wave after wave of pure pleasure.

He's continued stroking slowly in her, heightening her experience. As her body calms he knows he can't last much longer. He stretches out across her, easing her legs back down on the bed. He's stopped all movement. They lay there joined. As his wipes tears from her face. She's the only woman he has ever known to cry when having an orgasm.

It used to scare him, would make him think that he had hurt her unintentionally, now he knows it's because of how overwhelming the force of her orgasms were. He waits until they've dried before he begins again. "Do you know how badly, I want to taste you right now?" He whispers in her ear.

She rewards him with a smile. "I want to bury my tongue deeply with in you, and lick every last drop of your sweetness." He growls. His reward is a flood of more moisture. "I want to feel you pulling my hair, and bucking against my face as my mouth devours all of you." She traces his face with her small delicate hand. "Then I want to bury myself in you as you cum." He growls.

She shivers at that, he gives her a wolfish grin. She knows he's been holding back, but she knows what she wants. "Cum in me Mulder, I want to feel you cum in me."

He starts off hard and fast and just before he's ready to lose it, slows down again. alternating wanting her to be satisfied before satisfying himself. Then he finds his rhythm. One short quick thrust, one long slow thrust. Two quick short thrusts, two long slow thrusts; three quick and short, three long and slow.

He keeps building it up, pushing himself to the final goal. Six short thrusts, six long and slow. Sweat is breaking on his brow and he feels the beast within begin to break free. He starts to growl, one long drawn out sound. As it intensifies he continues this long slow torture. She pulls his mouth to hers. He continues to growl, getting hungrier and hungrier for release. He feels himself swelling even more, and breaks the kiss with a roar as he finally empty's himself deep within her, and listens to her answering cry.

They lay together, still joined exchanging slow languid kisses once more. She feels peace in every cell and neuron in her being. He can feel himself begin to harden again deep within her. He chuckles into her mouth as she pulls away. "Really Mulder?" she whispers as her bright blue eyes gaze upon him.

He just grins and shrugs his shoulders, "what? I'm feeling a little territorial." He answers. She arches an eyebrow at him and he laughs, as his hand slips between their bodies to caress her still flat stomach. She beams at him, understanding what he can't put into words.

"Mulder, what if the kids come up?" she asks him. Those words alone dampen his spirit. "Let's go take a shower, and get ready for sleep, I'll even let you wash my back." She whispers. He grins and disentangles himself from her. Once he's standing , he scoops her off the bed and heads to the bathroom. "I can walk Mulder." She tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck for stability.

"I know I just want to make sure you get there okay." He whispers back as he leans in to steal a kiss. She grins as he sits her on the toilet and starts the shower.

"Mulder…" She whispers as he adjusts the water. He looks up afraid something is wrong. "Thank you." She says as their gazes meet. His brow furrows in confusion. "For them, for this." She tells him as she gently cradles her belly.

"My pleasure Doc," he tells her, my pleasure."

**To those following this story I am so sorry it's taken so long to finish this chapter and get it posted. My work schedule was changed unexpectedly, and as we all know employers sometimes forget that we do have real lives outside of work. Hopefully it won't take as long to get the next one written and posted as I adjust to my new schedule.**


	9. About Frank Scully

**Just a quick note, as much as I would love to say that Frank Scully is in fact a fictional character; he in truth was a very real individual. Frank Scully wrote a book titled ****"Behind the Flying Saucers."**** he was a columnist for "****Variety"**** at the time. It was about a purported crash landing in Aztec, New Mexico. **

**Even though it was later proved that those who related the story to him were in fact hoaxers, I felt it fitting to include him as a central character within The X-Files Dana Scully's life. Why else would we have Bill Scully devout military, with Melissa Scully free spirit and new age follower. With hard core scientific Dana, and not much known about Charlie Scully outside of the fact that he is a father. (Home-"I babysat my nephew this weekend he watches babe fifteen times a day.") We know Bill couldn't be the child's father because later on in season four we find out that he and Tara were expecting their first child Matthew at the same time Scully discovered Emily. **

**Oh and before I forget to all those following Thank you for reading I hope this journey is as enjoyable for you as it is for me. **


	10. Gibson, Gibson, Gibson

**Gibson, Gibson, Gibson**

**I don't own any of them. It all belongs to CC and 20****th**** Century Fox. Who else is disappointed that we won't get a third movie this year? Who else wonders if CC's Fencewalker is a cover up for a third? Who hopes that 20****th**** will do/give something for the upcoming 20****th**** anniversary of the phenomenon known as The X-Files?**

Shannon had Gibson drive them back to his place. She didn't trust the little twerp. They both knew it. She really wants to take him out, but knows it's not her place to. She wants Mulder to be the one to discover Gibson's betrayal. After all he deserves to know. She wants to know why though. Why, the aliens have always been so stuck on the Mulder family and the Scully's.

She's read through the DOJ files numerous times and doesn't understand it at all. It was only Dana they were interested in. None of the others, she's surprised by it. They wouldn't even consider changing Bill Scully, Senior or Junior. Senior had been too old and for reasons unknown Junior was not even considered.

Just Dana, she remembered meeting her after she had, had her son and her fears that William had been created and implanted in her by them. Fortunately the little boy was one hundred percent completely human. Conceived the good old fashioned way, earlier testing at the hospital after his birth proved his entire DNA was active.

Humans all had the same potential to be similar to the super soldiers, but someone had deactivated it thousands of years ago. She now knew that it was those looking to colonize this planet and make it their own.

"Why'd you kill Gene?" Gibson asked suddenly and without warning.

"That was not Gene Crane that was the shell of Gene Crane." She answered as he pulled into a trailer park. "I killed it because it really doesn't have a place being here on earth. It wasn't human, not even close to it. You realize all of those like me, who were once human and changed by our government we don't agree with the government's plans. Most feel that the colonizers are right in wanting to take over this rock."

Gibson looks at her shocked. "That's right little boy. We're all playing a game. The game is let the government think they can stop this by changing everyday ordinary citizens into us. But the thing is they can't. They can't stop us from taking control of the planet. There is no hope for humanity. Well until Dana got pregnant there wasn't."

She opens the door of the truck and gets out. Gibson follows and makes his way over to the door of the trailer. "Why, why help them? Why go against the governments wishes?" He asks.

"Why, because there will be no more free will, no more individuality. We would all be the same. We would slave for them and their goals. We would follow their every beck and call. We…well humans would cease to exist period, end of story."

"What's so bad about that? No more war, no more hunger, no more disease…" he begins to list.

"No more babies, no more discoveries, no more individual thought. Everyone would be of a hive mind. Their leader says kill every whale in the ocean and it's done. No more whales. They would cease to exist. An entire species would be wiped out and there would be no moral compass to say destroying that life form was wrong."

"You mean they are here to destroy the planet?" Gibson asks surprised.

"No, kid they are here to destroy humanity. They feel we stole this planet from them. What they don't understand is they are not responsible for our creation, the others are. Those who seeded this planet for life are."

"Why though, why do you think they want to destroy us?" he asked.

"Free will, the ability to choose, who ever created them, did not give them free will. They are a hive, a colony. They have their queen, she sits in her castle day in day out and does nothing but eat, sleep, have sex, have a baby. If she needs a soldier she modifies he fetus within her to be nothing but a soldier. She needs a laborer she modifies the fetus to be a laborer. Every one of them was born to be exactly what they are. They had no choice."

"If that's the case why change humans?" He asked.

"Gibson, Gibson, Gibson…" she mutter's. "Your pretty dense kid."

He opens the door to the trailer and ushers her in. "She wants humans changed because they have free will. They do not, have a hive mentality. It's all about the individual not the whole."

"There's got to be more to it than that." He answers.

"Oh there is. She hasn't had a mate in over a century. She hasn't given birth in nearly a hundred years. Her rule is almost over. There's a new queen almost ready to take her place. Just like an ant colony."

"Why hasn't it happened yet?" he asks.

"Because she needs her own world to do it, the crash in Roswell; that was her ship; the government has her hidden away and the males that could possibly mate her can't get to her. Good thing to since if she mated before now we wouldn't even be standing here. they'd have won this war before anyone even knew it was a war."

"I think your lying." Gibson tells her.

"I can't lie Gibson, I can omit things, but I can't lie. That part of me no longer exists, not since the change."

"What about the other's? The ones you say created us, seeded this planet for life. If they exist why aren't they intervening?"

"I don't know Gibson, I don't know; but something tells me we'll know before long. So tell me why have you betrayed your father and Dana?"

"I haven't betrayed him. I made a deal to keep him safe. To stop them from turning him into something like you. They want my half-brother so they can show how peaceful and benevolent they are. After all they are responsible for William's existence."

"You really believe that bunk?" She asks incredulously. "I don't know why they want Mulder or Dana for that matter, but I can tell you they had nothing to do with Williams conception. When Mulder was in the nut house because of the rubbing, she was in Africa. Whatever she experienced there neutralized her chip. They went nuts. When they couldn't get any readings from her they tried to reactivate her cancer. It failed. Every time they sent the command the computer came back that subject was deceased because it got no reading."

"They sent me in after it became known she was pregnant. She no longer trusted anyone, but some fellow med school graduate. When I got to the graduate and began to interrogate her about the pregnancy she committed suicide. Calmly asked me if she could go to the bathroom once in there she killed herself with a handful of cyanide capsules, not once did I pick up on her thoughts. She had been told from start to finish how to block her thoughts."

"Why though, why do they want her dead so badly?" He asked. "I know why I do, but why them?"

"I don't know. I read the DOJ files on her and Duane Barry. Back in Japan when her dad was stationed there Duane had been taken and returned. Duane was at the Naval Hospital for trauma. Dana was there as well, literally she was dying from something. Duane had been in the same wing as her. His monitors started going off at the same time she's literally gasping her last breath. There was a team of doctors working on her, and a team working on him. There was a huge power surge. I mean so huge it cut power all across the hospital. Duane stops seizing and once the smoke literally cleared. Dana Katherine Scully who moments before doctors were going to declare dead, is sitting up on her bed asking for ice cream. They've followed her since."

"What do you think happened?" Gibson asks.

"I don't know, but I want to. What ever happened to her made them afraid of her. That's why it was suggested she would be an ideal candidate for the program. She was never supposed to meet up with your father either. But your grandfather knowing that eventually they would thought she'd be a great mole to keep track of your father and how close he was getting to the truth of the matter."

"She was supposed to, but she didn't. My mother did everything they asked of her, for the good of humanity. Why is that? Why did she prevent my father from proposing to my mother?"

"Diana Fowley was a worm. She attached herself to power Gibson, your mother was far from being the Saint you make her out to be. She called your grandfather the minute your father and Dana left the hotel and went to their rooms. Being a mind reader I'm surprised you didn't pick up on that."

"She said she had to check in with a friend, she was able to shield most of her thoughts from me."

"Yeah, that friend being your grandfather, and Dana had nothing to do with why your father never proposed. It was your grandfather, who told her; her work in DC was finished. She had just found out she was pregnant with you and terrified. She didn't want a baby. Could never imagine herself carrying a child."

"How did Dana get my father to trust her so easily?" He aks.

"Really Gibson? Not once did you read his mind about her?"

"All I ever got was how she trusted him with that, and that he knew her not telling him something before hand meant even more."

"Dana Scully had a reputation for being an Ice Queen, Gibson. A nasty rumor started by petty men. She was a virgin. I know this for fact. I worked as a liaison with Jack Willis. He was always bragging about how he was going to be the one. She dumped him before he even had a chance to really try."

"I think your lying, again. Why did my father trust her so readily?"

"He's red/green color blind. He can see her red hair and she was a virgin when she climbed into bed with him. She didn't tell him until it was too late to stop. I have the tape if you want to see it. You're the one who's full of lies Gibson. Those men you now work for used you, experimented upon you. They lie to you even now, and you roll over on your back like a good little dog and let them rub your belly and tell you what a good boy you are."

"No, I'm doing what I have to, to protect my father from dying because of her!" he shouts angrily.

"Gibson, Gibson, Gibson…" she chants as she makes her way over to him. "You low life little worm." She grips his forearm tightly in her hand. "I want you to pass a message to them for me."

"What is it?" He asks as a sheet of sweat breaks out all over his face.

"Tell them there plans are…" She wrenches his arm folding it and breaking the bone. The snap echoes as Gibson screams in agony. "broken." She hisses and quickly makes her way out. She is gone before the last of his scream has died from his lips.


	11. A Brand New Day

**A Brand New Day**

**Have I mentioned that I don't own any of this? Okay I don't. Just temporarily borrowing because I'm so disappointed about not getting a third movie, so I let my imagination convince me this was okay. All wishful thinking and dreams.**

Dana Scully woke up feeling positively wonderful. It took her only a moment to realize why as Mulders head was buried between her legs, and she was grabbing his hair as he licked and nipped that most sensitive part of her. Her hips arched up off the bed and she groaned with pleasure at his wakeup call. When he slid his tongue into her depths she came up off the bed crying out with the force of her orgasm.

Before she could protest he was sliding very deeply into her, a very fast, very quick coupling. It wasn't long before he was growling in her ear, and he was devouring her cries with his mouth. As he emptied into her they both shuddered from the force between them. He lay buried between her legs, his head resting on her shoulder, while she played with his hair.

"As much as I like the way you like to wake me up Mulder, it's not safe for the baby." She whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry just… do you have any idea how hard it is to not do that when I hear 'Mulder…please…' in that sleep sexy voice you have?"

"I don't talk in my sleep Mulder." She hisses as she pushes him off of her. "I have to take a shower and go fix all those people down stairs breakfast." She tells him.

"You do talk in your sleep, and they are still sleeping. Come back to bed."

"Mulder," she says as she arches an eyebrow at him, "we both know what will happen if I get back in that bed. And besides I want to fix breakfast for Will and Melissa. It's one of the things I've always wanted, to wake my kids up with a breakfast on the table."

He flops back on the bed. "Fine, I'm with you there. Don't use all the hot water." He pushes up on his elbow noticing something is off. "Did you close the door Doc?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Mulder, how could I shut the door when I've been in that bed ever since you brought me juice last night?" She questions him. Looking at the offender.

"I know I didn't shut it all the way I was going to bring…" he stops and chokes down the rest of the response. He knows who shut the door.

"Bring what to who, Mulder?" She growls.

"Your mom some pajama's." He mutters as he swings out of bed. He lets out a low chuckle. "Come on it's not that bad. It's not like she doesn't know what happens between two consenting adults." Scully refuses to look at him, her entire body is red from head to toe. "I'm sorry I forgot about the pajamas when I saw you standing there looking at her, okay." He mumbles as he comes up behind her and wraps her in his arms.

In response she turns and buries her face in his chest. "Hey and just be even more grateful that it wasn't our offspring." He tells her. Gently she slaps his wandering hands and pushes away. She walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of jeans that used to be a little too big. Knowing they will fit comfortably now, a t-shirt, socks, bra and underwear.

"Thank you for that thought, I should use all the hot water, but knowing other's will need to shower as well I won't." She says as she heads towards the bathroom.

"We could share and conserve." He tells her as he grabs his own clothes.

"Mulder, I don't have that kind of time this morning, and God your insatiable."

"Blame it on hormones Scully." He quips.

"That's a woman's excuse Mulder." She shoots back as she adjusts the water.

"No, it's my excuse. I can smell the hormones coming off of you. It drives me wild knowing I did that to you." He tells her as he begins brushing his teeth. She decides to give him this round and says nothing as she climbs in the shower. After a quick rinse she reaches a hand out and he obligingly places a towel in her hand. She steps out and wraps it round her, while he climbs in.

"You know Scully," he begins while she brushes her own teeth; "I think it would be a good idea to let them know about the baby. It just might keep things from getting to out of hand." Before she can respond she's leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach.

Mulder hears hear and quickly gets out, gently rubbing her back until she's finished. As she sits up he notices tears in her eyes. He understands. It's going to hurt Bill that once again Dana is pregnant after finding out that he and Tara could not have anymore. He leans in and kisses her.

She pulls away, "gross Mulder. Very gross."

"I love gross Scully, you know that besides, how else can I show you how much I understand. Also that's my kid making you so sick." She smiles and gets up and begins brushing her teeth again. She rinses her mouth and hands Mulder the toothbrush.

Without a word he quickly brushes his teeth once more. She's dropped the towel and begins getting dressed. As soon as she's finished Mulder's turned off the shower and is getting dressed. He reaches over and pulls her to him. "Give me a moment to finished getting dressed and I'll be down to help fix breakfast." He tells her.

"I'll go start the coffee." She stands on tiptoe and kisses him briefly. She knows Maggie won't say anything if she saw or didn't see. Instead she grabs a pair of slacks and a top from her dresser and places them on the floor outside of the guest room before making her way down the stairs. She looks over at the pull out and her eyes flood with tears.

Her babies are right there sleeping, and it's been so long since she's been able to see them and hold them. She's tempted to climb in between them and pull them as close to her as she can, and never let go. Melissa she observes sleeps just like Mulder, sprawled all over the place, while William is snuggled up in a ball just like her.

She fights the tears and covers her mouth knowing that if she doesn't pull it together she's going to wake them. It's just too much for her, and she sits on the step. A dream come true is before her. She watches their chests rise and fall in peaceful slumber, and listens to the sleep sounds they make. She tries to reconcile the children before her with the babies they once were.

She remembers holding Melissa to her breast, and nursing her before Mulder arrived to take her to Charlie. She didn't even dare take a picture of the four of them together except in her mind. Holding the memory deep within her heart, determined there was one thing they could never take away from her.

So absorbed in studying every detail of them she doesn't hear anyone behind her, she flinches suddenly when she feels an arm snake around her shoulders. "You make beautiful babies Doc." Mulder's voice is husky with emotion.

"I had some help with that." She whispers back.

"Just some?" He teases.

"Even though we couldn't be together all this time, thank you for them and for…" her hand rests on her belly.

"If anyone was entitled to a miracle Scully it was you." He tells her.

"It wouldn't have meant anything unless it was you, you know. It had to be our miracle." She tells him. She smiles at him, her eyes connecting with his. He takes her chin and pulls her to him for a soft kiss. Just like they shared when he came back to her and William.

"Oh GOD GROSS! This is so gross go back to your room, jeez I'm surprised, no I'm not. Can you two go like more than four minutes without swapping spit, or even thinking about it?" Melissa shrieks.

"Really, why is it you guys only have two kids?" William asks. "Seriously, just go back to bed I'll go get Uncle Charlie to fix breakfast, or maybe Grandma Maggie. Just go finish that in your room. Not even Uncle Charlie and Aunt Janet go at it as much as you two."

Scully pulls away and smiles at Mulder, it's good to hear their kids complaining about them kissing. It's always been a part of her dream. She turns back to the kids, "Morning guys, and what would you like for breakfast?"

Melissa climbs from the couch and goes over to the stairs where Dana has pulled her into a tight hug. "Chocolate Chip pancakes?" She asks. Scully nods, and Melissa squeals with happiness. "Bacon too?" She asks hopefully. Scully nods yes again.

"Tell me you have fruit and yogurt?" William asks as he walks over to them scratching and stretching just like Mulder.

"Yeah Will, we do. Let's go start fixing breakfast before everyone else comes in." Mulder tells him. The kids head off to the kitchen and Dana stands, it's a good thing Mulder is behind her because she gets a little light headed. "You okay, Doc?" He asks.

"I just stood up to fast Mulder. I'm fine, really I am." She tells him. He kisses her head and together they walk to the kitchen. Unaware that Maggie Scully had been watching from the top of the stairs. She waits until she hears someone start the coffee pot before making her way down.

Melissa is standing at the counter mixing pancake batter, while Mulder is at the stove frying up bacon. Will is at the sink washing an assortment of fruit; Dana is at the counter slicing up the fruit he's washed when Maggie comes in.

"Good morning everyone." Maggie says as she walks in. Dana puts the knife down on the counter and rinses her hands drying them quickly on a towel before walking over to Maggie.

"Morning mom," she says as she hugs her. Maggie hugs her back she steps back and looks at Dana, studying her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" She asks her.

"I slept well enough, it took me a while to settle down, and you know how it is. Strange house strange noises…" she lets the statement trail.

"Good morning Grandma." Will and Melissa chirp.

She smiles over at them, "good morning you too, and what exactly are you doing?" She asks.

"We're fixing breakfast for everyone." Melissa tells her. "Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and fruit and yogurt for bug boy."

"I'm not a bug Sissa." William scolds her.

"You eat bee pollen." She counters. "You eat bug. You're bug boy."

"At least he doesn't eat crickets like somebody else I know." Mulder quips. "Or do you?" He laughs looking over at his son.

"EEEEWWWW" Melissa screeches. "Who in this room eats crickets? Cause it's not me." She twirls in a circle looking from face to face. She notices a green hue to her mother's skin. "Even mom thinks it's nauseating!" She exclaims. Mulder looks over at Scully. He looks in her eyes and she points to the garbage can.

He grabs it and puts it in front of her barely in time. She goes down and vomits in the can. Mulder rubs her back not saying a word. When she's finished he takes the bag out and ties it off. He opens the back door and puts it on the porch. "Sorry Doc." He says when he comes back in.

"Dana if you're unwell you really should go back to bed. You don't want anyone else to get sick do you?" Maggie asks.

"It's fine mom, I'm not contagious." She averts looking at Maggie and goes to the sink where William has gotten her a glass of water.

"Dana you just threw up. Clearly your still sick, go back to bed and I'll finish up in here." Maggie insists.

"Mom, honestly I'm fine. I can do this…" She closes her eyes and begins breathing deeply as another wave of nausea races over her. Mulder steps behind her ribbing her shoulders.

"So who ate the cricket?" William asks trying to break the tension in the room.

Scully groans and leans over the sink where she vomits again. This time she's thankful Mulder is here. She knows she'd collapse if he wasn't holding her up from behind. When it stops she rinses out her mouth and spits it in the sink.

"Dana, just go back to bed. I'll fix breakfast and make you some tea and toast." Maggie tells her.

"Mom, I'm fine!" She hisses. Her eyes start to water because she knows she has to tell her, yet is afraid of the consequences of telling Maggie that she the worst of the Scully children is pregnant.

"It's okay grandma," William pipes up.

"No, it's not William; your mother is ill and should be in bed resting." Maggie insists.

"Look it's just Sammy's fault mom is so sick. It's not like mom has germs that can make me and Wills sick." Melissa states. "Wait, mom I can't catch it can I? I'm only ten!" she looks over at Scully her eyes wide with fear. She's picked up on Maggie being afraid that Dana is going to get everyone else sick and is amplifying it because Dana's emotions are beginning to get out of control.

Mulder looks at his daughter and begins laughing. Scully cracks a small smile. "Come here sweetie." She calls her opening her arms. Melissa rushes to her burying her face in her mother's chest. "No sweetie, it's not contagious. When you're a little older we'll talk about how this happens okay?" She tells her softly.

"You're sure I can't get it?" Melissa squeaks.

"I'm sure." Scully tells her.

"Who is Sammy?" Maggie asks looking around the kitchen, wondering if an animal or another person is going to come in. "And why is it their fault you're sick?"

"In approximately five and half to six months you'll get to meet her, mom." Scully tells her, Melissa still in her arms.

"Is she one of your patients Dana? I don't understand why I would want to meet her." She answers.

"You're her grandmother." Scully says avoiding eye contact.

"I don't understand Dana. How can she be my granddaughter and I haven't met her yet. Why five and half to six months?" Maggie asks getting upset.

"Cause she's not big enough to leave mom's belly yet." William informs her. "She's gonna look like dad, but with our red hair and she's gonna have green eye's like dads not blue like ours." Mulder looks over at William awed by this revelation. "Well she's gonna!" He states emphatically.

His eyes are big and round, he looks to his twin for conformation. Melissa shrugs her shoulders, "I don't think she's going to have his nose though." She joins in.

"Dana are you…" Maggie finds herself at a loss for words.

"As my children have been trying to say, but seemingly have avoided saying, yes Mom I am pregnant. The baby is due in about five and half to six months." She tells her.

"Oh Dana!" Maggie exclaims. She doesn't know if she should be happy or upset.

"Due to my age, there are certain risks involved. I really have to take it easy. Not let my blood pressure get high. Eat, rest appropriately, and moderate exercise. Not over doing it in general." Dana informs her.

Mulder walks her over to a chair and has her sit down. Gladly she accepts the chance to sit. "This wasn't planned and we weren't trying. I gave up hope that it would ever happen again. Melissa and William were miracle enough for me, but things happen, there always seems to be that one time when the universe looks down on you and says surprise."

"Are you going to keep her or are you going to give her to your brother to raise?" Maggie shoots out.

Dana takes a deep breath. Before she can answer William and Melissa jump to her defense. "My Aunt Samantha was taken by bad people who did bad things to her like they did to my mom!" Melissa screeches.

"Just like what they did to dad when mom thought he was dead!" William yells.

"Mommy knew if she kept me with her they'd take me too!" Melissa yells.

"You know they tried to kill me, kidnap me, and make me do things Grandma how can you say that?" Will demands. "It would have been worse been for Melissa cause she's a girl!" He howls.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Maggie whispers.

"Since we're no longer with the bureau the risk of Samantha being in the same danger the twins were is minimal at best." Mulder informs her.

"I did what I had to do to keep my children safe mom." Scully tells her. It's clear that she's struggling against tears. "Do you think it was easy for me to send my daughter to Charlie for safety? Do you know how hard it was to take her from my breast and hand her to her father and wish them God speed and smooth sailing until she was safe with my brother instead of in my arms? Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep because I had separated her from her brother? Do you know how difficult it was for me to send William away? It was worse than if I had buried them. Because I knew they were out there in the world, and in order for them to have anything close to a normal childhood, to keep them safe they couldn't be with me. Their mother." She cried.

Mulder gets on his knees in front of her and pulls her into his arms. Gently he strokes her hair. He's trying desperately to soothe her, Melissa and William rush to her sides; each hugging her as tightly as they can. "It's okay mommy." Melissa tells her. "I know you wanted me with you. You did what you had to, to keep us safe. It's not your fault the bad guys wanted to hurt us. What you did was very, very brave."

Scully lifts her head from Mulder's chest, tears still flowing freely down her face. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you. I wanted to so desperately. That was the hardest thing I've ever done was to separate you and William and send you to your Uncle Charlie." She tells her.

"I know mom, it's alright. I was safe and I was happy as I could be without you and daddy. And not for nothing Uncle Charlie was a good choice. We had lots of room to run and we had the fields and the creek and lots of trees to climb. CJ and Michael taught me how to shoot, I'm really good at shooting!" Melissa informs her.

"You know Uncle Charlie taught me how to shoot too." She tells her daughter.

"Yeah he told me lots of stories about you guys growing up. He told me lots of stories about Aunt Melissa too. Like how she believed crystals could heal people, and you can talk to another person's soul even if you weren't able to talk to them. That's why I wear this all the time," she lifts a small perfectly cut quartz crystal wrapped in silver from her neck. "Sometimes when missing you and daddy hurt too much, I'd hold it really tight and imagine it was your souls and then I'd talk to it. I'd tell you everything I did that day, like when I got an A in science for my astronomy assignment.

Or how mean Jennifer Morley was calling me carrot top. Or when Jamie Williams tried kissing me in the apple tree, I'd tell you everything. Then there was the father daughter dance at school and I didn't want to go. It didn't feel right cause Uncle Charlie would be taking me. So I climbed my favorite tree, and I imagined I was talking to daddy's soul and I told him how bad I felt. Daddy's soul answered me. Told me this was why you guys gave me to him to begin with. So we could have normal lives, and a father daughter dance was normal." She informed them.

Maggie gazes on the family before her. She listens as her granddaughter tells her parents about how she survived their separation. "I'm sorry Dana. I was out of line. When your brother's come in I'll have one of them call for a rental delivery and I'll leave. The last thing I need to do is question you and the choices you've made. I can see now that you made the right choice by giving them to Charlie and Janet. Bill never would have told them about you and Fox. He would have mocked Missy and her beliefs."

"Mom, I do understand your anger, and your pain. I… it's difficult to explain the things Mulder and I saw, found, investigated while we were with the FBI. Mom contrary to my older brother's belief there really is a conspiracy with in the government to hide the existence of life in the universe besides ours. We have witnessed firsthand some of the things they've done. There really are members of government working with these aliens to overtake the planet and enslave the human race." She tells her.

"Can we talk about this stuff later? Please?" Melissa asks. "I'm starving!" She informs the group.

Mulder smiles at her and nods yes, "you stay there." He says to Scully. "We've got this." He, Melissa, William and Maggie go about finishing up breakfast.


	12. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

**don't own nothing but my dvd's. **

Gibson sits in the emergency room, sweat pouring down his face. He explains for the tenth time that he accidently dropped a car on his arm while changing a flat. The bruised hand print is his. He knows the doctor doesn't believe him. How do you explain a super soldier? that the government injected a select group of people with alien DNA in hopes of creating a hybrid to prevent an alien race from taking over the planet.

That somehow you managed to piss off one of these individuals with superhuman strength? That for whatever reason unbeknownst to you, she decided to let you live? He's waiting on the specialist to come and set his arm.

"Gibson, you've failed in your mission, and we cannot find the one known as Gene Crane. Why is that?" the voice echo's in his head.

"The one known as Gene Crane no longer exists. I saw him disintegrate as if he came upon magnetite. I didn't have the chance to kill her, she broke my arm before I could terminate her. I'm at the hospital now." he tells it.

"Gibson you were in an area that does not have magnetite deposits, how is such a thing possible?"

"I don't know, but I saw it. He exploded into millions of shards of metal."

"We have another mission for you Gibson, it is imperative you find William so that we may show these people we mean no harm. That we wish to share technologies, give them the ability to travel the stars as we do, to offer those who wish it the chance to go and colonize other worlds."

"I know I'm searching for him. I haven't heard him in many years. Not since before she gave him away."

"We've dealt with that traitor to the cause. Such a disappointment, his father was one of our greatest allies. The effects of what was done to him should have been gone years ago. Have you tried calling him?"

"Plenty of times, maybe he thinks he's crazy and just won't answer."

"What is crazy Gibson?"

"Maybe he thinks he's mentally ill and that's why he doesn't answer."

"No, the child William knows what he is. He knows what he hears is real. I do not understand why he does not answer you, his brother."

"Neither do I."

"The only conclusion I have, is he must be too far away to hear you. I have studied this continent of yours. I will give you your first destination when you leave. Since we know how far your ability extends, you will go from coordinate to coordinate calling him until you have a response."

"What do I do when I find him?"

"Why you take him and bring him to us, of course."

"How? How do I do that?"

"Why tell him what every child wants to hear."

"What is that?"

"Tell him you'll bring him to his mother, his real mother and she will explain why the child was given away. We have read your literature; we have watched your movies and television we know it is every child's desire to be reunited with their real parents."

"It will be difficult to accomplish, someone will surely miss him and report him as abducted."

"Do not worry Gibson, we have people who will cover the trail should you leave one."

"Gibson Praise? Gibson Praise?" The voice called a few times.

"I'm right here." Gibson answered. His arm in a sling.

"This way please, the doctor will set the bone; you'll have to come back in three days to get a permanent cast." The nurse told him.

He ran briefly through her mind, there was no doubt in hers that some had deliberately hurt him. She believes that it's a drunken parent, or violent lover. He laughs to himself as he thinks about that.

She sits him on the gurney and begins an IV in his arm, "this is for the medication so you won't be too uncomfortable during the procedure." She tells him.

"After you leave this place Gibson, go to your dwelling one of our healers will be there waiting for you. You should have called us for one immediately in the future make sure you do. This primitive means of healing will only slow down the search."

"I understand." He said to both. He then closed his eyes as the rush of deluded filled his senses.


	13. Let's Meet Some Aliens

Let's Meet Some Aliens

again and again they are not mine, no money but you can have all my bills if you like. We've campaigned and campaigned, written, photo'd, tweeted, begged and pleaded. What do you think it will take for us to get a third movie? Everybody's on board for one, Chris, Frank, Gillian, David, the crew, the fans…everyone but the studio. Why? Why 20th Century won't you give us a third movie? Why not allow The X-Files to tie off all those loose threads we were left with, why not allow Mulder and Scully to ride off into the sunset with William (and my belief his twin?) Please, please, please give us the ending we deserve for being so dedicated.

She breaks her mind link with Gibson, she is so tired of this monkey. All of these monkey's. Their creators left them long ago, abandoned them really. She and the hive were more than happy to absorb their substandard DNA, and make them one with the hive. They had already done half the work of warming the planet enough that in certain places they could live freely.

These silly humans and their belief of free will, free will was nothing when it came to the survival of the species. She walks over to the wall of glass tanks. This is to be her colony, she thinks as she caresses the cold glass filled with dark green liquid. Imagine how surprised she was eighteen years ago to find one of the humans offered to them carrying a queen.

All of her was perfect, except the proper nutrients for her abilities to develop. It took less than an hour to remove her and place her in her proper environment. At one time the girl Samantha looked to be a possibility for a new queen, her genetics were flawed. So they did what they always did. Cloned her and paired her with the flawed mate and had them watch over the colonies.

The carriers of the new masters, who would finish transforming this planet to what it should be, a lush tropical paradise. Where the new colony would flourish and in time when a queen was ready for birth would go and find her, her own planet to rule. Everything was done of course for the good of the colonies, for their survival.

She leans her head forward on the glass calling to the queen within. She swims into view and she soothes her restlessness with her thoughts. "Soon child, you will leave your womb and run till your mate catches you. Once caught this colony will be yours," she calls her forward so that she make look into her eyes and hear her response.

Blue eyes and red hair just like the carrier. They kept her ova. They could not risk the woman mating with whoever she had again and creating another queen. It was too risky. They gave most of her ova to the humans for their tinkering at a perfect hybrid from both worlds. They implanted the chip and sent her back. Poor thing died somewhere on their African continent. She probably removed her chip.

She listens for a response from the new queen and only feels her frustration. 'I know daughter. Soon, soon you will be there on your planet, running as all your potential mates chase you. Soon you will have your world and I will return to mine.' She watches as the new queen pushes against the glass and swims away. Back into the depths, back to those who have potential to be her mate.

She walks along the rows of tanks, here are the drones. She doesn't like the term slaves they are the workers and gatherers of the new colony. The guards of the queen, she reaches the last tank and sees it lies empty. With a heavy heart she calls out for the nursery staff. Dane one responds quickly.

"I watched the healers place fifteen new drone in that womb six months ago. Where are they? They should be coming to the glass by now." She demands her voice cold.

"They failed my queen, one half of the genetics were wrong. They all failed, except for one which the healers destroyed. Did they not tell you?" She asks.

"Why was the lone survivor destroyed?" It was uncalled for destroying a drone.

"It was another queen." Dane one tells her.

"Another queen? How is that possible? Call the Jeremiahs.

"Yes, my queen." She walks from the room backwards at the door she presses a button, a series of whistles sound. Soon after the door opens and five Jeremiahs are standing there.

"Yes, my queen?" They ask in unison.

"How is it possible that a new queen was created? How? There is only one human whose genetics mixed with ours can create a queen. Whose genetics did you use to create the queen?"

"We used ova from the abductees, my queen. We used genetics from those infected with the changing virus." They stated.

"What ova? Whose genetics?" She demanded.

"We used the last of the ova from the subject Dana Scully, we combined it with genetics from the abductee Fox Mulder."

"Why that combination? How does that combination create a queen?"

"We used the ova from the subject Dana Scully, this batch of drones were to be the new queens court. Like your court shares genetics with you, her court must share genetics with her. We chose genetics from fifteen random abductees. Billy Miles, Fox Mulder…"

"I do not need to know their names. I need to know why that particular genetic pairing did not fail." She demands.

"Because they are us." The state in unison.

"What do you mean they are us?"

"Subject Dana Scully carries our DNA structure. She maybe human but it is the same as ours. Abductee Fox Mulder has half the same genetics as the subject Samantha did, half one of our allies. They are us."

"Where are they now? These subjects?"

"Subject Dana Scully died on the African continent thirteen years ago. Abductee Fox Mulder did not survive the change. Both are dead."

"Of course he wouldn't survive the change if he was already one of us. We are sure the subject Dana Scully is dead?"

"Yes my queen, we are sure. Her chip no longer sends life signals. It stopped many years ago, it has been the same for the other. His biosensor is no longer functioning."

"Destroy all that remains of the genetics, every last piece of it."

"Yes, my queen." They answer and leave.

She goes over to the tank, and looks at the new queen swimming with her potential mates. She will be a strong queen, she thinks and heads to her bay to rest.


	14. I Need Proof

**I Need Proof**

Dana sits at the table while, Maggie, Mulder and the kids finish up breakfast. The back door opens and Charlie, Walter and Bill come trooping in. Maggie is pouring Dana a cup of coffee while Mulder flips pancakes Melissa and William giggling as he tosses them without a spatula. They each grab a plate at Mulders nod and go sit at the table one on each side of Dana.

"Maggie, how many would you like?" Mulder asks her.

"I'm fine Fox, I'll just have some fruit and yogurt, but thank you for asking." Maggie has two bowls of yogurt in her hands. "If you could put the fruit on the table please, Charlie finish the pancakes so Fox can eat." She directs them.

Bill is bewildered by the complete turnaround in Maggie's demeanor from yesterday. What happened to I'm going to get answers, I'm her mother damn it. The kids are busy eating William picking at the pancakes while Melissa looks as if she's died and gone to heaven.

"Morning Uncle Charlie," Melissa says as she shovels in another mouthful of pancake.

"Morning Sprite," He says while he goes over and kisses her head. "Wills why are you trying to eat those when you can't stand pancakes?" He asks. William looks up at him blue eyes wide and shrugs.

"Cause dad made them," Melissa pipes up.

"Let me get you some fruit and yogurt Wills," Mulder tells him moving the plate from in front of him. "Listen bud, it's fine you don't like pancakes and I really appreciate you wanting to at least try them for me. But I'd rather you eat what you like."

Will smiles bashfully, "Sorry dad, I just thought it would make you happy if I ate them."

"Do me a favor, eat what you like that will make me happy. Okay?" He asks. Will nods in agreement. Charlie is whistling while he cooks the pancakes. Bill and Walter are leaning against the counter, one is watching Dana the other Mulder.

"Mom you're a doctor right?" Will asks here.

"Yes, I am why Will?"

"Whas "iagra?" he asks around a mouthful of strawberry.

She looks at him puzzled. Charlie stops flipping pancakes and stops and looks from William to Bill to Walter. Will swallows and says "what's Viagra?"

"It's a medicine honey, its used to treat a variety of things. Specifically adult things, why?"

"Certain things are inherited from our parents right?" He asks.

"Yes…" Scully says really wondering where her son is going with this conversation.

"So if dad were sick and needed to take Viagra when I'm older I might too, right?"

Scully blushes a profuse shade of red and clears her throat. Fighting back a smile while Walter chokes on his coffee and Bill clenches his teeth. Mulder is smiling fondly over at Will. "Honey, your dads not sick, and I can promise you he has never taken Viagra, okay?" She asks him.

Charlie starts laughing hysterically, while Mulder smiles and Scully tries to hide her face with her hair. "Okay, mom." He answers and goes back to eating his yogurt. "Just to be sure though you tell me when I'm older if he ever has to take it so I can get tested, right?" He asks.

"William, I'll tell you myself if I should ever have to take it man's honor." Mulder tells him. Bill storms from the kitchen and back onto the porch. While Walter looks between Mulder and Scully shaking his head. Maggie is trying desperately to pretend the conversation never happened.

Charlie is still chuckling now and again and hands Walter a plate of pancakes. He grabs Williams plate and digs in. "So how did everybody sleep last night?" He asks deliberately to see Mulder and Dana's reaction. Dana if possible has turned even redder, Mulder just grins and winks at her.

"I slept just fine Charlie, how about you?" He asks back.

"Strange place, strange noises you know how it goes." He stated back.

"That's funny Maggie said the same thing. Did Bill sleep okay?" He asks.

"Nah, he was pretty restless. How about you Walter? Sleep good?" Charlie asks.

Skinner is staring hard at Mulder, occasionally his gaze goes back to Dana. "I'm retired military I can pretty much sleep anywhere." He states.

"Hear any strange noises?" Charlie asks.

Skinner had been looking at Dana and blushes red all the way to the top of his head. "Nothing I hadn't heard before." He murmurs.

Mulder picks up on Skinner blushing while looking at Scully. He senses that Charlie and everyone is referring to the fact that. He stops the thought mid-stream. "Okay, you two hurry up and finish eating we need to have adult talk." He tells the twins.

Melissa has just about cleaned her plate, while Will is still eating his yogurt. "I'm just about full." He says. He takes a few more bites of a melon, hastily chews and swallows. "Done." He announces.

"Why don't you two go brush your teeth, get dressed and go explore?" Scully suggests. "Your dad even has a tree house out there, why don't you go see if you can find it?" She suggests.

"Really?" Melissa squeals.

"Really." Scully tells her. Melissa scurries over and wraps her arms around Scully, and Mulder smiles seeing the two red heads bent close together. He loves this look of contentment on Scully's face. Melissa looks up at Scully's face, and smiles.

"I'm glad to be home mommy, and just so you know, I slept all night and I didn't hear any noises."

Scully kisses her daughters nose, "Good to know now scoot." William comes over and hugs her.

"I slept good to mom, no noises nothing. I felt just warm, snuggly, and like I was right where I was supposed to be." He grins at her as he presses close to her in a hug.

"I'm very glad to know that Will," She leans her forehead against his, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose as well. "Now follow your sister, scoot." He smiles and takes off into the living room.

"No listening either one of you, do you understand me?" Charlie calls after.

"Yes, Uncle Charlie." They call back in unison.

"Jinx!' they both squeal.

"Sorry, the jinx machine is out of order come back later and gimme a quarter." They chant. Giggles break out and you can hear scampering up the stairs.

"Charlie, if their going exploring how can they listen?" Maggie asks.

"Mom, they are both very strong telepaths. They can listen in on other people's thoughts. Their literally mind readers, if I don't tell them not to listen they will." He tells her. The back door has opened and Bill has stepped back in. "Feeling better Bill?"

Bill glares at him as he pours himself another cup of coffee. "I cannot believe that all of you, especially you Dana were talking about sex with a ten year old boy."

"Who was talking about sex with a ten year old boy?" Dana demands. "My son asked me a question about Viagra, Bill. I told him it was a medicine used to treat adult problems. He asked me if his father was taking it and I honestly told him no. He asked me to tell him if his father ever need to take it so he too could be tested for whatever it is that causes a man to use Viagra." Her voice is hard.

"She's right Bill, they weren't talking about sex they were talking about medications." Maggie tells him firmly.

"May I ask why everyone including our son, is curious about our sex life." Mulder dead pans as he looks around the room. Now Charlie is choking on his coffee.

"As if you didn't know you sick son of a bitch!" Bill states harshly.

"Know what?" Dana asks.

"They don't know Bill, I told you that last night." Charlie yells.

"Know what?" Dana asks.

"Dana…" Maggie starts off. "Do you remember that time when you oh five or six and you had a nightmare…" Maggie blushes. "You came into the room Ahab was back from sea…"

Suddenly Dana's eyes open wide and she's staring at Mulder. "Who?" She asks not daring to look at her mother.

"It's my fault really Dana." Charlie starts off.

"How is it your fault Mulder didn't shut the door all the way Charlie?" Dana asks. She can't look at them any of them. "It has nothing to do with the door being open or closed. It has everything to do with me not telling Melissa to dream about being a ballerina and William what life will be like when he joins the bureau."

"What do you mean Charlie?" She looks at him this time. Daring him to lie to her.

"After Will joined us Melissa really started doing better. Every night when Jan and I would put them to bed, we'd tell them how much you loved them and missed them. How they had to be away from the two of you because it wasn't safe for them. How the two of you loved them so much you gave them to us to keep safe."

"It was the truth Charlie, so tell me how everyone in this room besides the two in that room know what happened in there last night?" She demands.

"Well see one night it was their second birthday, we put them to bed, and we reminded them how much the two of you loved each other and them and one day the four of you would be able to be together again." He takes a deep breath. "So every ones in bed, the kids are asleep, Jan's taking a bubble bath, I'm watching a ballgame when it started."

"When what started Charles Daniel Scully?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMUlDER!" He looks at her and grins.

Her mouth drops open and eyes go wide before she buries her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"At first Janet thought I was watching an adult video, and came downstairs to yell at me. I thought someone was pulling a prank on us. But no for quite a while my wife and I got to listen to you and him (he nods in Mulder's direction.) well you know." He's trying not to laugh but he is obviously enjoying her embarrassment.

"Yep, it wasn't until their fourth birthday that I figured out the trigger, for my wife and I being privy to your ummm activities. If you will." He's trying very hard not to laugh. "I must say though Dana very impressive!"

"Charles Scully I'm going to kick your ass." She growls.

"Mommy, Sammy's says calm down she's scared." Melissa hollers.

"Fine I won't but Mulder will!" She hisses as she pushes away from the table and walks out the door. Charlie goes to follow her and Mulder shakes his head no.

"Who the hell is Sammy?" Bill demands to know.

"Tell them Maggie." he mouths as he follows her outside.

She's standing out on the porch her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She's fighting tears again and is angry that her emotions are on a roller coaster that she can't seem to get off. He steps in front of her and pulls her to his chest. She wraps her arms around his waist and cries even harder.

Mulder knows there is a time for words and a time to just hold her, and he knows now is the time to just hold her. He has no words for this situation anyway. He'll try to work it out later. Right now he needs her to calm down, more for her own sake than the babies.

"Scully, I hate to be Captain Obvious, but we need to go in and get an explanation."

"I know Mulder, it's just everyone in their knows what transpired last night and knowing that my younger brother has heard before only makes it seem…" She sniffles and fights more tears. He tilts her chin up and grins.

"So who do you think knowing our kids are telepathic, made William question whether he was going to need Viagra when he's older?" He grins wolfishly and she smiles and starts laughing. "Really if you think about it Doc, one of those men in there was so jealous over last nights performance he thought I was taking Viagra. Imagine being in his head when you oh so innocently dispelled that particular nasty?"

Her hands wander up his back and thread behind his neck, idly she plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You know that is a very good question Detective Mulder. let's go get to the root of it." He leans down and brushes his lips softly across hers. She pulls him down and increases the pressure. She feels the electricity flowing through her, when they part she smiles, "how I love Fox William Mulder." She whispers.

"I love you too, Doc." He moves a hand from her back to the softness of her belly. "Please try to stay calm, you've got some precious cargo there." He reminds her.

Hand in hand they walk back into the house. Charlie looks at her very apologetic. "Dana, I'm sorry. Really I am, but what was I to do? Call Walter and have him call you and tell you to refrain from carnal pleasures because your kids, when together, when reminded of how much mommy and daddy love them and each other somehow manage to broadcast the audio of your sex life?"

"No, Charlie. It's just upsetting knowing that…" She stops and looks at Maggie.

"I know dear. Last night I was headed upstairs when it started. I was going to tell you two to keep it down because of the children. But when I got to your door it was open a crack. I saw your shadows kissing, but could still hear everything the two of you were thinking. So I shut the door and went to bed."

"This is bullshit!" Bill exclaims. "Why are you people trying to find an explanation for this sick son of bitch? It's obvious he's hidden microphones in the room and turns them on when company's here. He gets his jollies knowing other people have no choice but to listen in."

"Bill, I may be many things in your eyes, but one thing I would never do is let your sister be humiliated like that. I love her too much to do anything that would cause her harm."

"Oh and all those years she was chasing after you and the little green men from Mars?" He asked sarcastically. "Or how about when she was abducted by your loony suspect who swore he had been abducted by aliens numerous times? Or how about when she came to California and insisted that our dead sister was calling her at my home, telling her to go rescue a child that was biologically hers? A child need I remind you who died, because you questioned the motive of her existence? What about her having to give her daughter to her brother to raise because of some great conspiracy Mr. Mulder? Or the enemies so great that she also had to give him her son, what about abandoning them so that you could go hunt down your aliens. Not to be heard from until your arrested for breaking into a secure military compound? Tell me Mr. Mulder where you didn't hurt her intentionally?"

"William Thomas Scully Jr. how dare you!" Maggie growls.

"Bill, first and foremost I am an adult. I made the choice to join the bureau. I accepted the assignment to work with Mulder, because to me it was an honor. He was a brilliant profiler, so brilliant he earned the nickname Spooky. Spooky because he could see and connect the dots like no one else. I could have turned down the assignment, but I didn't. I needed to know why they were so adamant to shut him down, what had he stumbled on that they were so threatened by." Dana tells him.

"The reason why I was abducted by Duane Barry was because I had one of the tracking devices that had been implanted in him. It was a small microchip with a barcode on it. I scanned it at the grocery store. I knew when the register went haywire we had stumbled on something big, that's why I was taken Bill. Mulder wasn't responsible for that."

"Bill, did you ever wonder why I went to get tested to see about having a baby of my own before I came down to California?" She asks him directly. He shakes his head no. "How many times can you have unprotected sex Bill before you begin to wonder why you haven't gotten pregnant yet?" He looks at her his eyes wide as saucers.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Bill. Mulder and I were actively trying to have a baby, and nothing was happening. During one particularly hard case, we realized how badly we wanted a child and started trying. Nothing was happening, it became extremely distressing. Especially knowing we never missed a fertile day. Mulder's the reason I went to be tested because he's the one who realized we should have gotten pregnant, when we weren't."

She takes a deep shuddering breath, "as for Emily, the FBI genetics lab verified she was my daughter. A child created with half of my genetic contribution that there was no explanation for. And as for giving Melissa to Charlie and Janet, that was one of the hardest things I have ever done on my life. I made that choice Bill, I did not Mulder. I had been abducted and experimented on all my ova stolen from me, we found evidence that Mulders sister who had been kidnapped when she was eight years old, had also been experimented on. Then there was Mulder's abduction.

Bill I knew deep in my heart that whoever was behind these abductions and the experimentation were to find out I had a daughter, they would do everything and anything they could to get their hands on her. As it was William was barely safe with me. I had to send him to Charlie as well. I killed a man Bill who broke into my home, assaulted my mother and attempted to smother my son. He had been kidnapped as well, Bill so please don't blame Mulder. Blame the men behind the conspiracy because they are to blame."

"How you could blame Mulder for things he had no control over is beyond me, but if you're going to blame him for anything. Blame him for loving me." She smiles up at him, their joined hands cradling the new life within her.

"How can you defend him Dana?" Bill asks. "How can you defend him, and how dare you even consider bringing another child into this world? If it was so dangerous for you to have to give up the twins what's changed now?" He's angry. He's angry at his sister for throwing her life away to be with Mulder.

He's angry that she chose Charlie and Janet over him and Tara. He's angry that they expect him to believe that these kids are mind readers and they are the reason they could hear the two of them last night.

"Mulder do me a favor, I want you to kiss my sister right now. I want you to kiss her as passionately as you can. And don't stop until I tell you too." Charlie demands. He steps to the stairs and hollers up, "Melissa, William…"

"Yes Uncle Charlie?" Melissa answers.

"Remember the game we used to play with Aunt Janet, the one where you both close your eyes and picture being with your parents on your birthday?"

"Yea, Uncle Charlie. Why?" William asks.

"We're going to play that game right now. Okay? Can you do that for me?" He asks.

"But Uncle Charlie that's silly since we're here." Melissa chirps.

"I know Sprite, but I really need you to do this for me, please?"

Charlie signals Mulder to start kissing Scully. It's tentative at first, as all Scully can think about is how awkward this is. Mulder ever one to prove a far out theory deepens the kiss. His hand starts stroking the small of her back, at the same time he licks the roof of her mouth.

'Six months is too long a time." his voice echoes around them.

"MMMULDER!" Scully's voice whispers into the room.

His hands start moving up her sides, "Do you know what you do to me?" His voice resonates. "Let's go back to bed, and send everyone packing to your moms."

"MMULDER," It's a drawn out moan, a sigh in the room. "Please". Charlie shivers, he hates that one. It's always that soft, and always like a kick in the stomach. He knows what it means. The sounds start playing in stereo as her soft verbal moans mingle with the mental moans.

"Okay guys, hurry up and get outside." Charlie commands.

He listens as the two giggle helplessly, "K' Uncle Charlie." Melissa says between giggles. "Okay you two break it off." He nudges Mulders shoulder. Mulder ignores him momentarily. Walter clears his throat and looks away, Maggie clears her throat as well. "Uhm Dana, do you plan on showing us exactly how things worked last night?" Charlie asks sarcastically. They pull apart and Mulder brings her hand to his mouth placing a tender kiss in the palm of her hand.

"I don't even want to know why six month's is too long, or what it pertains to Mulder." Charlie tells him. "And Dana just please, I really don't like the way you say that word. So just don't say it." He tells her.

"What word Charlie?" She asks confused.

"He doesn't like the way you say please, and neither do I!" Says Bill, and why in God's name are those two still giggling?" He asks.

"They'll be giggling for a while yet Bill. They always get the warm fuzzies when they've connected with Mulder and Dana during these moments. When they connect in their sleep like they did last night, they wake up confident, and happy. I don't know why that is, but the only explanation I have is 'my cup runneth over.' They just feel the love." He tells them.

"I'd apologize if I knew about it, Charlie." Mulder tells him.

The twins come to the door, "Uncle Charlie, Aunt Janet's coming, she also has all the kids with her, and she said to tell Uncle Bill that Tara and Matthew are coming too." Melissa tells the assembly.

"How long Sprite?" He asks.

"Bout fifteen minutes. Mom there's a big berry patch over by the fence can we have a bucket to go pick some?" Scully nods and goes and gets a bucket from the utility closet. "Uhm Grandma, if we pick enough berries could you make some pie? Uncle Charlie always talked about your pie."

"I would love to make some pie for you Melissa." Maggie answers her softly.

"And Uncle Bill, I'm sorry you feel my mom was wrong in giving us to Uncle Charlie, but just so you know, she didn't do it to be mean. She did it cause she knew Uncle Charlie would make sure that me and Will knew all about her and dad. She did it cause she knew when the time came he'd give us back. You wouldn't have been able to do any of that." Melissa told him as Scully walked back into the kitchen bucket in hand.

"No more listening Melissa." Charlie tells her tapping his head.

"I can't block him out Uncle Charlie. He's so mad, it's like he's yelling up there. Just like old man Roberts in Wyoming when he swore you were stealing his cattle." Melissa tells him walking to the door. "And just so you know my dad is no nut job, and my mom's not a brain washed idiot and if you even think about saying or doing anything to upset her, I'll whammy you good; harder than I did last night, and if she does give Sammy to Uncle Charlie, Sammy will know who mom and dad are!" She yells walking out.

"I know Uncle Charlie, no more listening, it's adult talk. Yes I'll tell Aunt Janet I was sassing you. Yes, I'll make sure CJ knows to sing the stupid song. You're not fair Uncle Charlie. It's a good thing I love you, cause I couldn't whammy you if I wanted to!" She stomps out the door. When the screen slams behind her, Charlie grins and puts a finger to his lips.

"OOOOH Uncle Charlie that's not fair! I'm not listening! Put bugs in my head Uncle Charlie! Oh I'm telling my dad, and he'll kick your butt for me. He will, he said I was his Princess and dream come true for mommy. He will Uncle Charlie he'll kick your butt for me, just so I won't have to feel bad for whamming you!" She's yelling as she walks.

"Come on Will, lets go get berries, Uncle Charlie is threatening to put bugs in my head."

"So why do keep listening, you know how to turn it off same as me." He answers her.

"It was hard Uncle Bill keeps yelling, he's worse than old man Roberts!"

"So let's sing the song CJ sings that always helps."

"The phone rings in the middle of the niiiiggghhtt, my father yells when ya gonna live your life riiiiggggtttt? Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, but girls they wanna have fuuun, oh girls just wanna have fuuuun."

As their singing fades away Charlie starts laughing, knowing Melissa is no longer eaves dropping. "Ever since your daughter has learned to talk Mulder, she's been telling me how you're going to kick my ass for putting bugs in her head." Charlie tells him.

"How do you put bugs in her head?" Dana asks.

"Dana you have to understand, how hard it was raising those two knowing they are telepathic. When I would need to have conversations with people and needed to know she wasn't listening like she shouldn't be. I started picturing the biggest, hairiest looking spiders, then I'd throw in some scorpions, just a menagerie of bugs. If she's listening, when she's been told not to the image gets stuck and she starts screaming like a little girl who's brother has put spiders in her hair." He tells them.

"Charlie, how could you be so mean?" Dana demands.

"Mean Dana, no that's a kindness. How do you teach a child not to read someone else's mind without their permission? Especially when you can't read minds? It's very rare now that she will read someone's mind without being in spoken conversation with them, and that's only because her telepathy acts as a guide to the conversation."

"But bugs Charlie? She's just a child." Dana is indignant.

"Okay Dana, if you could read minds, besides Mulder's that is. How would you go about teaching your daughter not to read minds without permission?" He dead pans.

"I don't know, Charlie, but bugs?" She asks understanding the point he's trying to make.

"It worked." Is all he says, "Mulder would you have done it differently?" He asks.

"Honestly, I can't say that I would considering this is foreign ground. Raising a telepathic child. You need a kill switch to make sure their not listening as you call it Charlie. So yeah bugs in the head works." He answers.

"What about William, what's his kill switch?" Dana asks.

"Oddly enough, William doesn't go poking into other's thoughts unless he's talking to them. It's almost as if he understands it's not right to poke into others thoughts without permission. They can be identical in a cause, or as separated as they north and south poles." Charlie tells them.

"What's with the Cyndi Lauper routine?" Mulder asks.

"We found it by accident, Janet and I were trying to find a way to stop her from listening, from other rooms. Closed door conversations, CJ had a concert at school, when they sang Girls just wanna have fun, Melissa stopped holding her hands over her ears. There's something there that blocks her from hearing others thoughts." He tells them.

A knock on the door, brings their attention to it. Mulder jumps ten feet when he sees Billy Miles, on the other side. Skinner begins to grab for his gun. "Hello Charlie, I just arrived. I want you to know all traces of them have been erased from Wyoming. They will never know they had ever been there."

"Thank you Billy, Janet and the kids will be here soon would you watch for them?" Charlie asks.

"Sure. Hello Dana, Mulder." he nods and walks away.

"Charlie, why is he here? Do you know what he is?" Mulder asks.

"Yeah, a replicant who set himself up as your daughter's personal body guard. And it's a damn good thing too. Mulder, Billy explained to me; when he had been on the ship with you that there had been a prophecy of sorts. This prophecy as told to him by a member of an alien race stated simply that they will either win or lose this planet because of them. The kids, because of what they are."

"Some kind of freaks!" Bill growls.

"No Bill, I'm not going to call them super-humans because they are one hundred percent human. They just have abilities that we stopped passing on. Abilities that were turned off, for some reason those abilities were turned on in Dana and Mulder and because it's on in them, the kids were turned on."

"My children aren't freaks, Bill. You don't know the things I've seen. What I've been exposed to, what I've learned during the years I was an agent. You don't understand Bill, and I don't know what it's going to take to get you to realize this whole planet is in danger from a hostile takeover from an alien government."

"Why is it, Dana that no one but you and Mr. Mulder know about this?" Bill asks.

"I know about it, and I did everything I could to protect your sister and Mulder while they worked under me in the FBI. I've seen what they can do, the men behind this conspiracy, and those who want this planet." Skinner tells him.

"What kind of proof do you require Bill?" Charlie asks.

"Show me an alien." He demands.

"You just saw one, Billy Miles is an alien replicant." Charlie tells him.

"Really, he certainly isn't short and green." Bill answers sarcastically.

"Okay, fine." Charlie answers. "Will, tell Billy he's needed in the kitchen." He says. A few short moments later Billy is standing at the door.

"Will said you needed me Charlie." He states from the other side of the screen.

"Billy come in please, I'm sorry about this you know. What I need to do." He tells him solemnly.

"Don't worry Charlie, the pain doesn't last long and if it is necessary to keep Melissa and Will safe I will do it." He tells him.

"Thank you Billy, you can come in and take off your shirt please." He tells him walking over to Skinner. "Walter, could I borrow your gun please." He asks. Skinner pulls it from its holster and hands it to him.

Billy is standing in the kitchen shirt less. "Bill do you know how to tell if a bullet is blank?" He asks his older brother.

"Of course I do, I'm a naval officer." He replies.

"Good, I want you to unload the clip from Walter's gun, I want you to examine every bullet carefully, and then I want you to reload the clip." Charlie tells him.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Bill because I'm going to show you an alien." Charlie tells him.

No one says anything while Bill does as his younger brother asked. He's finished reloading the clip. "Dana, I want you to go outside with the kids, take mom with you." Charlie tells her.

"Sorry, but mom can go. This is my house and I'm not leaving. I know what your planning and I don't like it." She tells him.

"Fine, mom go outside with the kids. I don't think you need to see this." Charlie tells her.

"Charles Scully I may be old, but that doesn't mean I don't have a right to know. For whatever reason my family is knee deep involved in this situation and I need to know why." She tells him.

"Bill, I want you to check Billy and make sure that he's not wearing a protective vest of any kind."

"Funny Charlie, the guy's half naked." Bill growls.

Charlie's reloaded the clip and points the gun directly at Billy's heart. "So we're all in agreement?" He looks around the room. Each and every one of them nod. "Sorry Billy." He says and unloads the clip into his chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ Charlie! You just killed and unarmed man!" Bill screams. Dana has her face buried in Mulder's chest. Maggie is staring at Charlie. Walter walks over and takes the gun from Charlie and puts it back in his holster. "Are you fucking insane?" Bill screams as he looks at Billy's lifeless blood spattered form on the kitchen floor.

"Watch Bill, here's your alien." Charlie tells him. As Billy slowly stands up, Charlie walks over to the sink and wets a handful of paper towels. He hands them to Billy who is wipes the blood from his body. Bill stands open mouthed as he watches the bullet holes begin to close on their own.

He doesn't know what to say, so he closes his mouth. "I'm sorry Billy." Charlie tells him.

"I understand Charlie, the proof must be before their eyes in order for them to believe." He starts putting his shirt back on. "I need to go watch them Charlie. The hive has been very active around here." He says as he walks out the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Bill demands to know. "How the fuck did he get up and just walk out of here?"

"Because Bill, his most of his mind and all of his body have been replaced by an alien life form. One designed to blend in with us, so that they can take over our planet." Charlie tells him.

"Whatever the cause of it is, it allows them to regenerate and heal very quickly." Dana tells him. "But Charlie, you said most of his mind?"

"There's a very small part that is still Billy, still human, that morns the life he had as a human. The possibilities that were before him that no longer exist. The ability to be a father for one, making love, getting drunk on a Friday night with friends, human things that we've taken for granted. He can't get drunk his physiology rejects the effects of alcohol. He can't have sex, because sex is from the desire to procreate, and he can't." Charlie informs them.

"Do you understand what we're up against Bill? They're not short, they're not green, but they most definitely are here." Charlie tells him.

"How do we stop them?" He asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Magnetite," Mulder tells him. "Magnetite breaks down their cellular makeup. It literally disintegrates them. I don't know why though."

"So what do your kids have to do with all of this?" Bill asks.

"Melissa and William have exactly the same abilities as the invading force." Charlie tells them. "They can control the replicants, they can read minds, they feel everything those closet to them feel, they are telekinetic, and do have the ability to make themselves look older. They want them because Melissa and William can either stop the invasion, or assist it. They would prefer they assist."

"That's why they kept trying to William or kill him when he was a baby." Scully tells them. "But Jeffery claims the shot he gave Will as a baby made him normal."

"Jeffery gave William a shot yes, but it didn't make him normal Dana, all it did was suppress his telepathic abilities. It took him off their radar long enough for you to get him to me. Billy had infiltrated a group of the other's, a group bent on assisting the invasion. They were going to either take him, or kill him within two months. I got word to Jeffery and he made his way to you and took Will off the radar, which gave you time to get him to me."

"But what about Melissa?" Bill asks. "Why didn't they go after Melissa?"

"They didn't go after her because they didn't know she existed. As far as those in the know are concerned Dana had one child, William. Billy destroyed every record pertaining to Dana prior to her giving birth. His objective was to make sure she gave birth with no interference. That is what the resistance on board the craft that took him, Mulder and about fifty other people programmed him to do."

"Why didn't the resistance just hide her?" Bill asks.

"How Bill? Every one of those in government who willingly underwent the change knew she was pregnant and would have scoured the planet looking for her. It was better that way, keep her and William public. They didn't know about Melissa because Dana and Mulder knew they could never acknowledge her. For her safety."

"And now?" Bill asks.

"Now, we have to get everyone in this family to safety. We have to let them know William is back, and let them know about Melissa as well. Then we find a way to take them down before they take over our planet." Mulder tells him.


	15. Why AM I Here?

**Why Am I Here?**

Gibson is standing on top of hill looking all around him, listening for William. He doesn't really understand how they've come to the conclusion that by going to specific locations he'd be able to zero in on William. Hell he couldn't even zero in on Mulder if he tried right now.

He's been having wickedly bad headaches for a while now. From all the listening he's been doing, is his guess. Today if he doesn't find William here in Washington, he'll move on to Oregon. They've set up a grid of some kind, he's tired of the endless driving, destination nowhere.

He's almost tempted to call Mulder, say hi invite him out for a beer. Just to see what the connection would bring him in regards to finding William. Mainly because he hasn't been able to read Dana or Mulder's minds for many, many years, it seems Mulder had learned how to block attempts to read his mind; unless he wanted you to read his mind.

Gibson always suspected Mulder was capable, simply because too many times had he looked at Dana and she knew exactly what he was thinking; and he would know what she had been thinking. He knows they weren't born with the ability like he was, but somehow they had developed it. He wonders how it came about.

In three hours he'll be loading up his gear and heading back out on the road in search of William. Listening to the sickness that is humanity, is taking its toll, and this is just the first state. From the perversion of people's minds, he knows more about the desire for power in any form then he could ever really care to.

He mourns the loss of his grandfather, he would have been able to guide Gibson in this new demand. While Mulder languished in the military prison his grandfather had contacted him telepathically explaining the whole game to him. He apologized for all he had put Gibson through especially the brain surgery.

He also explained to Gibson how later they were able to save Mulder because of everything they had learned from Gibson. Mulder's ability had turned it's on full blast and as a result almost killed him, because he didn't know how to turn it off. If he had been able to lower the volume on his own, he would have been fine and had an edge in his investigations. Instead it had almost killed him.

It also gave him a glimpse of what his future would have been if Dana Scully hadn't trapped him to her with sex. Gibson was pretty sure that Dana was using it to keep Mulder with her. There was something else as well, he just didn't know what it was. Every encounter he had with Mulder prior to his ability to block Gibson from reading his mind all he got was images of Dana Scully, and the things Mulder dreamed of and enjoyed doing to her.

He wonders why Mulder is so addicted to sex. Maybe it's from the lack of a healthy relationship between his parents. He just wants this to end. Find William, be reunited with Mulder and get rid of Dana Scully. He wants to ask Mulder about Diana, to learn more about the woman who was his biological mother. He's pretty sure from the way his handlers act that she was forced to undergo the procedure that removed him from his rightful place.

He really believes that she was forced; they probably threatened to harm Mulder. His grandfather told him all about how much she and Mulder had loved one another. Then they forced the procedure on her, and sent her to Europe to oversee the base of operations there. When she returned state side, she was ready to tell Mulder everything.

They started dating again, and Mulder was going to propose to her until Dana fucking Scully stopped it. She came up with some extravagant lie to prevent him from proposing. He doesn't know what the lie was, but it had to be a good one. Even his grandfather didn't know what it was. He told Gibson many times, he wished he did.

"If I knew Gibson, don't you think I would tell you, so that you could better understand the power she has over him." His Grandfather told him many times. "I wish I had the power she does Gibson, she's managed to turn both my sons against me. Your Uncle Jeffery, was actively assisting your mother in reuniting with Mulder, and before I knew it he too was in the tight grip of Dana Scully. What power does she wield that she can get brother to turn against brother and sons against their father?"

When it came to his father's military trial he had no choice but to testify, to see if he could garner an answer for him. He knew one of those sitting on the court was an alien, he also found he could not read the minds of Reyes, Scully or Mulder during the trial. He really wonders what Dana sacrificed according to Monica. William perhaps?

No his grandfather told him how selfish she had been in giving him up. Since he wasn't enough to keep Mulder at her side, she didn't care about being a mother to her child, his brother. She gave him up, because he wasn't enough to tie Mulder to her permanently. His grandfather had told him when he offered to take William, she laughed and told him no, because honestly she wasn't even sure if William was Mulder son.

He could have been Skinners, or Doggetts, or even his Uncle Jeffery's. She had slept with so many men she really wasn't sure of the parentage. But they wanted him because they had healed her so that she could have him. They needed him to show the world, they really did come in peace.

Why am I even here? He asks himself, he's not sure how but he knows William is nowhere along the west coast or the east coast even. He's somewhere in the heartland of America. He's almost sure of it, an area devoid of sightings, but if he doesn't follow the grid as set up by those he reports to… he ignores the thought and looks again at his watch.

Only a few more hours to go. 'Monster Slayer is coming…' the thought keeps coming to his mind. 'Monster Slayer is coming…' It's a heavy refrain coming from quite a few individuals. It's a good thing Mulder is no longer an Agent, he thinks, or he'd be off and running looking for both the Monster and the Monster Slayer.

He starts thinking of all the things he'd love to do to Dana Scully before handing her over to them. First and foremost he'd love to torture her with the fact that it was he who handed her over, and that he and Mulder along with William will be together, father and sons enjoying the new found peace they bring to the planet.

While she, hopefully she will be tortured beyond belief, tormented knowing that Mulder never really loved her. That his true love, Gibson's biological mother will be cloned with all of her memories raising William and maybe, just maybe Gibson and Will, will be lucky enough to become big brothers and they will be a family.

'Monster Slayer is coming…', yeah Monster Slayer bring it Gibson chuckles to himself. I hope you kick that Monster's ass. He laughs and wonders what kind of monster this slayer will be confronting. Probably, a rat or a spider or a Monster Truck, more than likely a truck considering that's the only true Monster out there.


	16. We Really Get to go Where?

**We Really Get to Go to Where?**

"Mulder," Skinner calls out. "Before we begin making flight plans of any kind, we need to go to the Hoover. There are certain files we're going to need before we go anywhere." He informs him.

"Walter, I uh, I uh I have copies of all the pertinent X-Files. I made copies after the fire." Mulder informs him.

"I'm not talking X-Files Mulder, I'm talking printed copies of a DOJ file." He tells him.

"What?" Mulder asks. "I thought that we agreed that you'd hand them over, that…"

"Mulder, what good is a leverage tool, if you don't keep part of it back?" Skinner asks.

"Why? Why did you keep part of it back?" Mulder asks suddenly.

"So that, I could ensure yours and Dana's safety to a degree, I even have the translation provided by one Albert Hosteen. I've kept it in the Hoover so that it would always be on hand." he tells him.

From the corner of his eye he sees Frohicke, Byers and Langley appear. "Dude, you need to go with him, you Scully and the kids. And as much as I hate to say it, the doofus who claims to be her brother." Langley tells him.

"Okay sure" Mulder tells him. "How do you play this?" He asks.

"I think you and I should go alone, Dana can pack up the kids and everyone else." Skinner tells him.

"Mulder, seriously I know we were super paranoid in life, but you need to make this a family trip. It's the only way all of you will be able to get out of dodge alive is if you all go. And you need Mr. Naval captain over there." Frohicke tells him.

"You, know Walter if things are really beginning to heat up, it would be a lot better if all of us went. I don't think they'd find anything nefarious in Dana and I showing the kids where we used to work and met. Versus you in the accompaniment of a former convicted traitor, retired agent." Mulder tells him.

"Mulder, what if things go down faster than we can control? Are you really willing to risk their safety?" Skinner asks.

"If I may interject here for a moment?" Charlie asks. "You're safer if you bring Melissa and William along. They'd be able to tell you if danger were near."

"Charlie's right, Walter. We also need Dana so that there is no doubt who they really are." Mulder tells him.

"You realize what you're doing right Mulder?" Skinner asks him.

"Yeah, I'm declaring war on the aliens who want my children, my planet and my will." He states firmly. "Under the circumstances, Bill I think you should come with us."

Bill's about to answer when they hear not one but two vehicles pull up outside the house, Melissa and William are laughing and squealing. "Hi, Aunt Janet." Melissa squeals. "CJ, Michael come help pick berries Grandma Maggie is gonna make us pie." She tells the others.

Maggie gets up and goes to the door. Both of her daughters in law and all of her grandchildren are now in one place. She looks as Matthew joins his cousins over by the bushes and begins to help picking berries. "Oh Ahab, look at them." She whispers for the first time in many years feeling his absence.

"Hello Billy." Janet calls out to him.

"Hello Janet." He responds. "Charlie is in the house, don't be too upset with him."

"Christ Billy, did he kill you again?" She asks mortified.

"It's not his fault. He needed to show his brother that Mulder and Dana have known the truth for a very long time."

"I don't care about that Billy. I'm sorry." She answers as she makes her way to the door. She is followed closely by Tara. "Well as you've seen Tara, Melissa does exist and William well let's say he's very much his mother's son. Hello Maggie." Janet calls out as they climb the stairs.

"Hello dear, I'm sorry about yesterday." She tells her as she opens the door.

"If Charlie hadn't prepared me, it would have scared the hell out of me. But it did give Tara and I a chance to catch up. As well as have a heart to heart about certain matters." She replies. as she walks in she goes over to Charlie. "And you killed Billy again! Damn it Charlie!"

He looks at his wife sheepishly, "I had too, he wouldn't believe us." He nods in Bills direction. She looks over at Bill and scoffs.

She walks away from him and over to Dana. She leans over and hugs her tightly. "How are you feeling? Melissa warned me you're not feeling to good today." Dana hugs her back, her eyes getting watery.

"Well, did she tell you why I'm not feeling my best?" Dana asks.

"Yeah, which is why your heading up those stairs and going to bed for a while. William says you guys are going to be leaving in a while. So you better get some sleep. Tara and I will keep an on the kids." Janet tells her firmly.

"I can't we're going to be heading to DC in a while…"

"Which is why you're going to take a nap now Dana. Seriously, think about the baby. You know once this ball gets rolling, that it's going to be impossible to stop it. Go rest now, when it's time to leave you'll be rested and better able to handle the stress." Janet scolded her.

"Come on Doc, I'll tuck you in." Mulder quipped as he walks to the table and takes her hand.

"Hello Dana." Tara finally breaks her silence. She's always felt intimidated by the Scully's in large numbers. Especially Dana who kept everything to herself, she can recall Melissa telling her if a family argument was going on and Dana wasn't yelling run as quickly as you can in the other direction because she was going to explode.

"Hi, Tara." Dana responds. "Mulder, I'm a big girl now." She shoots back. In response he waggles his eyebrows. She cracks a grin. "Sure, fine, whatever. I promise I'm going to nap." She says as she stands, apparently she did it to quickly because the familiar spots of light start dancing before her eyes. Mulder rushes over and catches her before she hits her head on the table.

Bill turns his back in disgust. It's not right that his sister who gives away two children like unwanted pets is pregnant again. "Is she alright?" Tara asks timidly.

"She's pregnant." Bill growls. Knowing how hard it is for Tara to be around pregnant women he reaches out and pulls her to his side. Burying her face in his shoulder, he will not let her break down in front of his sister.

"Mulder I'm fine now, you can put down." Dana squeeks.

"Nope, I'm bringing you upstairs, and tucking you in. That's my daughter in there Doctor Scully, and I plan on making sure she arrives at every destination safely." He growled playfully. Without another word he heads out of the kitchen, and towards their room.

"Soooo Charlie," Janet rounds on her husband. "For the last time, stop killing Billy. He can't help what he is, and even though we both know he's not dead…it's not right that you do that okay. Think about how you would feel if it were you or me, or the kids."

"I'm sorry, honey. Really I am, I just had no other way to show my older brother there what's really happening." Charlie whines.

Bill is still holding Tara close to his chest it's obvious from the way her shoulders are shaking that she's crying. The news of Dana's pregnancy a blow to her heart, Bill glares angrily around the room. Daring anyone to say something, Skinner takes the opportunity to go out on the porch and call John and Monica. He needs their assistance on this one. They may not have worked The X-Files as long as Mulder and Scully, but they have the experience he needs.

"Oh for crying out loud Tara knock it off!" Janet's hiss can be heard through the screen. "Both you and Bill are acting like she did this on purpose to hurt you. She didn't."

"Janet, I'm going to ask you just once not to talk to my wife like that." Bill growls.

"Or what Bill, you're gonna hit me, intimidate me, like you've done to your brother and sister's all these years? Torturing them when your parents weren't around, threatening them with whatever you could? You don't scare me William Mulder Jr. Not one bit! And you want a threat I'll give you a threat. Melissa Hope! William Charles! Come here now!" She screams.

Skinner watches in fascination as the twins come at their Aunts aid, while the rest of the children continue berry picking. The open door before their even on the porch steps, Melissa grins at him as she rushes in. "Yes Aunt Janet? She asks as they cross the porch.

"Have you shown your Uncle Bill what your capable of sweetings?" She asks them.

"Yep, I put the whammy on him good Aunt Janet!" Melissa informs him.

"Show your Aunt Tara what you can Melissa, you two William. Then I want you to tell them how old you were when you developed this particular ability." She tells them. Walter goes and peers inside the kitchen. At first he doesn't see anything, than he notices the cabinet doors opening and ingredients slowly drifting across the kitchen coming to rest in front of a stunned Maggie Scully.

"We were two when we figured out we could move stuff with our minds. Uncle Charlie calls it telekinesis." She informs the stunned adults.

"Melissa, why did mommy and daddy give you to me and Uncle Charlie?" She asks her niece.

"Cause mommy and daddy knew you'd raise me knowing that my parents are Dana Katherine Scully, and Fox William Mulder. They also knew that you guys wouldn't let any bad happen to me, and that with you undercover no one bad could find me." She tells them. "Also cause they loved me lots, daddy told me I was his little princess and a dream come true for mommy. That's why he named me after Aunt Melissa. He told mommy never give up on a miracle and she didn't and got two. Me and Wills. Well three if you count Sammy even though she's not here yet."

Janet smiles at her, "Okay Will your up, why did you come to me and Uncle Charlie?"

"Cause Uncle Jeff, Dad's younger brother, he found out that the people who took mommy, well they were coming for me. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep me safe, so when Uncle Jeff showed up, he gave me a shot that took away my abilities for a while. Long enough for mom to get me to you guys and Sissa."

Tara is stunned by what she's just witnessed. "Honestly Tara, would you have been able to handle what you just witnessed? Would you have raised these two extraordinary kids, to know Dana and Mulder were their parents? Would you have told them the truth about who they are?"

Melissa shakes her head. "No, Aunt Janet, she wouldn't have been able to do it. She always wanted a daughter, and she never would have told us who are parents were. Specially after she found out no more babies. Will and I would have grown up hating mom and dad. Most of all, they wouldn't have been able to keep us safe from the bad men. They live on a base."

Tara looks over at Melissa stunned. "I'm sorry Uncle Charlie, no bugs. Please, no bugs." She shrieks.

Charlie laughs, "It's okay sprite. I was trying to figure out how to let them know one of your other abilities."

"Oh good, cause you know Uncle Charlie, I really don't like it when you put bugs in my head." She states firmly.

"I know kiddo, but how else are you going to learn that you can't read peoples mind's without their consent? It's impolite and as bad as reading the teachers mind when taking a test."

"I've never done that Uncle Charlie, and it's mean that you would say I did!" She gets upset and starts walking out the door. "And grandma Maggie says you can't any pie if you bugs in my head again today!" She informs him as she storms out.

Charlie starts laughing as she takes off, "I did Charles Scully. You may be the one, who has had to deal with their extraordinary abilities, and she certainly has her mother's temper, but I refuse to allow you to torment her like that any longer. There is a reason they were born so gifted, and it's time we find out."

Charlie nods in agreement, "just so you know she's a horrible snoop mom. She'll listen if you don't, and there are something's they just aren't old enough or mature enough to understand yet."

Mulder has come back down stairs and is leaning in the doorway listening, "Dana's sleeping, and I hate to admit it, but it is time we begin to understand why they were born so gifted. Charlie did you find out anything about that ship Dana came into contact with in Africa?"

"Yeah, with some help of some friends I was able to hack into some secured files. The ship Dana was exposed to, it is responsible for the seeding of life on this planet. For some reason though we lost the abilities that Melissa and William were born with. I also had the opportunity to translate everything Dana had managed to photograph, and trace from the ship. Apparently there has been a war very far away from. Millions of years away from here, when group A realized that there was a strong possibility that they would be annihilated, they seeded this planet far away from those trying to subvert them."

"Okay what about group B?" Skinner asks.

"Well group B, they seem to think that free will just isn't all it's cracked up to be. They operate on a hive mentality. They have one queen per colony, and all do the tasks they were born to do. Farmers farm, warriors fight, ect, ect."

"Why does group B want us, this planet in particular?" Mulder asks.

"Well, that I'm not sure of outside of it gives them a strong hold in this portion of the universe. And our DNA is compatible with both of them. Years of warfare has brought all of their numbers down. It's basically you side with A, get to keep your free will, or group B undergo the change and join the hive." Charlie informs him.

"What about William and Melissa?" Mulder asks.

"Now that's complicated." Charlie hisses.

"How so?" Mulder asks.

"Well regardless of A or B winning the fight for this rock, your kids Mulder; they're both one hundred percent alien."

"How if DNA testing has proven that they are one hundred percent mine and Dana's?" He asks.

"Mulder, how much crap were you and my sister exposed to when you were getting paid to investigate this crap? Think about it, every exposure the two of you underwent fundamentally changed your cellular make up. We still don't have any idea of what they did to her when she was missing."

"Then if you add in the virus itself that both of us had been exposed to…"

"Now add in the ship, then the fact that you were supposed to be the one taken, not Samantha, your reaction to the glyphs on the ship and…"

"Two seemingly harmless human beings end up with two alien kids." Mulder finishes.

"Yep." Charlie answers. "But the good news is, that they are also one hundred percent human, they are what we were supposed to be."

"Why do you suppose we lost these abilities Charlie?" Mulder asks.

"I believe Mulder they were deliberately bred out of us." Charlie answers. "The only way I can confirm this though is I have to get my hands on the DOJ files you and Dana stumbled across the ones that the military took from her by force. The ones deciphered by Albert Hosteen." Charlie tells him.

"Those are in Washington," Skinner tells them. "Not only are they in Washington, but there are also twenty one men located in four different states who know what's in those files." Skinner informs them.

"How Walter? Albert Hosteen died years ago." Mulder reminds him.

"In the tradition of the Navajo, Albert chose twenty men to reveal what he learned to. When he realized his time was short, he chose one man within the tribe to share with. To teach what he learned. So that the information doesn't die, doesn't go away. It will always be available to the seeker of the truth. But before we start compromising innocent men to find this information, we need to try to retrieve the files from Washington."

A high pitched squeal of delight filters in to the kitchen, "Will we really get to go to The Hoover, and we finally get a chance to see where mom and dad met!" Melissa exclaims excitedly. "We really get to go!"


	17. You Fools

**You Fools**

The queen went to her bay and set her hibernation chamber. In three months human time, she would free the new queen, and prepare her for life on the planet earth. Until then, she would hibernate. Nothing would be able to remove her from her stasis. She was looking forward to breaking the connection with the hive.

Sometimes it could be overwhelming to listen to the constant banality of the hive. She was pleased that the escaped Jeremiah had been brought back to the fold. He re assimilated faster than she believed he would. It was a relief, really. It is so difficult accelerating the growth of a Jeremiah without tainting its abilities.

She doesn't understand why once exposed to these humans for extended periods, that they lose certain members of the hive. They've lost Jeremiah's, Gregor's, Samantha's, Exley's, the list just goes on and on. It seems over exposure to free will breaks the bond of the hive. They have yet to determine the cause or a way to prevent it.

She watches as the hibernation tank fills with the deep green, nutrient filled liquid. She desperately needs to sever the link with the hive. Her ministers will keep moving forward while she hibernates. The young queen will continue to play and frolic with her potential mates, teasing them with the imagery of the delights of being the queens consort. This will be an exceptionally beautiful colony, and the brothers and sisters hidden away in the black oil will thrive and grow once the planet has been conquered.

These humans make perfect incubators for those who wish to be reborn, for those who miss being in the hive. Once born all they needed was extreme heat and massive amounts of radiation to reach their full potential.

Many of those in the black oil would go forward at the bidding of the new queen and seek other planets ripe for colonization. Slowly she begins climbing the stairs that will bring her a much needed rest. She's already begun severing her link with the hive, when the alarm on the new queens tank begins sounding.

She turns back down the stairs and begins rushing towards the embryonic room. They've come too far in the fight for this planet for any problems to arise now. As she enters the embryonic chamber she stops and gasps. There on the floor lays the body of the new queen. The Jeremiahs surrounding her.

"You fools, what have you done?" She screeches.

"You told us to destroy all traces of the genetics of …" One of the Jeremiahs begins.

"I know what I told you fool, why have you killed the new queen?" She's angry an emotion that very really shows itself.

"She was of the genetics that you told us to destroy my queen." One of the Jeremiahs responds. "We only did as you asked."

"How, how is it possible that she is of those genetics?" She demands to know.

"The subjects whose DNA we found that forms us, forms the queens, they must have mated primitively on earth. Prior to the female subject being brought to us." One of the Jeremiahs states.

"How is that possible? How can they two of them be what they are and on a planet this size meet, and be able to reproduce?" She demands.

"We did give these humans an understanding of their genetics my queen, is it not possible that our allies on the planet, are not really our allies?"

"I will not discuss politics with you, search the records all of the earth records. I want to know how this random female came into contact with the random male. Then I want you to recombine the DNA and accelerate the growth of a new queen."

"With what our queen?" The Jeremiahs question her.

"Why their DNA of course." She answers. The simple minded fools she thinks to herself.

"We cannot our queen, you told us to destroy their genetics so that is what we did, she was the last of it." One intones.

"YOU FOOLS!" She howls. "YOU FOOLS!" All of the colony on the ship falls to their knees as her scream reverberates along the ship. "How will we control this colony without a queen? Search the records, we must find their genetics, there has to be some stored or left behind somewhere on that miserable rock!"

"I will go my queen," one of the Jeremiahs steps forward. "I have been there before and know of the humans whose genetics created her." He nods towards the body on the floor. "I know where to look to find their DNA."

"Will you betray your colony again Jeremiah?" She asks scathingly. "Will you once again turn your back on your own kind, out of a belief that the individual has more right than the colony?" She asks.

"No, my queen." He answers her. He can feel her probing his thoughts, his mind. The pain is excruciating as she digs deep into his memories assuring herself that he will not betray the colony again. He falls to his knees as the pain increases. Blood starts pouring from his nose.

"Take your brothers with you Jeremiah, and see that none of you fail me." She hisses. She turns and heads back to her chamber. Now more than ever she needs the rest of hibernation. She needs to break her link with the colony and connect with the mother of all. She needs answers. Never before has she known this to happen.

"Two cells, that's all we need. Two cells Jeremiah one of his, one of hers." She reminds him.

"Yes, my queen." He responds as she leaves the chamber. He looks to his brothers and all of them look to him. Without a word they leave the embryonic chamber and head towards the shuttle bay.

"So brother's," He says as he wipes the black blood from his lip. "I know where we need to begin our search for the DNA." He tells them. He transmits pictures of the haunts of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. "If only that fool boy had not destroyed the genetics labs it would be so much easier." He tells them.

They enter the shuttle bay, one of the enforcers is present, they allow him to scan their minds collectively. he will not let anyone leave the ship without the queens authority. He sneers at them. They may be healers and needed, but their stupidity in destroying the unborn queen sickens him. But then again, the queen ordered them to destroy all traces of those genetics.

"See that you do not fail, fools." He whispers as they climb one by one into the small shuttle. "I will greatly enjoy myself in destroying the lot of you if you do." He has already received his orders from the queen. If they fail destroy them.

"Failure is not a possibility," one of the Jeremiahs says. "I know just where to get their genetics." As the last one boards the shuttle the door closes silently behind him. The ship with a thought starts and with the destination clearly in mind lowers out of the carrier and heads to earth.


	18. Four Corners

**Four Corners**

The watcher sits in his place on White Shell mountain, he watches for the sign. He who sits here to the east. His eyes scan the night sky as he looks for the sign promised by sun father many years ago. Old Albert Hosteen had told them the FBI man was sun fathers earthly body. That when the time came he would bring forth Monster Slayer and Born of Water to defeat the grey monsters; he also told them that the woman who came with the FBI was Changing Woman.

He sits and waits, he sings the old songs as he watches. The Hogan is ready for them, for Monster Slayer, Born of Water, Sun Father and Changing Woman. Over to the south another watcher sits, watching the night sky. He watches from Turquoise Mountain. He to sings the old songs, he too watches for the signs that they are coming.

To the west on Abalone Shell mountain sits another watcher, singing the old songs, and to the north on Obsidian Mountain sits another watcher singing the old songs. Even though they should need the aide of modern technology to stay in synch they aren't using radios, or walkie talkies. They are in perfect harmony all singing the same song at the same time,in perfect rhythm.

They sing as they watch the stars, waiting for the sign that they are coming, so that they the Dine' the people, can ready for them. They've known since the dawn of time that war would mark the passage of this earth. They've prepared for it as their brothers the Anasazi told them to. Before his death Albert Hosteen prepared the sacred medicine bundle that would help destroy the grey monsters.

He put powerful medicine into that bundle, he worked it for four weeks after the death of the FBI woman's sister. For four weeks he chanted, and sang, he made the sacred paintings as he called forth the medicine they would need to defeat the grey monsters. No more would the peoples of the world be bothered by them, if Monster Slayer and Born of Water were successful.

As he watches the sky, he sees something he has never seen before in the night sky. Deep in the center of the four sacred mountains he sees a tiny flash of blue. He continues chanting, and wonders if those on the other mountains see it as well. As the night darkens, and the star becomes brighter, he can suddenly hear the singing of his brothers from the other mountains. He knows the sign has come.

Monster Slayer and Born of Water will be coming soon. It is time to ready the Hogan of Sun Father and Changing Woman. He takes his time and packs his things. All the while singing the sacred song of the coming, inside he is jumping with joy, outside he is calm as he follows the ritual as passed down to them from their brothers the Anasazi five thousand years ago.


	19. The Road to No Where

**The Road to No Where**

Gibson is on the road again. He hates the current task they've assigned him with. Just traveling from point A to point B aimlessly searching for his younger half-brother, the areas he listens for William in, all high in magnetite. Every time he's near it, his ability to read minds amplified by the amount he's standing over. That's why they chose this particular route.

He's zigzagging across the state, able to read the collective minds of the population, just from these certain locations. "Where are you William?" He says aloud. The sound of his voice startling him, it's not very often that he speaks out loud to himself. He tries momentarily to think like Mulder. But it's an impossible task. When he was able to read Mulder's mind, it's almost as if Mulder had certain thoughts just to prevent Gibson from being able to really decipher what he was truly thinking.

He's almost to the third site, and begins looking for a place he can stock up on energy drinks and coffee. He's going to need a lot of caffeine to stay alert for the 36 hours he'll be sitting there listening. The only saving grace is that each of the areas he's to listen from so far have also been camp sites. He prays it holds true for all of them.

He spots a sign proclaiming gas ahead, and moves over one lane. Gas means a convenience store, and that means he can stock up on the necessary caffeine and required energy drinks. He's stopped listening to the radio because it interferes with him listening for William. He keeps on hearing "Moster Slayer is coming." Everywhere he's driven. His only conclusion is that they are the newest rock band to hit the charts with a vengeance and people are thinking about a concert tour.

That's one of the things he hated about being so special, the ability to read minds, he could never experience anything deemed close to "normal." He really didn't have anyone person he could call friend, besides Mulder, and knowing that Mulder was in fact his biological father just made it less of a friendship and more father, son kind of thing.

He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt though that he and Will would be friends, after all they did share abilities and a father. Sometimes he thought about the Praise's. Wondered what they were doing now that they were no longer saddled with him. They knew they weren't his biological parents, and Mr. Praise was mostly afraid of him, and the fact that he could read minds.

Mrs. Praise well she was what she was because of the things they did in the labs. He couldn't blame them really. It wasn't really their fault. Just a small part of him wished that they would have loved him just a little, like a parent loves a child. He pulls off the highway and the first thing he sees are the lights to the gas station.

He pulls in and the call of "Monster Slayer is coming." Is extremely loud here, great he thinks to himself groupies. He hopes no one asks them about any of their songs because he hasn't heard a one. He parks next to the gas pump, and climbs out. He may as well fill up while he's here. No sense wasting the time. He twists off the cap, grabs the nozzle and begins pumping the gas.

When he's finished filling the tank, he shuffles towards the interior of the building. People have been in and out old and young all thinking about Monster Slayer. They must be a pretty good band if even the older folk think about them. He notes to himself. As he walks in he notices two things. The first everyone inside the building is a replicant, secondly their thoughts shut down when they see him.

He walks down the aisle to the cooler on the back wall until he comes to the energy drinks. He grabs two four packs of Red Bull, and four cans of Monster Nitrous. He's guaranteed to stay awake until he hits his next stop. Knowing that they are replicant's he knows they will answer any questions he has.

"Who is coming?" He asks.

"Monster Slayer, the liberator of us all." The replicant behind the counter answers.

Gibson smiles, now he understands, the queen will be arriving soon. It is she who will slay the monsters. Humans. He smiles, "I can't wait for the show." He responds. The replicants look at him with those dead eyes and nod in agreement. "How much do I owe you? For the gas, and the drinks?" he asks the replicant.

"Nothing friend, my former self owns this all. No charge." He tells him and turns his back. By ones and twos the other replicants silently leave the gas station, their thoughts blocked to him. He smiles and heads back to his truck. He wasn't lying though, he really is looking forward to the time that every one of those who had laughed at his father for his belief in aliens had their comeuppance.

He really was looking forward to the show. He hopes that he can strike a deal to keep Monica and John safe. That would really make his choice even better. He would love to see Monica and Mulder together. Even knowing he could read minds she never pretended anything with him. The same with John, he just flat out refused to believe that he could read minds.

No matter how many times he read the test results that Mulder had inserted in his file, he simply refused to believe that Gibson could read minds. He believed Gibson was good a guessing. So Gibson allowed him to live with illusion. As he's climbing into the truck, he's reminded briefly of Dana when he first met her.

She had been young and innocent in her way. Her thoughts either about the science about how he could read minds, or when unguarded being with Mulder. He remembers how hurt she was when she overheard Mulder and Diana talking in the hallway. Thinking Mulder meant to rekindle his relationship with Diana. Diana certainly did, but Mulder his mind had been on Dana Scully, and what he could do to make it up to her. To let her know she was it for him. He knows Shannon was right, that Mulder was red green color blind. That Mulder could see the red of her hair.

That's how he knew she was meant just for him. The fact that he could detect the red of hair and knew it was red and not a chocolaty brown. He knew Mulder would forgive him this betrayal once he was reunited with his sons. Then he Gibson would begin to pay the bitch back for costing his mother her life. If Diana had known Gibson was the son stolen from her, her son by Mulder, he knows she would have fought for him and Mulder, for them to be a family.

He starts the truck, listening to the quiet of the night. No more thoughts drift to him so he knows William is definitely not here, and this area is filled with replicants. Once back on the highway the normal thoughts begin drifting in. Tired truckers, horney teenagers, drunks, salesmen and hitch hikers. He opens a Monster Nitrous and gulps it down as quickly as he can.

It'll be a little while before it hits, but mean while he needs to stay alert, he needs to listen. "Don't worry William, big brother Gibson is coming for you." He tells the air. "And I'll even let you help take care of that bitch for getting rid of you. Grandfather told me why she did it, and between you and me we're gonna take care of her once and for all."

"We won't give her a chance to lie to dad again, nor us, and we'll be the new rulers on this rock. You and me and dad." He starts laughing to himself. "You and me little brother, it's gonna be you and me." He keeps driving, driving on the road to nowhere.


	20. And Away We Go

**And away we go.**

The first thing, Dana noticed when she opened her eyes, was she was not alone. So she closed her eyes again trying to get a sense of who it could be. She knew it was definitely not Mulder or one of the children. She also knew it wasn't her mother. That left Charlie, Janet, Bill or Tara.

"I hope I didn't wake you?" Tara asks softly.

"No," Dana responds "I have to get up because we're going to be leaving soon."

"Fox, told me I could come up and grab a t-shirt for Bill, and…" Tara stops hesitant to continue.

"It's okay Tara, bottom draw left side. You'll find one of Bill's navy t-shirts." She tells her as she slowly sits up. "Ugh," Dana moans as the world spins and her stomach roils. She begins to take deep even breaths hoping to stave off another round of vomiting.

Tara comes to her side, and grabs the small garbage can she places it in front of Scully who is extremely pale. "Do you need me to get you anything?" Tara asks.

"A…wet… cloth… would…be…good." Dana tells her and points to the bathroom.

Tara goes in and grabs a neatly folded washcloth, she runs it under the cold water rings it out, and grimaces as she hears Dana begin to vomit. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Tara says as she heads back into the room. She takes the can from her and hands her the cloth.

"It'll end soon enough, I hope." Dana mutters as she wipes her face. She takes a deep breath and slowly stands. "This is the one part of pregnancy, I could do without." She tells her sister in law.

"Are you happy about it?" Tara asks suddenly.

"The baby?" Dana asks as she walks into the bathroom. She begins to brush her teeth.

"Yes, the baby. You goose." Tara responds.

"Honestly Tara, I'm terrified. My age, plus the fact that we now have to go on the run again, add in I've vomited more with this pregnancy, than I did with Will and Melissa…" She stops afraid to continue.

"It's okay Dana." Tara tells her, "I was shocked at first and it did hurt only because Matthew is it for us, and I so would have loved to have a girl. I wanted Bill to have what you had with The Captain."

"Ahab and I did have a different relationship then he did with everyone else, but than again it could be because he delivered me." Dana tells her. Tara looks at her, surprise written all over her face. "He was heading back out to sea, mom was pregnant with me, and they had been hoping that I would arrive before he left. So they pack up the car with Melissa and Bill, mom slides into the passenger's seat and they headed out to the dock. When they got there, mom was in labor. She didn't think anything of it until Ahab parked the car and everyone started to get out. She couldn't, all she managed to do was turn so she could lay down on the seat and call to my dad. He came around and mom told him he had better grab his catchers mitt, because she didn't have time to get to the hospital. Dad yelled for one of the sailors to get the ships medic turned around and I was there in his hands staring up at him."

"Wow, Bill never said anything to me about all of that." Tara tells her.

"I'm not even sure he remembers, but Ahab always told me the story about how I wanted to see him before he left." She rinses her mouth out and pats her face with a hand towel.

"Do you want to know if this one's a boy or a girl?" Tara inquires softly.

"I already know it's a girl. Melissa let us know, she even calls her Sammy, short for Samantha." Dana tells her. They sound of feet running up the stairs breaks the conversation.

"Oh good mommy your awake, come on hurry up and do what you have to. Uncle Walter is taking us to The Hoover and daddy says hurry up woman cause he needs a sandwich!" Melissa tells her breathlessly.

Dana smiles at the enthusiasm Melissa is showing. "Okay sweetie, I just need to find my sneakers. Tell your father he knows how to make a sandwich, and I'd like turkey. Oh also tell him to pack some peanut butter ones as well, and some lifesavers and Gatorades."

"EEWW lifesaver sandwiches? Do you want to tell me what you want on them? Some mayo, mustard, ketchup?" She asks her face mirroring her disgust at the thought.

"Let me rephrase that. Please let your father know I would like a turkey sandwich, secondly tell him to pack some peanut butter ones as well. Their good for protein and car sickness. Also ask him to throw a few rolls of life savers in the bag as well because those are good for low blood sugar and car sickness." Dana tells her.

"Wow that's a relief, cause Aunt Janet said pregnant women like to eat some really weird stuff, and a life saver sandwich is really weird."

"Yes, it is baby. Now scoot, oh and…"

"Yeah I'll ask dad to fix you a bowl of ice cream with cranberry relish. Oh that's gross mom. Are you sure Sammy wants that? I guess you are. Eww I am never going to eat that crazy stuff when I have babies." She mutters as she walks out the door.

Tara looks at her niece than her sister in law. "Cranberry relish Dana? You just threw up and now you're going to eat ice cream with cranberry relish?"

"I don't know why it seems so appealing, but it just means that my body needs something in the two that will help baby grow properly." Dana informs her.

"Whatever you say, are you going to let Fox get away with that little woman I need a sandwich comment?" Tara asks as they walk out of the room.

"It's just his way of saying he is domestically happy right now, but I'll make him pay by having him sit with me while I eat my ice cream." She laughs.

"So how do you know you're going on the run? This trip to Washington, just might not pan out the way you think it will."

"If there's one thing I learned from being with Mulder all these years Tara, is if he thinks he will get a reaction by doing A, be prepared that A will happen just the way he thinks it will."

"What does he think will happen?" Tara asks suddenly afraid.

"I don't know but the fact that my luggage is no longer in the corner of the room means those bags are in the trunk of the car." Dana informs her.

"Oh…" Tara says. They reach the bottom of the stairs when Dana surprises her by turning around to hug her. "What's that for?" She asks.

"Well I do love you Tara, and God only knows how you've managed to put up with my brother this long, but I want you to know it wasn't anything against you personally on why I sent Will and Melissa to Charlie and Janet." She told her.

"Hey, Doc hurry up and get in here to eat, your ice cream's melting!" Mulder calls from the kitchen. As soon as your finished eating it's away we go." He laughs.

Tara pulls back and smiles, "come on lets go feed Sammy, and get on the road."


	21. Black Mesa, Arizona

**Black Mesa, Arizona**

Jenna Hosteen sits outside the Hogan gazing at the night sky, it is time to make ready. Soon that unusual star will lead Monster slayer and Born of Water, along with Sun father and Changing Woman here to the land of the people. The Dine'.

Inside the Hogan the medicine men are preparing the sacred sand paintings. They will finish once their honored guests have arrived. When they do, those who were told the tale by Albert will tell all to them. How he knew Fox Mulder is the physical embodiment of Sun Father, and Dana Scully is the physical embodiment of Changing Woman.

She prays to the old gods, that Monster Slayer and Born of Water are up to the task of slaying the grey monsters. Big Monster left the reservation years ago. After Mulder had left, it had been his time to set these events into motion.

Down in Roswell the Dine' are watching area 51. The government facility that houses the early experiments the government conducted with assistance from the greys. At the first sign of movement from within they would destroy every living thing within it.

Dark days were coming, but with the aide of Monster Slayer and Born of Water they would survive. After all Changing Woman did save Sun Father, so too their offspring would conquer and save the people. Not just the Dine' but all the people.


	22. We're in the Hoover

**We're in The Hoover**

While Maggie, Charlie, Janet and their kids went to Maggie's house to pack up some of the memories that she refused to part with. Skinner, Mulder, Scully, Bill, Tara, William, Melissa and Matthew headed over to the Hoover. Bill drove Skinner, Tara and Matthew, while Mulder drove Dana and the twins.

As they were driving Mulder and Scully practiced speaking with the kids telepathically. Mulder knew in order for this particular trip, it would be best if the kids could tip them off in advance. '_Really dad?' _Melissa huffed. '_That is so totally not right. Besides to ground me for something that is years off is bogus! Moooom tell him he can't ground me for something I haven't even done yet!' _She cries to Scully.

Dana arches an eyebrow and looks over at Mulder, '_Mulder, I will not let you ground her for kissing a boy at a dance, unless you ground William now as well.' _

'_Hey, wait… how did I get dragged into this?' _William howls. '_I'm not even in this, besides I'm a boy I'm supposed to kiss girls I take to dances!'_

'_And I'm a girl and if I like a boy… what harm can a kiss do?'_ Melissa asks. '_Oh hey Uncle Frohicke.' _She thinks to her parents as he materializes in the back seat.

"What nobody can say hi to the dead guy?" He says to no one in general. Scully frowns and looks at the back seat. "Mulder, Melissa or William you guys had better let her know you can see dead people." He warns.

"Sorry Uncle Hicke," William says. "It's alright mom, me, dad and Melissa can all see dead people. Uncle Frohicke has been watching us for years." He informs her.

"You know Mulder, she's still too hot for you!" Frohicke laughs.

"Ew ew ew ew! Uncle Frohicke that's my mom!" Melissa squeals.

"Okay here's the deal Mulderlings and Mulder. I know how you guys are about the public displays of affection, but you and Dana are gonna have to lay it on thick and heavy once you're in those walls. Short Cake you and Wills are going to have to let them know when to start and when to stop."

"I am not telling my parents to get it on in the Hoover Uncle!" Will growls.

"Okay then you may as well walk up to the aliens and say here we are, take us to your leader." Frohicke snaps. "Seriously though, you'll know when to say Dad show mom the love, okay dad you can stop we're in public."

"We really have to do this?" Melissa asks.

"Yes, you do Short Cake a lot is riding on Walter getting in and getting what he needs to, and in order for that to happen he's going to need a diversion. Your parents will make the perfect diversion. Also it's a little payback from karma to a couple of people. Especially a couple of the male agents that started some nasty rumors about your mom."

"Anything else oh great swami?" Mulder asks laughing. Scully is not going to appreciate this.

"Yeah they should have been mine, like I ever had a chance." He fades out before Mulder can say anything else.

"He really loved you, didn't he mom?" Melissa asks as Scully wipes her eyes.

"He most certainly did, Melissa. But it's your mom what's not to love about her?" Mulder answers her as he reaches over and clasps her hand. "It's just like the old times isn't Scully? The Gunmen still have our backs, still running recon for us."

She smiles and laughs because she knows it's true, that even in death the trio still watch out for her and Mulder. Mulder pulls up to the gate under the Hoover leading to the underground parking garage. He rolls down the window and hands over his license. "Well Agent Mulder, I'll be damned." A familiar voice says.

"It's just Mulder now Joe," Mulder answers as he takes back his id and hands over Scully's.

"Agent Scully's with you too?" He asks surprised.

"Its Doctor Scully now Joe, we're not agents anymore." Mulder reminds him. "And in the back seat we have our twins Melissa and William." Joe peeks his head in and waves to the kids.

"Your parents…" he starts to say, he stops when the radio on his belt squawks to life. "Yes Deputy Director, they just pulled up. Okay you two, it's nice to see you back here at The Hoover. Deputy Director Skinner is waiting for you upstairs." He waves them through.

"I have not missed that man at all Mulder." Scully whispers as they pull away.

"He's not a nice man at all mommy." Melissa informs them.

Mulder pulls into the first open parking space he finds and shuts off the car. Silently he opens the door and climbs out. He walks over to Scully's side and opens her door while Will and Melissa climb out the back. He looks down into the depths of her eyes, easily reading the trepidation there. He leans in and brushes a soft kiss on her lips.

He's getting ready to pull away when Melissa's voice pops into his head. _"Daddy there's two women walking this way. Joe told one of them you were here. You had better kiss mommy like you mean it NOW!"_ Without a moment's hesitation Mulder leans in and deepens the kiss, he refuses to give up until he feels Scully's hands dancing through his hair. Secretly he's always wanted to do this here.

When her hand drifts down to his cheek, he lets out a soft growl. He's unaware that those who Melissa warned them about are watching until he hears his daughters voice screeching throughout the garage. "Excuse me parental units, we are in public!" She's yelling. "Daaaaaad, Oh my God, this is so embarrassing! Mooooom WE ARE IN PUBLIC! And you wonder why they don't let chaperone dances at school anymore!"

Mulder pulls away and smiles down at Scully, he winks at her letting her know she can fend this. "Melissa, it was just a little kiss. And…"

"Mom, he was eating your face and you let him. Hello public here…" She exaggerates with her hand pointing towards the two women. One of whom is standing there her mouth wide open. "Will, what did it look like to you?'

"Melissa, I've told you, you have to pretend that it's not happening. The more attention you bring to it, the worse it's gonna be." Will tells her.

"Maybe it won't be so bad after the baby gets here." Melissa hypothesizes.

"Melissa, it's just that…" Mulder starts.

"Dad, I'm eleven. There is this thing called Too Much Information. Don't go there. I'm telling Uncle Walter, maybe he can arrest you two or something." She mutters and starts walking to the elevator.

"She is so your daughter Dana." Mulder tells her as he steps back and his hand moves to the small of her back.

"No Mulder, she is your daughter when she gets like that, how many times have I told you that?" She asks as she moves to follow Melissa.

"Stop picking on her you two." William pipes in. "Hey dad, I think that lady wanted to say something to you." He says pointing out a suit clad woman. Scully looks over her shoulder as Mulder turns.

"Oh hi, uhm Agent Smythe?" He questions.

"Hello Fox, I heard you were in the building. Thought I would come down and welcome you back to the building." She flutters.

"Uh yeah, thanks. You remember , my partner?" He asks.

The woman looks over Scully, jealousy written all over her face. "Yes, I do. Hello Dana." She says.

"Hello, did you see where our daughter went?" She asks politely.

"She went toward the elevators." The other woman answers.

"Thank you," Mulder responds. "William go catch your sister." He tells him.

"Okay, but promise me no more funny business." William asks seriously. Mulder ignores the two women and begins kissing Scully again. "Awe jeeze, go get a room." He mutters taking off., Scully blushes furiously as Mulder pulls away.

"Trust me William Mulder, when your older you'll understand better." Mulder calls after him. He places his hand on the small of Scully's back and escorts her towards the elevator, leaving the two women without further acknowledgement.

'_Daddy, that was so much fun!'_ Melissa squeals in his head. _'That woman was telling the other woman that you loved her, and that there was no way you were with mom!' _

'_It's okay sprite, your mom and I have been together for a long time, nothing but death could ever keep us apart.' _He answers her.

The four of them are standing at the elevator, Agent Smythe and her companion have joined them. "Uh Dad?" Will pipes up.

"What is it son?" Mulder asks.

"I forgot to tell you before we left, uh you gotta call Coach Simmons when we get back home." He mumbles.

"Why Will, what happened?" Scully asks tousling his hair.

"They're short two chaperones for the dance, and you and dad never say no, but dad can only come if he promises to keep his hands and lips to himself." Will mutters.

"I'll call when we get home Will." Mulder laughs.

The elevator doors open and they all get in, "Do you guys remember how to get to Uncle Walter's office?" Mulder asks as he punches the buttons.

"Yeah, why?" Will asks suspiciously.

"There's just something I wanted to see with your mom." Mulder says as he grins at Scully.

"Maybe they'd like to join us, Mulder." Scully tells him as she threads her fingers through his. "After all if it wasn't for that office they wouldn't be here, and…"

"Samantha wouldn't be either." He finishes as his hand caresses her still flat abdomen.

"Don't you dare kiss again. Oh my God! I am so telling Uncle Walter to arrest you two for whatever charges he can dream up." Melissa hisses. "Poor Sammy, she is so going to have it so bad. Why can't you two argue and fight like everybody else's parents?" She asks seriously.

"Because we aren't everybody else's parents Melissa," Scully informs her daughter. "We're your parents, and we love each other, why can't you be happy about that?"

"I am, it's just you two have no idea how hard it is being YOUR kids. Luke Johnson's dad says it's not natural the way you to are always kissing and holding hands. That guys like daddy should be with…"

"Luke Johnsons dad is jealous that your mom is with me." Mulder informs her. The elevator stops and Agent Smythe gets off as does her companion. They get off not saying a word. When the elevator doors close all four of them burst into laughter, releasing the tension that had been building under the close scrutiny.

When the doors open again, Mulder barely has time to shield Scully's body when Will begins shouting in his head. _'Dad, quick don't let him see mom yet.'_

'_Who Will?' _

'_Tom Colton, he's staring really hard at me and Melissa' _

'_Dad, you need to kiss mom better than you did in the garage!' _Melissa tells him. Mulder leans down and begins kissing Scully, here is another fantasy come true. Making out with Dana Scully in the elevator, when suddenly it stops.

He slides his tongue into her mouth, and is pleased when she moans in response. He begins to slide his hands under her shirt when he hears Melissa scream.

"We're trapped!" Oh my God we're trapped. Oh Jeez really?" She screechs.

Scully pulls away from Mulder and peeks around at her daughter. "What's wrong Melissa?" She asks calmly.

"You two are sucking face and the elevator stopped mom! We are trapped in the elevator! And why, why, why won't you two stop acting like teenagers?" She cries, Scully reaches out to her when she see's real tears welling up in her eyes. "If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed!" Melissa accuses.

"Come here sweetie," Scully croons. Melissa throws herself into her arms and starts sobbing hysterically. "Mulder, see if the emergency phone is working, see if you can get Walter on the phone and let him know we're trapped." Scully tells him as she rubs small circles around her daughter's back. "William, are you okay?" She asks him.

"Nuh huh." He responds. "I don't feel to good mom." He whispers. Scully pulls him over with her free hand and checks his head for a fever.

"You are a little pale, Will but I don't detect a fever. What's wrong?" She asks him.

"My stomach doesn't feel too good mom. I feel like I'm gonna throw up." He whispers.

"Oh Christ!" Tom Shouts. "Great, just great. A sick kid a hysterical kid, and Spooky Mulder all in one elevator!"

"I don't know who you are Agent," Dana says coldly not recognizing Tom. "But so help me when I get out of here. I will be reporting you to Deputy Director Skinner. I don't think he'll appreciate your attitude towards his God-children."

Tom steps back and looks her over. "Oh my God Dana. It's me Tom, Tom Colton." He says putting out his hand. His eyes roaming appreciatively over her body. She ignores his out stretched hand.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Melissa squeaks.

Mulder bends down and picks her up, she nestles her head deep into his neck still crying. "Shh baby, it's okay. Your old mans got it all under control." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone and begins dialing, while Scully holds William whispering words of comfort in his ear. "Hello Walter," Mulder sings. "Yeah Dana, the kids and I have made it into the building but apparently all those government cutbacks have affected your maintenance."

He pauses, "No, we're trapped in the elevator. Melissa is T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D and William, well he's not feeling to good. No, she's not going to go into labor she's only eight weeks Walter!" Mulder laughs as he see Tom blanch. "Oh and one of your Agents is here too, Tom Colton." he answers.

"Daddy, I'm ten spelling doesn't work with me any more remember?" Melissa tells him.

"Sorry, Sprite." Mulder tells her.

"Can I talk to Uncle Walter?" She asks him.

"Hold on Walter, Melissa wants to talk to you." Mulder hands the phone to his daughter who sits up, her tear stained face breaking his heart.

"Uncle Walter, please get me out of here." She whispers into the phone. "The man in here is not very nice, he's mad because I'm afraid, and Wills is gonna throw up, that's his fault for eating so much chocolate and gummy bears, and he called daddy Spooky." She informs him. She pauses and listens, "okay hold on Uncle Walter, but first promise me your gonna get me outta here. I don't like being in here and if Will throws up its gonna stink!" She informs him. Okay Uncle Walter I love you too." She reaches out handing the phone to Tom.

"Hello?" Tom asks tentively. "Yes, Deputy Director I understand." He pauses and listens. "Of course I will apologize to the Mulder family for my outburst sir. Yes, sir. I will report to the bull pen for wiretap duty as soon as we're freed." He hands the phone back to Mulder.

"Yes, Walter." Mulder says. "Melissa, Uncle Walter says to let you know that the maintenance man is working one floor above us to get the doors open and he's there too. He'll be right outside the door the minute it's open to pull you out." He hangs up the phone and sits down on the floor Melissa in his arms. He pats the floor next to him and Scully sits next to him. Will lays his head in her lap.

He closes his eyes and his deep shallow breaths let all the occupants know he's struggling not to throw up. "Mulder, we're going to have a serious problem." Scully whispers loud enough for Tom to hear.

"How Scully? Walter and crew are working to open the doors. "Mulder, have you forgotten I've taken an extended leave of absence from the hospital because of how queasy my stomachs been?"

"Oh, I thought that was…"

"Mulder, every off smell has me getting violently ill. If Will loses it, I know I will as well." She states. Tom slides down the wall terrified, he's always had a weak stomach. He barely held it together during the one autopsy he had to witness at Quantico back during his academy days. As long as he could avoid the majority of the gore he was okay, but if someone threw up around him, he was guaranteed to throw up as well.

"So, uhhh Dana how are things since you've left the Bureau?" He asks trying to change the topic.

She looks over at him disgust clear in her eyes. He's put on a good fifty pounds since she left. Mulder clasps her hand and pulls it to his lips, her eyes automatically steal to his. She smiles at him. "Good, thank you for asking." She replies, her eyes still attached to Mulder's.

"So, I uhh see you have a couple of kids." He's trying to get her to look at him. He can't believe how good she looks, he can't believe these are her kids. He heard through the grapevine that she had given up her son.

"We have kids, that's our daughter Melissa and this is her twin brother William. They were born while I still worked for the bureau." She informs him.

"I…I…thought the bureau frowned on consorting between partners."

"What the bureau didn't know didn't hurt them!" Mulder chuckles as Scully tilts her face to his. He leans in and captures her lips with his. He really likes this game. He's always wanted to show everyone how devoted he was to her, but because of their previous employment couldn't. Now that they are both out, he can shout it from the rooftop.

When he pulls away, he's thrilled to see the love in her eyes. She looks over at Tom and shrugs her shoulders, "We can't help who we fall in love with can we?" She asks. Tom shakes his head no. "Besides, Mulder no longer worked for the FBI, when the twins were born."

"Mommy" Will whispers.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asks.

"I'm gonna throw up." He states. Quickly he rolls off her lap, and rushes to the corner where Tom is sitting and begins to vomit all over him. Scully covers her mouth. Mulder places Melissa on the floor and hands her his phone. She calls Walter.

"Uncle Walter, it just got bad in here. Will is throwing up and mommy looks like pea soup." She informs him. Her daughters comment is enough to finish the turn it was taking and she moves over to where William had been and begins to vomit herself. Mulder is doing the best he can to comfort both. "It's worse Uncle Walter. Mommy just threw up on the mean man. Daddy Uncle Walter wants to talk to you." She hands him the phone.

"Yes, okay Walter. Just hurry up. Ginger ale, Gatorade and saltines ought to do the trick." He responds.

Scully leans back shakily onto Mulders chest. He hangs up the phone and hands it back to Melissa. Will is looking better by the minute. Scully looks like she's going to be sick again. "I'm sorry Dana." Mulder whispers as he strokes her hair.

"For what, Mulder?" She asks him.

"That you have to go through this." He responds. The pain evident in his eyes.

"Mulder, I'm pregnant, not dying and you weren't sorry when you did do this, so don't be sorry now." She chides him.

"I wasn't sorry the night I did this was I?" He asks, ignoring Tom's presence.

"No you weren't," she teases him. "As a matter of fact…" Mulder can see the desire in her eyes. He feels it too.

"For the last time, there are children in here!" Melissa warns them. "Look, I'm really glad my parents love each other as much as you two love each other, but just remember we don't need to know something's just yet, as mommy likes to remind us."

Scully chuckles and looks over Mulder's shoulder at her daughter. "Thank you for your stamp of approval." She answers. No sooner has she finished speaking than the doors open revealing they are trapped between two floors.

"Dana, Mulder?" Skinners voice calls down.

"Yeah, Uncle Walter!" Melissa shouts as she jumps up. "Me first, me first." She chants.

"Hello Princess." Skinner calls down. " Tell Dad he's got to lift you up to me." Mulder scoops her up effortlessly and passes her up to Skinner. Once she's cleared the floor, Mulder scoops up Will and hands him up next.

Once Williams clear he lifts Dana, she loops her arms around his neck and pulls him to her for a deep, loving kiss. When they separate she's smiling. "You know Doc, I still don't understand why they called you the Ice Queen, because you are the hottest thing I have ever encountered." He tells her. She pulls him down for another kiss. They don't break until they hear Walter clearing his throat.

"You know Mulder, I still don't understand it myself." She answers as he hands her up. Once she's clear, he grabs Walters out stretched hands and gets pulled up. Tom is waiting patiently for him to clear. He's got to get to the locker room and shower. As Mulder's legs clear he hears a horrible screech.

"Deputy Director, the doors are closing. We won't be able too…." Tom doesn't hear the rest of the statement as the doors slam closed once more. leaving him alone in the elevator, covered in and smelling of vomit.


	23. Touch Down

Touch Down

The ship carrying the Jeremiahs lands softly in the woods of Oregon. The first of them exits the ship and waits outside for his brothers. One by one they exit, seven of them in total. "So my brother, where do we go from here?" The first one out asks.

"I need to head to Washington D.C., I think it would be best if the rest of you headed to Arizona, go to the Dine', they will be in need of our assistance." He responds.

"I'm not sure that was a wise move on our part, destroying the new queen as we did." Another states.

"We will do what we have to, to assist The Dine' and the people of this planet prevent colonization. We are healers, it goes against our being to destroy life. Allowing her and the others to take this planet is a destruction of life."

"Could we not have healed the new queen?" He asks.

"There was no healing what she was taught, if it were that easy; this planet would have fallen years ago. Tell me brother, how do you heal a belief? I know her parents. I know how we got her. I also know her father himself would have killed her knowing what we do."

"How can you say that? These humans are very attached to their offspring, he may not have."

"I know who her parents, I know her father, I know her mother. There would have been an attachment of blood, nothing more. Do you not recall that we removed her from her human womb and placed her in the royal jelly ourselves? Her genetic contributors had no chance to bond with her, no opportunity to attach emotion to her being their offspring. They would have destroyed her just as surely as they will any of us. She no longer belonged to them, if she ever did. It is time, I will go to Washington D.C., and find her parents. The rest of you head to Arizona, The Dine' will need you."

He steps back, goes to turn, the moonlight filtering through the trees shows an ice pick in his hand. He firmly stabs it into the neck of the one questioning the death of the new queen. "Fool did you not think we would not know what you were?" He questions as the Bounty Hunter shows his true form before dissolving at their feet.

"Brother, do we head to Arizona?" One of the others asks.

"Yes, and I go to Washington D.C. to find Fox Mulder and Dana Scully." He steps out of the woods and begins running down the road. He will be there to greet the new day. The others are running in the opposite direction. They know the humans will need them. Hopefully The Dine will have begun preparations.


	24. A Dream is a Wish

**A Dream is a Wish…**

_"Pass the ball Will, pass it.." Mulder hollers. "Alright now, come on Gibson shoot, shoot. And he shoots and he scores. Those are my boys!" Mulder tells the other parents at the neighborhood barbeque. _

_ "Fox, stop your embarrassing them." A feminine voice interrupts._

_ "But Diana, come on. Nobody can get the best on our sons. Nobody, they are really great ball players. I think William will make the NBA."_

_ "Come on sports dad, we have to go." Diana reminds him._

_ "Go where?" Mulder asks._

_ "Why Washington, Fox. Have you forgotten, they execute her tonight at midnight."_

_ "Oh, I did. Alright let me grab the boys and we'll head out. I just hope we don't run into any of her family. Gibson, William come on guys we have to hit the road."_

_ Gibson tosses the ball to one of the other players, he throws his arm around Wills shoulders and gives him a nuggie. "Come on little brother, lets go get this done so mom can officially be your mom." He tells him._

_ "Mom, Dad?" Will calls out to them._

_ "You do love me even though she lied about everything right?" William asks them._

_ "William Mulder!" Diana exclaims. "I cannot and will not hold you responsible for the things she did. Your my son now." She pulls him into a hug. "You and Gibson are my sons and no one else's." She holds him tight._

Gibson sits up in his tent, a bead of sweat on his brow. He hates waking from that dream. There in the dream world he is whole and unblemished. He's with Mulder, Diana, and William. They are the family he's always dreamed of. He can't wait until his mission is completed.

They've promised him that they will clone Diana, and she'll have every memory she did in her former life. The only difference is she will still be able to have children. He made them promise this because he knew Mulder had a desire for a daughter.

He listens to the silence around him, something woke him up. He just doesn't know what. Normally he doesn't wake until after they've executed Dana. While she watches his parents kiss. He knows it's childish, but it gives him satisfaction that he made the right choice.

On nights like tonight, he really misses Mulder. He remembers when they were in hiding together before his grandfather sent Mulder off to Mt. Weather how Mulder and he would talk late into the night about everything and nothing. Mulder had known how to block Gibson from reading his mind then, and Gibson had appreciated the gesture.

Mulder never talked about Dana or William during that time. Something had happened though. Mulder had tried to go back, because she had called him, telling him to come back. He's not sure what happened, but it was disastrous. Mulder returned broken, and shortly thereafter he broke into Mt. Weather and then the trial started.

Only once did he ever manage to read Mulder's mind during that time, he had been dreaming of a small clear blue pond, or lagoon. He had been sitting on the edge, when Gibson asked him in the dream what he was doing, he told him, '_I'm waiting for her, my soul mate. She'll join me here.'_

When Gibson asked why, he answered, _'Because this is the last place we will be together.'_

"How do you know?" Gibson asked.

_'I just do, it is here that we met, here that we separated, here that one of us dies. Once she comes, you have to leave. After our souls dance the eternal dance here, I will die, and this is where we will meet in the next life.'_

Gibson escaped the dream when he heard the sound of someone walking through the thick lush foliage towards the water. He had left the trailer and rode his bike to the reservation store. He knew when Mulder woke up he'd want some sun flower seeds.

He unzips his sleeping bag, and climbs out of it and crawls out of the tent. He looks up at the night sky. He sees a funny blue star, he can't remember ever seeing that one before. He walks over to a tree unzips his pants and begins to relieve his bladder.

A cool breeze whips through the small glen he chose as his camp site and on the wind he hears a haunting female voice singing, _'A dream is a wish your heart makes….when your fast asleep…'_ He feels a warm drop on his cheek, he reaches up to wipe it away; surprised to fine he's crying.


	25. A Trip Down Memory Lane

A Trip Down Memory Lane…

Walter and the maintenance men cringe as the elevator doors slammed shut. Mulder grins, Will and Melissa laugh. Will is obviously feeling better. Scully is trying hard to not smile. "What's so funny?" Skinner asks.

"William threw up, and so did Dana, your Agent is stuck in there. You're going to have to shut that elevator down for week Walter because of the smell. Colton didn't look so good when you started to lift me out."

No sooner have the words escaped his mouth, then the elevator begins to move stops in front of them. The doors open revealing Tom Colton, gagging. "Agent, you're relieved for the rest of the day. Go home; clean up, tomorrow you're to report the bull pen for wiretap detail." Skinner informs him.

"Yes, sir." Colton whispers afraid if he opens his mouth he'll get sick. He hasn't uttered an apology to them yet and is praying under the circumstances they don't call him out on it.

"He didn't say he was sorry, Uncle Walter." Melissa chirps from his side. "He called daddy 'Spooky Mulder'." She mimics the taunting way Tom had said it. "Why would anyone call my dad spooky?"

"Remember the talk about how people try to make themselves feel better, by putting other people down?" Scully asks her daughter.

"Yeah…" William says.

"When your dad worked here, before we met he was very, very good at his job. He was so good at it, that it was spooky. So they started to call him Spooky, as a way of putting him down." Scully informs them.

"Agent Colton, the Mulder family are here as my guests. You behavior in the elevator are totally unbecoming of a Government Employee. I will be placing an official reprimand in your file. Not only that Agent, but I am personally going to go through your file and check and double check for any inconsistencies. Anything that will give me grounds to recommend a suspension to your superiors. Do you have anything you wish to say Agent Colton?" Skinner growls.

"Dana, Fox I apologize to you and your family for any distress I may have caused you during our ordeal." He says looking at the floor.

Scully arches a brow and turns her back, Mulder shakes his head. Even with the deputy director breathing down his neck, the man still can't apologize properly. "Your dismissed Agent." Skinner growls. Colton goes to get back in the elevator, changes his mind and heads for the stairs.

A small group of on lookers begins to leave except for a lone female Agent. She's watching the small family group closely. Melissa noticing the scrutiny sends a message to Scully. Scully turns and begins rummaging through her purse looking for a breath mint. She peeks at the agent, doesn't recognize her and tells Melissa to ask Mulder if he knows her.

Mulder who has started walking with Skinner turns and looks at the agent, he doesn't recognize her either. "You okay Doc?" He asks covering the reason he turned.

"I'm just looking for some gum or a mint." She tells him as she hurries to catch up. Mulder reaches out and grabs her hand, sensing her need for comfort. He reaches into his pocket with his free hand, and pulls out a package of life savers. He pops one out with his teeth and leans in to kiss her, dropping it on her tongue. She smiles and tucks the mint in her cheek.

"Uhm Walter, there were a few places that I was hoping to check out before we go to lunch. Would it be all right if Dana and I stopped in on some old co-workers before lunch?" Mulder asks.

"Sure Mulder, oh and before I forget, here." He hands them two leather covered wallets. Mulder opens his and see's his former badge with an updated ID, Dana opens hers and see's the same. "I'll explain when you get back to my office. You have free run of the building now." He tells them. "Melissa and William how about we go see if Kimberly brought any of her famous chocolate chip cookies in today." He says to the twins as they head to his office.

"Will just threw up, Uncle Walter." Melissa reminds him. "I don't think he should have any."

"I have plenty of room in my stomach now!" Will informs them.

Dana and Mulder stand and watch the miracle of their children walking in the halls of the Hoover with Skinner as a personal escort. Mulder knows why they were given back their badges with updated identifications. It will allow them to get into certain areas without problem, while allowing the illusion that they are just a family visiting an old boss.

Mulder walks over to the elevators, the one they had been trapped in marked out of order. He pushes the down button and waits for Dana to join him. The mysterious female agent has disappeared. "I think your enjoying yourself a little too much, Mulder." Dana reprimands him.

He tries to look ashamed and fails miserably. The elevator doors open and they step in. Mulder hits the button for the basement. As soon as the doors close, he pins her against the wall and captures her mouth. The elevator comes to a stop, the doors open, Scully threads her hands through Mulders hair, pulling him closer. 'Mommy, a lady just got on, she really doesn't like you kissing daddy.' Melissa's voice sounds in her head. Scully opens her mouth and slides her tongue into Mulders mouth. When he returns her invitation she whimpers with want.

'Daddy, the lady staring mommy doesn't know it's you kissing mommy. She needs to know it's the two of you.' Melissa warns him. Mulder reluctantly breaks the kiss, and begins trailing kisses down her neck.

"Dana" He murmurs huskily against her throat. She knows that tone of voice.

"MMMulder." She cries out.

"HMMMM-MMM" The sound of a few people clearing their throats, alerts them they have an audience. As if they didn't know.


	26. Area 51

**Area 51**

Raven Deerwalker sits at her post watching the comings and goings at the facility. She and the rest of her team have been on duty for nine hours. Three more to go and they'll call it a night. The next team will take over, while hers gets some much needed rest.

It cracks her up the way the government has denied the existence of alien life for years, when her people have known longer than the government and not once denied what they knew. She hopes their Anasazi brothers come as they promised. She believes in the old ways, more so than most her age do.

They only thing that concerns her, is did Monster Slayer or Born of Water call out to them like the old legends say they would? How did that passage read?

_ 'Lost and alone in the wilderness, surrounded by enemies, one of the chosen will cry out afraid. Thinking all is lost, we the Anasazi will hear the cry and the enemies will be destroyed in the fires of vengeance and we will begin our return journey.'_

She knows that legend better than most, her grandmother was a Hosteen after all. The call of the morning dove breaks into her thoughts. She listens again, and responds. Slowly she scans the area below her with binoculars looking for the disturbance. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sees a company of military personnel as collapsed just inside the compound they've been watching.

Their bodies vibrating uncontrollably, the vibrations are getting stronger and then they are gone. Instantaneously they have been reduced to some type of ash. Every instinct in her body tells her to run, but she knows she cannot. Instead she remembers every detail she can, as soon as her replacement gets here she'll take the time to right it all down, preserving it for history.

As she looks to see the reaction of the rest of the compound her mouth opens in horror, all around the compound soldiers and civilians alike are falling and disintegrating. In the span of half an hour every living being in the outer compound is gone. For the first time she is about to break the silence between the teams and the medicine men back at the rez.

With shaking hands, she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and hits the speed dial. A male voice answers. "You'd better have a damn good reason for turning the phone on and calling me." It growls.

As quickly as she can she relates the events, she has no clue what to do next. "Keep watching, I'll send Albert Jr, to you. Keep careful watch of who goes in and who leaves. If no one comes out to investigate, let Albert know its green light forward." She hears the faint snick that the call has been disconnected. She calls out to her team in a code of bird song.

She listens for their response. They know she's reported everything and now all they can do is sit, wait and watch. She's itching to go down and investigate, but she can't. The sun is beginning to rise, nothing is moving but the wind, here and there she watches as dust devils pick up the ashes and dance them across the desert.


	27. Don't Get Caught

Don't get Caught

Scully crosses over to the desk she and Mulder had shared for years and perches on it, while he climbs on top of it, and gently lifts a ceiling panel. He feels around inside until his hand comes into contact with a smooth plastic case. No sooner does he remove it, then the ding of the elevator alerts them to the fact that someone has just arrived in the basement.

Silently he drops to the floor and maneuvers himself to be standing between Scully's legs. Quickly he unbuttons his shirt and drops it to the floor, Scully follows suit. He cups her face and begins kissing her. His hands working magic to bring her from zero to sixty as quickly as he can, for safety's sake he needs her to make as much noise as possible.

He frees her breasts from the confines of her bra, his thumbs teasing her nipples. He's rewarded with a soft moan. He needs her to be just a little louder, so he breaks the kiss, lowers his head and begins greedily suckling her. She leans back supporting herself on her hands while one handed he undoes her pants.

Her back is arched and she's offering him all of herself, somewhere in the back of his mind he wish's they were in a bed. His lips trail a line of hot, wet kisses back to her mouth and he shimmies her pants down until they are trapped by her shoes. He slides a finger under the edge of her underwear, teasing her feminine folds.

Her moan of pleasure giving him permission to continue, he hates to be quick with her, but knows if he isn't this time it could be a matter of life or death. While one hand toys with her breast, he frees himself from his pants. 'I'm sorry,' he mouths to her silently.

She smirks leans up and helps him free himself, 'don't break our cover' she mouths back. As soon as his erection is free he moves into position and recaptures her mouth, she comes up for air as he begins to slowly penetrate her, their foreheads meet and she gasps, "Oh God, oh MMMMulder."

They know someone is coming down the hall, they just don't know who. Mulder begins sliding in and out of her with a vengeance, in his mind they are just Mulder and Scully partners at the FBI, she's young and new, and he's jaded and that mysterious person on the other side of the door is Skinner and…

She's welcoming the suppressed violence behind his movement, she's crying out uncontrollably. "Oh mmmm mmmmm Mulder," She shouts, "please… oh God… Mulder"

"SSSSSShhhhh Scully," he whispers hoarsely. He knows that whoever is on the other side is listening.

"Mulder…I'm coming…Oh…oh." She can't believe how excited she is by this. Knowing someone is listening to them. All she really knows is that… "OH GOD, MMMMULDER" She screams as she orgasms. Her walls clench down on him, and it's only seconds before his growl starts.

All too soon, she's crying out again as he slams into her and floods her insides, and her wail echoing around the empty office. Gently they kiss, as they hear the door open behind him.

"Is everything…oh sorry…uh." The door closes quickly and they burst out laughing. Their cover has been maintained, who ever had followed them saw exactly what they were meant to. Regretfully Mulder withdraws from her, the excitement still burning through his veins.

Dana arches that eyebrow at him, he shrugs "what, you know what you do to me." He tells her as he cleans himself up.

"Mulder, why did I let you talk me into this?" She asks knowing whoever followed them is still outside listening.

"Oh come on Dana, don't place the blame on me. How many times when we worked down here did you fantasize about this?" She smiles and blushes. "So it was both our ideas. Do you think Skinner would sell me the desk?" He asks.

"Really, Mulder?" She questions him as she puts her shirt back on.

"Really, think of all the fun we can have with it while the kids are in school."

"Fox Mulder you are incorrigible!" She scolds.

"No insatiable, especially when it comes to you." He shoots back. He tucks the small disc into her bra and places a kiss on her nose. She laughs and pulls her shirt on, thankful it's baggy and hides the disk well.

"How about we go get the children from Walter and go hit the cafeteria." She tells him as they prepare to leave.

"Really, you want to eat here?" He asks opening the door.

"Mulder, I'm pregnant and satisfied and now I'm hungry." She tells him as they step into the hallway. Her eyes cut to the left where they can see a shadow along the floor. Both pretend not to notice.

"Soooo do you think, Skinner would throw a pair of hand cuffs in if I offer him top dollar for the desk?" He asks.

"Mulder, what in the world would you need handcuffs for?" She asks.

"Weeeeeeeellllllllll…." He draws out.

"Forget it Mulder, not happening. Besides, you don't need cuffs to keep me in your bed, you do just fine on your own."

They walk hand in to the elevator, pretending not to notice that they are being watched. The doors open and they step in, they look at each other anxiously wondering if the watcher will reveal themselves. When the doors close the doors close the let out a sigh of relief.

The watcher steps around the corner after the doors close, he opens the door of the office the smell of sex hanging in the air. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. "Hey, Meredith;" he says when the other party picks up. "Yeah, you can tell our friend it was exactly what it seemed. Yeah, I walked in on them going at like to bunnies on his old desk." He pauses.

"Trust me, this room smells like sex. there is no denying they just fucked in here." He laughs. "No I didn't get to see how big he is but regardless he does know how to use that equipment you should of heard her scream!" He laughs again and hangs up.

There was nothing in the room to suggest that they had done anything but have sex. It must have been one hell of a turn on knowing that they no longer worked for the bureau and being able to visit their old office too big of an opportunity to miss.

He leaves the room and turns off the light. Closing the door on the former X-Files office for the last time.


	28. Did You Shut it Down?

**Did you shut it down?**

The wise one sits in his Hogan, "did you shut it down?" He gravely asks the young one before him.

"Yes, Elder I did, I hit it with a low emp pulse, just enough to knock it out and have them figure it was a failure on their part." he answers.

"Were they able to detect that we are here?" He asked looking at the sky through the smoke hole.

"No, they just know that the planet is in the habitable zone circling the sun. I sent the pulse out as they were trying to determine the planet's surface."

The Elder nods his head, "Do you know why our star brothers gave us this planet, before the evolution of the current world?" He asks the young one.

"Because we are the true people of the creator." He answers.

"No, not because we are the true people of the Great Spirit, because as all the tribes around us warred, with each other; as they raided and killed each other we remained separate from it, them. We did as we always have, we worked together as one, for the good of all." He clasps his hands together and separates them illustrating his point.

"Before we left our home world, our elders told The Hopi and The Navajo that we would be back. Because our star brothers showed our Elders and wise ones the future, we knew a time would come when we needed to save all the peoples of our home world. Not just the red men, all the peoples. To many years ago, Sun Father and Changing Woman entered in the lagoon of dreams. Preparing themselves and our home world of the coming of the dark ones, sacrificing what they had here, to save them there."

"Elder why does it matter what happens there on our home world? Look at what they have done to the great Earth Mother. They have forgotten her ways, her children cry out in hunger. They have turned their backs on the Earth Mother, they should just be given to the dark ones."

"If the dark ones win there child, they will soon be here and we will not be able to stop them. Not with Sun Father and Changing Woman there. Besides Born of Water has cried out in fear to our Star Brothers, as we sit in here in comfort, enjoying this our world our star brothers travel to the planet called earth to aid in the destruction on the dark ones."

"Oh wise one, do you think they will prevail."

"I am not prejudiced either way, it is up to the Great Spirit to answer not us, he will have the final judgment. All we can do is pray." He says nothing more and begins singing in the language of his forefathers, those taken from the Anasazi villages and brought here to this planet to live in peace. The young one picks up the song mid beat, and soon a drum joins them as they sing. Soon all across the planet, every man, woman and child has stopped what they are doing. They sit facing the east, the way to the Great Spirit and sing the prayers of the old ones. Praying the creators will prevails.


	29. To Go Forward, We Must go Backwards

**To Go Forward We Must Go Backward**

Five thousand years ago, the Star Brothers, children of the Great Spirit entered into a time a rift. It brought them to the future of a small green and blue planet of an otherwise uninhabited galaxy. There they found the planet decimated by the Dark Ones. The children of the Great Spirits brother.

The Great Spirit had created many children, and here his children had been corrupted by the Dark Ones children with the promise of long life. The price of long life was the absence of will, and the lack of emotion. Their physical bodies lived forever, and their thoughts were on the wants of the Dark One.

Once they realized they were looking at the future, they retraced their journey, and made their way to the place of the Great Spirit. He bade them to go back in this time to the people of the planet and choose from among those who lived according to his law. It was there they found the Anasazi. They lived according to the word of the Great Spirit.

They invited them to come away from this world, away from the wars, and raiding of their neighbors. All the villages gathered together, and as one left the earth and went to the second earth. As given to them by the Great Spirit. They kept to the old ways, while learning new ways. Learning how to navigate the great ships that had carried them here, every few years they would go and look in on their home world, wondering if any were worthy to join them.

Twenty-five hundred years ago, they found the wandering souls of Changing Woman and Sun Father deep in the Navajo Country. They collected their souls and brought them to earth 2. there they were reborn to human parents. They were kept far away from one another until it was time for them to go to the lagoon of Dreams, and begin this there current life.

Sun Father was a seasoned hunter when he first glimpsed her. She was laying out in the plains, the Hogan of woman rites set not too far behind her. He knew now was not the time to approach her. It was the time of her cycle signifying soon she was ready to marry, soon to bare children. All his life, he had never been able to see what the others called red.

Until he saw her, her hair the most unique color, it was like living breathing fire, and he understood what he had been missing as he watched the wind pick it up and blow it away from her face. He could feel her joy in the moment. As she spread her arms wide and spun around in circles. He finished his hunt and brought the deer home, his mother skinned and dressed it.

He took a portion of the meat and rode back out to the plain, leaving it wrapped in the skin. He waited until the sun went down and placed his offering outside the Hogan. He crept away into the night. When he was far enough away that he knew she would not see him, he threw pebbles at the Hogan wall until she came out and saw his gift. He watched her smile, pick up his offering and go back into the Hogan.

The next day he awoke to the sound of singing, it was awful, but he didn't care. He lifted his head from ground to see what had her so happy. She had the deer skin staked out on the ground and was scraping the skin clean. He was surprised that she was half way finished. As the sun rose high in the sky, he kept watch over her.

As the heat rose, she rolled the skin up and placed it to the side. She went into the Hogan and came back a small bundle in her arms. She headed to the east, and he followed at a distance. She came to a river bank and laid down her bundle, she stripped off her gown laid it in the grass and dove head first into the water.

He joined her, he didn't say a word or make a sound as he swam to where she was. She didn't seem frightened so he went closer. Her eyes were a blue as the sky as he was mesmerized. He put his hand out to her she grasped it and he pulled her closer. When he breasts touched his chest he shivered from the heat of the contact.

She looked up into his eyes, with such trust the moment seared itself into his soul, and wordlessly he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Instead of fighting him, she welcomed him. The heat of his arousal burned into the soft flesh of her stomach. She broke the kiss and swam away. he moved to follow but knew he could not be with her yet.

He swam in the opposite direction, her laughter surrounding him. Three more days they followed the same routine. She'd go to the river he'd follow, he'd hold her in the water tasting her, until his need became too strong and she would swim away. On the fifth day he woke and waited. By the time the noon day sun arrived he realized she was no longer in Hogan.

He climbed on his horse and started towards his village as he neared a nearby waterfall he heard her laughter. He climbed off his horse, tied it to a nearby tree and followed the sound of her laughter. He found her swimming in a secluded pond hidden by the falls. He stripped and joined her. As soon as he was upon she was in his arms devouring his mouth with hers. This time when his need was great she whispered in his ear, "I cannot give myself to a man until he has kissed me at least five hundred times."

Together they swim to the bank and climb out, she has a clean hide laying in the sun. They fall onto it he pulls her straight into his arms and kisses her, his tongue begging entrance to her honeyed depths, his hands caress breasts, twisting and playing with her hardened nipples, a slow moan erupts from her mouth. He breaks the kiss, looking deep into the blue of her eyes.

"Five hundred kisses?" He asks his voice husky with passion.

"MMMhhhmmm" She murmurs


	30. Back in the Hoover

**Back in the Hoover**

Skinner, Kim, William, Tara, Melissa, Bill and Matthew are in his outer office eating cookies laughing while waiting for Mulder and Dana to arrive from their recon mission. Kim's phone rings and she answers it "Deputy Director Skinners office." "He's right here Deputy Director Kersh one moment please.

She puts the call on hold and motions Skinner to take the call in his office. Skinner excuses himself and leaves the room. he walks over to his and picks up the phone. "Skinner," He barks.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I've gotten fifteen phone calls in the past twenty minutes telling me that Fox Mulder and Dana Scully just had sex in their old office?" Kersh growls.

"I wouldn't know anything about that Kersh, as I've been in my office, while they went to go say hello to a few old friends." Skinner replies. He's going to kick Mulders ass.

"If they've finished with their visit I'd say it's time to revoke their visitors passes." Kersh responds.

"I'll decide when the visit is over, Kersh not you." Skinner growls and hangs up. No sooner done than he hears Mulder and Scully enter into his office. He opens the door looks at the two of them and barks, "You two in here NOW!" Mulder grins grabs Scully's hand and they walk into the office as if nothing is wrong.

"Mulder what the hell were you thinking have sex in your old office," he hisses. He wants to yell but he knows how thin the walls are in here and doesn't want the already pissed off Bill a reason to attack Mulder.

"It's hormones," Mulder shrugs.

"That would be her excuse," Skinner hisses.

"Her hormones drive me nuts, so I indulged." Mulder's trying hard to keep a straight face. He pulls Dana around so that her back is to Skinner and reaches into her bra and pulls out the disk. "And it was a fantasy come true Walter, lighten up no harm, no foul." He shows him the disc and then just as quickly puts it away.

Skinner nods in understanding, he understands it was necessary for them to maintain their real reason for being in the basement. "Jesus Mulder, just promise me nothing like that ever happened when you did work here."

"Walter, I can promise you nothing like that happened when we worked." Scully tells him.

"Thank you, Dana. You I believe, him I'm not too sure about." Skinner replies.

"Walter we were planning on taking the children for ice cream when we finished visiting old friends, why don't you join us." Scully asks him.

"After the day I'm now beginning to have, I think I will. It's not every day I get to see my God-children." He responds.

"If it's alright with you Walter, I'd like to invite Kim as well," Scully tells him.

_'Dad, I think we need to leave now.'_ Will tells him.

_'What's up sport?' _Mulder asks.

_'There are four or five of them coming this way. We need to leave now.'_ He's starting to get freaked.

Without saying anything more Mulder grabs Scully's hand and walks into the outer office, "Who's ready for Ice Cream." He sings.

Bill stands up and stretches his legs, he turns and offers Tara his hand when Skinners door bursts open. Four replicants in suits are standing there. They smile perversely at Dana. "Dr. Scully?" The one in the lead asks.

They fan out around the group, Scully is wishing that she had a gun handy but, there are too many of them to dispense that way, Skinner, Matthew, Tara, Bill and Kim would suffer horribly. She's not sure of how the gas in their blood would affect William and Melissa.

Melissa runs over to Scully wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's waist, burying her face in her stomach. William steps over to Mulder. "They don't know anything," Mulder growls nodding towards Bill, Tara and Matthew. "Let them go."

"They'll know something now Mr. Mulder, so why don't all of us go for a walk." He suggests. He goes to step forward when he notices his body is vibrating. He looks to his companions, they are vibrating as well. The magnets that Kim kept on her filing cabinet have fallen. A small particle cloud had erupted from around her desk and envelopes the group of replicants. Within moments there is nothing left of them, they have been reduced to a pile of ash.

"Holy Christ." Bill murmurs, "what the hell was that?"

"Those Bill were the little green men, I chased for years with your sisters help. They want Melissa and William." Mulder tells him.

"What the hell just happened to them?" He demands to know.

"Will and I killed them with magnetite, Uncle Bill." Melissa informs him. He looks at her shocked. "Well we did!" She insists.

"Walter we can't stay here much longer we need to get out of Dodge so to speak." Mulder informs him. "As well as we need to get rid of these." He picks up the suits. He reaches into the pants he's picked up and pulls out the wallet. "Agent Donovan," he flips through the contents wondering if somebody would be expecting him home. He's relieved to find no evidence of such.

Walter has picked up a pair and pulls out the wallet, "Agent Nylund," he's looking for evidence of a missing persons call as well. He finds nothing.

Scully is going through the third wallet when she stops and looks at Kim, "Kim how close do you to Walter?" She asks.

"I live forty five minutes north of Mulder's former residence why?" She asks.

Scully removes the cash from the wallet, she has Mulder and Walter do the same, Mulder picks up the forth pair and does the same. He whistles when he pulls out a wad of cash. "There's got to be a thousand here, easy. What's up Doc?"

"I know you and I and the kids are good on clothes, same as Bill and Tara. Walter lives fifteen minutes away from my mother he'll be alright too. But we won't have enough time to go to Kim's and pack her up." She informs him.

"Pack me up for what?" Kim asks.

"Kim, we need to get to Arizona, and quickly." Scully tells her.

"Why? I don't understand." Kim says again.

"Because Kim, an alien war is coming to earth, and the safest place is in Arizona, the Navajo reservation. It's filled with magnetite." Walter tells her. "Just for being in this room, when that happened (he points to the dust piles) is enough to make you a target. Dana is offering you sanctuary." He informs her.

"Will, are any of them outside the office?" Mulder asks him.

"No dad," he shakes his head.

"What about me and Tara?" Bill asks.

"I figured you just come along Bill, or do you want to return to San Diego where the military base you live on is crawling with them?" Dana asks.

"No, but mom and Charlie?" He starts.

"Are at mom's packing her up, as soon as we get back to mom's its eat and hit the road." Dana tells him.

"Oh," Bill says. "Okay, but I have to report back to base in three weeks." He informs her.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes Bill, but if we can't find a legal way you're going to have to go awol." Scully informs him.

"Walter, who's running the pool these days?" Mulder asks. Scully arches her brow at him. "We're going to need extra cash Scully, and the less we use those accounts the better." He informs her.

"Meredith is, same as always." He responds.

"Which ones did you throw down on us?" He asks nodding towards Scully.

"Uhm,"

"Seriously Walter come on times ticking."

"When the two of you first started sleeping together."

"Our first case together, and you said…"

"Kroner, Kansas. You shared a room there."

"Next."

"If you were intimate at Arcadia, my bet was no,"

"We weren't we knew the house had camera's installed."

"Icy Cape, Alaska; in Dana's report it said she was alone with you for a small time period when the confined you."

"Yep, I'm that good." Mulder quips. "Let's go see Meredith."

Skinner, leads the way out of the room, after everyone has exited he locks the door. They make their way to elevators, a few Agents stopping to stare at Dana and Mulder. A few women look envious. A few of the men as well, they all get on the elevator and Mulder hits the button for the third floor.

Once the doors close Mulder turns to Dana. "Dana, I told you many years ago that I couldn't do this without you, that a thousand times over you've saved me, you have been my constant, my touchstone, you are my one in five billion. I swore no regrets, but I do have one. That one regret is that we never married, every time I've asked you, you've said no or ignored me. Saying you didn't need marriage for what we have. That in our hearts we already are. You've given me two beautiful amazing children, and a third on the way. So I'm asking you this one last time in front of witnesses… Dana Katherine Scully, mother of my children, my constant, my touch stone, my one in five billion, will you marry me?"

Bill looks at them shock written all over his face, he's always believed that it was Mulder who didn't want to get married. Tara has tears in her eyes, as does Kim. Skinner looks uncomfortable as all hell. He just doesn't understand how Mulder's mind works sometimes.

Dana takes a deep breath, she knew this was coming eventually. She's never wanted him to feel pressured into asking, but she understands why he's doing it now. Early in their relationship she felt it was because of other things, then they grew comfortable in what they had. Then she was dying of cancer and couldn't do that to him, then they were on the run.

"At the end of the day Mulder, we are already married, in our hearts and in this journey we embarked on together. When this is finished, when this is done, then I will be more than happy to marry you." She tells him.

He tilts her chin up to his face and places a soft tender kiss on her lips, very aware of the audience they have. He can tell she wants to deepen it when her lips chase his, so he indulges her briefly. Melissa's squeal of delight breaks them apart, Mulder grins sheepishly at her. She smiles back.

"Oh before I forget Walter, I need you to collect George Hales winnings from the pool." Mulder tells him. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a letter handing it to Skinner. Skinner opens it and briefly reads it shaking his head.

"Who is George Hale?" He asks.

"Me." Mulder answers as the elevator stops and the doors open.


	31. Chapter 31 Area 51

**Area 51**

The sun is mid-way through the sky when Raven and all of the others decide they have no choice but to go down and investigate the lack of movement from the facility they've been watching. Surely by now someone inside would realize that no one outside has reentered the building, or that there is a lack of any kind of movement at all.

Slowly in groups of two they scale down the hill and onto the compound, the only evidence that anyone had been here the uniforms, and clothing scattered about. Once the entire group has assembled below each individual takes up their prearranged post.

Raven along with Albert Jr. make their way to the doors. They enter the building, they have bows in their hands, arrows notched. The arrows made from magnetite, a guaranteed kill if they come into contact with an alien, guns are strapped to their sides if they encounter humans.

The view inside is the same as the view outside, piles of clothing and no one about. Albert Jr. walks around the room, occasionally he flips through random folders, a few of them he places in the knapsack he's carrying. Once assured the area is clear they move forward towards the only door they see. It's propped open by a pile of clothing.

Raven goes to kick the clothes out the way and Albert stops her. "Don't" he tells her, pointing to a card reader on the side. "We don't want to get trapped." As they go through the door Albert spots what is an obvious security station. A small booth with numerous monitors switching scene's. He steps in and looks over the monitors and the key board.

From the monitors view, the facility has been completely abandoned. He shivers in fear. Something is really not right with this situation. On the desk he sees a small pile of key cards. He shuffles through them, reading the small white strip on each. A grin breaks over his face. "They left the entry codes on the keys." He tells Raven.

On the wall behind the monitors is a map of the facility. Each area identified by a number, he looks over at the monitors wondering which ones broadcast the information for which area. When he sees movement on one of the monitors, he watches to make sure it's not his imagination.

He locates the area on the map, scoops up the key cards, and heads to the door, Raven at his back. He decides before they get to the area, that they will do a floor by floor search. There just might be some useful weapons down there.


	32. Really Gibson

**Really Gibson**

Gibson breaks out of the haze that he's been operating under. He has no clue what the date is or the day. He doesn't even know where he is. He hopes to hell he passes a road sign soon. He flips on the radio breaking the silence in the car. "Break out the ice makers and snow machines D.C. cause it is going to be a hot one today…" He flips off the radio and starts to think, why would he break protocol and head to D.C.?

What mysterious force propelled him here? The last thing he can remember is dreaming about being at a barbecue with Mulder and his mother. Playing basketball with William, so why was he in D.C? William, William is in D.C. Where though where would William be? Maggie's!

William must be at Maggie's! Maggie was furious with Dana for giving away her son. If William was anything like him, and smart like Mulder he'd have memories of Maggie and would go to her to find Dana. He starts whistling remembering the way to Maggie's from the memories he pulled from Mulder. He picks up his cell phone and checks the time, barring any incidents he'll be there in about ten minutes.

He sees the exit and hops off the highway. He drives as fast as he can towards Maggie's listening for cops. When he gets there, he sees the driveway is packed with cars. He counts five, six cars. He wonder's what's going on when the front door opens. It's her Dana fucking Scully.

He doesn't understand the force that propels him, but he parks the truck and gets out, the engine still running. He advance's like a lunatic, "WHERE IS HE YOU BITCH!" He screams.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY BROTHER WILLIAM?" His face is red and his heart is pounding uncontrollably, he wants to physically assault her for all the pain she's brought to his existence.

"Gibson?" Dana questions. "Gibson, honey what are you talking about?" She ask confused.

"William, he's my brother, he and I share the same father. Fox Mulder. Now where is he?" Tears begin trailing down his face and he hasn't noticed.

"Gibson, Mulder's not your father." She tells him still confused. Mulder has stepped out on to the porch he tries to go around her, but she stops him with a hand on his arm. They look into each other's eyes. Understanding dawning clear.

"You won't let me read your mind, your own son, but this miserable bitch who gave away my brother, your son, you'll let her know all of your thoughts?" Gibson turns his acid to Mulder.

"Gibson, I don't understand." Mulder tells him. "How am I your father Gibson? I never knew your mother." He's struggling to keep his voice even and firm. He doesn't understand where this is coming from.

"Diana Fowley? Do you remember her Mulder? Do you remember how you found The X-Files with her? Do you remember how on your first case together the two of you got drunk and made love, not believing that you had found someone who thought just like the other?" He hisses.

"That night, the two of you created me, me I'm your son just as much as the child your whore gave away. My grandfather's associates removed me from her womb and gestated me in a tank, just as they gestate all of their young. And when my birth was imminent they gave me to one of their scientists to raise. Why do you think no one ever put up much of a fuss about me being gone?"

"Gibson, Dana is not a whore first off, I believe you owe her an apology. She risked a lot to try to keep you safe." Mulder tells him. "Who told you all of this Gibson?"

"My grandfather did when he sent you off to Mt. Weather. He felt it was time I knew the truth. He even gave me the engagement ring you bought for her, for my mother. Diana Fowley, the woman who died because of the bitch standing there holding your arm, why Mulder why can't you see the truth? You can read certain minds, I can read minds and I know William can read minds. Genetically I am just as much your son as William."

"Gibson, I'm sorry I don't believe that. A fetus cannot survive…" Dana says before he cuts her off.

"Just like it's physically impossible for all of woman's ova to be taken? Just like a barren woman with a barren womb can give birth?" He taunts her.

"I know Williams here, bring him out to me, let me have my younger brother. They'll let you live Mulder. They promised me if I bring them William so they can show the world they really are benevolent they'll let you live. I made them promise Mulder, I made them promise to never hurt you and I'd bring them William." He cries.

"Oh Gibson!" Dana exclaims her hand covering her mouth in horror.

"Really Gibson?" Mulder asks him. "You believe them, the same men who kidnapped you and performed brain surgery on you? The same men who kidnapped you from a hospital after you found your way to Dana and I?"

"You condemn them when she wanted to perform tests on me too!" He gasps.

"Gibson the test's I wanted to perform were just a couple of tests to see what part of the brain you were using, a couple of scans and that was it. Nothing invasive like what they did, we had to do scans anyway to see how deep the infection was." She tells him.

"Just shut up, and go get my brother, I know he's in there. You don't think I can't hear the thoughts of frightened children?" He shouts.

"Gibson, those are my nieces and nephews in there. I gave William up for adoption to an anonymous family years ago, to keep him safe from the likes of your grandfather and his associates." Dana reminds him.

"You did it because you couldn't hold on to Mulder, his quest, his search for the truth out weighed his desire to be a father. You realized you couldn't hold him with sex, or with a child and like the selfish bitch you are you gave him away."

"Knock it off Gibson!" Mulder yells. "She did it because he was in danger, just as I hid you from them, she hid William from them. Don't you realize they're using you? Don't you see that Gibson? They will say anything, promise anything to get what they want. Including lying to you about your parentage."

"You think that, well I'll give you proof." He pulls a knife from his pocket and fumbles with the blade. Once it's extended he slices open his thumb, from his back pocket he pulls out a bandana. He squeezes as much blood onto it as he can before dropping it onto the grass. "There's your proof."

He walks back to his truck as he opens the door, he stops and looks back at Mulder. "Whether you believe it or not, you are my father. And for the record I'm a mind reader, don't you think that I'd know if they were lying?" He says as he climbs in.

Mulder moves from behind Scully, he's got to make Gibson see some kind of truth. "Gibson wait!" He yells as he walks to the truck.

"I'll be back in a week Mulder, in a week I'll come back and you and me can go get William. Then you'll see they're not using me, a week Mulder." He says as he pulls away.

Dana sits down on the porch tears streaming down her face, Mulder picks up the bandana, and goes over to her. He pulls her tightly to his chest, rubbing her back as soothingly as he can. "Mulder, that isn't true. Please tell me you know that's not true." She cries against his shoulder.

He leans back and lifts her tear stained face to his, "Dana do you think if I thought there was a remote possibility that was true that I would be here with you right now?" He asks her tenderly. "Do you think honestly that I didn't know how difficult things were for you after I left? C'mon Scully this is me, Mulder. If I thought there was any reason but his safety that you sent him to Charlie, even with a price on my head. I never would have stayed with you. Even the kids knew how hard all of this has been on you. Don't doubt yourself or your choice for one moment. Especially now, we have a daughter on the way Dr. Scully, neither you nor she needs this right now." He places a kiss on her forehead.

"But, Mulder…" She cries.

"But nothing, come on lets go inside, go wash your face, and we'll get out of dodge." He pulls her up to her feet. He sees the depth of her pain and hates knowing he has inadvertently once again caused her heart break. He leans down and kisses her. Soft comforting, tender and warm, he breaks it off knowing if it continues the fire that burns between them will explode out of control.

She gives him a tender smile knowing how quickly things heat up between them. holding his hand she opens the door and goes back into the house.


	33. Maggies House

**Maggie's House**

Dana is upstairs lying in her old bed, napping while below the rest of the adults have finished repacking the cars. The kids are filling coolers with snacks and juices as ordered by their grandmother. Since there are six children, and twelve adults they are trying to decide who will ride with whom.

Melissa and William already know that they will be riding with their parents, Uncle Charlie has paired up Michael and Matthew, and CJ and Katherine will ride together. They just don't know who will be the adults in their car.

Kim had gone home briefly with Skinner to get something's, because they weren't leaving as quickly as they wanted to because Dana was in no shape to be on the road. "So is that guy really your brother?" CJ asks Melissa and William.

"Don't know." William answers. Melissa ignores her cousin and goes and sits at the table, she lays her head across her arms and closes her eyes. CJ looks over at her, he's about to go get his father when Mulder walks in.

"What's wrong with Melissa?" He asks the kids worriedly.

"She's seeing something, dad." William tells him.

"What's she seeing?"

"Don't know, but if it's important she'll let us know. Sometimes it's important, sometimes it's not." William informs him.

"How long is she going to be like this?" He asks concerned,

"Don't know it depends on how much she has to see." William informs him.

Melissa is no longer aware of her physical surroundings she's standing in a white room, there are no doors, no windows, no furniture that she can see. The room is completely round no corners. She's standing against the wall when a panel opens and she sees her mother step in, a creature clothed in white behind her. The panel closes and her mother is alone.

Her mother leans against the wall and slides down it, Melissa can tell she's afraid but won't show it to whoever has brought her here. Another panel opens opposite her and there is her father. A being in white is behind him as well. "Say your goodbye's, and be thankful you can." He tells Mulder.

"How much time do we have?" Mulder asks him without looking at him.

"You will know as will she, when it is time." The being says, as the panel closes leaving the two of them alone in the room. Melissa watches knowing she cannot interfere.

Dana's head snaps up from where it was resting on her knees. She sees Mulder and stands to her feet. They walk towards each other, neither saying a word. When they meet she hugs him impulsively. "Are you okay?" He asks her, "You're shaking."

"I'm fine Mulder." She tells him as she slowly sinks to the floor.

"Melissa," a voice calls out. Melissa turns from watching her parents, to look around the room. They didn't hear the voice as she did. They are still talking softly to each other.

"Yeah," she asks confused. Who could know that she's here? She's having a vision of the future. Some point in time that she will not be a part of.

"They must remember Melissa." The voice tells her.

"Remember what?" She asks.

"When the time comes you will know. They must remember, tell them only that just that they are to remember."

"Remember what? What must they remember? What happens if they don't remember? How will they know what to remember?"

"I cannot tell you more than that, just when the time comes you will know, and you must tell them to remember. I will know if they remember, if they remember they have earned their reward."

"And if they don't remember? What happens if they don't?" She's getting scared.

"Do not be afraid child, I mean no harm, they must remember on their own, and I will know if they do."

"But what if they can't remember? What happens then, tell me please." She begs.

"I cannot reveal that child, you know that, but when the time comes they must remember, remind them to remember."

A bright flash of light fills the room, and Melissa finds herself sitting at her grandmother's kitchen table, her father's hand on her back. She sits up and looks at him. "Hey, Sprite what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mulder asks as he pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay daddy," she whispers into his shirt. "It happens sometimes." She tells him. Hugging him back tightly.

"Sprite, you're shaking." He tells her. "What did you see? What has you so scared?" He asks. She lays her head on his chest, she can't tell them it's not time.

"It's nothing daddy, it just happens sometimes, I'll see something, and can't remember that's all." She tells him. "That's just the way it is."

Every instinct he has as an investigator tells Mulder she's lying. He also knows he can't push her for answers. That to do so will only make it more difficult to get an answer. That and he doesn't want to upset her further.

'_Liar'_ William says in her head.

'_I'm not lying Will, it's just not time.'_ She tells him.

'_So what'd you see this time? Was it a bad one? Cause your awfully scared.'_ He responds.

'_Later, I'll tell you later after we stop for the night. It wouldn't be a good idea to talk like this when we know, they know we can.' _She tells him.

_'Sure, fine, whatever! Just you'd better tell me, or I'll let dad know you were lying when you said you couldn't remember.'_ He warns her.

_'Sure, fine, whatever yourself William!' _She shouts back. _'You know as well as I do, that there's just something's we can't tell them yet. And I was told to tell them when the time was right.' _

_'Wait, you were told not to tell them. That's new, who told you not to tell them?'_ He asks.

_'I don't know, but it knew I was seeing, it knew I was in the vision.'_ Her fear translates to him.

_'Dad's getting suspicious, but you'd better tell me when we stop for the night.'_ William warns.

"Dad, it's time to go wake up mom, want me to do it?" William asks.

Melissa untangles herself from her father's embrace, and sits up. CJ having been through this before has brought her a glass of juice. She takes a long swallow. "I think dad needs to Will." She tells him.

"Okay." William responds. "Just no kissing dad, your parents now remember that." Will says and leaves the kitchen. He's going to go hang with John and Monica; he has fond memories of Monica. She was so weird when she would babysit him. Super weird! Maybe he could get her to do the whale song thing again.

Mulder slides back his chair, he brushes Melissa's hair with his hand. She grins up at him. "I love you too dad, now go wake up mommy so we can get on the road before Gibson tells everyone where we are." She tells him.

He smiles and heads towards the stairs. He takes them two at time. When he gets to the top, he heads to the room Dana's in. He stands there just watching her sleep. It seems that's the only time she's actually herself lately. He knows the hormones, and current situation have her on an emotional roller coaster.

He also knows that eventually she's going to kick his ass for what went down in The Hoover. He deliberately kept her in a state of arousal while they were there in case they needed a quick cover. He knew once they separated from Skinner they would be followed. Knowing that they were going to be in the basement he needed her response to be real.

On silent feet he crosses over to her, and sits on the bed. Gently he strokes her arm, as expected her eyes flutter open, he stares at her drinking in the sight of her. "Did I drool?" She asks as she stretches.

"No," he replies. "I still haven't gotten over the fact that you chose to remain with me all these years. That you could have had any man you wanted Dana, and you chose me." He tells her.

She smiles up at him, while shaking her head. "You know I could say the same about you." She answers.

"No you can't, because the first time I saw you red hair, I knew you were meant for me." he responds.

"Mulder, really. Come on, look at all the women who threw themselves at you when we worked for the bureau. Phoebe, Diana, Bambi, Detective White. Every one of them wanted you."

"Do you remember that fight we had over at The Lone Gunmen's? The one I told you, you were making personal?" He asks.

"The that was started because I could feel you drifting away, and I was terrified you were walking away from me, and from The X-Files. You were so dark then Mulder, you don't know how it felt knowing I was losing you and I had absolutely nothing with which to hold you. I would never force you to stay Mulder, but I found everything about her suspicious. Especially the demotion she took coming back and running The X-Files with Jeffery."

"I'm sorry about that Dana, I really am. In the end you were right she was working for the consortium, for my father. But in the end she sacrificed herself to save me." He whispers.

Slowly she sits up, she leans her forehead against his, they stare into each other's eyes, "I'm sorry Mulder, I know she was a friend, but back then…"

"I know, I love you only you. And lately I have to be honest, I feel as if my time here is limited." He tells her.

"I feel it too Mulder, here." She places her hand over her heart. "I feel as if your being drawn away from me, not by choice, but by design and the thought of losing you terrifies me. Because I know deep in my heart I can't survive without you. You truly are my soul mate Mulder and if I lose you I will die inside. For me there could never be anyone else."

"What about the kids Scully, our children?" He asks.

"I'd live for them, but I would never be able to be with anyone else, it's only you who has my heart, will ever have my heart."

Gently he cups her face in his hands and begins kissing her, it was supposed to be gentle, but it's hot, hungry, frenzied. He needs to touch her, taste, be in her, she is the food for his soul, she is the balm for all his hurts, she is the reason he has a will to live, and to fight. He growls gently into her mouth, and her return whimper brings him back to his senses. With effort he breaks the kiss.

His breathing is ragged, "Will told me no kissing, I guess he knows we just can't…" her smile and laugh catch him off guard. "What's so funny?"

"We had sex in the Hoover." She laughs.

"I was going to apologize for that, doing what I did to you." He murmurs.

"And what did you do Mulder, that I wasn't a willing participant in?" She asks.

"Well I know if I do this," he says as he strokes his thumb across her palm. "you shiver ever so slightly. And if I do this," he whispers as he traces small circles in her palm, "I know I can kiss you like a teenage boy would in the back seat of a car and you'll respond just the same."

"I can't help how my body reacts to you Mulder, we determined that a very long time ago. But I can promise you, if I wasn't pregnant, if my hormones were not keeping me in a constant state of arousal there is not a thing you could have done to get me to have sex with you in that basement office." She whispers.

"Would it be alright if I shut the door?" He whispers back.

"Where are going to hold over for the night?" She asks.

"Either Tennessee or Arkansas, I know we can't drive straight through because of the baby. Plus it's not fair to the kids." He answers her.

"No you can't shut the door. You already had your quickie today, but I'll make it up to you when we get to the hotel." She tells him. She laughs at his pout, kisses him softly and climbs out of the bed. "Come on Mulder, let's get this show on the road." He stands up and together they leave room and head downstairs.

Both for now ignoring Gibson's sudden intrusion, and revelation, it's not something they are ready to tackle yet. For now their priority is to get Melissa and William to the reservation in Arizona so that they will be safe.

Downstairs John is arguing with Charlie about Billy Miles coming along. "He's one of them damn supersoldiers, he ain't coming. It could be a set up." He's yelling.

"For the past elven years he has watched over them and protected them and my family; he'll ride with us." Charlie yells back.

"Stop!" William yells. Both adults stop and turn. "Billy, do you know where all the others like you are?" He asks him.

"Yes, they are gathering. I know where it is." He answers.

"Billy that's where you have to go, you cannot come with us to where we go, it will mean a true death for you." He tells him.

"I would suffer the true death for you and Melissa." He answers.

"I know you would Billy, but for now go to where the others like you are gathering. Please, you are my friend and I don't want you to die." He tells him.

"But who will protect you when I leave?" He asks him.

"We will Billy," Mulder tells him. "We know how to destroy those like you who would harm them."

"I trust you Mulder and you as well Dana. Until we meet again." He walks out the door and begins running down the street. In a moment he's gone.

"Okay, that problem is solved. How are we doing this? Besides the obvious Dana and the twins are riding with me." He asks the assemblage.

"Kim and Maggie, will be driving with me." Skinner answers.

"Tara, Matthew and Michael are with me." Bill says.

"I've got the rest of my crew." Charlie quips.

"Monica and I are riding together," John tells him.

"Has everybody programed their GPS?" Mulder asks as Melissa and Will walk over to him and Dana. All nod in agreement. "Okay everybody lets go and be safe." One by one the leave the house, Maggie the last one out; slowly she closes the door behind her and locks it. She says a quick prayer that she'll be able to return someday. There are just to many memories here for her.

Dana is at the bottom of the porch waiting for her. "I'm sorry mom." She whispers when Maggie reaches her.

"For what Dana?" She asks.

"For all of this, for having to drag all of you into it." She tells her.

"Did you send these aliens an invitation to take over the planet Dana?" She asks.

"No."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for, now let's get my children and grandchildren to safety." She tells her.

Mulder is standing at the passenger's side door waiting for her. As she approaches he opens it for her. He doesn't notice that Bill and Charlie are watching him. As she slides in she smiles, he shuts the door and goes around to the driver's side. Bill looks over at Charlie who's laughing. Soon everyone is in, seatbelts are on cars have started and one by one they all pull away.


	34. Albert Makes a Discovery

**Albert makes a Discovery**

He and Raven have searched through four levels of the facility. So far they've found nothing but labs filled with tanks of green liquid. Nothing is in them. Everywhere they go, they find the telltale signs of empty clothing and piles of ash. Occasionally they come across rooms filled with bees, all dead. As if someone or something hit them with a giant can of bug killer.

He's starting to get spooked. From their explorations they have yet to find anything alive. Nothing and it's beginning to remind him of the scene from "Stephan Kings, The Stand."  He's got his gun at the ready, anything anyone who comes near them is going to be pumped full of lead.

He wishes his father were alive so he could talk to him about this when they return to the reservation. he has the other Hosteen's, the revered elders. Yet, it's not the same, his father was one of the strongest Holy Men, the people had ever had. So strong he managed to pull a white man back from the spirit world.

As they walk down the stairs to the next level he's even more on alert, this is where he saw movement on the monitors. He motions for Raven to stay behind him and maintain the silence they've kept. She nods in understanding. He signs to her that if anything goes wrong here, she's to exit the facility as quickly as possible and head to the surface. From there she's to gather everyone as quickly as she can, and all of them are to return the reservation, to safety.

He can she wants to argue the point, but won't. She knows the survival of the people depends on each individual following orders. Slowly he opens the door with the key card and props it open with a pile of clothing at his feet. They are greeted by the sound of hysterical laughter.

Both he and Raven jump at the sound. "You've really gone and done it now Shannon." The voice growls, and then the laughter begins again. Slowly they enter the corridor, watching for whoever it is. Briefly he wonders if this Shannon is being held captive. "Really Shannon, did you think you could get away with it? With nothing happening to you in return?" The laughter begins again, then the sound of crying breaks into it.

Now heavy sobs fill the air, "I'm sorry Shannon, so so so sorry." Albert has come to a room with an open door. He knows who ever it is, is in there. He motions for Raven to stay put and peeks his head around the corner. Sweat is covering his brow, his gun at the ready. Behind him Raven hold an arrow at the ready, it's made of magnetite. If his bullet doesn't take out who ever it is, her arrow certainly will.

He sees a form huddled in the corner, it's shoulders shaking heavily with tears. "Oh Shannon, Shannon, Shannon. Why didn't you listen to your mother. Never listen to the promises of a man, they only disappoint you." It crys.

"Hey, are you alright?" Albert asks the form. He moves slowly in the direction, looking to make sure he's not about to be blindsided. He gasps when the form looks up, he can't tell if it's man or woman. It's face is literally melting, part flesh, part ash.

"I don't know why, I thought I could do it and survive." It croaks.

"What happened here?" Albert asks, he needs to know if he's going to report it back to the elders.

"I thought I could thwart their plans. Stop the coming invasion, but I can't. I just wanted to sleep. I haven't dreamed in so long. I wanted to remember what it was like to be touched by a man in passion and know he felt the same. I wanted to be human again." It crys.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"I was one of them. When I was in the military one of the men in my unit swore he loved me. He had been approached by the government, they asked him to recruit fifteen people from our unit to undergo special testing. To willingly undergo a change that would forever guarantee the safety of our country. Being the good soldier I was, needing to prove to my father that I could be as good a soldier as my brothers. I allowed him to seduce me into it." She pauses.

"For a year I was kept in this facility, right down the hall from here. I was the only woman. Every day they would come in and give us an injection. By the end of the first month I could no longer eat food. It made me violently ill. By the end of the second month I could no longer feel. They showed me horrific pictures of violence, and I felt nothing. They showed me things that should have made me cry, nothing. I no longer had any emotions."

"By the end of six months I was no longer me. At the end year I was one of them."

"Them?" Albert asks.

"One of the aliens coming to take over the planet." She informs him. "But I didn't want to work for them. I wanted to protect my country. All these years I plotted and planned my revenge, I wanted to show Monster Slayer and Born of Water that I had repented my sin. And I failed." She wails.

"What happened? What did you do?" Albert asks her.

"I flooded the hive chambers with helium, I tainted the water supply with magnetite, but it back fired. I thought everyone was gone, they weren't one of the human conspirators was he, he sprayed me with the magnetite tainted water before I killed him. My body keeps trying to regenerate itself, as the magnetite keeps working itself closer to my core, and as it does I remember. I remember what it's like to laugh, to love, to be loved, to hurt."

"Why do you say you failed? You did the honorable thing; you struck them a heavy blow." Albert tells her.

"Because there is more than this facility, they are scattered across the country. Across the globe and there is no stopping this, not unless God himself decides to intervene."

"What can I do to ease your way great warrior?" Albert asks her.

"Remember my name. Shannon McMahon."

"My people will sing for you Shannon McMahon, is there any way I can ease your pain?"

"Unless you have a bullet coated in magnetite in that gun I don't think so."

"How long do you have Shannon McMahon?" Albert asks her softly his voice betraying the emotion he feels.

"Weeks, months until the magnetite reaches my core and then finally it will be over." She answers.

"Do you have any last words Shannon McMahon? Any words you wish to say to someone before I send you to the Great Spirit?" He asks.

"If you could find an FBI Agent John Doggett, tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I loved him, but not like I should have." She tells Albert.

Albert stands up straight, "Is there anyone place that I need to hit Shannon?"

"The back of my neck, anywhere on my spine actually that is the core." She tells him.

"Raven, come in here." Albert called out. Slowly she came into the room. "This is Shannon McMahon, she was one of them. She fought back against the dark ones who made her like this. What you see before you is a brave warrior. I promised her I would have the people sing of her to the old ones. She wishes to die with dignity, because of her selfless act. I am offering her a painless death instead of the one she faces now."

Raven nods her understanding, Albert hands he the gun and takes his bow and an arrow from his quiver. Shannon leans forward, the telltale mark on her spine. "Is there anything else you wish to say before I end your life Shannon?" Albert asks.

She lifts her head, her mouth twisted in a macabre smile. "In the next room you'll find a locked filing cabinet, inside of it are the locations for the other facilities. As well as where there water supply comes from, and the vents that lead to the hive chambers. All the plans for every facility are kept together for contingencies. If you take out enough of them we might actually win this thing." She tells him.

"Thank you for your sacrifice Shannon." Albert tells her. He pulls back the arrow, she leans forward he releases it and it flies straight and true. Within moments she is reduced to a pile of ash. He puts his bow back on his shoulder and makes his way to the next room.

Sure enough there is only one locked filing cabinet, he shoots out the lock and begins looking for the information Shannon told them was there. He finds what he's looking for in the third draw. The location and plans of all the facilities in the continental United States, he looks around the room and finds a duffle bag.

He fills it with all the files from the draw, he nods to Raven a huge grin on his face. "Let's head home Rave, lets head home." As quickly as they can the two of them make their way out of the facility and into the sunshine. As soon as Albert steps into the main courtyard he lets loose a call of victory.

He is joined by those who remained in the courtyard and those who remained in the hills. War has been declared and contrary to popular belief, The Dine', The true people were ready.


	35. Such a Shame Really

**Such a Shame Really**

Gibson has been sitting outside of Monica's apartment fiddling with the key she gave him, for whenever he was in the area. He's going to give her another fifteen minutes before he lets himself in. He prays she doesn't know about the way he went off on Dana. He didn't mean to let Mulder know he was his biological father in that manner. He was just so angry for being drawn to Dana the way he had been.

He hopes the guilt of giving her son away eats her alive at night, but he knows it doesn't. It had all been a trap for Mulder. He's tired of waiting for Monica and he's hungry, she did give him the key so that he could always let himself in. If she's out of town on a case he's going to be waiting a long time.

He rises from the porch and fits the key in the lock, as it turns he hears a car pull in. He hopes it's her. He looks and it's not, quickly he turns the handle he feels guilty, in the past he's always called ahead. This time he's just showing up. As he walks into the living room, it feels off to him, and he can't figure out why.

It's when he looks at the tv and sees the picture of Monica holding William is gone that he knows she isn't returning here. The two of them had been ecstatically happy in that picture. William had a huge grin on his face and had been laughing hysterically, while Monica was laughing trying to untangle William from her hair.

It's missing means she's not coming back. He begins to walk through the apartment taking note of other treasured items are missing. When he gets to her room it's obvious that she packed in a hurry. He lays down on her bed and begins to cry, because he knows he is truly alone. Any he could call friend have abandoned him to believe the lie of Dana Scully.

He takes his glasses off and puts them on Monica's night stand, the tears blinding him, hot and salty. It's so hard to be him, growing up the other kids ostracized him sensing something was different about him. Adults instinctively avoided him, as if they knew he could read their minds. Monica had been different. She knew he could read minds, when he was here with her she would talk to him telepathically teaching him to embrace his differentness.

He knows it's going to take a lot to get Mulder to forgive him for what he said to Dana, he's just glad that he didn't charge her and strike her like he wanted too. He was so angry he couldn't even read her mind if he had tried. Now he has no one to comfort him in his hour of need. They wouldn't understand his sense of loss, so he doesn't even attempt to link with any of them.

In the past he could just pick up the phone and call Mulder or Monica and they would always find a way to make him feel better. No he is utterly and truly alone. He cries himself to sleep wishing he could take it back, take all of it back. Just so he could call Mulder and know in his heart he was talking to the man he calls father. Eventually he falls asleep, his heart heavy with the loss.

He dreams again, he dreams he's in a white room, his grandfather is smoking a cigarette while the doctors map out his brain. They've put something in his head. It's small and organic, he knows this because it doesn't show up on the x-rays Dana took. It amplifies the chatter he's always heard. He knows now that it's what allows him to link with the queen.

From the room with the consortium, he moves to Mulder's trial, he watches as Monica rails at prosecution, "You don't care what these people have sacrificed over the past nine years-what's been lost to their cause." She shouts. Gibson sits up in a cold sweat. He fumbles for his glasses which fall to the floor. He reaches out and turns on the lamp.

He slides off the bed to search for his glasses, he finds them under the bed. Instinctively he puts them on before standing. He sees a journal on the floor, something he knows from the way it sits was left behind accidently. He reaches out and picks it up on the cover in Monica's handwriting is written, "The official record of the birth of Melissa and William Mulder."

Gibson frowns at the journal, he knows Monica delivered William, but who the hell is Melissa? Knowing he will never see Monica again he opens the journal and begins reading.

'_Even though I swore to Dana and Mulder to never reveal the truths to anyone ever again, I feel it pertinent that some record of this event be preserved. For after all after what happened to Mulder at trial, one never really knows what the future holds. My hope is with this written record that I would be able to offer proof should proof ever be needed.'_

Gibson continues reading, _' I had the utmost terrifying task of delivering Dana Scully, terrifying because of the possibilities of what could wrong. We went to a deserted town called Democrat, Hot Springs. There I was to deliver the twin children of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder._

_I was charged to keep silent and to never reveal the truth of what happened that night. That night surrounded by Alien Replicants I delivered Melissa Hope Mulder, the daughter of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. In Dana's instance her greatest heartache and greatest desire._

_Dana early in her career had been abducted and experimented on all of her ova had been removed, subsequently as a result of her abduction she developed cancer, the treatment of which would forever deny her the ability to have children. Against my belief that as a trained agent of the government she would be able to keep her daughter safe, Dana handed the child over to her father Fox Mulder to be spirited away in the night._

_Fox Mulder had his own history, he had a younger sister who had been kidnapped and cloned. He himself had been kidnapped by alien beings from another world. They knew that a daughter of theirs would never have a moment of peace if her very existence should the forces that gather ever learn of her very existence.'_

"Son of a bitch!" Gibson exclaims. "I have a sister! Mulder knows where they are, Mulder knows!" He stands up and puts the forgotten journal in his back pocket and heads to the kitchen. It's such a shame really, he thinks to himself. That he never really knew about her. But that's okay he has the ability to save them all. He just wonders what Dana said to convince Mulder that Melissa was in danger.

After all women hate having competition for their man's affections and a daughter would be huge competition indeed. "Don't worry Melissa, I'll find you and William and we can be a family all of us. You, me, William and dad, we'll show that bitch she can't keep us apart." He begins going through the refrigerator he's suddenly ravenous.

Food first plan later, he thinks as he pulls out a container of lunch meat.


	36. Old Faces, in New Places

**Old Faces, in New Places**

Mulder looks at the clock on the dash, they've been on the road pretty much all day. He's pulled over every two hours so Scully can get out and stretch her legs. He doesn't want the drive to be a cause for complications with the pregnancy. Outside of William and Melissa sitting in the back seat it's almost like old times.

Dana is currently napping and so is William, Melissa has kept up a steady stream of chatter. He's answered every question she's thrown at him. "Hey Sprite, are you even the slightest bit tired?" He asks as she begins questioning him about a few of the more bizarre cases they worked.

"Really dad?" She asks petulantly. "If I nap I have no idea of what I'd miss! Like look to your right dad really quick, there's two hawks fighting over something." She points out. Mulder glances quickly to his right and sure enough there are two hawks fighting over a carcass. He shakes his and chuckles. He's so glad that Scully was sleeping through that one.

"What's so funny, Mulder?" Scully asks as she comes back to life, trying to stretch out in the cramped confines of the car.

"Dad asked me why I wasn't napping like you and Will and I told him cause I'd have no idea what I'd miss." Melissa informs her.

Scully grins and shakes her head, "that sounds an awful lot like someone else I know." She tells her daughter.

"Yeah, who? Aunt Melissa?" She asks her voice full of hope.

"Actually, your dad sweetie, now your Aunt Melissa, she was a free spirit. She believed in the world of metaphysical, healing through crystals, spirit guides; those kinds of things." Scully tells her.

"Well I can make crystals sing." Melissa informs her.

"How do you make crystal sing?" Scully asks her.

"Well I can change the air around them so that the energy they emit can be heard, they can sing." Melissa tells them. "Oh dad hotel, it has a pool!" She shouts as they pass a sign advertising The Knights in Lodge.

"How many exits kiddo?" He asks.

"Next exit dad, and I already told Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Walter, and Uncle John." She tells him.

"The beautiful part of having telepathic kids, they save you on minutes." Mulder tells Scully as he turns on his blinker and heads off the exit.

"Mulder is this place even on a map?" She asks as she takes in the lack of the traditional exit fare. Gas stations, convenience store. Mulder takes a quick left off the highway, the sign notes the hotel is five miles down the road. Within three minutes of pulling of the highway Mulder is being pulled over. "What did you do Mulder?" Scully asks irritated.

"Nothing I swear!" He exclaims. "Melissa, tell everyone to just meet us at the hotel, please." Mulder asks her.

"Sure, dad. Done!" She tells him as the Sheriff comes and knocks on the window. Mulder rolls down the window and flinches from surprise at who's looking back in.

"Is there a problem Sheriff?" Mulder asks, trying hard to glance over and Scully and see her reaction.

"Well no not really, just we don't get many visitors in these here parts…Mr. Mulder is that you?" Sheriff Hartwell asks.

"Hello Sheriff Hartwell, yes it is." Mulder replies.

"Well now we haven't had no problems with Ronnie lately Mr. Mulder and if you could just leave the boy be." The Sheriff states.

"I'm not here for Ronnie or anything else that maybe going on." Mulder informs him. "We're just passing through, on vacation. I promised the kids a hotel with a pool." Mulder informs him.

Sheriff Hartwell looks in the back seat and see's Melissa bouncing up and down, and William starting to wake up. He takes in the red hair, and blue eyes and looks over Mulder to see Scully sitting there serenely. "Hello, Dana." He says.

"Sheriff." She nods.

"Dad I really gotta go bad!" Melissa stage whispers.

"Hey, dad did you find a place with a pool?" William asks as he stretches.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, son." Mulder answers. "Melissa see if you can hold off for a few more minutes okay?" Mulder asks her.

"How long you do you folks plan on staying in town?" Sheriff Hartwell asks directing the question to Scully.

"Just for the night, we're on vacation. The rest of our group has already headed on to the hotel." She informs him.

Hartwell stands up and looks up the road where the rest of the group is milling around the hotel parking lot, waiting on them. "Alrighty then, I'll inform Josephine, that Ronnie's not to work tonight." Hartwell informs them. "So, it's just tonight you'll be in town?" He asks.

"Yeah, we'll be heading out pretty early." Mulder replies. "May I ask why you pulled me over?" He questions.

"Well as I was saying we don't get very many visitors in these here parts, so when we do, well I just like to know how long folks will be in town, you know." He tells Mulder.

"Yeah, I do." Mulder tells him. "Are there any good restaurants in town? Ones that don't have spicy food? Dana's stomach can't really handle it right now." He asks.

"I'll tell you what Mr. Mulder. Six miles that way," he points in the opposite direction. "You'll find Grannie's Old Time Cooking. They serve up some pretty good meals. When you order though, you tell them you're an old friend of mine." Hartwell tells him.

"I most certainly will, thank you Sheriff." Mulder replies.

"Dad, I'm gonna explode!" Melissa whimpers.

"I'll let you go get the little lady to the bathroom, Mr. Mulder. Dana it's nice seeing you again." He walks away before she can respond.

Mulder starts the car back up and pulls the few feet into the hotel parking lot where the rest of the group is waiting. "Dad, don't tell the wait staff at the diner your friends with the Sheriff he's gonna have them drug the food." William tells him. "And three miles down the road here is a Chaco Fried Chicken." He tells them.

Scully turns green at the suggestion, "are there any plain burger joints Will?" She asks.

"Yeah, two miles that way there's a Five Guys Burgers." He tells her.

"We'll do Five Guys, Scully." Mulder tells her. "Melissa, it looks like Grandma has a room already. I'm pretty sure she'll let you use the bathroom." He tells her.

"Oh I don't have to go dad, he was trying to read my mind, and mom's. He was really creepy looking." She informs him as she hops out the car. Mulder looks at his daughters back as she races over to her cousins. Surprised that she could actually tell what had been going on.

"She is your daughter Mulder." Scully informs him as they climb out of the car.

"Dana, I already got a room for you two," Maggie tells her as she walks over. "The boys are going to share a room and theirs connects to Bill's, I'll share a room with the girls and it connects to yours and Fox's room." She hands Dana the key.

"Thanks mom," Scully replies. "What do you think two hours in the pool and then food?" She asks remembering the Captain and his habit of letting them burn off energy before they would go eat.

"That sounds like a plan." Maggie answers as everyone starts unpacking the cars. "So what did Fox do to get pulled over?" She asks.

"Nothing mom, just somebody we worked with on a case once." She tells her as she goes into the room to change. She pulls her bathing suit out of the bag, and prays it fits. A few moments later she's changed and headed to pool. Looking forward to this little slice of normal.


	37. Earth 2

**Earth 2**

"Are the ships ready?" The old one asks as he walks along the river.

"Yes, oh wise one." The response comes from somewhere behind him.

"I do not like this business of getting involved in that which we have not anticipated in some way. Yet we promised the light ones when the time came, we would assist our brothers on the home world fight against the dark ones. Tell our warriors to bring extra corn, they must only eat of the food they themselves have grown here. Even though it may look the same, we do not know how it may have changed there."

"Of course Grandfather," one of the group answers.

"This our new home for many thousands of years has been peaceful and prosperous for us The Anasazi. It has been even longer than that since we have fought. Yes, we teach our young ones how to fight, to defend against threats, but this fight it did not start here. It started out there in the stars. We are only getting involved in this fight because if we do not stop the dark ones there. It is only a matter of time before they arrive here."

"We understand Grandfather." Another voice answers.

"Do you? Do you truly understand? Do you know what it's like to take another life, be it human or one of the others? It is not for food, shelter or clothing that you will be killing for. It is for life itself. The dark ones must be stopped." He rails.

"Grandfather, they have killed their earth, their mother, they are killing her, why should we fight for such ignorance?" Asks another.

"There are those who wish to know the way, those who find themselves on the path of the way, they deserve a chance at life. Like our Star Brothers came and brought us here. Those there on the home world who are on the path of the way will be gifted as well with a place such as this. They will understand that all works in harmony. We breathe the food for the plants, the plants with the help of the bee provide us the fruit we need to eat, so that we may breathe."

"Why are we not in a lodge preparing Grandfather?" Another one asks.

"We are going to the most sacred of lodges grandchild. The first lodge ever built here by the ancestors. It is there you and the rest of the warriors will prepare to return to the home world to assist in the battle against the dark ones. Some of you will return, some of you will not. Of those who do return some may wish to go with our Star brothers in search of other worlds, other places. It is my sacred duty to prepare all of you for this journey you will be making. Before we enter the lodge, I must warn all of you, do not enter if there is fear in your heart. Do not enter if you feel you have no place in this fight. Because once you start down this path there is no return, you must follow the path to its completion."

"Grandfather, how many of us must go?" Another voice asks.

"Twelve times twelve thousand of us must make this journey. Myself included." He responds.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Four cycles of the sun, four days." He tells them.

"After we leave the lodge what then Grandfather?"

"Four days to make our weapons, four days to gather our weapons, four days to gather our food, four days to load the ships, four days to journey."

"Grandfather how will we know who to fight?"

"You will know the dark ones just as surely as they will know you. Come we have much to do and little enough time to do it in." He answers as he walks into the canyon. He prays the Great Spirit is ready for them and guides them wisely.

"Grandfather, what if we…"

"We cannot, we will not, I will not lie to any you lives will be lost. Many lives will be lost by both sides, all who join this fight believe they are on the side of right. Only the Great Spirit, the creator of all knows who will win. We just follow our path, the path we agreed to walk when our Star Brothers came and took us from there."

"Grandfather of those of us who will not return, what of our families?"

"Your families will honor you, your people will honor you, and there are those who have forgotten the way there." He points in the direction of the earth. "Of those you fight alongside you will meet many. You may choose one with the true heart of the people to come back and be adopted by your family. To be taught the way. They will care for your families."

"Grandfather, we do not have the things here, they have there. Here we adhere to the old way, the true path. We do not subscribe to their way of life. We do not use the technologies of the Star Brothers the way they do. We live and breathe according to the way."

"When the get on the ships that brought us here, when they go into the deep slumber many choose over the disorientation of star travel, certain things will be removed from their memories. They will know before they come their memories of some things will be removed to make their adjustment easier. We cannot allow them to bring their knowledge here. We have always lived according to the way. Some of their knowledge is not of the way."

"Is it necessary Grandfather?"

"It is necessary, our way of life has kept us happy, we do not have the envy, the desire for things we do not need preventing us from enjoying all the Great Spirit has given us. What is better getting up at dawn and going hunting providing meat for your family, the hide providing shelter or clothing. Thanking the earth and the Great Spirit for being able to provide for your family. Or getting up at dawn going hunting for another man, having him take all of the meat and giving you a scrap of hide?"

"Hunting and providing for my family, that is what is important."

"There the things they worship, they hunt for another man who gives them a scrap of hide for their troubles. I warn you now, do not eat of anything we did not bring ourselves, do not eat of nothing you have not hunted yourself."

"Yes grandfather." Their voices in the thousands, one by one they enter into the great Hogan ready for the sweat, the cleansing of their bodies and souls as they prepare to fight a fight not theirs, but to preserve the integrity of their world, their way of life.


	38. Family Time

**Family Time**

Even though she had slept pretty much all day, all she really wanted to do was go to bed. Instead she changed into her bathing suit and headed out to the pool with the kids. Mulder was taking a quick shower before joining them. He always needed to shower when they had been away for cases. It rejuvenated him, and helped clear the drive from his mind.

They had both agreed it would be best to let Walter know they were overnighting in a town full of vampires. They'd wait for a more appropriate time though. Now was for spending a little down time with the kids. Her heart catches in her throat as she watches Maggie slathering Melissa with sun screen.

"You are most definitely like the Captain, like the Scully's!" Maggie exclaims.

"Grandma, do you think Ahab would have loved me and Will if things were different?" Melissa asked suddenly.

"Oh your grandfather would have loved you right off the bat, kiddo." Maggie replied. "You would have wormed him around your finger the same way your mother did, when she was a baby."

"Would he have liked my dad?" Melissa asked softly.

"I think he would have loved your dad, your grandfather always told your mother that the right man for her was the man who would follow her to the ends of the earth, and your dad has done that. Why he went all the way to Antarctica to save her one time you know." Maggie told her.

"Really?" Melissa asks shocked.

"Yes, really and there was a time when your mom had been abducted and in my heart I truly felt she was gone from us, but your dad kept searching, and searching he refused to give up on her. I was afraid for him then, afraid of what would happen to him if she wasn't returned." Maggie tells her.

"Wow, then that's what I want!" She exclaims. "When I am older, and looking for a husband I want the guy who will chase me to the ends of the earth. He's gotta be just like my dad!"

"I think your dad will agree with you there. Okay honey, your covered go get wet." Maggie tells her. Melissa didn't need a second telling she ran and jumped into the deep side of the pool. When she surfaced her red curls were plastered down and she began looking around for her errant twin.

Her face broke into a huge smile as she saw Dana walk over and sit in front of Maggie who was now slathering her with back with sunscreen. The two women are talking softly and it's very tempting to listen in, but she promised Uncle Charlie she would stop listening when she wasn't invited. Instead she calls out to Will.

_'Hey, little brother where are you? Hurry up!' _She called.

_'Gimme a second I'm talking with Billy.' _He replied.

_'About what? We're fine here.' _

_ 'Uh food dummy, did you feel moms reaction when I mentioned Chaco Fried chicken?'_

_ 'Yeah that was really weird. So what's Billy going to do?'_

_ 'He's about seven miles away, he's going to have some of his friends bring us I get back to placing the food order?' _

_ 'Sure, fine, whatever! Just make sure there's one extra bacon, extra…'_

_ 'crispy, I know Melissa shheeesssshhh!'_

She breaks the link with her brother and smiles when she sees her father sneaking up behind her mother. Her mother lets out a squeal as Mulder scoops her up and begins walking very determinedly to the edge of the pool. "Put me down Mulder!" She exclaims. "Please Mulder put me down!"

"Okay Doc, whatever you say." He replies as he holds her out over the edge of the pool.

"Mulder, don't please!" Scully's wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" He asks innocently. She's about to answer when he jumps into the center of the pool. The water splashing up on the sides, and waves pushing Melissa away; they both rise to the surface laughing.

Maggie is laughing along with everyone else who is in the pool. Melissa hears a mans laughter coming from behind Maggie and looks to see who it is. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees the spirit of Captain Scully standing behind Maggie. His hand on her shoulder, unconsciously Maggie's hand cover's it.

_'Grandpa?' _ Melissa asks in disbelief. He taps the side of his head reminding her he can't speak to her telepathically. She climbs out of the pool and heads towards Maggie. She sits down next to her so that she can have a covert conversation with her Grandfather.

"Are you gonna come in Grandma?" She asks Maggie. "I really think you it'll help you relax, sleep better tonight." Melissa informs her.

"I think your right, I'll be right back. I'll go change." Maggie tells her.

"So your my granddaughter?" Ahab asks laughingly.

"Yep, and the funny looking kid who just came to the pool wearing the blue swim trunks is my twin brother William." She tells him.

"And my Starbuck is your mother?" He asks.

"Yep, I'm named after Aunt Melissa, Will is named after our other Grandfather, but it could also include you cause you're a William too!" She tells him.

"I know, so what did you want to ask me Melissa Hope?"

She looks at him from the corner of her eye, "I'm not sure what you mean Grandpa." She tells him confused.

"Well you must have had a very important question to ask me, for me to be here." he answers.

"I wanted to know if you would have liked my dad, or would you hate him like Uncle Bill does. Uncle Bill blames dad for a lot stuff that's happened since you left." She informs him.

"Do you mean would I have pulled out all my guns, and gear and threaten your dad like I used to threaten Aunt Missy's boyfriends?" He laughs.

"What?" She almost squeals.

He starts laughing, "ask your grandmother about it tonight. But as far as your mom's concerned I couldn't have chosen a better man for her myself. Why your dad, he loves her mind more than any other thing about her. He respects the fact that she is not only a beautiful woman, but intelligent too. When she first joined the FBI, I looked at it as if she were rebelling against me. Turning her back on what could have been a promising career in medicine. Then she went off to the Arctic with your dad, on a case. When she came back I could tell something was different about her. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly. Until your father showed up at my door while your mom and grandma were out shopping.

**November 1993**

_ Captain Scully is sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper. The house is quiet Maggie and Dana are out shopping and having lunch. Time to catch up now that she works for the FBI, at first he was upset about her decision to join after they recruited her straight from medical school. But his pride won out in the end. His daughter a FBI agent. He wonders if Maggie would get upset if he tried cooking a nice quiet dinner for them. The last time ended up with the fire department being called._

_ The bell rings and he glances at his watch. They weren't expecting any company, so he wonders who it could be. He puts the paper down and goes to the door. When he opens it, he sees a young man shifting restlessly from foot to foot. He looks as if he's about to run away._

_ "Can I help you, son?" he asks softly. He doesn't want to spook the guy. _

_ "I'm looking for Captain William Scully, retired naval." The kid stammers._

_ "I'm Captain Scully, how can I help you?"_

_ "My name is Fox Mulder and I work for the FBI…"_

_ "My youngest daughter works for the FBI, is there a problem son?"_

_ "Uh no, no, no problems I'm your daughters partner Sir."_

_ "Come on in out of the cold son, I'm not paying to heat the outdoors." He invites him in. He watches the man carefully as he takes in the appearance of the room, clean, meticulous, everything in its place. "May I ask what this is about son?" _

_ "Uh yeah, okay look I want you to know that your daughters in a very dangerous job." He blurts out. _

_ "Let's go sit in the other room, would you like coffee, tea, a beer?" He asks._

_ "A beer would be great thank you." Mulder answers._

_ "Go sit in the living room, I'll be right back." He tells Mulder as he heads off to the kitchen. He grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and heads back into the living room. He's not sure what Dana's partner wants, but he'll know by the time the man leaves. "So what is this all about Agent Mulder?" He asks as he comes back and hands him a beer. "Are you threatening my daughters safety in the bureau?"_

_ "Oh God no!" He exclaims. He watches as Mulder takes a deep draw off the beer closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Let me restart please?" Mulder almost pleads._

_ "Take your time son, Maggie and Dana are out shopping now, Dana said something about not having the right clothes for the case you two just came back from and asked her mom if she'd like to go shopping and for a late lunch. I don't expect them back for at least another four hours." He tells him._

_ "Dana and I work in a division called The X-Files sir, we investigate and try to validate those cases that have been deemed unsolvable, or were never investigated to begin with. Quite a few of them deal with the paranormal, cryptozoology…"_

_ "Science fiction fairy tales, huh?" Captain Scully interrupts._

_ "I guess that's a new spin on it, but yes." Mulder informs him._

_ "Like that case from Okobogee" He asks. Mulder looks at him startled. "Dana didn't go into a lot of detail, but it perplexed her greatly that the girls blood work showed some similar anomalies as certain government employees." He tells him._

_ "Yes, that's true." Mulder answers before taking another swig from the beer._

_ "Hold on son, is it considered classified? Would you be able to give me some details?" He asks._

_ "Well a young lady disappeared on a family camping trip, Dana and I went down to investigate it. The girl had been missing for about a month. We did eventually find her. When we found her she was confused and disoriented, she believed the date was the same night she had disappeared. Medical testing showed anomalies in her blood work, anomalies experienced by astronauts in space. the anomalies are caused by extended periods of weightlessness sir."_

_ "So who ever took this girl kept her in either an anti-gravity chamber, or she was taken by a UFO is what you're saying?" He asks seriously. _

_ "No, it's what her blood work revealed, that was the proof."_

_ "Uhuh. Mr. Mulder do you know who Jack Scully is?"_

_ "I've heard of him, he's an author he wrote a book about UFO's."_

_ "Jack was my younger brother, it was his belief in extraterrestrial life that got Dana interested in science. The only things my daughter has ever taken on faith is family and the church. Anything else you have to give her good solid hard evidence to get her to believe. Sometimes even then with the evidence right in her face will she still not believe." _

_ "Sir, I came here tonight because as Dana's partner, and knowing her, getting to know her. I couldn't not let you know just how dangerous this job really is, I'm not threatening her. It's just a fact I came here to state. This last case we worked on in the Arctic, we found an unknown pathogen."_

_ "What do you mean an unknown pathogen?" _

_ "We came across a parasite, a deadly parasite. It causes the host to behave in a manner contrary to their normal behavior. It survived in a hibernate state deep in the ice of the arctic. Exposure to the air caused it to come out of hibernation and a few of our party were infected."_

_ "Were you and Dana exposed to the parasite? Were you infected?"_

_ "No, but there was a close call. I realized tonight, that I owed it to you sir, from one man to another… that I had to let you know I will do everything I can to make sure your daughter is protected out there in the field."_

_ "Son, I know that you're her partner. That's what you do, you look out for one another."_

_ "No Captain Scully. I'm more than her partner. I count her as…" Captain Scully watches the emotions cross Mulders' face and realizes the boy has fallen in love with his daughter, he just hasn't admitted it to himself yet._

_ "A friend? Or something more serious?" He asks suddenly. The blush tells him all but he ignores it._

_ "I don't want you to think that Dana isn't a capable field agent because she is. She's more than capable. I just wanted, needed you to understand that I don't respect her any less, for being a woman in a predominately male world. I respect her more for it. She is amazingly brilliant and makes me work my ass off for any conclusion I've come to on the cases we've worked together so far. I've never had anyone make me work so hard for anything, than she does." He tells him._

_ "So you like her, and you respect her, and you came to tell me you'll protect her?" Ahab asks. It's finally dawned on him that Fox Mulder is asking permission to be more than a coworker to his daughter._

_ "Something like that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. Could you do me a favor and not let Dana know I was here. I don't know what I thought I was doing. Just pretend I was never here please?" Mulder asks as he drains his beer._

_ Captain Scully smiles over at him. He understands the man is in love with Dana, but before he agrees to anything he has one final question for him. "Now why would I do that Mr. Mulder? Why should I not tell my daughter that you came here claiming to be her white knight in shining armor?"_

_ Mulder chokes, "I am no white knight, but honestly I really don't want her to kick my ass. She's one of the best shots at the bureau, I know she's capable of taking care of herself in the field. I just wanted to let you know that…that…" He falters._

_ "That what son?"_

_ "I'd take a bullet for her sir. And I would hunt down and make sure justice is served to the someone who fired that bullet."_

_ "I understand son, I understand. I promise I won't let Dana know you came by, but I do appreciate it. Why Starbuck, she may be small but she is fierce. Had to be being raised Navy. transfers all the time, not being able to put down roots. I think that's why the FBI was a blessing to her. She's not good at standing still very long. She likes too, just after a while as soon as those roots begin to take hold, she needs to fly for a while make sure she really wants to be where she is."_

_ "I understand Captain Scully, thank you." Mulder stands and shakes his hand._

_ "Is she really one of the best shots in the bureau?"_

_ "She broke a record held for years by one of her former instructors for five years." Mulder told him._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really, and honestly sir I don't ever want to have to be on the receiving end of a shot fired by her. If she shoots to wound or shoots to kill your guaranteed that bullet will hit its mark straight and true."_

_ "Thank you Mr. Mulder. I must say it's refreshing to know that even in this modern day and age, that you felt it appropriate to come and let me know that you'll take care of my daughter out in the field."_

_ "You're welcome Captain Scully, and I must say she is an amazingly intelligent woman."_

_ "Beautiful too, wouldn't you say?"_

_ "Yeah in more ways than one," Mulder answered before heading out the door._

_ After seeing Mulder out Captain Scully sat back in his chair, laughing about the fact that Fox Mulder was in love with his daughter. 'Going to have Dana invite him over for dinner some night. See how the two of them are together.' He thought. 'Sometime after the holiday's, let the craziness settle down.'_

Melissa looks at her grandfather's spirit. "You knew even then daddy was in love with mommy?" She asked him.

"I most certainly did, because if he wasn't he never would have come over that night. Never would have told me he'd take a bullet for her. A man only does that for the woman he knows he wants to be with for eternity. When her life means more than his own."

"Grandpa, mommy knows you came to visit her before you crossed over, knows that you wanted to tell her something, what was it?"

"I wanted your mother to know how very proud of her I was. That I loved her as much as a father can love his child. Even more so, and to always follow her heart that it would never let her down. Standing here talking to you, makes me even more proud of her. Why she had you and your brother. Knowing in the end no matter how badly she wanted to raise the two of you. She couldn't keep you two safe the way she wanted too. Giving you two to your Uncle Charlie, she knew what she was doing there. Your Uncle Bill, well he never would have understood the why, but your Uncle Charlie he understood it and didn't question it. And the fact he raised you two to know who your parents were. He made me just as proud."

"I wish you were here with us grandpa." She whispers.

"Oh Sprite, I'm always with you here." He tells her placing their joined hands over her heart. "Just remember that, love. I know you and your brother have some very difficult choices coming your way in the future, just remember love will always find away." He disappears from her sight.

With a heavy sigh she looks over to the pool where her father is throwing around her brother and cousins. Her mother sits on the steps of the shallow end. Laughing and talking with her aunts and grandmother. Her Uncle Bill is sitting on the sidelines glaring at everybody. He's beginning to believe and that's enough for now. Uncle Charlie is talking to him softly about something and she realizes this is what they will be fighting for.

They will be fighting for families all over the world. They will be fighting for their slice of the normal. She pushes the darkness away for the moment takes a deep breath and runs towards the pool "CAAAAANNNNNNOOOONNNN BBBBBAAAAAAALLLLL" She screams as she jumps in. When she surfaces she is laughing. As everybody from one end of the pool to the other is soaking wet from head to foot.

Nobody ever told her she couldn't use her ability for practical joking and she loves the fact that Uncle Bill literally has steam coming from his ears.


	39. Navajo Reservation

**Navajo Reservation**

Albert Jr. sits inside the Hogan, he tells all who have gathered of his encounter with Shannon McMahon. Many are relieved to hear of her death, it will be difficult telling friend from foe without Monster Slayer or Born of Water around. The Holy Man begins to sing one of the old songs for her. The song of a great warrior who sacrificed all to save the people from the dark ones.

One by one all in the Hogan have joined the song. She dealt them a mighty blow. With the information she helped Albert find, they will be able to strike even heavier blows against the enemy. The problem is no one knows how to proceed. They cannot move forward until the FBI man arrives with Monster Slayer and Born of Water.

When the FBI man arrives they will send runners to the Six Nations. Even they would know the truth of the matter. Eventually all would join the fight, the question was when. When would they have a sufficient show of force that could push the dark ones back where they came from?

A scream from outside brought all with in the Hogan running outside. They knew fear, as Albert exited his first thought was how bright the sun was, it was a moment before he remembered it was almost midnight. "Oh Great Spirit Creator of all have they found a way to prevent magnetite from harming them?" He cried out.

His heart thundering in his chest he watched as three large ships landed in the desert, he watched as a set of stairs came down and a strong abled warrior stepped out. He raised his hand and in the old language called out, "Greetings brother, we have come to fight!" He fell down on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

If his father was right about this, what else was he going to be right about? Slowly as the warrior approached Albert began to stand. "Greetings brother," he called back in the old language. "Come we prepare for war!" The warrior smiled and called back to the ship, soon all three ships had divested of its occupants. "How many follow you?" He asked.

"twelve time twelve thousand." Came the response. Albert looked over the man in front of him. Even though he appeared to only be a little older than Albert, he knew something was not quite right.

"How old are you brother?" he asked softly. He was sure the shock he felt showed on his face when the man answered.

"In three seasons I will have reached two hundred and thirty four summers." He answered. The answer was followed by much laughter from all who had come from the ships.

"How can you be that old and still look so young?" Albert asks.

"Because we follow the way, the path meant for us by the great creator. We do not have all the distractions that you have here."

"I don't understand." Albert tells him.

"Up there on the planet the Star Brothers brought us to, we have good pueblos. In the summer they keep us cool, in the winter they keep us warm. When I get up in the morning, I say my prayers. If my family needs meat I go out to the plains and I hunt my meat. If my family needs grain, my wife goes out to the fields and tills soil and plants the grain and tends the crop. When it is ready we harvest it."

"Why not just go to the store and buy it?" Albert asks.

"You are young Albert, but let me ask you this, what is better getting up in the morning and providing for my own needs or getting up in the morning spending my day hunting giving it to someone else who will only give you a scrap of hide for your trouble?"

"Getting up and providing for my family, why would I get up and spend a day hunting for a scrap of hide?"

"But you do young one. Your paper that you call money, it is but a scrap of hide. We live as one with the planet we call home. We do not use vehicles to carry us about as you do, we ride horses. Part of going from the pueblo to the plains is looking to see what is there to see. When I ride out in the morning on a hunt I must pass the waterfalls. If I the water level has dropped in the lake the water empties into I know drought is coming and I can prepare my people for it. Part of the journey is being able to stop and pay attention. If you get to your destination too quickly it means you missed many of the signs that can warn you of all that is to come."

"Don't you miss technology, computers, video games?"

"What place do they hold for you?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Albert answers.

"What good is technology when flood waters threaten a field of corn? What good is a video game to healing a sick child? What good is a computer for hunting the buffalo?"

"The technology can help you plant the corn where it won't flood, the video game can entertain the child while it is being healed. The computer can help determine the path of the buffalo."

"If the corn fields flood, it means we have had much rain, and next year we know the crop will be good and plentiful. Why have a sick child be entertained, when you can use that same opportunity to teach the child how to make a basket, teach them the way of the ancestors, teach them how to properly make an arrow. Why use a computer to determine the path of the buffalo when they are animals and determine their own way?"

"How do you pay for electricity? for heat?"

"We do not use electricity, there is no need for it. We use candles made from the wax, from the bee hives we keep. It lights the way long enough to go to the bathroom and go back to bed. Our pueblos are heated by the fire we build to cook our food."

"What about phones for emergencies?"

"What constitutes an emergency?"

"What if you fall off your horse and break your leg?"

"My horse will go back to the corral, the person there will know something is wrong, since I always hunt in the same places a search party would find me. They would bring me to the place of our Star Brothers and the Star Brothers would fix my leg."

"How do you pay the Star Brothers for fixing your leg?"

"It all depends on the need. If the Star Brother who fixed my leg needs tobacco I will give him tobacco, if he needs meat I will hunt him a buffalo, if he needs beads I will fire my kiln."

"Why would they need tobacco, or meat, or beads?"

"Why else would you need those things? If he wants to smoke a prayer to the creator, he will need tobacco, if he is hungry he will need meat, if there is a girl he will need beads."

"What I mean why doesn't he just go and get those things himself?"

"Because it is not his way. His way is to travel the stars, to watch and observe, it is my way to hunt, to grow tobacco, and make beads."

"What if no Star Brother is there to fix your leg?"

"There are always Star Brothers in the great Hogan. They live there in the great Hogan, the teach us the ways of this planet, and others. We choose not to learn more than what we need to know. We know if we keep certain knowledge alive it will be the end of our way. The ancestors were brought there to our world to preserve our way. I want for nothing young one, but here there is want. I can feel it in the wind. The want for what someone else has. I have seen two hundred and thirty three summers. All that I need to survive is provided for me by the earth, the sun, the wind and the rain. I hunt for myself and keep all that comes from my hunt. If a neighbor needs the hide I give my neighbor the hide, when I need help hunting a buffalo my neighbor will help me on the hunt. If my horse is lame, I can ask my neighbor to use one of his horses, when he needs a stallion to breed his mare I will loan him my stallion. What about you Albert? Can you look to your neighbor and know he will help you on a hunt? Will your neighbor teach you to fish, or just give you a fish?"

"What about convenience? Why not just go to a store and buy what you need?"

"I do not understand convenience. If I were to go to a store to buy what I need, it means that more than what is needed is being made. That is waste. Waste leads to greed Albert, greed leads to the downfall of the people."

"I envy you." Albert tells him then.

"Envy me for what?"

"Following the way, for having a life so simple."

"Your life can be just as simple Albert. You know the way, you follow many of the old ways. You have just fallen into a big bear trap. A trap you cannot get out of yet. You know that you can raise sheep for wool, and meat, yet choose to use a piece of paper to buy the wool that someone else has spun, the meat someone else has slaughtered. Why not just use the paper to buy your own sheep. Teach your women how to spin and weave, slaughter when you need meat?"

"It's not that easy."

"But it is Albert, there are those who have the knowledge, you just choose not to ask for it."

Understanding has begun to dawn in Albert's dark brown eyes. It is really that simple.


	40. The Toughest Choice

**The Toughest Choice...**

Bill lays in the hotel bed next to Tara, he's staring at the ceiling. The whole point of their vacationing to Maggie's was to give Bill the time he needed to decide if he was going to re-up his commission, or if he was going to resign. He had spent thirty years of his life in the Navy.

He was seventeen when The Captain had signed his early admittance paper work, and now here he is heading across the country with his mother, brother, sister and her crazy lover and a bunch of FBI. This was not how he had planned his life. He remembers the phone calls from his mother about Dana running around the country chasing little green men, and the boogie man.

He remembers the phone call telling him she had been kidnapped. He remembers Missy calling him in tears when Maggie had decided to get a head stone for Dana, she knew in her heart that Dana was dead. He remembers the call when he was out at sea, that Dana had been returned and was in a coma.

He remembers the police calling his mother at his home in San Diego telling her Dana had been shot by an intruder in her home and was in the hospital in a coma. He remembers the devastation she suffered through calling Missy repeatedly begging her to get to the hospital to her younger sister's side.

Then came the horrible truth, it was Missy who had been shot and Dana was running around the country looking for aliens with that asshole. It really irked him that Dana was not at the hospital with Missy and Mom. It pissed him off even more that Dana was unfazed by the fact her sister had been shot in her home.

He knew that his brother and sisters though he was an ass, an over bearing jerk, believing that he bullied them over the years. God, he would have loved to been a free spirit like Missy had been, exploring those things he didn't understand. He would have loved to be like Charlie and blindly take his family undercover knowing that it was going to be years before he could resurface.

But a man had responsibilities. And William Scully Jr.'s responsibility lay in keeping with tradition and joining the Navy like all Scully men did before him. He really wishes The Captain were here to advise him. If he signs the resignation he will go into the retirement reserve corp. If he doesn't he's due back on base on forty-five days.

He knows the moment he's signs the papers that he's on the reserve list, he won't have to wait nine months before hanging up his uniform. If he signs them he has forty-five days to vacate the base, if doesn't he's got to be back on base. He wishes The Captain were still here he'd tell him what each would lead to. He had been ecstatic when mom had called and told him Dana had conceived via invitro. He had been thrilled when he learned Fox Mulder was out of her life for good.

He knew when Matthew had been born that they were more than just close co-workers, more than friends. He could feel it. He knew it when he had sat on his porch having a beer after Dana had gotten the paper work from the FBI saying the little girl she had found Emily was her daughter.

He remembers that night like it was yesterday, the surprise and shock of finding out that the child she had so vehemently insisted was Melissa's turned out to be hers. He knew Dana would never have given up a child of hers willingly. He had gone outside to have a beer in the dark and quiet hoping to slow down his thoughts. Trying to figure out this mess, how could Dana have a child, a daughter she knew nothing about.

He was off to the side drinking his beer when he heard the sliding glass doors to the back open. He watched as a small shadow crept out onto the lawn. He was even more surprised when he heard a cell phone dialing. In the quiet of the night he heard what he knew he had been dreading. "Mulder, it's me."

He was going to confront her for calling that bastard, but couldn't bring himself to yet. "Mulder, I think I found her." He heard her whisper into the phone. "Her, our daughter the one taken from us when I had been abducted." His breath caught in his throat. "No,' she answered quickly. "No, I…I… I received a call from Missy. She told me she needed me. I had the call traced, it was a crime scene apparently a woman had committed suicide. When I got there I saw a little girl. She looked just like Missy did as a child. I thought she was Missy's child. That maybe she had been a surrogate for these people."

He waits as she listens. "No, Mulder I did the PCR myself and sent it to the labs. She's mine. No I haven't run a PCR on you, do you really think I want the FBI knowing I was pregnant by my partner when I was abducted. They would say you did it to get rid of the baby and me evidence that could ruin your career." He listens to the quiet sobs as she listens to what he's saying.

"Go to my apartment, in the package I have a current PCR on you. I need you to bring it me here in San Diego. The mother she knows is dead and the father is in jail. I'm going for custody Mulder." He hears her struggling to hold back her emotions. "Damn it Mulder she's my daughter. We know that I can't have children anymore. The last ten rounds of invitro proved that. All the eggs you recovered are gone Mulder."

He's getting ready to step out into the light to confront her. "What if this is the miracle you told me not to give up on? What if this is our miracle?" He steps back into the shadows. "I don't want to consider the possibility that she's not yours, ours. I can't Mulder, it would be a blow that I could never recover from. Please, Mulder. I need you." He's getting pissed listening to her beg this self-righteous bastard. He's shocked when he hears her giggle. "Oh Mulder, I don't care what Bill or my mother will think. I need you and always will. How many times do I have to tell you the only persons whose opinion counts in this is mine?"

This pisses him off to no end, since when did the opinion of her family not count, or matter. "Mulder, I love you, you know that. Bill is not going to have the opportunity nor motive to kick your ass. Tara's as big as a house and ready to explode he's more worried about the baby coming than anything else."

He smiles at that knowing she's right. "Mulder, I grew up on this base do you really think there isn't a way I could sneak off base and not have anyone know?" Her short laughter fills the night air. "Your right, I could sneak out of the house and off base and no one would know anything. I'll see you tomorrow." He's going to step out and confront her when he realizes they are still talking.

"What would you like me to be wearing?" His eyes bulge out of his head, her soft giggle has him reeling. "Gray sweat pants and your knicks t-shirt. I love you too. See you tomorrow." He listens as she folds the phone and puts it in her pocket. He watches as her shadow moves to the door and opens it. He finishes his beer in one swallow crushes the can and throws it at the house.

Instead of answers he only has more questions. None of this is making sense anymore. He wonders how far along she had been abducted that she thinks this child could be the one. Why hadn't she said anything to the family about losing the child? He now understands why it hurts her so much to know she will never be a mother. He and Tara got pregnant on their third round.

Now here he is in Tennessee, as confused as ever wishing his father were here to show him what path to take. He had always strived to be the good son, the perfect son, following in his father's footsteps. He knew his father, as well as any child could. He still didn't understand why The Captain had never put his foot down with Missy.

The day she had graduated high school she packed up the VW van she had bought at auction, and had restored. Charlie had rebuilt the engine for her, and she and Dana had redone the interior. He can remember the family sitting down to breakfast that morning. Missy and Ahab ignoring one another while Dana chatted incessantly about her honors classes for the next year.

_Charlie was at the stove helping Maggie cook breakfast. He remembers telling everyone he had done it, he signed the paper work he would be heading out for basic training for the Navy. The Captain looked from Dana to him then and said, "are you sure son? That this is what you want to do?"_

_"Well yeah." He replied. Not realizing something more was at stake. He shoveled another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. When the Captain stood up and left the table. _

_ "Melissa Hope, follow me." Was all he said._

_ Without a word Melissa got up and followed him. They had been in his study for less than five minutes when an excited squeal followed by laughter filled the house. Maggie had come in from the kitchen a grin on her face._

_ A few moments after that both Melissa and The Captain came back whatever had been between them was gone. Both were more relaxed and at peace with each other. "So, Missy have you decided where you're going yet?" Dana asked._

_ "Dana, honestly no, just where the wind directs me, following the path I know I should be on." Melissa answered._

_ "I wish I could go with you." Dana answered._

_ "No you don't, you'd go insane sitting in a van that long. You'd have your nose buried in one of those science journals you love so much, or you'd be asleep the entire time I was_ _driving. I do appreciate the thought though." The sister smiled at one another. The smile that says I know you better than you know you, but I still love you._

_ "You're right!" Dana says and both girls laugh hysterically. The Captain smiles at them and resumes eating his breakfast. "You will come back for my graduation won't you Melissa?" She asks tears welling in her blue eyes._

_ "Of course I will you're going to be Valedictorian Miss. Scully and I wouldn't miss that for all the world." She reaches across the table and squeezes Dana's hand._

_ "Alright girls, let's get a move on we ship out in fifteen minutes. Bill, Charlie clear the table. Maggie you can do the dishes when we get back." The Captain stands takes a swallow of coffee and heads towards the stairs._

_ Melissa and Dana follow him whispering and giggling, "Oh before I forget, I got this for you." Dana reaches into the pocket of her bathrobe and pulls out a brightly wrapped box. She hands it over to her sister._

_ Quickly Melissa unwraps it, and opens it inside is a perfect quartz crystal suspended from a delicate silver chain. "If you want to wear it you can, I already did the 'purification' you always talk about. And I put it in the box using rubber gloves." Dana tells her._

_ "Oh Dana, it's beautiful! Thank you!" Melissa pulls her into a hug. "So does this mean there's still a chance you'll name your first daughter after me?" She teases._

_ "Not in this life time." Dana tells her as they laugh and head up the stairs._

A noise from the room next door has Bill off the bed and opening the connecting door. Charlie's boys, and Matthew are being pummeled with pillows while William sits on the bed eyes closed. Every time they make a move on him, the pillows begin to pummel them harder.

"What's going on in here!" He growls.

The pillows drop and everyone stops moving. "Uh nothing dad, were just messing around." Matthew tells him.

"It looks like William is ganging up on you three, using his ability to an unfair advantage." Bill responds.

"Actually Uncle Bill, it's part of his training." Michael responds.

"Training?" Bill asks.

"Yeah, see if Will.." Before he gets a chance to finish his statement the boys door bursts open and a very angry Dana is standing there.

"What's going on?" She demands running over to William.

"It's cool Aunt Dana." CJ answers. "Will was just practicing his stuff, and Uncle Bill came. That's all it's cool." Before she can respond Charlie has joined the fray.

"What's going guys?" He asks casually.

CJ takes a deep breath, "Will was doing his exercises dad, he had us pinned on the bed with pillows, (he indicates himself, his brother and Matthew) Uncle Bill came in. It looked as if Will was using his ability to out gun us, he did super good dad. I did the think about moving left but actually move right and he nailed it every time. Then Aunt Dana came in, I'm surprised she didn't have gun in her hand." he told his father.

"Good job William!" Charlie crows going over and patting him on the back, William blushes sheepishly, uncomfortable with the praise. "So why'd you call your mom?" He asks tapping his head.

"He didn't," Dana answers. "I just felt a sense of fear and knew it was William." She tells them. Charlie looks over at Dana a question in his eyes.

"It had to be Sammy," William answers, his eyes on the ground. "Uncle Bill scared me the way he came into the room. She must have felt it, and translated the fear to mom." He's thoroughly embarrassed thinking his cousins will now think less of him because his mom showed up. He prays they realize he didn't call her for help.

"What are you doing here Charlie, what made you come?" Dana asks.

"I wanted to remind Will to do his exercises, and I was on my way to say goodnight to Katherine and mom." He answers.

"Oh, William I'm sorry sweetie." Dana tells him as she goes over and hugs him, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"It's alright mom." He mumbles.

"Alright guys, it's bed time, we have another day of driving ahead of tomorrow." Charlie announces to his crew.

"William, I'm sorry I startled you." Bill answers. "I was going to bean you with this." He tells him showing him a roll of socks he had picked up off the floor.

"No worries Uncle Bill, I'm going to go say good night to Grandma and Melissa. I'll be right back." He slips out the door and goes over to the next room.

As Dana's walking out Bill stops her. "I'm sorry I scared him Dana, but you know from a guys perspective you can't run to him every time he's scared."

"I know that Bill, and I appreciate the apology, but until I can learn the difference in the feelings I'm having I'm going to be running to him every time."

"I think it's pretty funny, it reminds me of the times when I would run to go get mom whenever you two were going at it." Charlie laughs. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Maybe Mulder can come up with something that Melissa and Will can think or do right after something like this to prevent Sammy from sending in the cavalry."

Dana arches a brow at him and walks out of the room. She catches William coming back from saying goodnight to his sister and Grandmother. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you." She whispers into his hair.

"Night mom, I love you too." He answers as he goes back into his room.

She stops in front of Maggie's door and pops her head in. "Goodnight mom, Katherine, Melissa." She calls to them. "Mom, Mulder and I are leaving the connecting door unlocked on our side if you need anything." She tells her.

"Thank you Dana," Maggie responds. "Good night then." She walks over and hugs her. "I'm sorry about all this, Dana. If I had understood more of what was happening.."

"Mom, stop, please." Dana whispers. "It's alright, really. It is. We'll work through this." She tells her. Melissa takes the opportunity to come over and hug her mother goodnight.

"Night mommy." She tells her as she hugs her tightly.

Dana hugs her back just as tightly, "Goodnight honey," she whispers in her hair. "I love you."

"Love you too." She responds before scampering back to the bed she shares with her cousin.

Dana leaves then and goes into her and Mulder's room. "So Doc, what was the huge crisis with our son?"

"Pillow fight." She responds as she goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Three doors down Bill has finally lost the fight and fallen into a restless sleep. Tara is dozing next to him. When something causes him to sit up wide awake, slowly his eyes scan the room. He climbs out of the bed his eyes glued to the chair by the door.

_"Hello son, it's been a while hasn't it?" Bill Sr. asks._

_ "Dad, is it really you?" He asks stunned. He looks back at the bed wondering if he should wake Tara. _

_ "Don't wake her Billy, she won't be able to see me." The Captain tells him._

_ "How is this possible Dad? I know you died, I attended your funeral." _

_ "You're correct I am dead. Yet, every once in a while the powers that be allow us to come back for an extremely limited time to assist the living; just like they let Melissa call Dana at your place all those years ago to let her know about Emily."_

_ "Missy really did call?"_

_ "She certainly did, the powers that be knew it was the only way that Dana would ever go and investigate was tangible proof. The phone call gave her that proof."_

_ "Knowing the child was going to die, why send Dana. Why allow her to know what became of her stolen ova?" Bill asked._

_ "I'm not clear on that Billy, but that's not why I'm here. Times ticking away."_

_ "Why are you here then?"_

_ "Well Billy, it seems you're in a rough spot here, I understand that you don't like Fox Mulder. Honestly though he's the perfect match for your sister. He challenges her, keeps her thinking, and broadens her horizons. He's also the father of her children. Two of whom literally hold the fate of humanity in their hands."_

_ "How is that possible dad? Dana and the UFO chasing nut are the parents of two messianic children?"_

_ "Well in one sense you're right Billy, they are Messianic, but not for us. For the universe in all of its vastness. They were prophesied about years ago. Our government Billy, they really didn't understand the implications of the back door alliance they were making with the visitors. The Roswell crash, it happened. Your Uncle Jack had the evidence. That's why it took so long before your mom and I found out he passed. They were looking for it."_

_ "Did they ever find it?"_

_ "Nope, but I do know where it is."_

_ "Where dad?" _

_ "I can't tell you that Billy, it's not for you. But I did come here to tell you this. Sign your resignation, don't go back and pack up the place. Let the military handle that for you. Have someone you trust go in and pack the place and hire the cleaners. No good will come of it if you go back. Those in on this whole mess already know that Dana and the kids have been reunited. It's only a matter of time before they come after the kids. Fox can keep them pretty safe, but he's going to need help as more and more of the situation comes to light."_

_ "Dad he's crazy, he's certifiably insane. When Dana was dying of cancer in the hospital all he could talk about was the work left unfinished."_

_ "Billy, how would you feel if it were Tara? How would you feel knowing just as your telling her how much she means to you, someone you know who didn't like you were standing outside her door listening?"_

_ "How could he have known? How did he know I was standing out there?"_

_ "Paranoid is his middle name, if you had been just a little earlier, and a little less obvious you would have heard him tell her he would traverse the ends of the earth to save her, and he did. He found her cure. Not that it didn't come without a price, but he did find the cure."_

_ "That vial, she really asked the doctor to inject her with what was in that vial?"_

_ "She did, and it saved her life. Tell her she has nothing to fear from what was in that vial, let her know that Africa took care of it. That's how William and Melissa came about, and now Samantha. Tell her I'm proud of the decision she made in sending the kids to Charlie. He did right by his sister and Fox. He especially did right by the kids. It thrills me to hear them call her mommy. And that Melissa ohh if that little girl isn't a Scully." He laughs._

_ "Dad those kids…they have…"_

_ "I know Billy, they have abilities most kids pretend to have, and most adults would die to have. That's as it should be, they are here for a purpose greater than every man, woman, and child could ever dream of having."_

_ "They really are messiahs than?"_

_ "Pretty much, but don't go hero worshipping them. Charlie did a fine job of keeping them grounded. He didn't let it all go to their heads. He raised them good, just treat them like you would any child Billy. But if they warn you, you listen."_

_ Bill blinks tears as the meaning of his father's words sink in. His vision blurs and when it clears his sister Melissa is standing next to his father. "Ahab, time's up. It's time to ship out." She tells him._

_ "Mel?" Bill asks._

_ "Hello Bill, yes it is. Tell Fox thank you for naming her after me, and tell Dana to stop blaming herself. She and Fox had no idea what they had found. Tell her it was meant to be, and I understand that. Tell her all her dreams will come true. All of them." She whispers._

_ "Grandpa, Aunt Melissa come on." A young voice calls out._

_ "We're coming Emily," Melissa calls back._

_ "How is this possible?" Bill demands._

_ "Faith Bill, faith." Melissa answers._

_ "That was her wasn't it?" Bill asks._

_ "Emily, our niece I sent Dana after? Yes, it was. She was in so much pain, and if Dana didn't intervene it would have gotten worse. She's with dad and I. She keeps us on our toes as do a few others."_

_ "Other's? There are others?"_

_ "Bill a woman is born with over two hundred thousand eggs. They stole everyone of Dana's. Of course there are others. None will ever cross paths with Dana the way Emily did. But those who cross over to here, they come to us. They know we are kindred. Give our love to everyone Bill." She says as she shimmers from his sight._

_ "Billy, I mean it. Sign the resignation papers, follow your sister and Fox. I know things will get worse before they get better. But promise me you'll walk away from the navy?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Good, and tell Maggie I'll see her on the horizon."_

_ "Goodbye…" tears fall from his eyes as he realizes The Captain is gone. "Dad."_


	41. Looking for a Needle

**Looking for a Needle**

Gibson sits in Monica's kitchen sipping a cup of coffee, he knows the Queen is still in her hibernate sleep. He can tell because of the buzzing in his link to her. He's glad for silence from her, he doesn't want to have to explain what he's done. Hopefully he can fix this before she awakens. He's going to be in the area for a while and decides that he'll use Monica's place as his base of operations.

In a week he'll go back over to Maggie's. He stops his thoughts mid trail. No he'll go over to Maggie's now. Confront her again in front of her family about giving up his sister as well. Mulder knew she gave up their daughter. He doesn't understand why he would allow her to give up his sister. After everything he had gone through looking for his own sister, why would he put William through the same thing?

Unless they were together. That had to be it! Melissa and William were together, which meant that Mulder and Dana both knew exactly where they were. Mulder would never go through the pain of not knowing where one of his loved ones was ever again. Especially his own children, it was the not knowing what happened to Samantha that had almost killed him to begin with.

They and his grandfather told him how Samantha had been taken by some sick freak who had drugged Mulder. It had been the military that had taken Dana. He needed to get back over to Maggie's and talk to Mulder. Make him see the truth that these aliens were in fact the good guys. They only wanted to.. a sharp pain in the base of his scull alerted him that the Queen had come out of her hibernate sleep.

_"What progress have you made in finding the young called William?" She asked._

_ "I still don't know where he is, but I have found out William is not alone, he has a twin. A sister named Melissa." He responds._

_ "Sister? A female child? How is it I am just finding this out?" She asks._

_ "I do not know. I have found documents stating that the woman who delivered them delivered a girl child first. Melissa, than she delivered William."_

_ "Impossible! All of my soldiers who were there reported that she only delivered one child! A son! The one they call William!"_

_ "Who are Monster Slayer and Born of Water?" He asks suddenly._

_ "Where did you hear those names?"_

_ "In the wind." He answers. "Uncontrolled thoughts, I don't know exactly from who, but everywhere I have traveled, I hear their names in the wind."_

_ "They are inconsequential to the search. Find me William and find me Melissa!" She demands._

_ "Why would Mulder hide her? Melissa?" Gibson asks._

_ "Because of the same reason the woman hid the son. Those that are against us bringing humanity to the next level would have harmed her. It would have been extremely difficult to keep her safe. Many have tried and many have failed in their endeavors to harm William. It would have been deadly for all concerned if Melissa's existence were to be found."_

_ "Who are Monster Slayer and Born of Water?" He asks again._

_ "Fairy tales made up to make children sleep better at night! The destroyers of life is what they are. They destroy all that is good in the universe for their own selfish purpose. To dominate all. If you find who they are, tell me so that they can be destroyed before they destroy everything in their paths."_

_ "I will do as you ask my Queen."_

_ "DO you know the location of where Dana Scully gave birth?"_

_ "Yes, why?"_

_ "I want you to go there. Tell me what you find as soon as you get there. It is imperative that you tell me what you see."_

_ "She delivered them in a place called Democrat Hot Springs. It was a ghost town, the springs mysteriously dried up and the people fled."_

_ "Go there and tell me what you see, what you find."_

_ "Of course my Queen."_

_ "Oh and Gibson, I want you to repeat everything I am about to say."_

_ "May I ask why?"_

_ "Certainly, the clone of the one called Diana is growing quite well. We need your thoughts to implant in her, so that she will recognize you as her child when she awakes."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really Gibson, no repeat my thoughts, 'Mom I love you.'"_

_ "Mom, I love you. Mom I have missed you so much. Dad still loves you too! Mom, it's been so hard without you." He continues to think of everything he's ever wanted to say to her._

_On the ship, the Queen cringes at his petty human emotions. When he's finished she breaks the link. Stupid human. Soon he will have outlived his usefulness and she will gladly destroy him._

He feels the link break and knows it will only be a matter of time until he and his family will be as one. He knows he's got to get back on the road. Well at least he's at Monica's and can wash his clothes and rest up for a few days in relative comfort before he heads out to Georgia.

He can also stock up on supplies before hitting the road. He heads out to his truck and grabs up all his gear. He can't remember the last time any of it has been washed. They told him to keep a low profile. As he makes his last trip out to the truck, he doesn't notice that he had been watched.


	42. Chapter 42 Navajo Reservation

**Navajo Reservation**

Albert Jr, has been sitting in the Hogan for hours as those that came defer to those here. Together the Anasazi, The Hopi and The Navajo work out a plan. Runners have been sent to other tribes asking for a meeting of the elders. Everything is being done in the old ways. No cars, no money, living off the land to avoid detection.

Safe houses have been reopened allowing the runners a place to meet the next person to carry on the message. Everything is in place, now it's just waiting for the elders of the contacted tribes to come together and plan. Plan to keep the threat from taking over the entire planet.

"Do not worry so young one." The elder from the Anasazi tells him. Albert looks at him with guarded eyes. "They will arrive soon." He tells him with a knowing look.

"Who will arrive soon?" Albert asks.

"Those we wait for, those who born for this fight." He answers.

Albert decides to hold his tongue. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' He thinks to himself. There was so much his father had failed to tell him. So much more he wished he had asked. In the folly of his youth he ignored the teachings of his father preferring to spend his days out in the desert riding dirt bikes, raising hell.

"Monster Slayer and Born of Water will arrive soon, as will Sun Father and Changing Woman." The man tells him. "In three days' time all who are willing to fight this fight will arrive. In fourteen days, one of the dark ones will come. Only Sun Father may destroy him. It is his destiny."

"How do you know all this? How do you know we will win this fight?" Albert asks.

"The Star Brother's will join us. As well as the peoples of other worlds the Dark Ones have taken control of. They are not nice to look on these others. They have learned how to see with their minds. They have no eye's, no ears, no mouth, no nose. They only have their minds. They have learned that it is the black water that changes them into the slaves of the Dark Ones."

"That's fine and well, but how do you know this?" Albert asks again.

"Because the Star Brothers have shown me, they cannot show me untruths. Already the dark ones have suffered a blow, the Queen they planned to use to colonize this place has been destroyed. They need another Queen. We must not let Changing Woman fall into their hands. She is with child again. Monster Slayer will not bend to their will, she too could be the Queen they search for."

"How do you know Changing Woman is with child again? Wait, Monster Slayer is male, how can he be Queen?" Albert aks.

The elder laughs at Albert's look. "You will tell the Creator of all he made a mistake, that a female cannot be just as great as a warrior as a man?"

"No, the legends, the mythology says that Changing Woman gave birth to TWIN SONS."

"Who said sons? Not the Star Brothers who told us the prophecy, Not the Creator who showed them the vision."

"Every story, my father said sons, his father told him and back since…"

"The sex of Monster Slayer and Born of Water was never told to us. Monster Slayer looks just as her mother as does Born of Water. Someone else, someone human decided they must be male for all the power they possess. If Monster Slayer were male we would not be able to get on the ship and destroy the hive there. Monster Slayer would fail. They will capture her, they will offer her power, they will offer her anything they believe she wants. She will remember though. The Dark Ones are why she could not be nursed at her mother's breast. The Dark Ones are why she could not be with her mother, and she will destroy the hive from with in."

"How do you know she will not accept their offer of power?" Albert asks.

"Think young one, if a man were offered power over all the earth what would he do?"

"He would take it."

"Yes, he would take it. What about a woman? If she were offered power over all the earth?"

"Some would take it, others would walk away."

"The same holds true for a woman, but a child knowing the cause of her greatest hurt, her greatest pain is before her?"

"A child would blindly destroy that which caused them pain." Albert responds.

"Yes, a child always tries to destroy the source of their pain."

"So how do we know she will not accept their offer?"

"Because she is a child, she has pain. She was taken from her mother as an infant and denied the right to be with her mother. It was for her safety, but still it caused her untold pain. Given the chance she will destroy those that caused that pain."

"Do her parents know she is to be taken?"

"No, but they will know. They will be taken as well."


	43. Jealousy and Family Squabbles

**Jealousy and Family Squabbles**

Slowly Mulders eyes open and he stretches as he wakes. Dana is curled into his side and he smiles. There's something about being in hotel rooms with her that makes him insatiable. He knows it's only because of the years they could only be together if they were on the road. He used to go crazy looking for the furthest cases out of town he could. Just so they could be together.

He fondly remembers the case they investigated in Kroner, Kansas. How difficult it was for them to slip into each other's rooms because there was no connecting door. He had been watching the clock ticking away the minutes until he could safely go and knock on her door. When a damn cow came flying through the ceiling.

He remembers her insistence that now nothing could happen because it was on record that they had shared a room.

_"I mean it Mulder, stay on your side of the bed, do not pass go, do not touch me in any way, shape or form."_

_ "Awww come on Scully. This isn't fair! How do expect me to be in the same bed as you and not touch you?"_

_ "Fine, I'll sleep in the tub! You can't even think about…"_

_ "Making love to you? Watching your skin take on a rose colored hue as I worship your body with mine?"_

_ "Mulder, you know the minute we get back to Washington we'll be pulled in for questioning about our having to share a room!"_

_ "By who? Skinner won't! Why you're by the book Scully. Skinner won't question you at all. He knows you can't lie, hell everybody in the bureau knows you can't lie!"_

_ "I mean it Mulder don't even think about it!"_

_ "Fine, could I at least get a kiss goodnight?"_

_ "Mulder!" She scolds._

_ "I promise Scully, I'll keep my hands to myself. I won't touch you. Just a kiss."_

_ He knows he won the battle when she climbs over the bed and leans into him. Softly she brushes her lips against his. "Good night Mulder." She whispers._

_ He captures her lips with his, he's dying to hold her and knows he has to do it just right. Her eyes are closed waiting for his kiss, he watches as her breath hitches, and the soft blush that covers her body slowly makes its way up her neck. He places a soft kiss on her exposed collar bone. "Mulder…" she warns._

_ He ignores her as he places soft kisses up her neck and traces a path to her mouth. Her hands come up and thread their way through his hair. Slowly he plunders her mouth with his tongue. Waiting for the slightest sound that she wants more, as she deepens the kiss it goes from soft to passionate. He hears he soft whimper. Using his body he flips her back on to the mattress, he grabs the head board so he can keep his promise._

_ Gently he begins pushing his body into hers. He knows how to get what he wants. He knows she wants it as well, which makes the game of it even more promising. He pushes into her even harder, making sure she knows exactly how aroused he is. how desperately he wants her, needs her. _

_ She moans into his mouth a clear sign that she wants more, and he knows the more she wants. Her legs are tightly wrapped around his waist. He breaks the kiss and begins working his way down to her silk covered breasts. She releases her legs and groans as he makes his way down to her cleavage. Using his tongue and teeth he separates the buttons one by one until her breasts are exposed. _

_ "Mulder…" She whispers. _

_ "Shh I'm not touching you Scully. My mouth is." He tells her before he attacks her breast like a hungry new born. She arches into him, wanting more. Needing more. "Should anyone ask you can honestly tell them I kept my hands to myself." He tells her before he switches to the other breast. _

_ "Mulder…" She cries out as the heat is taking over. _

_ "Take off your bottoms Scully." He answers._

_ Quickly she sheds all of her clothing, she lays stretched out. Naked, pink from head to toe, and Mulder still refuses to touch her. His mouth making its way down to the heart of her. Tracing the path his hands normally do. When he gets to the red curls between her legs he knows that she won't fight him. Gently he probes her with his tongue. He slips it between her folds and is rewarded with her moans of ecstasy._

_ He brings her to orgasm after orgasm with nothing but his mouth. He kisses his way back up her body and releases one hand from the head board. Freeing himself from his boxers, he grabs the head board again afraid he will touch her._

_ He groans as he slides into the slick, wet heat of her. He buries himself as deeply as he can. He can't help himself, he needs her, he loves her. "Don't move." He whispers in her ear. As she wraps her legs around his waist._

_ His answer is the soft whimper that never fails to tell him what she wants. "Agent Scully, I'm going to kiss you and you can't move. Because I promised you I would keep my hands to myself." He whispers in her ear. Her body shudders under him and he grits his teeth fighting the urge to touch her. "If you move even a muscle, I'll end up breaking my promise." _

_ His lips capture hers, and she whimpers as he slowly withdraws from her body. He's almost out when he slowly begins to slide back in. He knows he has to go slow. Their lips and bodies enjoined, he never lets go of the head board. He wants to touch her and it's killing both of them slowly as he thrusts in and out of her body._

_ He feels her tightening around him, and knows if he keeps this pace up it will be a long time before she orgasms. "Please…" She whispers in his ear. "Oh God, please Mulder." She begs as the sweet pain builds within her._

_ Sweat starts dripping off his forehead as he struggles to maintain some control. He ignores her plea and continues to thrust at the pain staking slow pace. Slowly in, slowly out. he kisses her viscously punishment for making him promise not to lay a finger on her. It becomes too much for him and he begins thrusting as hard as he can. Deeper and deeper into her. "MMMMulder." She whispers. Harder and harder he pushes into her body._

_ "MMMMulder, please." She begs._

_ His knuckles are white against the dark stain of the head board, and he pushes onward until he hears her plea he knows how loud she can be and quickly captures her mouth with his swallowing her cries of passion. Her hands come up and thread through his hair, as he swallows the sounds of her pleasure. He thrusts blindly into her, she refuses to release him as his familiar growl hums through her body. She feels him swelling, and whispers in his ear. "Pllllllleeeeaaaaasssssseeee MULDER." One hard final thrust and the electricity of the moment fills her and brings her over the edge as he empties himself into her._

_ His body stills and they are still joined. They exchange slow languid kisses as they fight to get their breathing under control. "That was very nice." She quips as he leans his forehead against hers. Losing himself in the blue of her eyes._

_ "Just nice?" He asks._

_ "Numbing actually. Mulder how could you do that after I said no?"_

_ "You didn't say no, you told me not to touch you. If anyone asks you can tell them I didn't lay a finger on you."_

_ "No you didn't." She smiles up at him. Her hands gently tease the back of his neck, she gets the response she was looking for when she feels him begin to harden again inside of her. "You're insatiable Mulder!" She scolds him._

_ "Only for you Scully, only for you." he quips as he begins thrusting into her again. Her eyes close and he knows hard and fast this time._

"What are you thinking about Mulder?" Scully asks.

He opens his eyes and looks at her, her voice is still husky from sleep. "Kroner, Kansas." He answers her as he settles himself between her legs. His hands locked onto the head board.

"I'll give you twenty minutes Mulder, we have to shower and get on the road again." She tells him as leans down to kiss her.

"Thirty Scully. After all its Kroner." He answers.

She giggles and thanks God she never put her pajamas back on last night.

Next door Maggie Scully is getting ready to knock on the connecting door when Melissa breaks out in a fit of giggles. "Melissa sweetie are you alright?" Maggie asks concerned.

"I'm fine grandma." She giggles out. Her cousin Katherine gives her a look rolls her eyes Scully fashion and heads towards the door. All the while Melissa just giggles.

"Where are you going Katherine?" Maggie asks keeping an eye on Melissa.

"To tell mom and dad, Will's not here so he's portably just as bad." She tells her grandmother.

"Maybe I should get your Aunt and Fox, they might know what's wrong." Maggie replies heading back to the connecting door. Just as she's about to knock Charlie comes in and scoops up Melissa. "Charlie what's going on?" She asks worried something is wrong with the kids.

"Katherine walk Melissa down to your mom. Will is already there, tell Uncle Bill and Aunt Tara to come here please." He asks. "Mom step away from the door." Maggie backs away wondering what's going on fearful for Dana's safety. "Tell your mom to come too!" Charlie yells after his daughter.

"Charles Daniel Scully you will tell me what is going on right now!" Maggie demands to know. He's watching soon enough Bill, Tara and Janet come down the side walk. One by one the step into the room.

Charlie looks at Bill's face and knows he's scared he also knows there is no way he can lie to his brother. He just hopes he takes the news fairly well. "Mom, they're having sex." Charlie tells her.

Maggie opens her mouth to reply and closes it just as quickly. "It's true mom." Janet quickly tells her. "It took us months to figure it out. Actually it was closer to years, but we finally figured out the giggle fits are when they're having sex. Only because Melissa was finally able to tell us how loved she felt. That she knew she was really loved."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Bill growls.

"Bill stop, all Melissa and Will feel right now is that they are loved. That's all they know. They don't know their parents are having sex. All they know is they feel overwhelming love, it makes them feel good."

"I don't know what's worse hearing them, or just knowing." Bill grumbles. Tara looks over at Bill.

"You eaves dropped on them?" She asks in disbelief.

"Charlie, I'll let you explain." Bill mutters as he heads to the door.

"If Melissa and William fall asleep thinking about their parents, if Mulder and Dana are active. Yeah active every adult with in a three mile radius can hear them." He tells her.

"You're kidding me right?" Tara asks.

All the adults in the room shake their heads no. "Tara, as a mother I was quite horrified to know what my daughter was up to, I mean I knew she was having sex, but to be privy to the details…was just too much." Maggie tells her.

Janet starts laughing, "What I want to know is how the hell both kids ended up focusing on Dana when they weren't in the same room." She announces. She looks at Bill and Maggie.

"Well I told the girls whenever we traveled each one of you had your own responsibilities. Dana's was breakfast." Maggie answers.

"I told the boys breakfast as soon as Dana was out of bed." Bill muttered.

"SO both kids focused on Dana and now we get the giggles." Janet replies shaking her head.

"How long could the giggles last?" Tara asks innocently. Bill looks at Charlie expectantly.

"Please tell me it's not as bad as I think it is?" He asks remembering the other night and everything he heard.

"The shortest was about twenty minutes," Janet informs them with a smirk.

"Forty-five minutes is the longest." Charlie tells them.

Tara looks at them confused, "That's just not possible! Really?" She asks as she takes in the look on both Janet and Charlie's faces.

"Trust me, it's possible." Janet tells her. Charlie grins like an idiot.

"I wonder what Dana would do knowing this?" Maggie asks.

"Mom, you can't tell her." Charlie says worriedly. Maggie arches the infamous Scully brow. "Mom, how would you feel knowing that there was a chance that everybody could know you were having sex because of your kids? Seriously mom! Think about it. If you decided to get intimate with dad during the day when us kids were in school would you have let him touch you if you knew if us kids were thinking about you our behavior would reflect that you were being intimate?"

"Not on your life Charles!" She hisses.

"Right, and how do you think Dana's going to feel if she finds out not only do her kids broadcast an audio play by play when they're asleep, but get a bad case of the giggles if she participates during the day?" Charlie asks.

"It's not right Charles! She needs to know!" Maggie scolds.

"Mom do you think she'd ever let Mulder touch her again if she knew? Mom, they love each other, they are two consenting adults. Just go with the flow. We learned how too." He says indicating he and Janet. "Besides mom, it's not like the kids know what's happening. All they know is they are loved. That's all they feel mom, is the depth of the love their parents have for each other. It doesn't hurt them, it makes them better individuals knowing their parents love each other." He finishes.

He glances at his watch, walks over to the phone and calls the room Will and Melissa are in. Monica answers the phone and she's laughing hysterically. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hey Monica are the rats still giggling?" He asks.

"Yeah they are." She answers.

"It's been about twenty minutes right?" He asks.

"Actually a little longer, why what's up?" she asks.

"Nothing, just call over here when they finish would you?" He asks.

"Sure thing Charlie." She answers and hangs up.

A sudden banging on the wall brings every one's eyes to the connecting door. "Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Bill growls.

"William Scully JR!" Maggie hisses.

Tara's eyes are wide, and she looks over at Charlie and Janet who are laughing hysterically. "" They hear Dana cry out passionately. Tara turns beet red and starts to run out the door. Bill begins to follow. When the growl they heard the night before starts out slow then stops.

Charlie walks over to the connecting door and raps sharply on it. "Just a minute mom." Dana calls back breathlessly. A few seconds later she opens the door wrapped in her bathrobe.

"Oh, hi Charlie I thought you were mom. What's up?" She asks.

Ignoring her Charlie pops his head in the room to exam the wall. "Huh, go figure, no dents! You're on breakfast duty!" He tells her ignoring the blush that's stolen across her features. "Where's Mulder?" he asks.

"Uhhmm shower, he's in the shower." She tells him.

"I'm surprised you're not in there with him. I guess you wore him out?" He asks with a devilish grin.

"Did the kids…" She starts to ask but stops. She can't voice her fear.

"Nah they were down the way with Monica, but Bill, Tara, Mom, Janet and I certainly got an earful. I think you should wait until we get to where were going before you, ya know?" He tells her.

"Charlie." She growls menacingly.

"Seriously Dana, look I'm glad you found Mulder. I'm glad he found you. But seriously, you two are like teenagers. Honestly if Katherine had heard that I would been royally pissed and justifiably so. If you can't keep your hands off each other than we'll figure out alternate arrangements until we get to our destination." He tells her.

"Charlie I'm an adult, Mulder is an adult."

"Dana that's not the point, the point is we've been waiting (he glances at his watch) half an hour for you two. I sent Melissa and Katherine down to the boys room as soon as your love noises started coming through the walls. Look I'm glad the man thinks that much of you, but cool it!" He growls and walks out the door.

"You can get your own damn breakfast Charlie!" She screams and slams the door. She walks over to the bed and buries her face in her hands. Mulder comes out of the bathroom a sheen of water still clinging to his skin. "And don't even think of coming near me!" she yells at him before going into the bathroom and slams and locks the door.

Mulder's not sure what got her started this early on a rampage but he figures he may as well find out and knocks on the connecting door. Maggie opens it and she doesn't look happy. "Come in Fox." She tells him.

"Mom, I don't understand why it's me your mad at." Charlie growls shooting Mulder a dirty look. "I wasn't the one bang walls having sex first thing in the morning."

"Charlie, I'm upset because you deliberately goaded your sister. You had no right, when she opened the door all you had to say was breakfast duty. Instead you tell her she can't be with Fox in an intimate manner. You don't have that right Charlie."

"Mom, for ten years now, I have been privy to a good portion of my sisters sex life. Honestly just once, one day. I would like it to be normal. A normal day without hearing my sister having sex." he yells.

Bill walks over to Mulder, "look I'm just miffed because I don't think any guy is good enough for her. But you're good for her. I'll tell her that myself, heck even Ahab thinks your perfect for her. Missy says thanks for naming Melissa after her, and Mom. Ahab said he'll see you on the horizon. Charlie, you were out of line with Dana, and you do need to apologize to her. If Mulder loves her the way he does and you have to listen to them have sex twenty four hours a day seven days a week so be it. One thing is clear though I don't think he'll ever go sniffing around anyone else. But I warn you now Fox Mulder if I ever find out you've cheated on her, or cheat on her. I will kill you do you understand me?"

"Uh yeah Bill, thanks. I could never be with anyone but her. She's mine for life." Mulder tells him. "How do you know I named her after Melissa" Mulder asks.

"Long story, needless to say. I'll be faxing in my resignation. I've got a month of vacation saved. I'll have a couple of people I know go pack up the place and put everything in storage. I'll follow where ever you need me to Mulder."

"Thanks Bill, I better go in and check on Dana. She was really upset." He answers knowing why.

"Let me do it Mulder, I was being a complete ass." Charlie says heading for the door.

"Charlie, don't ask me how I know this, but I will tell you this. Dad is really proud of the way you took care of Melissa and William. Especially making sure they knew Dana is their mom. And how with all of their abilities you kept them grounded, he swears Melissa is more Scully than Mulder. But you do owe her an apology. But it should be Mom or Janet that goes in to check on her."

"I'll go and Charlie, you need to remember she's pregnant. You need to remember her age. She had a rough time of it with William and Melissa. I know because I was there. I won't have her going through that much stress with this baby. The stakes are higher. We could lose them both." Maggie informs him and heads towards the room.

"I'm going with mom, Charlie." Janet informs him. "If I didn't know better Charlie I'd say you're jealous. Ask the man what he takes and get a script if it's that important to you. It isn't to me!" She tells him and follows Maggie into the room.

"Go ahead Tara and join the men suck this morning club." Bill tells her with a smile.

"Like I need your permission?" She teases going into the other room.

"Come on Mulder we have got to ship out." Bill tells him reaching into his pocket for keys.

"Where are going?" Mulder asks.

"Well Dana normally does breakfast duty, and since your part of Dana, you win by default. Charlie, she had better be all over the man when we get back or I'm going to kick your ass." Bill tells him walking out the door.

"Mulder, look I'm sorry. I don't know why…" Charlie starts.

"Charlie, you don't owe me anything. Look I love her and I take great pleasure in making sure she is pleasured. Whether it's a soak in a bubble bath, making love to her on a starlit beach, rubbing her feet after a day of surgery, whatever pleasure it is. I give it to her willingly and happily. I'm just the lucky hump that got her. I know she deserves so much more than I could ever give her. She and I, our relationship is forged in the shared hurts, shared passion, shared search for truth. I won't tell you exactly how I knew she was mine, or when I even knew it. But she means the world to me Charlie.

She has sacrificed so much to be with me, lost all that should have been hers by right. It killed me when she was missing. It destroyed her when she thought me dead. The only thing that kept her going was our children. It almost killed her to give you Melissa, it was even harder when she had to send you William. I am telling you now. I owe you a debt for keeping them safe, for raising them. But if you ever upset her like that again. I will kick your ass." He walks past Bill and outside.

"I'll be right behind him Charlie. What you did was uncalled for." Bill tells him and walks out the door.

Charlie sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands. He feels like a complete ass. The outside door opens and a very pissed of ten year old girl enters the room. "You upset mommy, Sammy is upset now! Ohhh Uncle Charlie if I didn't love you I'd whammy you but good right now!" She hisses and heads into her parents room.

He knows now he really did mess up and does owe her an apology.


	44. Joy to the World

**Joy to the World**

Across the Universe half a million light years away, five triangular ships meet in deep space. Each one carrying a crew of fifteen, each one with capabilities never seen before, fifty earth years ago in the York galaxy they had met a highly evolved race. This race was stronger and more evolved than they.

This race had not only created amazing weapons of mass destruction, they had created a literal Utopia. No one wanted, no one needed, each individual worked in harmony with the other to meet needs. They freely colonized and terra formed other worlds to meet the needs of a growing population.

They had heard of the threat from the Hive, they had also successfully repelled it. They had no desire to involve themselves in a small galactic war, but were willing to assist their new allies. After all, universal peace was their goal. They had agreed to give the weapons technology in exchange for the right to terra form and colonize five planets in the milky way.

If earth humans would give up their desire for squabbles on their home world, they would give earth the technology needed to terra form and colonize other planets. Earth had a lot of growing to do. The great creator of all remained silent on this. So they accepted the terms, and accepted the responsibility.

They wait for the other ships of their kind to join them. Ships carrying crews ten times as great as theirs, seeding ships and observation ships, ships carrying those who knew they might not return. They waited for one ship in particular. The largest of their fleet, it's sister ship had once carried those known as the Anasazi to their new home.

This ship would take those known as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully if their souls remembered how it once was the planet earth and all of its inhabitants would be saved. If not the planet and all who lived on it would be destroyed.

It was pivotal to the balance of the universe. They could not influence that particular decision. All they could hope for was that they were ready when the time came.


	45. Jeremiah

Jeremiah

He tries to block out the last time he actually saw Dana Scully. He can't, she was desperately searching for Mulder. She found him alright, they had taken him back that night. He knew he had to let the prophecy fulfill itself. Otherwise it would have been false. They would not be at the beginning of the end.

It had pained him to destroy the child stolen from her. He had had no choice. There was no curing one from the sickness of the dark ones that deeply rooted. It was who she had become. He knew it would be best if he destroyed the young queen. He also knew it would not be wise to mention it to them.

He's watched their property for a few days now and knows they are not there. He calls to his brothers and finds out that the Anasazi have landed in the Arizona desert. He knows he should begin heading there, that Mulder and Scully are on their way. First he needs to make one stop.

Before he heads off to Arizona and begins to ready for battle, he needs to go to Georgia. He needs to see firsthand the prophecy fulfilling itself. If the waters run once more, he will know the time has come again for the battles to rage and the fate of a planet rests in the balance.

He goes into the shadow of the woods and begins to run. He knows his chance of capture will be slim for now because he is on the move. It is imperative that he soon get to Arizona. Once there he will no longer have to worry about the Hive. They will be safe.

The land surrounding the Navajo reservation is filled with magnetite. Any ships that carry any of the Hive fly into the area they will crash because of the magnetite. The cellular makeup of the Hive makes the substance deadly to them. As he runs he tries to stream his thoughts into one purpose. Defeating the Hive and saving these people from the Dark Ones.

He knows if he is captured his life is forfeit to the Dark Ones, he hopes his plans and the following of the others bears fruit on the desolate landscape of these fragile human lives. Even though they are still in their infancy, they too have the right to be able to choose. That was the greatest gift given to all of the creators' children.

Free will, none fully understood how precious that gift was until it was taken from them. Then they wanted it back, and you couldn't have it back once it was given to the Hive. Your will was completely theirs. Once the transformation took control it was over.

The time has come to purge the Hive from the Universe. All that needs to be done will come in time. He prays to the creator that they win this battle with minimum loss of life. Once the battle commences there will be no hiding that the universe supports more than human life.

As he runs he follows the path of the moon and remembers his home world, how easily they had fallen to the Hive. He's toyed with the idea of recreating the females of his race, but for that he needs the permission of the creator. He wonders if they will be allowed to recreate the females of his race, or will they die in obscurity?

For now he needs to concentrate on defeating the Dark ones, here on this planet. That is why he and his brothers are here. To heal these fragile life forms during the battles. To change them on a molecular level that will prevent the disease of the Hive from being able to root and change them.

So he continues his run and will be at his destination come sunrise. He tries to understand how Mulders son is in working with the Hive. He doesn't know the boy's name, but he does know he is of Mulders blood. He recognizes the signature in the DNA. He wonders if Mulder knows that this child of his works with the Hive.

He won't tell him unless it becomes imperative that he does. He will know when the time is right. First he needs to go to Georgia and see if the waters of life are flowing again. If they are it will be the first sign that things are going according to prophecy.

He keeps running and before he knows it the sky is lightening and he is in the humid land of Georgia. He follows the path that brings him to Democrat Hot Springs. Instead of the deserted ghost town he expected to find, he finds the place teaming with life. Everywhere he looks he sees them. Those formerly human, now carrying the mark of the Dark Ones.

Anxiously he makes his way through a small crowd to enter into a building that they all seem drawn too. "It was here in this room, I witnessed the birth of Monster Slayer." The woman tells them. "There on that bed, she labored. Screaming at us, begging us not to take her baby, I told her the child would be born. We never had the opportunity to let her know that we were only here to witness the birth of the chosen one."

"Many of us were here, many of us willing to sacrifice all that we are to make sure the child arrived safely and alive. To her she was giving birth to a simple child, but for us it marked the beginning of the end. From the moment Monster Slayer took her first breath the clock started ticking. Soon the alarm will sound and the final battle will begin."

"We cannot let others fall to the disease of the hive. We must fight, we must not fail, we must join together and send the Hive back into the deepest corner of hell. If you bathe in these waters, if you drink this water know you are severing your link to the Hive. Know that eventually you will experience the true death. That you will eventually cease to be."

He watches astounded as many press forward. One by one they open their mouths and she pours water into their mouths. He steps forward and opens his mouth. His ability to heal will give his brain a breakdown of the waters content. As far as he can tell immediately it is just water. As it makes its way to his stomach his body begins to catalog the list of minerals in the water. He starts with surprise as his brain accepts the information. The water is enriched with magnetite. He looks around the room and quickly makes his way back outside. He sees them lined up for the bath houses.

These individuals once thinking breathing humans are slowly committing suicide. They are ingesting magnetite willingly, knowingly. He's getting ready to begin to head off to Arizona when a hand lands on his shoulder. He turns and sees the woman who had been pouring water into the mouths of the congregants.

"I know what you are." She tells him bluntly.

"I too know what you are." He responds.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"I am heading to join Monster Slayer and Born of Water. I am joining the fight. I hope to protect as many of those as I can, to heal those who become infected with the black oil as I can." He answers honestly.

"Do you know where they are? Monster Slayer and Born of Water?" She asks.

"I know where they are headed. I am well acquainted with Changing Woman and Sun Father, I know where they go. I have sent my brothers ahead to begin assisting in the battle. They are in a land where your kind cannot venture. To do so would mean death true death for you." He tells her.

"When you see her, Changing Woman, tell her I remember, tell her I give myself freely to this fight. That I will accept the true death to keep them alive."

"I will." He answers. "There is one coming; he is the child of Sun Father. He works for the Hive. No harm should come to him. He cannot find out about the waters running again. If he does he will report it back to the Hive. He has some abilities of the Hive. He can speak without words." He tells her.

"What must be done to stop the Hive from finding out the waters run?" She asks.

He pictures a truck he saw on the highway once. High quality pool water, he transmits the image to her. She nods in understanding she knows who she must see here. She begins to let the others know that a spy of the Hive is on its way, and what they must do to prevent the Hive from knowing the waters are running again.

"Thank you friend." She tells him.

"You are most welcome, I must be on my way. I go to join them know. I wish you well in this fight." He tells her.

"And I, you." She responds and collectively those who were forced to undergo the change begin preparing for the coming of Gibson Praise.


	46. The Sound of Silence

**The Sound of Silence**

Mulder looks over at Scully, whose been sleeping for the past hour. They're back on the road and will be in Arizona in about five hours. Unless of course the kids demand they stop for the night. Melissa and William are riding with John and Monica.

He wanted to talk to her about the whole blowup at the hotel. Instead every time he tried to broach the subject she sat there unresponsive. He knew it wasn't good, she knew it wasn't good. He had no clue how to fix this. They haven't fought like this since Detective White had tried to get him into bed.

"Stop thinking so loud Mulder." She whispers as she slowly comes awake.

"Have a good nap?" He asks, wanting to keep everything on neutral ground.

"As good as you can sleep sitting up." She answers.

He spots a sign for a rest area and puts on the blinker. He knows she needs to get out and stretch her legs. He needs caffeine, and has to go the bathroom. He also wants the kids back with them. He misses their lively chatter. He pulls into the rest stop and parks the car. One by one he watches the rest of their convoy pull in. He holds his breath until he sees John and Monica pull in with the twins.

_ 'Really dad? Chill out!' Melissa scolds him._

_ 'Sorry, I can't. Kiddo, not until we're in Arizona.' He tells her._

_ 'We need to stop for the night dad. Grandma's not feeling well. She's a little motion sick.' She tells him._

_ 'I'll tell mommy to make up an excuse.' He tells her._

_ 'That will work just fine, dad.' She tells him._

"Hey Doc, before we get out of the car, Melissa just told me that your mom's a little motion sick and we should pull off for the night. You need to make an excuse, so Maggie doesn't feel like we're stopping for her." He tells her.

"Don't need to make an excuse, I have to call it a day anyway. Find a place with a pool, low impact stretching after all this sitting." She tells him.

He climbs out of the car and immediately walks over to the passenger side to open her door. He opens it and reaches out a hand to help her climb from the car. He's surprised when she takes it. Wisely he chooses not to say anything.

"Do you think they have orange juice here?" She asks looking over the rustic looking cabins.

"Maybe a vending machine." He answers. Together they walk towards the cabin marked restrooms. He opens the door marked men and heads in, after relieving himself he goes to the sink and washes his hands. As he's about to exit the door flies open and William flies in.

"Dad, something is wrong!" He shouts.

Instinct kicks in and Mulder knows that he needs answers and panicking will not give him answers. "Okay Will slow down, what happened and who's involved?" He asks calmly.

"It's Grandma Maggie dad. She just passed out. She feinted when she was getting out the car. Uncle Walter caught her, but I know something is wrong. I can feel it." He tells him emotion overriding his explanation.

"Okay Will, tell your Mom, I want you to get some paper towels and wet them with cold water okay. Maybe Grandma got a little over whelmed with the heat." He tells him. "I'm going to go see if I can help okay?"

"Okay dad, but I don't think it's the heat." William answers as Mulder heads out the door.

Mulder walks as fast as he can over to the group which has now gathered around a grassy area where Maggie has been laid. Melissa comes over and slips her hand into her fathers. "She got stung by a bee dad." She tells him. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"A bee?" He asks confused.

"A BEE." She enunciates.

Quickly he searches through his mind, "Not one of those bees?" He asks showing her the bee that stung Scully all those years ago.

"One of those," She answers. "I can fix it dad, but not with everyone watching. And we need to get out of here there's a whole bunch more headed this way." She tells him.

"How do you know there's more coming?" He asks her surprised.

"I don't know, but I can feel them coming dad. We gotta move fast." She tells him.

He looks from his daughter to start scanning the sky. He doesn't notice anything different, he looks around for Scully and is relieved to see her helping Maggie sit up. "It was just a little bee sting, sorry." Maggie tells the assemblage.

Scully looks over to Mulder and he nods, seeing the question in her eyes. "We need to leave now." He tells her. She nods.

"Mom, why don't you ride with Mulder and I, I want to keep an eye on you that's a pretty strong reaction you had and it'll make me feel better." She tells her.

"Sure, just let me get up." She answers.

Mulder goes over to Skinner and lets him know about Melissa's warning in regards to the bee's coming. Bill and Tara listen in with disbelief. Charlie and Janet start herding the kids back into the car. _'How far do we have to go to get away from the bee's Melissa?' _Mulder asks.

_'I'm not sure, but I will know once we're away from them.' she responds._

"Melissa will be able to let us know when we can stop for the night safely." He tells them. "Double check the cars, make sure there aren't any hitch hikers." He tells them. He walks over and helps Maggie into the car. Melissa and William are already there. Dana climbs in worry clearly written all over her face.

"Don't worry Mommy, William and I can fix this." Melissa tells her as each one takes one of Maggie's hands into their own. As Mulder slowly pulls out, he glances in the rearview mirror and is shocked to see a faint glow emanating from the twins. He wants to turn and watch but senses his daughters urgency about getting out of the area as quickly as he can.

Dana turns and watches as the glow surrounding her children begins to travel up her mother's arms, and begins to encompass her as well. She wants to asks questions but knows anything she wants to know will have to wait until they're finished.

She watches as the faint glow seems to change color as it nears the sight where Maggie got stung .She watches as the energy emanating from them wars with the energy around the sting. She watches as the battle continues little by little until eventually the aura of energy is one solid color.

A few minutes later all three open their eyes. Melissa lets out a yawn and closes her eyes and in seconds is asleep. Maggie's eyes drift closed as well. Only William is still awake. "It always takes more out of her than me." He tells them.

"So you guys can heal as well?" Mulder asks.

"Well yes and no. Only if we do it together, and just so you know Uncle Charlie doesn't know. As we learned certain things we were capable of some stuff we decided not to tell him. It was hard enough on him as it was. Knowing we could levitate stuff, read minds, feel emotions. He had a real hard time when he learned that Sissa can see different futures. We figured he'd have a cow if he knew about the healing thing." Will tells them.

"So what other things can you guys do that Uncle Charlie isn't aware of?" Dana asks curiously.

"Well we can make ourselves appear older." Will answers. Before his mother can ask she gasps and covers her mouth. Then she starts laughing. Mulder glances in the rear view and grins as his son appears to be in his mid-twenties than back to looking like a ten year old boy.

"What other tricks are you two capable of?" Dana asks.

"Well the healing thing doesn't always work. We figure that has more to do with time, the amount of time someone or something is meant to be here. We found out about that by accident when Melissa found a fawn that had been accidently hit by the tractor. I found her crying and petting it, and then I was petting it and both of us were wishing it better and it happened."

"As for tricks, well we're telepathic, empathetic, clairvoyant, healers, can age, psychokinetic. I think we might also be pyro kinetic. We've never really been able to figure out our limits because every time we developed a new one Uncle Charlie…well he'd have a cow."

"What do you mean Will?" Dana asks.

"Well every time a new ability would manifest he'd get upset. He'd start rambling about how to keep it hidden so that those people who tried kidnapping me, and the people who kidnapped you two wouldn't find out."

"So it made him fear more for your safety?" Dana questioned.

"That and sometimes it would really freak him out."

"When we get to Arizona Will, I have a good sized property there. I want you and Melissa to really practice the things you can do, and see what else you can do as well." Mulder tells him. Dana opens her mouth to say something but Will cuts her off.

"Its cool mom relax. We have to know what we're capable of after all we were born to try and save the human race." He tells her.

"I also want you to remember that you're a child too William." She answers him.

"Chill mom okay, we know that. Dad it's gonna be another hour before we're away from the bees. We need to go through a car wash before we go to the hotel. Just to be safe." He tells Mulder. His eyes start drooping, Melissa will be awake in about fifteen minutes so I'm gonna take a nap." He tells them. Soon he too is off to sleep and the car is filled with the sound of silence.


	47. Anasazi Ruins Arizona

**Anasazi Ruins Arizona**

The wise one tours the old ruins with Albert Jr. and members of the Navajo. He points to several that need minimal repair work to be made habitable. Those who he brought with him from the other place look to where he has pointed and begin clearing the areas and begin to work.

Albert is still full of questions. He knows that these visitors will make the ruins their home until the battle for the planet has been completed. He wants to ask so many things. As they ride across the desert he is surprised when the wise one points to the land marks and calls them by their name.

He's about to ask a question when the man speaks to him. "Young one, let's you and I go to the place where the Ant people helped protect the ancestors and brought them forth into this world." Albert looks at him confused but readily agrees.

Together they make their way down a rock strewn ravine. Albert wants to tell him there is nothing down here, just a few caverns washed out by the flash floods. They enter one of the caves, it is covered with the ancient glyphs. One he recognizes as the symbol for the ant people. He listens to the sigh of the wind as a gentle breeze follows them in.

He is surprised when the ancient one begins to sing the song of the Ant People. His eyes widen in wonder when a wall of the cave covered in glyphs begins to glow and seemingly moves out of place, opening into a wider cave.

"No it is not of the technology you think it is. It is an old magic that opens the door way. Come, those who used to dwell here are gone. They left this place after we emerged into this world. They promised though that they would leave powerful medicine here for us to defeat the dark ones."

He leads the way into the cavern and Albert is surprised to find it lit by a corridor of crystals. They follow the pathway until they come into a much larger area. Where seemingly there is nothing but hundreds of years of dust built up. Again the wise one begins chanting in the old tongue and more crystals light the room.

Albert wonders if this was the basis for Superman's fortress of Solitude. All around him crystals of varying size and color begin to show themselves. "Many years ago, when the earth was young, giant lizards roamed the land. The lizards found that man tasted good. The great creator sent the Ant People to help the people escape the lizards that thought of them as food.

It is here that the Dine' and the Anasazi dwelled with the Ant People to escape the threat of the Giant Lizards.


	48. After Effects

**After Effects **

Mulder keeps driving he's looking for a safe place to stop for the night. He's a little worried though he's been wiping more and more bees off the windshield. He knows Dana, and the children are immune to the virus. He's not sure about himself or anyone else in their party. He decides to wake up Dana and the kids he hates to, but needs to.

"Hey Doc," he murmurs as he plays with her hand. "Hey sleepy head, time to get up." He calls her again while his thumb caresses the inside of her wrist.

"What time is it Mulder?" She mumbles while attempting to stretch in the car.

"It's pushing six o'clock." He tells her as she takes a sip of a bottle of water.

"Why haven't we stopped yet?" She asks as she watches wiper fluid and wipers go crazy removing the dead insects.

"Shortly after you fell asleep, I started counting bee's on the windshield. I counted six, seven the first fifteen minutes. Now it's closer to twenty bees every fifteen minutes. I was wondering if we should wake up the kids and see if they know if they're regular bees or the infected bees."

"I'll wake William." She says as she unbuckles her seat belt. She leans between her and Mulders seat and gently shakes his knee all the while calling his name encouraging him to wake up. It only takes a few minutes but eventually William starts to come around. "Hey sweetie, dad has a question." She tells him as his blue eye flash in and out of view as he struggles to wake up.

"S'up dad?" Will asks stretching so as not to disturb his grandmother.

"Since we left the rest stop where grandma got stung , I seem to be getting quite a few committing suicide on the windshield. I was wondering if you can tell what kind of bees I've been squashing?" Mulder asks as he keeps an eye on the road ahead of him.

"Oh it's definitely the infected kind. If you think about it dad, how often do you clean bee guts off the windows? So if you want to ask how long until we're clear of the swarm. I have no idea. Since they're heading east, I'd say just keep heading North West. We can't stop and risk everyone else getting stung. Sissa, you, me, mom and now grandma are immune to the virus they carry. It would really take a lot out of me and Sissa to have to heal everybody. We don't know how long the virus takes to take hold. It had a pretty good grip on grandma, and you should count bees on the windshield. Once we haven't had a bee in half an hour we should be okay."

"Dad you can get off in three exits. It's bee free. We want the hotel with the red man in front." Melissa pipes up. Scully looks over at her now awake daughter, puzzled how she knows. "I dreamed this, a while ago." She informs them. "I just saw exit 43 we can get off exit 47. They have a pool and the place is deserted because of the swarm. Billy will be meeting us there with food. Lots of food, good food. Fruits, vegetables and lunch meats, he also has lots of other stuff." She tells them.

"Show off." William grumbles.

"I'm not showing off, come on Will it's not my fault Uncle Jeff gave you that shot and it messed up your abilities." She mumbles fighting back tears that threaten to fall.

"Hey, hey don't cry honey." Dana murmurs as she reaches for her daughters hand.

"I didn't ask for all these abilities, I didn't ask to be a part of a fight for humanity. I'm not showing off. Honest. Just once I saw the exit sign I knew where we were and showed Billy my dream and asked him to bring us food. Lots of people are really sick there right now. But for some reason we have to stay at that hotel. I don't know why though." She tells Dana as the tears begin to fall.

Scully looks over at her son, her eyebrow arched in such a manner that he knows what she's saying without having to read her mind. "I'm sorry Sissa, I didn't mean it in a mean way. I just meant you know you always get the opportunity to show your abilities. Come on don't cry, please." Will pleads.

"Sure, fine, whatever." She grumbles looking out the window. She turns her head in confusion when she hears her mother start laughing. "What's so funny?" She asks huffily.

"We tend to use that statement a lot in this family." Dana tells her. "It was just wonderful hearing it come from you." She tells her.

"Oh." Melissa responds looking back out the window. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you like." Dana tells her honestly.

"I know you missed us, just as much as we missed you. Do you wish sometimes that we had more time? You know you and me before…"

"Before we had to go hide you with Uncle Charlie? "Yes I do. Melissa as soon as you were born I cried. While I held you in my arms I cried. Because, I was holding the most precious thing in the world in my arms, and I had to send you away to keep you safe. Your dad and I knew because you were a girl there was not a lot we would be able to do to stop them from taking you from us. I wish, I really wish that you and William had been able to stay with us, that I didn't have to send any of you away to keep you safe. It was the hardest choice I ever made. First I had to send you away, then I had to send your dad away, then I had to send William away. It was very hard to do sweetie. But I sent you and William to Uncle Charlie, I knew they would never find you there because he was undercover."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes. Knowing Will was with you and I was with Uncle Charlie. I understand why you did it, had to do it. I just get so mad that me and Will didn't have any choices in this. That you weren't given a choice in this."

"We all do honey, but the important thing is we're together now. And we won't let anyone or anything separate us again." She tells her daughter.

"I know mommy." She answers.

Mulder puts on his blinker and watches as the rest of their party pulls into line behind him. He drives down the exit ramp wondering which way to the hotel with the red man in front of it. "Go left daddy," Melissa tells him.

He turns left looking for the hotel with the red man in front of it. He starts laughing when he sees an old dime store Indian painted red before a sign for a discount hotel. He turns right into the driveway and pulls up in front of the office. As he shuts off the engine he's startled by Billy Miles appearance in the wind shield. In his hands a couple of bags of groceries from the local chain.

He steps out and goes to head into the office when Billy drops the bags and stops him. "I can't let you go in there Mulder, it's not a pretty sight. I don't think it would be wise if Dana went in either and if you go in she'll go in."

"Where are we supposed to sleep Billy?" He asks confused. Billy reaches into his pants and pulls out a hand full of keys for various rooms.

"The rooms are all on the second floor. It's safer up there, but there is also a small problem in the minivan six cars over."

"What kind of problem Billy?" Mulder asks.

"There's a baby in the van, her parents must of slammed her in there when the swarm attacked. I looked through their cell phones trying to find a next of kin. I couldn't find anyone. No one is answering their phones. The town has been wiped out Mulder. No one here is left alive. She has nobody, she's about five maybe six weeks. I fed her a bottle and changed her diaper. I checked her for stings, there are none. I don't know what to do with her."

Mulder opens his door and looks at Scully. "Doc, you need to come out and hear this. Kids you stay here for a minute okay."

In only minutes Billy repeats what he told Mulder. With a look of determination she sets off for the minivan. When she gets there the baby is just starting to wake up again. She opens the door and quickly removes her from the car seat. A soft smile caresses her lips as the baby instinctively turns and begins rooting. "I'm sorry little one, but those aren't working right now. How about we fix you a bottle and see if we can't get you a full tummy and figure out what to do with you?" She asks as the baby begins to whimper.

Mulder has given everyone the okay to exit the cars and gives everyone the keys for the upstairs rooms. Warning everyone to stay indoors regardless of what they hear during the night. He has a pretty good feeling it's going to be rough. Tara comes over to where Dana stands feeding the baby her bottle.

"Who's this?" She asks.

"Your daughter." Scully says handing over the baby. Quickly she explains everything she knows. Melissa comes over looking pale, "What's the matter baby?" She asks.

"Mommy, it's quiet. All around us and for miles and miles it's quiet. There's no one alive around here anymore. Their all dead, or dying." Tears spill unbidden down her young face.

"Shhhh sweetie it's going to be all right." She soothes. Frantically she looks for a way to distract her daughter from her horrible finding. "Do you think you could find out the baby's name for us?" She nods in Tara's direction.

With a trembling hand Melissa reaches out and takes the baby's small hand in her own. Her thumb softly brushing the babies tender skin. "Hope." She tells them with a smile.

"Hope Scully, I kind of like that." Dana says cheerily looking over at Tara.

"I don't know Dana what about Bill?" She asks worriedly.

"What about me?" Bill asks stepping up behind his wife.

Once again Dana tells Bill the story as told to her by Billy, that the baby has no one. "I figured since I have one on the way, that maybe the two of you would…" She trails off hoping Bill gets her meaning.

He looks down at the baby in Tara's arms, who's let out a huge yawn. When she opens her eyes Bill is captivated by how blue they are. "Well Miss Hope, tell your mommy you're ready for bed. What about adoption papers?" He asks Dana as she pulls Melissa into a hug.

"I know people. In the morning I'll give her a full physical to get a better gauge on her age. Right now, I'm going to go to my room, make a sandwich, take a shower and go to bed. All in that order." She tells him.

Bill opens the minivan and pulls out a car seat, he looks around the back of the van and finds a port a crib and a bag of diapers. "What about bottles and stuff?" He asks. Looking through the diaper bag.

"I'll have Billy go get some, but I think it's time we get upstairs and get to our rooms." She tells him as she watches the sun go down.

They all concur and in twos and threes the party makes their way up the stairs to their rooms.


	49. When You Wish Upon a Star

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

As the dark of night steals across the sky, those who have lived on the reservations instituted by the US Government all look to the sky. From the Comanche to the Seneca, the Cherokee to the Lakota all look to the sky as a bright star hangs in the heavens.

The tribal elders and leaders had been waiting for this sign, and begin making their way to the fields where the pow wows have been held. They light fires and go sit next to the drums and begin drumming on the half beat. Their voices raised in song as they call together their peoples.

They begin arriving in ones and twos, as they sing to the creator and the earth mother, others come and take their place. Drumming and singing, others begin adding wood to the flames and they flames begin reaching towards the sky. They begin to dance around the flames, singing and dancing remembering the words passed down from generation to generation.

In unison across the North American continent, in the fields and the desert, in hidden valleys fires rage and voices are lifted in song as they sing to the great shining blue star in the sky. War will soon be upon them, some will live, many will die.

It is time, time to take back the land from those who abuse it, time to fight the threat to mankind's survival as a species. It is time to show the creator of all that they are worthy of the task they face.

In a large ship cloaked and hidden in the night sky, the invading force watches from their viewing screens as the fires blaze in the darkness not shut off from the blinding lights of technology. The queen of this hive sits and ponders the fate of those that call this small rock home.

Her kind have waited for millennium to come out from hibernation, they have patiently waited to take their rightful place in this universe. Earlier that day she had ordered the release of one swarm, as warning of that which is to come. By the time the sun graces the United States again, half of the state of Wyoming will have been wiped out.

The swarm she ordered released a third of the population attacked will become, while the rest died horribly. It's easier to take over a planet this way. She's had the hybrid Gibson looking for signs of what's coming, and easily gets upset when he reports his findings.

Eventually he will have out lived his usefulness and she will dispose of him. For now she is more worried about finding a proper genetic queen to colonize and control this planet and its resources for her kind. She wonders what happened to the original consortium they had in place.

If any of them are still alive and if she should send an emissary to those who have replaced them, she needs more eyes and ears there on the ground. At least she has control of a good portion of their military, still she needs more of those who could blend in.

Eventually the other queens will be coming to assist in the final take over and to set up the new hive. She doesn't want to be the one who failed. She gets up from her chair and walks over to the bank of monitors looking for signs that the others are coming. The ones of light.

She sees no sign of their ships and relaxes slightly, after all she doesn't want to be the one of the prophecy. She doesn't want to be the one responsible for the destruction of her species.


	50. A Lie Most Cunningly Hidden

**A lie most cunningly hidden**

"A lie Mr. Mulder is most cunningly hidden between two truths."

Gibson woke with a start, he fumbles around looking for his glasses trying to figure out who it was he just heard talking. Had he somehow in his sleep managed to find Mulder? He knows if anything he'd probably just hear Mulder's portion of the conversation. He remembers very little of the dream he was having.

He saw a little girl with flaming red hair, and green eyes she was saying something about remembering. "Please daddy, you have to remember." She had begged tears over flowing and streaming down her face. If his hunch was correct this was his sister and something was happening to her.

He thinks maybe, she's asking for Mulder to remember where he hid her, and to come get her. To remember she was out there. He knew she was close to him, otherwise he wouldn't have dreamt of her. The same as with William, he glances at the clock on the table and decides that whether its four am, or four in the afternoon, if he's awake it's time to search.

He flips on the television as he ready's for the day, now's a good time as any to catch the weather and traffic reports. Instead of the usual hype from the morning broadcasts he's grown used to he watches as, lines of military vehicles head across the highways to Wyoming. Apparently a swarm of Africanized bee's invaded the state and wiped out half the population.

The military was heading in to stop looting, and look for survivors. No one said as anything as the news crews filmed military personnel going from house to house. He wondered how bad it was when he watched a young soldier come out of one home and vomit all over the sidewalk. The camera went black as the man started crying hysterically.

One of the morning personalities started talking about how the area had been declared a disaster zone, and that FEMA Officials were headed to Wyoming to take control and begin clean up. As the man was talking a phone rang, and the caller was put on the loud speaker so that everyone could hear what he had to say.

"I will not tell you my name, the phone I am calling from is a prepaid cell phone and I will throw it away as soon as I finished telling you what I know. This is a warning, forces beyond our comprehension are in place getting ready to attack and disable the United States, and every country on this planet."

"Sir, what do you mean every planet? Was this some kind of terrorist strike? Do you know who was behind this attack?"

"Aliens, an alien species not of this planet, not of this galaxy are behind this. It's going to happen again, and again until the entire human race has been destroyed, literally obliterated off the face of the earth. No is the time to prepare for the war of a lifetime, the war to save our planet."

"Sir, you expect us to believe that aliens are responsible for a swarm of Africanized bees attacking the state of Wyoming?"

"Yes, and they are responsible for much, much more. Look at your telephone poles, light poles, look at the highly sophisticated camera's videotaping you in your homes."

"Sir, those are traffic cams. They notify the police of individuals who've run red lights, they assist in lowering crime rates in distressed neighborhoods."

"Really, then why are they pointed in peoples windows? Why is the FBI now using facial recognition software with these so called traffic cams? Is it really necessary to recognize a speeder? What about the guy that sells hotdogs on the corner? Is all of that really necessary? Why is FEMA in control of Wyoming? Why not just let the Governor declare a state of emergency and warn survivors to stay indoors? Why is the military shooting people who appear not to have gotten stung?"

"Sir I must say this is preposterous!" The announcer yells.

"Is it?" The caller asks. Suddenly the screen blanks out, when it comes back the scene is identical to the one Gibson first saw. Except this time, the soldier is seen shooting a small child around the age of six. He knows what he is seeing is real, as the soldier stumbles back and begins vomiting all over the side walk.

He remembers the time Mulder hid out with him in New Mexico, the thoughts he'd catch on occasion. Most of the time though Mulder's thoughts had been hidden from him, he begins to wonder how that was possible considering that everyone's thoughts everywhere were open for his inspection.

Then he realizes he wasn't able to read Dana's thoughts when he was screaming and yelling at her in front of her mother's house. Then he remembers the look on her face as she pointedly told him that her nieces and nephews were in the house. How her hand protectively covered her stomach.

The voice from Mulder's memory floats around him again.

"A lie Mr. Mulder is most convincingly hidden between two truths."

Gibson slams his fist into the wall. He knows the lie and he knows the truth. Now the question is where are they headed. Lie one, her nieces and nephews. Two of those children had been his sister and brother. Lie two she was most definitely pregnant and he had no idea if they knew. Now he had to figure out where they were heading and how to get his sister and brother back.


	51. 51 Apology

**An Apology to those who have been following.**

I'm sorry about how long it has taken for me to post the next chapter. I live on the

East coast which as you know we had that lovely little weather hiccup from hurricane Sandy. I didn't get it as bad as many. But did have to do a lot to recover, the kids were out of school for a week, and that literally buried the muse trying to keep them from going crazy as outdoors was off limits, than the holidays hit, and most recently we got 2 feet of snow dumped on us. So I'm back and hopefully will have the next installment ready to post in about two more weeks.


	52. Dreams Within Dreams

**Dreams within Dreams**

Dana lay curled into Mulders side as she fought off sleep. They could hear the occasional shriek of the creatures birthed from the bee attack in their death throes as Billy and others like him, found them and killed them.

The shrieks were more distant now as they had cleared around the hotel and were working outwards. She didn't want to sleep, but knew eventually that she had too. Mulder was flipping through the channels trying to get a better idea of what they would face in the morning. She didn't want this to be happening, not now.

She had really hoped they would have more time with Melissa and William before things had to happen. Melissa and William were in the room next to hers and Mulders with Maggie. The entire second floor of the hotel was occupied by their party.

"Dana, go to sleep. We have about four hours before we have to get back on the road and out of this state before FEMA comes in. They won't let anyone out of here alive." He told her. "Billy has a safe house set up for us about an hour after we cross the border. We just have to wait until he and his friends clear the road for us. And as much as I hate to admit it, he's getting us larger vehicles. We need them, his people are rounding up as many kids and survivors as possible and evacuating them as well. The vehicles he's getting us, he's also stock piling with any weapons and as much cash as he can find. We're going to need everything he can get us. We'll spend two weeks at the safe house and then we'll head to our final destination."

"Remember how I said I was tired of the darkness always finding us?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smirked. As his hand began to rub soothing circles on her abdomen. "I'd say we showed it we will always find the light."

"I'm ready to find the darkness and kick its ass!" She muttered.

"Go to sleep Doc, you can start after we get to the safe house."

She closes her eyes and in moments her breathing is slow and even and she is asleep. She begins to dream. She knows the dream she is having is of the video Mulder gave her in the hospital. She's watched it hundreds of times trying to remember.

She's sitting on the couch and picks up the remote and hits play. She watches as her own face comes on the screen. She's laughing and making faces. "Is that the way you want your child to see you Dana?" Mulders voice comes from behind the camera.

"Really Mulder, by the time the baby is old enough to see this video and understand it, we will be the enemy! Trust me on this, we will be the enemy. This will show the baby that we really did want him or her, and that we are more than the people who ask questions."

"If we have a girl Scully, can I scare her dates by showing them my badge and gun?" He asks.

"No I get to scare her dates by showing them my badge and gun, you get to scare her dates by introducing them to her God-father."

"Really, I don't think Frohicke is that intimidating Scully."

"No, Skinner. You introduce them to Skinner, retired Marine, Assistant Director of the FBI, and also our boss."

"If she's lucky she'll be in her forties by the time she gets to see the kind of action that made her."

"Mulder!"

"Well it's the truth."

"No I'd say closer to sixty." Scully giggled.

"It's a good thing we found out about this after they separated us Scully. Because now I get to wake up in bed with you, make love to you in the morning."

"Mulder, you need to edit that out."

"Fine. Okay now let's see the goods mama." The screen fills with the picture from her ultrasound.

"This is Megan or Thomas Scully-Mulder. You will be arriving in approximately six months. The doctor says you are developing normally. And that if you cooperate at the next appointment we will find out if you are a girl or a boy."

What do you hope it will be Scully?"

"A healthy baby."

"Really? What's it going to take to get you to admit one way or….. whats wrong Scully."

The camera falls on the floor and captures Mulder's back as he leans in to her. "It moved, I felt the baby move." She exclaims.

"What?"

"Here Mulder, give me your hand. Feel that? That's the baby."

"I don't feel anything. Wait…wow I should open a case for this."

"Mmmm an X-File Mulder? On your own child?"

"No, a regular case on how your skin is always so warm and soft, always so silky smooth," The audio picks up the sound of soft kisses.

She sees herself lifting off her blouse, dropping it on the floor. Watches as Mulders intense gaze meets hers. This isn't in the video. She watches as he lowers his head and begins trailing kisses to the top of her breasts, his hands working behind her undoing her bra. He removes the offending piece of clothing

She jumps awake. She remembers now. Not that she hadn't before, but now she really remembers that which had been stolen from her. Mulder murmurs something into the back of her neck and she slowly begins to fall asleep again.

As her eyes close again she hears her sister whispering to her, that nothing will harm her, while she carries Samantha.


	53. Who Lives in a Pineapple

**Who Lives in a Pineapple…**

Gibson drove down the highway listening as he heard the young male voice singing in his head. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea… who's square and yellow and porous is he?"

"Come on William, knock it off and talk to me. I can hear you, so I know you can hear me." Gibson thought.

"Go away, just go away!" William screamed in Gibson's head, causing Gibson to slam on his breaks and almost get rear ended by one of the military transport trucks behind him.

"Come on Will, I'm your brother, talk to me. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you and Melissa and we can find dad. Then we'll go meet up with some of my friends who have been looking after someone very special to me and dad." He whispered.

"Go away Gibson, don't try to find us. We're safer where we are than with you. Your friends aren't friends, they're aliens. They have a clone of your mom for you. They will kill you and the clone if you don't bring them me and Melissa. Dad is where he wants to be with my mom."

"Your mom used him, and as soon as she realized she couldn't trap him she gave up Melissa and you Will."

"No she didn't. She didn't want to give up Melissa, but because the aliens had taken Aunt Samantha, and mom, and dad. They knew Melissa wouldn't be safe. So they hid her. Then _your friends_ threatened dad. So dad went into hiding, then Uncle Jeffery found out they were gonna kidnap me. So he helped mom hide me."

"She's lying to you William, she gave you up because you scared her, _she_ considered you an abomination." Gibson hissed.

"No Gibson, you're being lied to. I knew her thoughts, I remember her tears. I remember how she laid in bed with me that night, before I was hidden away. She told me her heart. How she would find me and Melissa when the time was right. When the world was a safer place for us, unless we found her first. How hard it was for her to give up first he daughter, then the man she loved so completely, and then me. I showered her with the feeling of love right back."

"Feelings don't lie Gibson, but words do."

"Let me come and get you from her before she destroys everything, William." Gibson begged.

"No I won't let you kill my mother." William hissed back.

"She killed mine!" Gibson raged.

"No she didn't Gibson, our grandfather killed your mother after she helped my mother find dad. They were angry, especially grandfather he wanted dad to die. Because only dad could have fathered me and Melissa, only dad was capable of getting our mom pregnant. Because they are who they are."

"What are you talking about William, any man could have gotten her pregnant."

"No Gibson not so. My mom was healed from an alien ship, that ship when she touched it knew her DNA, it scanned her and repaired her to what humans were supposed to be. Only another like her could get her pregnant. That's dad."

"She's not like us William. She's not a mind reader."

"Yes, she is. But she learned how to block it, the only person she talks to mentally is dad. Sometimes me and Melissa as well, but she doesn't snoop in peoples thoughts. Gibson, if you continue in trying to find us. We will have to take drastic measures. Go back in hiding." William warned him.

"I deserve to have a mother and a father Will. I want them to be together, like they should have been all along. Dana stole you and Melissa from her, as well as dad. I deserve to have my family back."

"Gibson, how did you become the way you are? Your mother submitted herself to a procedure and they grew you in a tank! That's not a mother, what she did, she did to save herself when the aliens came along."

"Tell me where you are William! I demand to know!"

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Who's square and yellow and p_o…..us.. is….heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

Where ever he was the connection was now broken. He looked around to where he was exactly. He was two hours outside of Wyoming. He watched for the next exist and pulled off to turn around and head back in the other direction. He'd find them and he'd make Dana Scully pay for turning his father and brother against him. For the senseless death of his mother.

He pulled into the nearest gas station to fill up, when he entered the gas station every eye was on the television. "Reports are just beginning to come in. There has been a massive terror attack in Wyoming. The National Guard and other military are responding now. Residents not affected by this attack are advised not to drink the water. To stay indoors and know that help is on the way. Do not attempt to leave until the military has made sure that there are no other chemical weapons set to detonate in the area. Colorado, Utah, Idaho and Nebraska are setting up emergency shelters with the assistance of FEMA. Meanwhile the East Coast is getting ready for super storm Sandy. Predicted to be one of the worst storms to hit the east coast. Residents along the coast are being urged to evacuate and head for higher ground. Emergency personnel are urging those who can't relocate to head to one of the nearest emergency shelters being set up by those areas predicted to escape the worst of the storm. If you are brave enough to try and wait it out. FEMA recommends that you have a minimum of 5 days drinking water on water. One gallon per person per day, in the case of a power outage and you can't flush your toilet FEMA recommends using plastic bags as receptacle's for sanitation reasons. Make sure you clearly mark them as a bio-hazard. Remember if you have a gas stove that it is not recommended that you attempt to use it to heat your home."

Gibson approached the counter and pulled a twenty from his pocket. "Hey buddy I'm filling up on pump six. The clerk nodded and reached over to flip on the pump.

"It's almost as if the wrath of God is descending on us." The clerk muttered.

"It's more than God." Gibson shot back and walked out the door. He needed to concentrate on finding William.

_**Meanwhile in Wyoming…**_

Mulder held Dana tightly to him as she cried her heart out over the child they had lost so many years ago. She remembered. She remembered the day they had made the tape, the conversation, the love making. She awoke in tears. Grieving for what should have been. She always put on such a hard shell for the world to see.

Rarely letting that tough outer façade to crack, he knew the majority of this was hormones from the current pregnancy. Yet he did not hide the fact that he was very much enjoying his current role. He rubbed soothing circles along her back, whispering in her ear that it was all going to be okay. She cried for Emily as well. Two children stolen from her by unseen forces.

He placed a soft kiss under her ear as he brushed her hair back, as a psychologist he knew she needed to cry. All he could do in turn was offer small comfort. The door connecting his and Dana's room flung open and a scared William stood in the door frame.

"Mom, dad we have a problem. Gibson is on our trail. I made him think we were two hours behind him to throw him off for now. The National Guard is on the way here. The safest way for us to get out is we have to back track and scoot through North Dakota." He rushed out.

Instantly the Dana Scully, Mulder had fallen in love with was back. She dried her eyes and straightened her spine. He handed her a tissue which she took gratefully and blew her nose.

"What's going on Will?" She asked him softly.

"Somehow Gibson got into my head while I was sleeping. He wanted me to tell him where we were. So he could come and get me, dad and Melissa. I made him think that we were behind him. The National Guard is coming to Wyoming. The only way for us to get out safely is we have to back track and scoot through North Dakota. Even Melissa agrees it's the safest route.

Uncle Bill and everyone is ready to go. Billy dropped off a bunch of keys for some Hummers. He filled the tanks too. He filled them with guns, ammo and food. He said we need to get moving. He wrote down the address of the safe house. His people have four busloads of kids who didn't get stung yesterday and are moving them to a place where they'll be safe. He said there's too many babies. Whatever that means. He also said to tell you he knows where we're going and he'll get word to us when it's safe. But we gotta go NOW!"

Scully smiles over at her son. So intense like his father, even though he looked like her. "Okay Sweetie I'll be ready in five minutes. Go tell the others to start packing up. Grandma and Melissa have all of our stuff packed up already. Uncle Bill and Aunt Tara are already downstairs. Uncle Walter, Uncle John, Aunt Monica and Kim are ready to. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Janet as well. We're just waiting on you guys." He told her.

"Why did you tell us last William?" She asked softly.

"You were upset mom, about something that happened and you needed to cry. I gave you as much time as I could. We really can't wait any longer. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time. But we really do need to hurry."

"It's okay William. Thank you for giving me time to grieve. But I guess that it has to wait until a more appropriate time, and now really isn't the time for it. Go ahead and tell everyone that your dad and I will be down if five minutes please."

"Okay, mom." He responded. He started to walk out the door and stopped. He turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry they stole your baby mom, and I'm sorry they killed Emily too. I know I wasn't even thought of, but am I am sorry. So is Melissa." He told her before turning bright red and running back the way he came, closing the door behind him.

Scully disentangles herself from Mulder's arms as she climbs off the bed she grabs her clothes from the night before and quickly begins changing. Mulder watches her carefully as he too begins to ready for the day. "Are you okay Dana?" He asks gently.

"I'm fine." She answers. He gives her the look. "No really, Mulder I am fine. It just took me by surprise actually being able to remember it not even trying to remember it. Thank you, for editing the tape though." She tells him as she pulls her top on.

"So you really do remember?" He answers her.

"Yes, I really do, now will you hurry up and finish getting ready. We need to get on the road." She admonishes him.

"Sure, fine, whatever Scully." He quips and laughs when she raises her brow at him. "I'm ready Doc, how about you?" He tells her as he ties his shoes.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." She answers and heads out the door. He looks around the room quickly making sure they haven't left anything behind.

He knows this is the culmination of years of investigating the paranormal, his search for his sister, his search for the truth. He only prays that they all come out alright in the end.


	54. Anasazi Ruins

**Anasazi Ruins, New Mexico**

The elder sits deep in the Holy Place of his people, he's trying to reach out to the Star People. He knows they are on their way. The Navajo, and their allies are getting ready to make a strike against the invading Hive in the North East. Somewhere in the area they call New York.

He wants to wait because Changing Woman and Sun Father have not arrived yet. He does not want to jeopardize lives unnecessarily. He wants to take back as many of these peoples here who wish to go with them after the war has been won.

He has to repeatedly warn his people not to eat any of the food here, and it concerns him that some of them have. He can see the changes in those who have. Last night one of the young warriors died in agony from the corn he ate offered by the Hosteen's son.

Somehow these people who took over the land of the ancestors have corrupted the food before it grows. The Star Brothers had given them many an opportunity to join them in the technologies that they had, but his people preferred the simple life of the ancestors which is why they still spoke, hunted, farmed the way they had when the Star Brothers had offered to take them from here.

As he meditated on making contact, he had a vision of the canyon dust washing over streets and people, into homes. He knew than what the next move would be. They would gather as much of the magnetite rich dust as they could and move it by ship to the area these people called New York.

They would gather as many of their allies from there as they could. He had the ships they had come from Earth two to do the job. Then he would have to purify and school as many of them as possible in the old ways. It was the only way they could survive.

He liked the Jeremiahs, their ability to heal others would help them during this war, he just hoped that they were truthful in waning to prevent the Hive from taking over these peoples. When the Star Brothers first intervened all those years ago on behalf of the Anasazi they knew at some point they would be called on to help save this planet from Hive control.

They had seen firsthand the destruction the Hive caused. Entire species being taken over and decimated by the Hive, and after generations the species would be gone, and the Hive would leave behind a decimated planet. No resources left, and the makers would go back and wonder where they had gone wrong.

They would then go find a new planet to begin the cycle all over again. Always the majority of those would have people who worked with the Hive, believing the lies until it was too late. Once they who were arrived he would know if the peoples of the ancestors world had a chance of survival. If those who were meant to be had not formed the alliance with the Hive, they stood a very strong chance of survival until the Star Brothers arrived. They just needed to hold strong.

**The Ship…**

She was the first Queen in the history of the Hive who's colony had deliberately destroyed an unborn Queen, who openly defied the cohesiveness of the Hive. The Rebel riffraff from the last planet she had taken for the Hive had made their way here and were wreaking havoc with those who were helping the Hive.

Over the course of twenty years every plan the Hive had set had been systematically destroyed. At night she listened to the thoughts of those forced to undergo the change, one had started the rumor he knew those who were. She knew the partial genetics behind them and wondered how long she would be without a Jeremiah to check the truth that they were here on this small rock.

The Hive home world was in dire need of the resources this planet offered. Billions of bodies capable of bringing the hibernating souls to life, billions of bodies to nurture to life those who had understood the way of the Hive. The first Hive, hidden deep within this planet. Her main purpose, her only purpose to bring back the original Hive.

She would have prayed then, but she had received a message from one of the Queens who had heard her cries for assistance.

"Foolish child, did I raise you to be such a weakling?"

"My Queen, I am…"

"Weak, vain, pitiful! You call on your sisters, and have yet to inform them of how perilous your hold on this planet actually is? You fail to mention they who are, are on this planet that someone has made contact with the Star people and they are enroute as we speak. You truly are a foolish one."

"I apologize my sister, I did not realize that they who are were here. I believed it to be the fickle belief of those who underwent the change. A belief given by them from the others. How is that you know they who are, are here?"

"Foolish child, if on occasion you would listen to the thoughts of the Star People you would have known this thirteen years ago. Thirteen years ago _SHE _found the ship, the very ship that carried their souls from us when we had them_. It knew her_ _you incompetent fool,_ _it healed_ _her._"

_"Healed her how? If it was her, why would it have to heal her?"_

"I gave one of those who was assisting us in taking control of this planet her name. I gave him her true name. I warned him not to allow her near him. I gave him the name of the truth seeker, I warned him to keep them apart. Instead he gave her to him. I gave him a choice, her life or his. He gave her to us willingly enough. That's where your now dead Queen came from. From them, it was meant to be perfect, instead you decide to have any trace of them eradicated from your ship. Costing you the ability to place a Queen in the soon to be Hive. Now you want your sisters to provide you a Queen."

"How was I to know all this? Did you or any of my sisters inform me of these things? No, instead you work with those here to undermine my ability to take this planet. If you had given me her name I would have destroyed her. Him as well."

"You would have known of this if you weren't always disconnecting from the Hive sister. You would have known if you were not so caught up in being the consort of a human."

"Leave him out of this, he helped us achieve our goals all that much faster."

"He betrayed us, who do you think I gave the information too? I and our sisters are on our way. We will do that which is necessary to secure the rebirth of the first Hive. And you will pay the price of betraying us to the humans."


	55. It Starts

**It Starts**

If there was one thing that Fox Mulder learned over the years it was that the shadow government, the consortium never gave up. Neither did he. They would steal people in the middle of the night, he would steal into darkened corners looking for the truth.

He had at one time three of the most paranoid, brilliant minds that he could call on for help, Melvin Frohicke, John Byers, and Ringo Langley. They could hack into the most complicated computer system, analyze a blood sample, and Frohicke had an undying love for Scully.

It was difficult enough that they were gone, but with everything they were currently going through, it was harder not having the guys to call on for assistance. For all their paranoia they were good men. Men who helped him and later Scully more times than he cared to count.

Dana had admitted that after they found out she was pregnant the Lone Gunmen had looked out for her in more ways than could be counted. Frohicke would leave meals heating in the oven, Byers would tag along on appointments, and stop in to make sure she was eating the meals Frohicke had prepared. Langley would put together mixed tapes for the twins. After he had hidden the evidence that Melissa was indeed in there.

Byers had set up numerous identities for him, and Scully and he really needed the guys right now. In a bad way, he needs some recon work right now. He doesn't want to run into FEMA while escaping. He knows they won't have a chance.

"Chill out Mulder." Langley calls from the back. Mulder looks in the rearview and the Lone Gunmen are sitting in the back, between the kids. "Just follow the GPS coordinates that Billy programed and you'll avoid them."

"Thanks guys." He whispers.

"No problem amigo," Frohicke responds. "So Mulder now that you have La Familia together, are you finally going to just chill and do the dad thing?" He asks.

"If I could I would, but things are getting serious here on the solid plain, the forces that I fought against for so long, tried so hard to expose well they're back and I have to fight them to be able to do the dad thing."

"I know this is a difficult time for you Mulder," Byers whispers. "Just always follow your instincts. If your gut tells you something isn't right then follow your gut. If your instinct is to take someone out for Dana, the baby's or the twins safety regardless of the pain it will cause you have to do it."

"What is that supposed to mean Byers?" He asks.

"You'll know when the time comes Mulder. Will and Melissa will be there and you need to avoid this one being on them."

"And Mulder, you'll know the time and place, when you need to remember a specific memory. But it's important that you remember and you follow that memory with action. That's all we're allowed to say on that and this situation for now." Frohicke tells him.

"So how long have you three been appearing to my children?" Mulder asks.

"Oh since they were babies, since you two," Langley nods in Scully's direction, "weren't able to be with them we wanted to make sure that everything was okay with them. That we would be able to get word to you if they were found before the time is right." Byers answers.

"They were happy Mulder, as happy as they could be knowing you and Dana wanted them with you but couldn't. They understood it at an early age, because of Will being able to remember his abduction. Of the terror that Dana felt when one of the cultist's tried to kill William. We're sorry we failed at keeping him safe, but he was needed there and there was nothing that could or would have prevented those events that happened from happening."  
Frohicke tells him.

"And what were those events Frohicke?" Mulder asks.

"Unfortunately Mulder, we can't say. As certain things can only be revealed at certain times. All we can say is we're sorry we failed Dana that day." Langley answers.

"Melissa is a spit fire Mulder. She's a real good kid. She really does understand the things going on around her. You have to work to keep her grounded though. Sometimes she gets a little over whelmed by her emotions. When that happens you have to think fast and work faster to get her back. You also have to make sure there is a lot of space between her and Dana when Dana gives birth. At least a half a mile so she only feels as she has a stomach ache." Byers tells him.

Mulder looks sharply in the back. "Keep your eyes on the road G-Man. She feels everything her mother does. She's finely tuned to Dana, Mulder. Because of the heartache she felt when Dana handed her to you. Begging you to hurry before she could change her mind, Melissa bonded with her completely in that short amount of time." Frohicke tells him.

Mulder clears his throat processing the information. "What about Will?" He asks.

"William's abilities aren't as strong as Melissa's because of the shot he got. He'll be fine as long as he isn't in close proximity or tuned into Melissa. Once you hit Arizona though you really should teach them both how to fire a gun. I know it's a sensitive issue, but really their safety is paramount." Frohicke tells him.

"I'll takeit under advisement. Anything else I should know about?" He asks.

"Yeah, once you're at the safe house in Arizona get Dana to go swimming every morning. Low impact exercise, it will help with the delivery." Langley tells him.

Before he can question them further they disappear as quickly as they had arrived. He meant to ask them if there was a specific alias they should use in Arizona, since they didn't bring it up he decided he'd leave it alone. He'd use the George and Katherine McHale and Melissa and William could keep their names. He couldn't expect the kids to constantly remember they were supposed to be other than who they were.

He looked down at the gas gauge and knew they'd have to pull off soon to fuel up. He decided now would be best. Before they had to worry about FEMA coming across the border. As he pulled off he wondered what to do if they got pulled over by Troopers. He didn't know who the Hummers belonged to or how to explain the massive amounts of firearms that all four carried. Hopefully Charlie and Walter were thinking about the same things.

Two cars back Bill had Tara going through the glove compartment. The hummer they drove was registered under McHale industries. Driver was listed as current employee. He worried about them getting pulled over, how could he explain the massive amounts of guns and ammo they all carried?

He was concerned about Hope and what if she had any family who wanted her back? He did have to admit though that he really liked the idea that Dana could make her legally theirs. He's still curious about why Ahab had come to him that night. Why had Melissa interjected the way she had. Even Emily letting him know she was there with them. He didn't understand any of it. He wanted too, but was still having a hard time wrapping his head around all of it.

Once they were settled in where ever it was they were headed he would get some serious answers from Dana and Mulder. He also knew that Mr. Skinner knew more than he was letting on. What he had the hardest time understanding was why Dana and why her children? Why were they chosen to be the saviors of the human race.

One car ahead Walter Skinner kept his eyes on the road while John Doggett sat in the back loading up magazines. Making sure that there were two guns per person fully loaded and ready to roll should they run into any trouble, he curses under his breath as Mulder pulls off the deserted highway.

They haven't seen another human being since the truck stop where Maggie got stung. He wonders why and looks at the gas gauge. They do need to fill up. He follows Mulder off the highway. They also need to change the position of the vehicles. He and John should be pulling up the rear. Not Charlie. After they've refueled he's going to make that recommendation. He's also going to have Kim take over the driving. Tara should be driving her and Bill as well. It's all logistics. The best shooter needs to be hands free. He knows between Dana and Mulder Dana is by far the best shot, and has kept upon her skills.

Pulling up the rear is Charlie and company. All his kids know how to use fire arms as does his wife. Being undercover they had too. Considering who he was investigating for the State Department, it would have been suspicious if he didn't train his kids in fire arm safety.

He knew he didn't anything to worry about with CJ and Michael in back. Katherine too. He didn't want to say anything to the boys but Katherine was a better shot than both her brothers. Janet just sat in the passenger's seat a handgun across her lap. Not saying a word, her eyes keeping watch for any surprises.

He watches as the line in front begins pulling off. "Gas Charlie." Janets murmurs, and he lets out a sigh of relief. They pull into the station, the tension visible in the adults as Mulder goes in and sets the pumps. As they fuel up Charlie, Walter, Mulder and Bill discuss the formation. Dana uses the time to stock up on snacks and juices.

Maggie uses the restroom, the kids stand sentry. "Daddy, Uncle Charlie, someone's watching us." Melissa tells them telepathically. Mulder and Charlie break from the group and head towards her. "To the left in the bushes by the garage doors." She tells them.

"Tell Uncle Walter to go round the back of the building, Melissa." Mulder tells her telepathically. Without a word Walter heads around the building knowing he won't be seen by the watcher. Dana exists on the opposite side of the gas station, gun drawn and she and Walter begin making their way behind the watcher.

"What are they thinking Sprite?" Charlie asks her.

"They're in a lot of pain. They got stung." She tells them. Mulder tells her to get all the kids back in the vehicles. He's seen these things birthed and it's not pretty.

Scully walks up behind the individual. She doesn't think twice and fires three successive shots into the base of the neck. As the body falls over she hears the tearing of flesh. Walter sends her back to the trucks as a newly born Biological Alien Entity births itself from its dead host. He fires three rounds into the top of its scull and walks away.

The others come around the side of the building. Bill is horrified by what he sees. "Wh-wh –what is that?" He asks pointing to the dead alien.

"That is the product of what we are fighting. That is your alien Bill." Dana tells him. She checks the safety, flips it on and heads to the hummer.

"There really are aliens invading the planet." He whispers to no one in particular. Mulder looks over at him and smirks. Shaking his head he follows Scully.

"We need to get back on the road. We don't know how many are ready to birth, how many were missed by Billy and his people." He calls back over his shoulder. Slowly one by one they make their way back to the vehicles and back on the road.

"Daddy, we need to find the safe house really soon." Melissa tells him.

"We're almost there Sprite. What's up?" He asks.

"There are some real bad people coming our way. They'll see us if we don't get to the safe house soon." She whispers, fear making her voice tremble.

"How much time do we have Melissa?" He asks.

"About forty-five minutes. They're really loud dad. Really loud. They're celebrating, they're really happy about the bees being released." She tells him.

"We're almost there now Sprite. Fifteen minutes and we'll be at the safe house." He tells her. "Nothing bad is going to happen I promise." He tells her. Once again he pulls off the highway. Following the directions on the GPS, he drives a mile down the road and is surprised to see Billy Miles and approximately three hundred replicants fanning across the road. He gently comes to a stop.

He glances at Scully wondering what's next when Billy comes and taps on the window. Mulder roles down the window. "We are here to protect them and you Mulder." Billy tells him nodding towards the twins and Scully. "Those that are coming know what we are and will believe us when we say no-one from that state left it alive."

"We just left that state Billy." He answers.

"True, but you are not from that state are you Mulder? You came from somewhere else, you passed through it on your way to somewhere else."

Scully's breath catches as she recognizes the game warden from the night she gave birth. "Do not be frightened Dana, every soul here will die to protect you and yours. You are who is, William and Melissa they are Monster Slayer and Born of Water. Our freedom depends on all of you. Our very existence needs you to succeed and win this war that has now engaged." He tells her.

"Up ahead is a barn Mulder. You can hide the trucks there. There are three houses on the property as well. No need to stretch tensions in your group. All of you will need to stay here for a week maybe a little longer. No more than two weeks though. That's how long it will take for them to clear this area. By us being here they will not bother to search the houses. They will believe them cleared."

"Why Billy? Why help us?" Dana asked.

"They stole from Dana. They stole who I was, and the life I should have had. I am no longer human and no longer do I have the desires I had as a human. I remember them though. I remember what it is to make love to a woman, to want a child, to feel hunger and pain. I can no longer die unless I go to an area filled with magnetite. Or bathe in the sacred spring waters. What I have is an existence, not a life. Even though I can never be who I was, I can do everything I can to stop them from doing this to others."

Scully nods understanding, "what about the twins Billy, why them. Why my children?" She asks.

"Because they were born under a star. They are more human than you and he who is. Both you and Mulder underwent many physiological changes Dana. Most importantly you were healed by the very ship that brought the sentient life to this planet. The ship that brought Adam and Eve. It knew you to be their descendent. It recognized Mulder as he who is, it recognized you as she who is."

"And who are we Billy?" Scully asks.

"You are they who are and always will be." He answered. "I have food cooking in the main house. Hurry, and park the trucks. We need to keep you safe." He tells her as the mass before them separates. Mulder puts the truck in drive and drives through. Trying to puzzle out the meaning behind Billy's words.

Scully remains quiet lost in her own thoughts. Maggie sits quietly as well. Wondering if any of this has to do with when her daughter almost died in Japan.


	56. A Ship

**A Ship**

Eleven years ago this ship had sprung to life from the cries of an infant. As it lifted off it protected the infant from harm and destroyed every piece of biological life surrounding him. He was Born of Water, twin to Monster Slayer. The child of Sun Father and Changing Woman. They who were.

Many lifetimes these two had shared, many lives before they came to this their current incarnation. They had been through so much, so many times. This though was the incarnation the universe had waited for. Soon the war would rage. The war for life.

In its own way the ship was sentient, it had no feelings on the matter. It knew its purpose and followed that purpose. The child Born of Water in its cries had told the ship everything it needed to know. Monster Slayer had been hidden away, Sun Father had been hidden away. Soon the time would come when Born of Water would join Monster Slayer and Sun Father would rejoin Changing Woman.

The prophecy was coming to fruition. It flies itself to the meeting point. It's beacon echoing through the stillness of the Universe calling on those who created it to come. The final battle was upon them. In due time another ship appears, it connects to the beacon ship changing the configuration.

A female form slips from the new ship into the beacon ship. The beacon ship has the genetic information that she requires. It will give her the reborn form of They who are. She will know them when she sees their eyes.

She pulls up the main screen and reads the scan the ship made of the infant. She manipulates the genetic information and separates it. Soon two faces appear side by side one decidedly male, the other soft and feminine. As she looks at the red hair, she smiles.

Yes, that has merit, than she looks in the eyes. It is them. She lets out a holler of happiness. Her old friends are together again. Their love truly has outlasted the sands of time. The only question she has is will they remember? Will they be able to remember who they were?

If they can remember, then this will really be the final battle, if they don't the wars will continue, the fight to keep these the humans alive will continue. She's lost count of how many times they have had these battles, lost count the number of planets they have lost to the Hive.

She looks upon the face of her dearest friends. Friends bound to live over and over again until they can remember. The last planet they fought for, they lost when he could not remember. The one before that, she couldn't remember. The fact that they now had over two thousand years of incarnations and could not remember was beginning to wear on her.

If they could remember he the Great Creator, God, The Great Spirit would end the wars. He would destroy the Hive and their ways. Leaving them alone in the Universe to follow his dictate. Be fruitful and multiply. They would have earned that which they had been seeking for millennia. Peace, prosperity and all that came with it. They would be able to be together, darkness would not find them anymore, because the darkness would be vanquished.

The Hive had captured their souls after the last battle, with the aide of rebel against the Hive, Sun Father had managed to escape. With the aid of another rebel years later Changing Woman had escaped and found refuge in the body of a dying soul.

It was all here written in the genetics of their son, and he most definitely was Born of Water. She scanned through the information the ship had gathered and was pleased that all was as it should be. She sighs in her happiness and lets off a quick prayer to the Great Creator that this time. They will remember.

She climbs from the seat and makes her way back to her ship to await the arrival of her Star Brothers. She needs to contain her emotions and her energy. It's been so long since they actively engaged the Hive in battle. She begins her meditation to begin remembering how the battles need to be fought.

As she recalls the battles she has fought, she doesn't feel the slight vibration of the ship. She doesn't hear the hiss as the doors open. She doesn't notice the body of the man as he enters the ship. They are beginning to arrive the Star People. Each one needing to see for themselves. Each one praying that this time they will remember.

A meditative state takes over the growing ship. This time they will succeed. They know that this time they will remember.


	57. A Look Here, A look There

**Somewhere in Outer Space…**

"Do you think they will remember this time?" The soft feminine voice asks the man sitting at the console viewing their path.

"Honestly Ashera, yes this time they will remember. I just hope that they will remember before…"

"Elohim, you are all knowing. So how can you say such a thing as hope?"

"I am as all knowing as you are Ashera. We only know so much of what is to come, and the course needed to avoid certain outcomes. I _know _this time they will remember, I just _hope_ it is before they are sent to relive their lives never knowing when they will rejoin each other."

"And if they remember _before _being sent to relive their lives. What then Elohim?" She asks as she moves her way behind him.

"Then they will be reborn together, and gifted that which they have earned." He answers turning into her embrace.

"And what is that?" She asks as his lips trail across her neck.

"Their hearts desire." He whispers as he pulls her onto his lap.

**A Farm House in the Country…**

Gibson doesn't know how he knows it, but suddenly he knows that he has been sent in the wrong direction by William. He stares at the map in front of him, drawing lines from where he was, to where he is. Hoping in some small way he can triangulate where William really was, to where they are now.

The Hive Queen has been trying to connect with him for quite a while now and he is determined to keep her locked out. He keeps the television blaring to drowned out the high pitched squeal in his head from her. He probed her thoughts while she was sleeping, and learned the truth. There was no clone of Diana, he and Mulder were marked for death, and they had plans set for Melissa.

He knows though that he can bargain for the clone of Diana and for Mulder's safety. He's not sure how to go about it yet. The fact that both he and the Queen can read each other's thoughts leaves them at a serious disadvantage. He will find a way to his happily ever after though. He will.

**Cluster State Park, South Dakota**

Mulder and Dana are sitting on the couch in the main lodge watching the news with the rest of their group. Dana's eyes are filled with tears. First from the destruction of the eastern seaboard from Hurricane Sandy, and secondly from the destruction of Wyoming. All of those innocent lives. Gone because of the games men played.

She's trying valiantly to keep her shell hard, but it's impossible. Her exhaustion, combined with hormones, mixed in with the horror she knows is coming and she can't stop. Before she even knows what is happening Mulder has scooped her into his arms and is bringing her to the room.

She doesn't argue, she doesn't fight, instead she wraps her arms around his neck and lets the tears flow as they will. Maggie smiles sadly at Mulder's retreating form. Bill and Charlie both look surprised. Tara and Janet both sigh in envy.

Skinner clears his throat uncomfortable still with the depth of feeling between these two. Kim and Monica both shake their heads in longing get to their feet and begin clearing the tables of the debris left from their late lunch.

"I think maybe I should go check on her." Bill mumbles as he stands.

"Leave it alone Bill." Charlie hisses as he stands and begins to help clear away the remains of their meal.

"Look I just want to make sure she's okay." He says more firmly. "Christ, did you see how hard she was crying? That isn't like her Charlie, after all she's a SCULLY. When have you ever seen her that emotional?" He demands.

"Bill, your sister will be fine. She's pregnant. She's tired, and she has seen firsthand what's coming. She just needs to sleep and she'll be fine." Maggie tells her oldest as she begins bringing the food back into the kitchen.

"Like she'll get any rest with that man in there! Look I get it Mr. Mulder is nice guy and all. But heck we all heard them a couple of times already. I think he's a sex addict. So how about I just go check on my little sister and he can come help clean up." Bill tells them.

Before anyone can say anything William comes tearing into the room. "Uncle Charlie, Aunt Janet you better come quick. Sissa can't stop crying." He tells them out of breath.

"Why William? Didn't I tell her not to snoop in your mom's head?" Charlie growls.

"She didn't Uncle Charlie, we were playing baseball and Matthew said something about her hitting like a girl. And she got mad and said she doesn't, and he said I bet even your mom hits like a girl and before you know it she linked to mom and now she can't stop crying."

"Go Charlie, I can't pick her up anymore she's too big for me these days." Janet tells him. "William I want you to focus on your dad and heck Will just get in your dads head and tell him do whatever he has too, to get your mom to stop crying. Bill you need to talk to your son about teasing his cousins. Especially Melissa, she's an extremely powerful empath. Especially where her mother is concerned.

We don't have the energy to take care of one overly emotional woman, and we have to deal with TWO overly emotional people now. If Charlie tells the kids don't let Melissa think about her mom. It means don't let her think about Dana period! Damn Bill, I thought you understood this. This is not a fracking game!" She yells.

Charlie has been out and brought back in a hysterical Melissa. Nobody can understand what she's saying because of how hard she's crying. Before anyone else knows what's happening Mulder has come down the hall and scooped his daughter from her Uncle's arms and heads back the way he came.

Melissa's cries diminishing as the door to her parents room shuts behind them.

"Uh Dad say's thanks Uncle Charlie, but it's time that he starts to settle her down, and that he does appreciate it and all. He also says that it's good to let them cry it when they need to. Tears are healing. And give him a half an hour and you guys can go target practice. Hey can I go to?" He asks hopefully.

"Sure Will, and tell your dad thanks." Charlie tells him.

Half an hour later Mulder is gently closing the door behind him and sneaking off to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. His girls completely wrung him out. He opens the door again to double check and sure enough both are sleeping soundly.

Both red heads nestled on the same pillow, Scully wrapped protectively around their daughter. Melissa burrowed deep in her mother's arms. He steps back in and covers the two of them with a light sheet. A falling shadow causing him to look up.

As he looks over his shoulder he see's Bill standing in the doorway two cups of coffee in hand. "Thanks." He says as he takes it from him.

"No problem. I spoke to Matthew about not mentioning Dana when Will and the other kids are doing everything they can to keep Melissa's mind off of her. He was pretty freaked about the way she reacted. So I don't think you'll have any problems there for a while."

"I appreciate that Bill. Thank you." Mulder says.

"Look, I'm going to be the bigger man here and apologize for being such an ass over the years. I blamed you for a lot the things that have happened in my family. I know it wasn't your fault. Missy getting shot, Dana being abducted, I also know you didn't fake your death. My mom was there when they closed the casket. My mom watched them lower you into the ground. Mom told me how she knew if Mr. Skinner wasn't there Dana would have crumpled when they buried you.

Dana's always been the strongest of us all, and if my mom says she looked as if she'd shatter when they buried you. She was going to shatter. How she survived it I'll never know." He tells him.

"Melissa and William." Mulder whispers. "It was the pregnancy that kept her going. I have a video well it's on DVD now. From when she found out I was missing and she was pregnant with them. She's throwing up in and telling one of my friends that she's going to kick his ass if he thinks about turning off the camera. Then she's narrating an ultra-sound. Telling me I'm her one in five billion. Look at the miracles I gave her, and I had better find a way back to her and them.

Then there's a shot of this perfect little girl sucking her thumb on the ultra-sound. It was Melissa. Dana's telling me how scary things are getting. How it's getting harder and harder for her to protect the fact that she's having twins. How she knows something isn't quite right because she had another doctor do an ultra-sound at a hospital and the doctor used a video tape of someone else's ultra-sound and told her it was hers.

That if she hadn't already done her own and knew she was having twins. A quick check into the doctors background revealed that she was working with the same people responsible for Dana's abduction. The doctor thought Dana's pregnancy was part of the project she was working for and used the ultra-sound tape to protect the people she was working for.

It turned out to be a good thing because it made hiding Melissa that much easier." Mulder tells him. He takes a long sip of the hot coffee. The heat alone enough to pick him up some. "Mmm how did you know how I take my coffee?" Mulder asks.

"Mom made it. So about the twins do they really have those abilities Charlie told us about?" He asks walking out the door.

Mulder stops and brushes Dana's hair out of her face, leans down and kisses her cheek. Even in sleep she knows he is there and instinctively reaches up caressing his face. Her lips seek his and she kisses him back softly, just seeking the comfort of his presence. He breaks the kiss and she snuggles back down a contented sigh escaping and a smile on her lips. Within moments Melissa sighs the same way and smiles in her sleep too. Mulder smiles and follows Bill into the hallway.

"I can't say that we'll ever be best friends and all. You still have to explain what's going to me and Tara. Charlie, Mr. Skinner, and Monica have told us what they can. Only the truth is Mulder. Only you and my sister know what's going on and I only think it fair that you begin telling us exactly what is going on."

"Well Bill, since the beginning of written history man has recorded unidentified flying objects in the sky. In 1947 a UFO crashed in Roswell New Mexico."

"It was a weather balloon, Mr. Mulder."

"No, Bill it was an actual UFO, bodies were recovered, we're talking the late 40's early 50's people believed what the government told them. They dismantled a weather balloon, shot some photos and said "our bad, it was a balloon. Meanwhile a nurse who assisted on the autopsies disappeared, no note, no forwarding address, gone."

"Okay before you begin to educate me further on this could you please tell me, why Dana? Why is my sister involved in all this? Why out of all the women you could have did you choose my baby sister?"

"I didn't choose her, she was chosen for me. I had nothing to do with that Bill."

"What do you mean she was chosen for you?"

"She was assigned to work with me, discredit my findings. But uh, I knew she was the only woman in the world for me when she walked into my office for the very first time."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"I could see her hair."

"Well yeah anybody who can see knows she has hair."

"No Bill, I'm red green color blind, but for her. When I look at her, I can see her hair, the fiery red. I can see how it's red."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bill growls.

"Look I know you, Missy and Charlie are brunettes like your mom, but I'm telling you. I cannot discern colors. I'm red green color blind. Check my medical records. I have been since I was a kid."

"Like okay here we go, yellow roses, when I look at the rose bushes in front of the house here. They're all yellow different shades of yellow. Now your sister she tells me they're all varying shades of red."

"Mr. Mulder your physcotic."

"No Bill, I really am red green color blind. I don't know how to prove it to you. I would if I could, but I don't know how to. I'll show you my medical records if you want." Mulder answers as they walk down the hall where the others are waiting.

"Okay so besides the fact that you can see my sisters red hair, what do you think made her so special to these people, these aliens?" He asked.

"I don't think I can answer that without your sister's approval Bill." Mulder blushes and looks away.

"No seriously, tell me." Bill demands.

"Only if you promise not to take a swing at me Bill." Mulder answers.

"What would make you think I would do a thing like that?" Bill stops and stares at him.

"She was a virgin when she and I the first time. Okay you get the picture." Mulder murmurs as they begin walking again.

Suddenly Bill starts laughing hysterically and pats Mulder on the back. "We all knew that Mr. Mulder. I figured it was more than that. But glad to know that you respected that and her."

Together they make their way into the sitting room of the lounge. Maggie, and Monica are in the kitchen doing the dishes. Tara is sitting on the couch holding Hope and giving her a bottle. Janet has all the kids outside playing under the watchful eyes of the alien replicants.

Skinner, Charlie and John are at one of the tables talking quietly. Trying to decide the best way to get to Arizona after the FEMA threat is gone. The door to the main cabin opens Skinner, Charlie and John stand quickly weapons drawn.

Mulder walks in and see's the three of them pointing their guns, and looks over to see who the intended target is. A huge smile crosses his face, "Well Jeremiah Smith, it's been a long time hasn't it?" He says as he walks over to the alien.


	58. When the Night Has Come

**When the Night has Come…**

Mulder wanted to walk over and simultaneously hit and hug Jeremiah. He also knew any and all questions had to wait until Scully was awake. "Charlie and company I would like to introduce to Jeremiah Smith. He is a bona fide one hundred percent alien and I do believe one of the good guys. Isn't that right Jeremiah?" He asked calmly.

"Muhlder, how can he be Jeremiah Smith? Dana said he was taken by a craft the night we found you in the field." Dogget asked.

"Trust me on this, he is Jeremiah Smith. Any questions and all questions pertinent to what's beginning to happen waits until Dana is up and ready to face it."

"Can't you just catch her up when she gets up?" Bill asks.

"Considering that she has been at my side and investigated and worked every case that brought us to where we now are. No not happening, she'll have questions of her own questions that will need to be answered and as harsh as things are now for her. The questioning will wait until she's awake. I promised Will he could go target shooting with Charlie and I and its time I got to spend so time with my son."

"Sure Mulder, we'll wait. I wouldn't have it any other way. While we're waiting for Agent Scully would it be possible to get something to eat?" Jeremiah asks.

Meanwhile in the room with Melissa and Dana three lone figures appear.

_"Frohicke why are we here?" Byers asks._

_ "Because, even in death he still loves her." Langley responds._

_ "We all loved her, but that doesn't explain why we're here?" Byers responds._

_ Frohicke ignores his companions and goes and sits next to Dana. Even in her sleep she senses someone there. Thinking it Mulder she reaches out and pulls the hand next to her heart._

_ Immediately she begins to dream. _

_ She's strapped to a gurney, begging them not hurt the baby nestled in her womb. The baby she conceived on the trip to New Mexico with Mulder. A trip frought with angst and urgency. They had come into possession of the DOJ files._

_ Files that had her name in highlights along with Duane Barry, she smells cigarette smoke and knows that he's there watching her plead for her unborn child. The people holding her ignore her pleas and she watches in horror as they insert a metal tube into her belly button and her stomach begins to expand. She screams when she feels the pop indicating that her water has broken, she screams as her body is wracked with contractions. She screams over and over again. One word, "Mullllllddddeerr." She feels the child slip from her womb impossibly large and listens for the comforting sound of its first cry. Blackness surrounds her as she realizes the child is still born._

_ The dream changes and she is standing in the middle of the desert. She covers her eyes and looks to the sun to determine the time. She sits in the shade of a small tree, wondering why her mother sent her here. She picks up the skin of water and takes a liberal swallow._

_ She knows she has to be careful with her consumption it's a half days walk to the nearest spring. Carefully she weighs the skin in her hand. Its midday once the skin is half full she will head for the spring. Hopefully someone will have left something behind so she doesn't have to go in to fill the skin._

_ It is her moon time and she cannot touch the water. It would make it undrinkable and she will kill all of the fish. As she contemplates leaving she sees a dust cloud heading towards her. At first she believes it's a sandstorm and then she realizes it is a man on horseback. As she sits and watches him appear closer she wonders which of her suitors this is._

_ As he slows the horse down she doesn't recognize him, he is not from her village. She remembers her sisters words when she would sneak off from her chores to be with one of her many suitors. "Do not give the gift you can only give once freely, Tokalu. Tell them it only goes to the man who will kiss you five-hundred times."_

_ "That is silly Wastelakapi. They will just count how many times they kiss me."_

_ Wastelakai laughs at her sister, "That is why you only give it to the one who when he whispers one in your ear, you can tell by the look he gives you means to be the one who gets that gift."_

_ "They will all have that look silly." She answers._

_ "You will know him when you see him, and he will know you. The two of you were meant to be."_

_ "You have spent too much time with Grandmother, you are beginning to sound just like her." She laughs._

_ "He will come to you in katiyamio, he will whisper nimitawa ktelo, right after you tell him that he cannot have you until he kisses you five-hundred times."_

_ She looks her sister over carefully she knows the look on her face, it is the same look that grandmother would have when telling the others of their futures. "What is his name Wastelakapi?"_

_ "I do not know, but he is a truth seeker, same as you." She answers._

_ "Is he my other half stolen by the gods?" She asks._

_ "Truly he is." She answers, "for only he is the one who will understand your words."_

_ "What is his name?"_

_ "I do not know, but I know he calls you mitawin."_

_ "Do not lie to me Wastelakapi."_

_ "I do not lie, be happy you have your other half, you will get to move on." She whispers._

Scully awakes with a start. She looks up feeling the hand in hers. She expects to see Mulder sitting there holding her hand. She's surprised when she sees Frohicke. Without releasing his hand she slowly starts to move.

"Dana, don't break contact with Melissa." Byers whispers.

She looks over to where he is standing, Langley blushes and gives her a small wave.

"You..Your alive?" She stammers.

"No Dana, we did die that day. We've been assigned by the powers that be to watch over Melissa and William until this…comes to its natural conclusion."

"Which is?" She asks.

"We don't know. All we do is show up when Melissa or Will calls, or when were told to. This time only Frohicke knew why."

She looks at the man whose hand she's holding, she has questions, but she also knows she will not get the answers she's looking for. She wants to say something but isn't sure what.

"Dana she's always known how hard it was for you to give her up." Frohicke whispers as he nods in Melissa's direction. "She also has felt the love you have carried in your heart for her and Will. Charlie did good by them and you."

Tears begin to pool over her and she struggles to hold them in check. Frohicke reaches over with his free hand and captures a single tear on his finger tip. He holds it suspended on his finger looking for the perfect words to say to her.

"I once told you that he was a giant among men, but I never told you that you were the jewel that made him shine." Frohicke whispers.

"Oh Melvin." She whispers.

"Dana, I knew as much as I loved you, that I could never compare to him. That all I would ever be able to be to you was nothing more than a friend."

"Oh Frohicke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never knew how you felt." She whispers.

"Don't be. I kept it hidden locked away, the same way you have locked away certain memories. I have let it free, now it is time for you to do the same."

Byers and Langley look at her compassion in their eyes for their comrade; he gives her a tender smile. She reaches up with her free he leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips. "Remember Dana, when the time comes you must remember."

"I will," she promises. As they shimmer away. "I will."

As she goes to stand she notices a small glimmer on her shirt, there above her heart she finds a perfect teardrop diamond.


	59. And the Land is Dark

**And the Land is Dark…**

Gibson was backtracking, backtracking and trying to figure out how he was going to get that which he wanted. He wanted the fully grown clone of Diana. He did everything they had asked of him and they lied. He has tried on so many different levels to fit in, in this world where he had was considered a freak because he could read minds.

He was five when it first started, this ability of his. It started at dinner, he was sitting in his chair at the table with the man he thought was his father, the woman he thought was his mother was cooking dinner. Chatting about how much fun he was going to have in school when it started next week.

When the thought came to him out of nowhere. _"Why does she continue to play this game. He's not our child. He's an experiment!"_

"Who's an experiment?" Gibson asked looking at his father.

His mother had dropped the plate she was holding and his father choked on the water he was drinking. Later after the meal was when his father decided to teach him how to play chess. He told him, he was going to need the money.

He knew the wave of thought he had from William didn't feel right. Even though it felt as if it was fading it felt closer. So now he's backtracking and thinking about how he's going to kill Dana Scully. She came between his parents. His grandfather showed him the letters to Mulder from his mother begging for a second chance.

Letters Dana had thrown out. He had him listen to the voice mail messages and answering machine tapes of his mother telling Mulder how much she loved him and needed him. Messages Dana thought she had erased. He knows they would have reconciled if Mulder had the opportunity to read one letter, hear one message.

The thing he doesn't get though is every female calls him Fox, every female except Dana. Even her thoughts she calls him Mulder. He doesn't get it. Surely Mulder, must see that she isn't the one for him.

As he drives down the highway, it finally dawns on him that it is quiet. Extremely quit. White noise comes from the radio, no sounds of cars passing by. Not a single stray thought has found its way to him. And it's dark, not even the moon is out.

His mind travels back to the time he and Mulder hid out together in New Mexico. He remembers some of the dreams he listened to as Mulder slept. The dreams of Dana, Will and Mulder at the park the laughter they shared.

The memory of walking out the door on Dana and Will because of a phone call saying they would be killed unless he left. He plays the memory he stole from Mulder over and over again. Dana is lying on her side William nursing contentedly. He sees it all from Mulders eyes.

He listens to Dana thanking Mulder for her miracle. He listens to Mulder call it both their miracle. He listens as Mulder tells Will he's jealous of his current position. His voice light and teasing. _ "In a few weeks little man, you're going to have to share that you know."_

_ "Really Mulder?" Dana smirks, her eyebrow raised a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth._

_ "Yes, really." He responds. "He has to learn how to share Scully, and that begins with sharing you."_

_ "Mulder he's only three days old. That can wait."_

_ "No it can't, Scully. Because in six weeks I plan on…"_ _He's cut off by the ringing of the phone. He answers it while Dana disengages their sleeping son from her breast. As she tucks herself away he frowns. She climbs off the bed scooping up the baby and bringing him over to his bassinette._

_ She covers him with a light blanket and climbs back into bed with Mulder. Mulder reaches over and grabs her hand. She looks at him concern all over her face. "Hold on Walter." He hands the phone to Dana climbs off the bed and goes to the bassinette looking down at his son. Their son, their miracle._

_ Dana sneaks up and hugs him from behind. He knows Walter has conveyed the threat that has just been issued on their small family. He doesn't understand this. With Dana having the baby and him out of the FBI, what threat does he now pose to them or their plans._

_ He had it all figured out. Dana would transfer to Quantico, he'd take care of Will during the day; and the nights would belong to them. They were finally free to be together openly, and now they were threatening William's life if he didn't leave. His biggest regret in this very moment was he couldn't even make love to her one last time._

_ "Come to bed Mulder. We have forty-eight hours to decide what to do." She whispers into his back._

_ "Dana I can't…" He begins and stops he's fighting the pain._

_ "Please Mulder." She whispers. He turns into her embrace his mouth blindly seeking hers. He knows as does she that this is it. They've finally won. They've broken him, by denying him, her and her the family they could have created._

_ He knows he needs to stop because she's not ready. It's too soon after William. He moves to pull away and she resists. She molds herself into him. He feels the soothing warmth of her tears as they fall unchecked. "Scully." He whispers. "We can't…"_

_ She looks up at him. Her face drenched in eight years of heartbreak and misery. "Love me Mulder." She whispers against his lips. He leans his forehead against hers. He can't deny her this. He can't deny himself. With a horse cry he scoops her into his arms and heads to the bed._

_ "__'As long as there are stars in the sky, I will love you…As long as that light reaches me…I will love you. Where ever I am, where ever you are…all you have to do is look to the stars and know I love you."_

_ "For eternity." She whispers in his ear._

_ "For eternity Scully." He answers._

Gibson breaks off the memory. He never picked out the rest of it. He really didn't want to know how they had sex. What he doesn't understand is why Mulder sees the situation as he did. His grandfather was just trying to protect Mulder from the clutches of Dana Scully. She was crying because she knew she had lost. That he would do the honorable thing, and let him leave. They never would have killed William he was too important to them.

Slowly the moon makes its way out from behind a cloud and illuminates the highway before him. He wonders how Mulder survived all this time hiding from them. Where he had hidden himself, and how he had ended back in Dana's bed.


	60. And The Moon is the Only Light We See

**And The Moon is The Only Light We'll See**

Mulder and Scully sit on the porch swing as they watch the kids chasing lightening bugs. Billy and the others like him are scattered around the grounds. Jeremiah has filled them in on the Hives desire to attack now, but their inability too because of the loss of the queen.

He has explained to the others everything Dana and Mulder already knew first hand. He's also told them how certain groups figured out they were being tracked by their immunizations and were cutting off the offending limb.

Only Jeremiah's race and that of the Bounty Hunter are capable of healing them with a laying of hands. Jeremiah has offered to deactivate the simplistic tracking device of each member of their party. At first Bill and John are reluctant but after listening to Jeremiah explain how they were tracking their DNA, tracking specific markers they agreed.

He didn't offer to deactivate the devices in Mulder, Dana, Maggie and the twins leaving the others to speculate as to why. As simply as he could he explained that Melissa and Williams DNA would automatically reject the device because the proteins it bonded to were no longer inactive. When the twins healed Maggie from the bee sting, they had deactivated hers.

Dana's were deactivated by the ship, and Mulders when he was cured of the virus by Dana.

"I'm sorry Dana." Mulder whispers in her hair. As he sets the porch swing back into motion. She's snuggled on his lap, she lifts her head from his shoulder seeking out his eyes.

"Whatever for Mulder?" She asks, concern heavy in her heart and voice.

"For this, the darkness creeping back into our lives, running from conspirators and aliens and now fighting a takeover of our planet by said aliens. I know you're tired of this, of it always finding us, always managing to comeback into our lives just when you're finally getting your piece of the normal…" He can't finish, his mind keeps going back to the night he got the call from Skinner that if he didn't take off first William, then Dana would be killed and Mulder would take the fall.

"Did you pick up the phone and call it, invite it over for dinner?" She asks sarcastically.

"No." He answers sharply.

"Mulder this thing that's following us, its following us because of the path we've chosen, the fight that we chose to fight when we worked for the FBI, we didn't choose this Mulder, it chose us. They chose you for this fight when the kidnapped your sister. They chose me to fight by your side when they made us partners."

"I know, but it just seems so unfair Scully, that every time you have the chance to have the life you dreamed for yourself when you were a child it comes back, the darkness kicking in the damn door and I can't stop it. Not anymore. I don't have the Gunmen anymore. I don't have any contacts to help point me in the right direction. I don't know where to begin, for the first time in my life I don't know where to start."

"Mulder, first I'm here right now because I chose life with you over what you call normal. Do you remember when I did the pregnancy test?" She asks.

He looks at her confusion written on his face. She only did one pregnancy test with him around. The child that was stolen from them, he nods yes not understanding where she's going with this. "Would you have stopped the car Mulder, if I asked you too?"

He looks at her not understanding. "If I said to you, Mulder you need to drop the X-Files, you need to be a father would you have?"

"I don't think I would have been able to." He answers her honestly.

"And before Duane Barry took me, after I scanned that chip that we extracted from him I wouldn't have been able to either. That child that they stole from us, she or he would have only one parent between the two us, because neither of us was ready to stop the car."

"Are you saying that you're glad we didn't get to keep him or her?" Mulder asks softly.

"No, what I am saying Mulder is that they took the choice away from us, by taking our child they took our choice. They made sure we would stay in their game."

"And having to give up them?" He asks, nodding in the direction of the twins.

"Again they took the choice away from us Mulder, we gave them up to keep them safe, and now we're back together. All of us. Mulder when I was taking this most recent pregnancy test do you know what went through my mind?" She asks softly.

He traces small circles on the palm of her hand, and shakes his no. "Mulder I knew something was about to happen, that something huge in the world of conspiracies, and alien abductions, and alien takeovers was about to happen."

He looks at her and sees a small smile fighting its way through the sternness she's trying to portray. Suddenly he realizes what she's saying and deep heartfelt laugh emits from him. "You're saying that by carrying my children we invite the darkness? That our children are magnets for it?" He asks.

Dana shakes her head laughing, "No I'm saying every time we get anywhere near normal, the darkness, it finds us, and me being pregnant makes it come for us with a vengeance, but together we are stronger than it Mulder, always."

Suddenly the power goes out around them, the cabin is dark. Mulder looks around as Melissa starts laughing. Standing he eases Dana to her feet and walks towards a patch of lawn brilliantly lit by the moon. Dana starts humming and from somewhere off in the night they hear music.

"When the night has come….and the land is dark….and the moon is the only…light we see…No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid… not as long as you stand by me.."

They dance together slowly in the moonlight, confirming what they have always known. Together they will always come out on top. They are each other's truth.

"Darlin, Darlin Stand By Me, Oh stand by me…" Mulder sings in her ear.

"Always, Mulder." " Always." She whispers as he dips her and claims her mouth with his own.

Behind them children laugh and shriek as they play, and the rest of the group has made their way outside all wondering what's going on with the power. Janet nudges Charlie in the ribs as she sees the two lovers dancing in the moonlight. Charlie grins and nudges Bill. Bill looks over surprise written all over his face. Tara sighs slightly jealous at the romance. Maggie opens the door and one by one they all go back in.

Mulder dips her, her hands tighten and as he pulls her back up, she pulls his mouth to hers. This kiss deep, visceral and very, very hot; "we have daycare duty Dr. Scully."

Dana just laughs and he spins her around so that they are spooning as they dance, his lips trailing kisses along her neck. "If the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall… and the mountains should crumble to the sea…I won't cry, I won't cry…no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand by me, stand by me…"

Melissa and William stand hidden in the shadows of the tree watching their parents dancing in the moon light. Melissa sighs, "I want to marry a man just like dad." She whispers as her mother's laughter spills across the lawn.

"I think what they have is that connection, they are soul mates Sissa they complete each other." Will answers her. Off to the side The Lone Gunmen, Bill Scully Sr, Melissa Scully, and Emily appear. The twins look over at the new comers.

"They really are Will." His Aunt says.

"What do you think Grandpa?" Melissa asks.

"I couldn't have chosen a better man for her myself." He tells her with a smile.

"He's one lucky man." Langley whispers.

"She's his one in five billion," Frohicke whispers.

"and he is hers." Finishes Byers.

"Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now stand by me." Mulder continues singing.

"Always and forever Mulder, always." Scully whispers as he slides her up his body, their foreheads meet. They gaze softly into each other's eyes. Having that silent conversation, her hand creeps up and cups his face. Slowly their lips meet, no hesitation.

As they stand in the moonlight kissing for that one brief moment, they have their piece of the normal. When they part both are panting with desire, longing with need. Suddenly the lights comeback on and the spell is broken.

"I think it's time for all good little sailors to head to bed." Ahab says nodding towards the twins. "Listen you two, you have some very serious choices to make, and only you can make them. When the time comes you'll know what to do, but meanwhile make sure you let her know how much you do love her." He tells them.

"Sure thing Ahab," Melissa tells him as she salutes him.

He startles and smiles, "You little lady are most definitely a Scully, and you young man you watch out for your sister you hear me."

Will lets out a giggle, "Sure thing Captain." And salutes his grandfather.

"Tell your mom I was right," Melissa tells them. The twins nod.

"love mommy," Emily whispers, reaching up to Ahab.

"We know Em," They tell her, "we love her too."

Melissa and Will leave the shadow of the trees and walk across the grass to their parents. Both are smiling Melissa walks over to Mulder and slips her hand in his, after he places Scully on her feet. "Daddy when I'm older will you please tell my husband he has to dance with me in the moonlight?" She asks him.

"Sure thing Shortcake, right after I get his background check back from Uncle Walter." Mulder tells her as they head towards the porch.

"Really dad, you're gonna have Uncle Walter run a background check on my husband?" She asks.

"Well the choice is a background check by Uncle Walter or he's got to let you shoot him." Mulder tells her.

"You don't shoot the people you love dad," she tells him seriously.

"Sure you do sweetie, as your mom. I wouldn't listen to her so she pulled her gun out and shot me." He tells her.

"Really Mulder, why did you just tell her that." Scully asks torn between laughing and being really angry.

"Because Doc, you're the first woman who ever hurt me without breaking my heart." He tells her.

"You really shot dad?" Will asks the Scully eyebrow in full force.

"Yes, I did." Dana answers deciding honesty was called for.

"Cool beans mom, very cool. Can you teach me how to shoot that good?" He asks.

Mulder and Scully both start laughing as they realize their son is serious and their daughter thinks the whole thing romantic. As they walk into the cabin Byers looks on, seeing the longing in Frohickes eyes.

"Why'd you do it Frohicke?" Byers asks.

"I was just following orders Byers. They're going to need a few more days of this, just existing as a family if they're going to survive what's coming." He tells him.

"Yeah and what's that?" Langley asks.

"If the sky we look upon should tumble and fall, if the mountains should crumble to the sea…" He sings as he disappears. Byers and Langley follow.

**Stand By Me; Lyrics by Ben E. King.**


	61. Their Hearts Desire

**Their Hearts Desire**

The hardest part for Elohim about being who and what he was, was knowing all the different probabilities and all of the possible outcomes. The hardest of it being when he should interfere and narrow down the possibilities, even when it left more in the corner of his favored outcome.

He knew before he made any decision he should talk to Ashera. He knew what she would say to do, but for some reason this time it just felt wrong. He could not do what he knew the natural order of things demanded to be done. This time he was going to way the deck.

Closing his eyes he seeks out the souls of the three. He sends the one known as Frohicke the message that Dana Scully is to stay put for at least a month. The twins and Mulder with her. That as many of the others as possible should go ahead and head to the reservation and begin preparing things there.

He only does this because the soul known as Samantha has earned the right to be born again. Especially to them, he cannot deny a soul that wishes to be reborn. She is to stay where she is until the body the soul wishes is out of its present danger.

**Back in the Cabin**

Mulder comes out of the bathroom a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. The twins are sleeping down the hall. Melissa and Katherine in one room, Will and Matthew sharing another, and Michael and CJ sharing. He made sure that Melissa was thinking about her shooting lesson the next day, while Will was thinking about exploring the Anasazi Ruins in New Mexico.

Dana is sitting up in the bed reading a book she found in the night stand. He walks over to the dresser where he's stored his clothes. When Dana places the book down and clears her throat. "The kids are asleep." She whispers softly.

He turns and looks at her. She smiles softly and indicates the candles on the nightstand, and dresser. He smiles and nods towards the fireplace. Slowly she climbs from the bed and grabs the quilt off it. He leaves the towel on and grabs the lighter off the dresser walks over to the fireplace and lights it.

While the flames crackle to life she lays out the quilt, and grabs some pillows off the bed. Mulder makes his way around the room lighting the candles at the bed, he turns off the light while she sits in front of the now crackling fire.

He drops the towel and joins her on the blanket.

**Meanwhile…**

Maggie stops in the room the girls are sharing, still in awe that all of her grandchildren are in one place. She walks over to Katherine's bed and pulls the blanket up over her shoulders she leans over placing a soft kiss on her granddaughter's hair. She turns and walks over to Melissa's bed.

She pulls the blanket up tucking it around her shoulders; she leans over to kiss her head and notices that just like her mother Melissa is very poor at pretending to be asleep. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asks her.

"Are you still mad at mommy for hiding me away without telling you?" She asks suddenly.

"No sweetheart, your mommy did a very brave and difficult thing hiding you away with your Uncle Charlie."

"You were mad with her for hiding Will away though." Melissa murmurs.

"I thought she gave Will away for the wrong reasons Melissa, it was my own selfishness that made me angry. I was tired of losing the people that I love. First your grandfather, then your Aunt Melissa, then your dad, and then Will." Maggie tells her.

"You love my daddy?" Melissa asks, she thought everyone in the Scully family hated her dad, besides Uncle Charlie and Aunt Janet.

"Well of course I love your dad honey; he loves your mommy very much. You know one time he went all the way to Antarctica to save her."

"Really?" Melissa asks all wide eyes.

"Really, now go to sleep." Maggie admonishes her.

"I hope when I'm older that I find somebody who loves me that much." Melissa whispers.

"You will honey. I just know that you will find that someone who loves you just as much as your parents love each other and you and Will." Maggie kisses her head and turns out the light.

In the boys room Tara has tucked her restless son back into bed. She doesn't understand how he manages to tangle the blankets and sheets within moments of falling asleep. She tucks him in and walks over to Wills bed. She smiles as she notices her nephew is trying very hard to pretend he's asleep.

"What's wrong William?" She asks as she walks over to his bed.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Did you see them tonight?" He asks her.

"Your parents dancing in the moonlight?" She asks.

"Uh huh. Do you think they were like that when Melissa and I were with Uncle Charlie?" He asks.

"No, I don't. I know for a fact that your mom carried a lot of hurt in her heart at not having the two of you with her. Of course I thought all the hurt she carried was from giving you up. I know now that it was over losing both of you." She tells him.

"So tonight when they were laughing and dancing that was because…"

"Because your parents love each other very much, and you and your sister very much; and being here with the two of you, and being together they knew it was okay to just live in the moment." She tells him.

"You really think so Aunt Tara?" He asks shyly.

"I know so William and so should you." She tells him. "Now get some sleep." She presses a kiss to his forehead. She straightens and leaves the room. As she exits the room she bumps into Charlie.

"Everything okay Tara?" He asks.

"Yeah just checking on the boys." She tells him.

"Are they okay?" He asks quickly.

"Sleeping soundly, Charlie." She tells him.

He nods and startles when he sees Maggie exit the girls room. "Everything okay mom?"

"Everything's fine Charlie, the girls are asleep. I just can't get over how much Melissa looks like Dana at that age though." She tells him. He nods and goes to check on the kids. "Charlie they're sleeping don't go turning on the lights and waking them." Maggie tells him sternly.

He lifts his hands in defeat and heads back to his and Janet's room.

**Their Hearts Desire…**

They sit on the blanket exchanging slow languid kisses. Slowly Mulder is working the slip of a night gown off her shoulders. He trails kisses across her jaw and down her neck, while she hums with pleasure.

"I'm sorry about all of this…" Mulder whispers in her ear.

She kisses him, and answers, "Mulder this is not your fault. We've been over this before."

He begins tracing lazy circles on her spine as he lowers her nightgown exposing more of her breasts. "You deserve so much more than I could ever give you." He whispers as he kisses a path down her neck.

"mmmmmm." She's hums. "Do you love me?" She whispers.

He retraces the path his lips have already made, his hand threads through her hairs. "My love for you is an intangible thing. I have no solid physical proof that I love you, but I know I do. You are my constant, my touch stone, my one in five billion, the stars in their eternity are the beacon of my soul to yours." He whispers.

Lightly her hands dance across his chest, tracing the same pattern on him that he is on her. "You do know I love you," she whispers in his ear. She moves her head slightly looking him in the eye as she cradles his face and kisses him, softly seductively.

"My love for you is like the Ouroboros, a constant, a force so great it can never be extinguished."

"Hmmmmm," he hums, "and mine for you." He answers.

She stands and allows the nightgown to fall at her feet. She kicks it away as he grabs her hand and tugs her back down. She slowly lowers herself down impaling herself on him, she wraps her legs around his back. He cradling her as their mouths meet in kiss of promise.

**Out in the hallway…**

Bill is struggling to get his robe one as he walks out of his and Tara's room, finally he gives up and drops it on the floor. He makes his way over to Charlie's room and begins to knock. Charlie opens the door just when they hear a very soft feminine "Mmmmmm Mulder." Break the stillness of the night. Both men shiver.

"What the hell Charlie?" Bill growls. "Why? Why this time? What did I do?"

"It wasn't me Bill I swear to God, it wasn't me. The last two people to come out of the rooms were our mother and your wife." He hisses. Janet has come up behind Charlie. Tara is making her way over.

"What's going on?" Tara asks.

"Somehow, William and Melissa fell asleep thinking about their parents and how much they love each other." Janet tells her.

"This is bad thing?" Tara asks.

Just then, "I would give you, your heart's desire Dana." Mulder's voice whispers around them.

"Do they really have to be so, so loud?" Tara asks.

Maggie has joined her children in the hallway, Skinner, Doggett and Reyes as well. "I'm partially to blame Bill. Melissa was a little upset so we talked. She asked if she would ever find somebody who loves her the same way. I told her of course she would." She admits sheepishly.

"Will asked me if I thought his parents danced in the moonlight while he and Melissa were with Charlie and Janet. I told him that it was only because all of them were here, that they decided it was okay to live in the moment." Tara admits.

"Okay, fine so it was a fluke. How long does this one last Charlie?" Bill growls.

"Uhhhh." Charlie stammers looking to his wife for help.

"No idea." Janet answers.

"What do you mean no idea!" Bill says harshly.

"This is a new one!" Janet exclaims. "Honestly Bill, we've never heard this one before so we really have no idea."

"Great, just great." He mumbles.

"Would somebody mind telling me what's going on." Tara asks. She doesn't understand why Dana is broadcasting that she's making love in the next room, she doesn't understand why Bill is this angry about it. She doesn't understand any of this.

Janet steps around Charlie and walks over to Tara grabs her hand. "Come on honey, let's go make some tea. I have a lot to explain to you." She tells her leading her to the kitchen. "If both Melissa and Will fall asleep thinking about their parents Tara, if Dana and Fox engage in relations. We get to hear the play by play."

Tara looks at Janet mortified. " . Dana know?"

"Charlie told her the day after she got the twins back. It took us years to figure out what was happening." Janet whispers.

"Oh, is it always this…this intense?" She asks.

In response Janet shrugs her shoulders.

**Their hearts desire…**

Mulders hands rest lightly on her hips. Gently rocking her, her hands tangled in his hair as they explore and connect on this primal level. "I'm sorry for this…"she whispers as her lips graze over the scar left from when she shot him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Dana. You marked me as yours that day." He responds before giving some attention on the spot below her ear.

"hmmmmm."

"You… are the water… I… drink… in the heat… of.. the desert" He whispers. "The…fire…that…warms…me…in...the…cold…of…winter…th e…candle…that…chases…away…the darkness…of the night…"

Ever so slowly their mouths find each other. His hands begin to increase the rhythm, he can feel her building. Reluctantly he breaks the kiss. "Open your eyes Dana,…look at me…" He pleads. "The...eyes…are…the...window…to…the…soul…as...I…ga ze…on…the…beauty…of…your...soul … it… speaks …to… me… like… the… fathomless…. depths… of… the… ocean… the… infinite…vastness… of…universe… I… belong… to…you…"

"Oh God….Mmm…mmmm..Mulderrrrr!" She cries out as the force of her first orgasm shatters her from within. He captures her mouth drinking in the moans of her pleasure as she pulses around him. Her hands cradle his face, as she offers more of herself to him.

He feels her warm tears gently washing his face, he breaks the kiss and one by one kisses away each tear. "Shhh, don't cry Scully." He whispers.

She gives him a watery smile, and slowly leans back, he understands he meaning and as gracefully as possible leans forward until she is laying on her back, he stretched on top of her.

"I love you." She whispers as she pulls his mouth to hers. Wanting to be lost to him, he breaks the kiss. "You complete me, Mulder." She whispers.

"You complete me, as well." He whispers. Slowly he begins inching his way down her body. He stops when his mouth is even with her breasts. Softly he suckles her breast while her hands cradle his face.

"You, are the rain, that washes away…the heat…of the…day…" she whispers as her body arches of its own will, offering him more of herself. His mouth switches to her other breast, "You...oh Mulder … you… are… the… the… candle… that… shows… oh… mmmmme…. the…pathway…home…" He's trailing kisses down her body. He stops just above the nest of curls. She knows she can't deny him. He's pouting she lets out a giggle and nods her head yes.

Gently he separates her folds, he bends his head and begins to lap at her juices, suckling the nub of her pleasure. His fingers slide into her heat as she begins to gently tug on her hair. He scrapes his teeth against her eliciting a moan of pleasure…

**In the kitchen…**

Tara blushes and looks down into her tea cup, Janet takes one look at her and begins laughing. "You just figured out why he's not talking anymore didn't you?" She asks. Tara just nods, afraid to look at her sister-in-law. "Well from experience I can tell you they're nowhere near being finished."

Tara looks up at her shock written all over her face. She opens her mouth to ask how, when Dana cries out a deep, "MMMMULDERRRR." Janet chokes and spits tea all over herself and the counter. Laughter fills the kitchen as Tara realizes it looks as if she had said it.

"That…that was too funny." Janet chuckles as she grabs a towel and begins mopping up her mess.

"So as I was about to ask, how do you know? I mean that they're not anywhere near being finished?" Tara asks shyly.

"He's not growling yet." She says as she throws the towel in the sink.

"What do you mean he's not growling yet?" Monica asks from the doorway. "And please tell me the water's still hot?"

"When Fox Mulder is nearing completion the man starts growling. Very sexy if you ask me. Yes, the water is still. But on the growling, very primal, very sexy." Janet informs them as she grabs a mug from the cabinet and hands it to Monica.

"Charlie and the rest of the men have headed to the back field for some late night target practice." Monica informs them. "Maggie has gone to bed, said something about ear plugs."

"Ear plugs don't work." Janet informs them.

"All this because two little people fell asleep thinking about their parents?" Monica whispers.

Janet nods her head, "the only way I can conceive this, is it was difficult for Dana to first give up Melissa. Then Fox had to go on the run, then Dana had to give up William. Because of the strength of their love, when the twins really need to be assured of that love. They've connected to it. They both have to connect to it in order for it to be broadcast."

"A little like stereo speakers?" Monica asks.

"Mmmmmm….Mmmmm…MULDERRRRRRR…" Dana's cry echoes around the kitchen.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Tara exclaims. "That's like the third time he's…." She stops and blushes looking back into her tea.

Janet bursts out laughing. "I'm sorry Tara, but in a way I am so glad that this is happening. I am so tired of being the only female in this family that has to deal with this. Sometimes I will admit yeah, I get a little jealous who wouldn't?" She asks as she looks back and forth between them. "Other times I just wonder how she can deal with the intensity of it. He will not allow himself release until he knows that she has been thoroughly satisfied. Seriously I don't think the man understands what a quickie is."

Monica starts laughing. "See this is where I can play devil's advocate. I've worked with both of them, I've read the case files. So I know where this intensity comes from." She smiles.

**Their hearts desire…**

Mulder slides up her body, her legs cradling his body as he slides into the slick heat of her center. "The first time they ever took you from me, almost killed me. I had no thought of anything but finding you." He whispers as he leans down and kisses her throat.

"Mmmm but you found me." She whispers. Slowly he's sliding in and out, she feels the tremors in his arms and knows he's struggling to hold back. She also knows she really can't hurry him.

"I'll… always…find…you …Mithawichu Ki…" He whispers. She pulls his face down, her mouth open as she kisses him. She runs her hands down his spine, and grabs his ass, forcing him deeper within her. He breaks the kiss, he sees the tears coming down, slowly. "hiya ishtamni Mithawichu Ki."

"thechihila lyotanchila chantochignake mihignak."

A primal roar rips itself from Mulder as he shudders at the sudden release. "thechihila lyotanchila chantochignake Mithawichu Ki."

He falls down grasping her hair and devours her in another long deep kiss.

**In the Kitchen…**

"That was new." Janet mumbles as she goes and grabs the towel out of the sink to clean up the tea she split at Mulders roar.

"What was new?" Monica asks.

"The roar, the language change up." Janet says.

"Normally it's just growls. That was…the language thing too. They've never done that before either." She says. "I don't even recognize it."

"It's one of the Siouxian dialects." She informs them.

"You understood that?" Tara asks.

"What did they say?" Janet asks.

"He said, I will always find you…My wife. He said no more tears my wife, she said I love you my husband, he said I love you my wife."

"Wait they got married?" Janet asks.

Monica shakes her head no, "No they haven't that's not something Dana takes lightly. I think it has something to do with what's coming though." She tells them.

"How so?" asks Tara.

"Mythology, and alien space craft." Monica tells them. "All mythology is based in specific fact. It's not just a story. All mythology has a basis in reality. And this I think has very much to do with an alien space craft that Dana found in Africa, that and certain rubbings and an artifact that caused problems for Mulder."

**Back in the bedroom…**

Mulder has picked up Dana and carried her to bed, he grabs the pillows off the floor and tosses them to her. Then he grabs the quilt and walks over to the bed gently covering her before climbing in himself.

"I hope the kids don't burst in first thing in the morning Mulder." Scully whispers as she fights to keep her eyes open. Without a word he climbs from the bed and goes to the dresser he grabs a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

He quickly dresses, he goes over to the fireplace and snags her gown from the floor. He tosses it over. She smiles and slides it on. He rejoins her, he pulls her into his arms and the two fall asleep exchanging soft, slow kisses of soul mates.

**Note: If I put the Sioux words wrong I apologize. THECHIHILA /LYOTANCHILA/ CHANTOCHIGNAKE IS TRANSLATED AS EITHER I LOVE YOU, OR THREE DIFFERENT WAYS OF SAYING I LOVE YOU. SO EITHER WAY THE TRANSLATION IS CORRECT, JUST NOT SURE IF ITS, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU. OR I LOVE YOU. PLEASE FORGIVE THE ERROR. BUT ANYWAY IT DOS PLAY INTO THE STORYLINE. SORRY IF THIS ONE WAS TOO LONG.**


	62. A Piece of Normal

**A Piece of the Normal**

The next morning Mulder woke up at his usual time, while the sun was still down. He knew it was time to start preparing to get back on the road. He just didn't know how to tell Dana yet. She was so relaxed. He didn't have the heart to take it from her, part of him wanted to wake her make love, go back to sleep, wake up again take a shower than fix the kids breakfast.

_"Go right ahead and do that Mulder." Frohicke's voice said from the shadows. "No you're not imagining things, words come from those higher up in the chain for you two, but most especially her to stay put for a while."_

"Why?"

_"Well for starters, she's pregnant, then you need to throw in that your daughter is a very strong empath and needs to learn how to distance her feelings from her mothers. Or you need to teach your daughter how to control the emotions that she feels coming from her mother. Either way buddy that's gonna take time."_

_ "As for the rest of the group, it'd be best if you sent Skinner, Kim, John and Monica ahead. The healer guy Jeremiah, it's his choice when he leaves. Same with Maggie, Charlie and his family you send with Skinner. Bill and his crew as well."_

"Why Frohicke?" Mulder asks.

_"Because it's time you and Dana really started bonding with the kids, and that's gonna be a little bit on the difficult side with all the extended family around. Your goon squad of alien replicants will still be around, but that's a given considering they feel they're personally body guards to the wonder twins out there."_

"That does make sense, but how do I send them packing to Arizona without hurting their feelings?" He asks.

_"You don't need to. The uh wonder twins did their thing again last night and so Bill and Tara are going to ask you if you mind if they go on ahead. Same with Charlie, Skinner, John and Monica. Monica wants to get some research done that she can only do at the Rez. Skinner it's too much on the guy hearing you too. You know he loves her right?"_

"I know."

_"Your one lucky son of bitch Mulder, a lot of us love her. Me, Skinner, that guy she threw up on in the elevator. We know just how special she is. Just do me a favor?" Frohicke asks softly._

"Anything I can old friend, anything." Mulder answers sadness in his voice.

_"Don't screw it up this time. Don't hurt her again not like with that Diana thing. You don't know what's riding on all this. If she tells you something you listen to her, she says don't, you don't, she says go you go. Trust me man, I may be dead but I do know what I'm talking about."_

"I promise Frohicke. This time round I'll listen."

_"Okay I'm outta here, wake the woman up with some good loving."_

Mulder rolls over to his other side leans up on his elbow gently he brushes the hair away from her face. He leans over and kisses the spot below her ear that he knows revs her up. He's rewarded with a soft hum and her mouth seeking out his.

Gently he slides himself into her, she's warm and welcoming. She meets him thrust for thrust. Just as she reaches her peak, he has reached his together they tumble over the abyss. She gives a small laugh as he slides off her, his head still nestled on her shoulder. "Memories of being out in the field Mulder?" She whispers before falling back to sleep.

Mulder closes his eyes and falls back to sleep. An hour later he wakens to the sun shining into his eyes, the sound of the shower of running and a consistent knock on the door. He knows Scully's in the shower and realizes its him that's got to open the door.

"Dad can I come in?" A soft voice asks.

He smiles, realizing that it's William. "Sure, Will doors open." He watches as the door slowly opens and a head of unruly red curls makes its way in. "What's up buddy?" He asks as Will makes his way in. He pats the bed next to him indicating that Will should feel free to climb up.

"When are we going shooting?" He asks.

"After breakfast and after I talk to your Uncles Charlie, Bill and Walter." He tells him. He watches William closely to see if he can understand the question. He notices that Will hangs his head dejectedly.

"Oh," He says softly.

"I figure, your mom and I can spend a good hour at the practice area with you and Melissa before we have to break for lunch. Then after lunch you and Melissa can really show your mom and I what you're capable of." Mulder tells him.

William looks into his father's eyes to discern if he's telling the truth or not. "How can we do that if Uncle Charlie says we're gonna be on the road by lunch?" Will asks hesitantly.

Mulder hates to smile but he does anyway. "Uncle Charlie will be on the road by lunch as will Uncle Bill, Uncle John, Uncle Walter, Aunt Monica and Kim." He tells him. "We as in your mother, your sister, you and I will be staying here. We need some time together as a family. Just us, because there's a lot of things going on, things that directly involve us four. Your mom and I from when we worked for the FBI with Uncle Walter and you and your sister because of who your parents are." He tells him. "The only way we can determine how best to keep you two safe and mom and Sammy safe is us four need to learn how to be together."

"Really were gonna be here a while just us?" Will asks enthusiastically.

"Maybe Jeremiah and Grandma Maggie too, but definitely us four and Billy and his friends." Mulder tells him.

"Awesome!" William shrieks. "Sissa, we're staying for a while. Dad says." He yells as he races out of the room.

The first thing Mulder notices is that in his enthusiasm William left the door wide open, next he notices the shower is stopped. "Dana make sure…" He starts to yell when the bathroom door opens.

"Make sure what, Mulder?" She asks as she steps out fully clothed and ready to face the day.

"You have clothes on, your son left the door open." He tells her.

"Well Mr. Mulder from past experience and a little detective work my guess would be that you're in a position where it's impossible for you to get out of bed." She laughs.

"Yeah, unless you want me to shock everyone I don't mind getting up and shutting the door." He tells her. Jokingly he makes to get out of the bed when Maggie and Monica walk by the open door, their heads down as they talk. Quickly he pulls the blanket up to his chin.

Dana laughs she walks by him and heads out the door, "Breakfast in fifteen Mulder, shower first." She tells him as she shuts the door behind her. She makes her way into the kitchen where Tara and Bill are busy fixing breakfast. "Morning," she trills as she grabs a cup of coffee.

Bill ignores her as Tara stammers out a good morning while blushing. "Mmmmorning Dana." Dana turns bright red.

"How damn it? They were asleep, they were asleep." She growls.

"They woke up when mom and Tara where checking on them. Mom spoke with Melissa, Tara with Will. They accidently set the stage." Bill tells her. "Relax Dana, it makes me want to kill him less. I know the guy treats you right, that he really does love you." Bill tells her trying to break the tension.

Tara looks over at her husband mortified that he would even say such a thing. "Come on Dana, let's go for a walk."

She grabs her arm and starts walking out of the kitchen with her when Mulder walks in smile on his face he goes to kiss Dana when she yells, "Damn it Mulder this is all your fault!" and bursts into tears.

Tara wraps an arm around her shoulder and calls for Janet to come with them. The three make their way out to porch, while Mulder pours himself a cup of coffee. "What did I do, Bill?" He asks.

"Does it matter Mulder? Really does it? She's pregnant so there for anything that sets those hormones off in any direction is automatically your fault until the baby has arrived. Good luck with that and just make sure she doesn't have access to a loaded weapon and you'll survive the coming months." He tells him as he walks out the door.

Charlie comes in looking for Janet and is surprised to see Mulder frowning. "Whats up Mulder?" He asks.

"Apparently it's my fault that the kids connected last night. SHE'S the one who told me they were asleep. God knows Charlie I never would have touched her if I thought there was even a chance that Melissa or Will was thinking about us last night." He tells him.

Suddenly Charlie lets out a hearty laugh, "That's all. She'll get over it Mulder. Really she will. I thought this was because we're heading out." He tells him.

"Charlie contrary to popular belief I don't like your sister feeling humiliated, especially by me. I don't like her being hurt especially by me. I love her too much for her to have to go through this whenever I touch her." He tells him.

"Which is why the rest of us are leaving early and leaving you two love birds and your precocious offspring here for a while. My sister and you need to learn how to be parents to them, as well as with her being pregnant she needs some time to come to grips with everything. Jeremiah has said if you don't have any objections he'll stay in one of the other cabins here. Just in case Dana has need of him."

"Nope not at all, what about Maggie?" He asks.

"Moms going to come with. Even she understands that you four didn't have time to really learn how to be with each other and were running from the forces that be with in twenty-four hours of getting the twins back. Melissa has a cd wallet filled with dvd's that I took demonstrating their abilities. Watch them, learn what you can and go from there." He advises.

Mulder puts out his hand and grasps Charlie's. "Charlie, I don'tknow…"

"Can it Mulder this is what family does for each other. Go grovel at my sisters feet and apologize for upsetting her highly sensitive hormones. Apologize to my wife and sister in law for the porn show." He tells him.

"Sure thing Charlie." Mulder answers.

"Oh and Mulder," Charlie says as he starts walking out the door. Mulder turns and looks at him, "I know you love my sister but please stop with the starlight and eternity shit man, you're giving the rest of bad names because we don't wax poetic like that in bed. We're there for a different reason altogether."

Mulder chuckles and heads out to the porch where Dana is on the swing between Janet and Tara. He kneels down in front of her. "Doc, I am an ass. From now on, I will personally be the only person to talk to our children before they fall asleep. I'm sorry that once again your family…"

"Oh shut up and kiss her Fox." Janet hisses. "She knows it wasn't your fault. And would you please give my husband whatever book of poetry it is you read from."

Dana looks at him with a watery smile, "No, I'm sorry Mulder. Its these stupid hormones they seem to be all over the place." She tells him.

"Come on Doc, let's go feed you and our daughter and maybe it will help get the hormones under control." He tells her. She reaches out a hand, Mulder takes it stands then helps her to stand. Tara looks at Mulder, she's trying hard not blush, " And Janet I apologize that for the past ten years you've been privy to the most intimate details of my love life, Tara I apologize that you were made aware of said details last night." He tells them.

"My husband told you to do that didn't he?" Janet asks. Mulder just nods. "He probably also told you to stop talking poetry too?" She asks, he just nods. "I appreciate the apology Mulder, I really do, but ignore my husband he's an ass." She tells him.

"Really if anyone owes an apology here, it's me." Tara admits. All eyes turn on her. "Well I am the one who told Will to go back to sleep after we talked about you two. I know that you guys have been though a lot, and I know what happened back in Wyoming has something to do with what you guys have been through. But at the same time it's normal for kids to fall asleep knowing how much their parents love each other and them. You guys need to figure out why this happens." She tells them.

"Thanks Tara, we will investigate that. You are right though, we need to find out why that happens." Mulder tells her.

"And Mulder I need one little favor." She asks him.

"Sure Tara if I can." He tells her.

"I need you to take care of Dana, keeping loving her the way you, I never really believed in such a thing as soul mates until I heard the two of you last night. I think that's part of why you can be heard. It's almost as if God, the universe or whatever higher power you believe in wants…no needs whatever forces were fighting against now to know that the two of you are together. Think about that, please. Why would it be necessary for them to broad cast your sex life?"

Dana looks at Tara, respect in her eyes, "What just because I'm a military wife doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I understand cause effect just as much, the cause the kids think about how much you two love each other when their falling asleep, cause if you two are being intimate in anyway while they're sleeping or thinking about you. Effect….the world gets an audio play by play. Why?"

Mulder laughs, "fair enough Tara. We will look into it. Because you're right there really is a reason behind it. We just need to know what it is. Come on Doc lets go feed you and the cargo. I promised the kids we'd take them shooting before everyone leaves." He heads into the cabin. Dana follows.

Tara and Janet sit on the swing gently swaying. "Sooooo Tara, do you think he takes Viagra?" Janet asks. Looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Bill says he doesn't that a conversation was had about it. But I must say my sex life will be much better after last night." She looks at Janet from the corner of her eye.

"Trust me it will be. Manly honor and all that." Janet says with a twirl of her hand. Both women burst out laughing and fall on each other in their glee.

"Man, I don't know how she can walk in the morning though." Tara whispers and they begin laughing all over again.

"Or how he's even up and out of bed." Janet whispers. Their laughter carries over the porch.

"Do you realize that if her ova hadn't been stolen how many more grandchildren I'd have?" Maggie's voice comes from behind them.

All three of them now laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry Mom," Janet says as they settle down.

"Oh don't be Janet, in my day sex was a means to a baby, we didn't discuss things like making sure your partner was satisfied. I was lucky with Ahab, he was a little like Fox, wanting to make sure I was pleased. With Dana and Missy though it was difficult explaining to them how it was for me, and they deserved the same. I have to admit I'm thrilled knowing that she has him, and he loves her like that. I could do without the audio, but it is nice knowing your daughter is loved like that." She tells them.

They nod in agreement and head into the cabin. Melissa, William and the rest of the kids play in the yard under the watchful eye of Billy Miles and the other replicants. While Jeremiah ponders why exactly this development has come about, this is something he doesn't understand. When it comes to defeating the Hive he understands a lot, just not this. Hearing Mulder and Dana in their most intimate moments.


	63. Hunting Mulder

**Hunting Mulder**

Gibson spent a week backtracking to the exact spot where he heard William. He camped there for five days trying to determine which direction the thoughts had come to him. Before he could begin to determine the direction, he was going to get his clone.

With as much force as he could muster, he slammed his thoughts into the Hive Queen. "Sometime within the next two weeks I will be meeting up with Mulder and William, before I do I want the clone of my mother that you promised me. I will not leave from this spot until she has been delivered to me just as we agreed."

_"Listen to me child, you do not make demands of me, I make demands of you." She hissed back. Bring me the boy and I will give you, your reward."_

"No, first I get the clone of my mother, memories intact as we agreed, then I will give you William."

_"You can make no demands child. I will determine when to give you the clone you seek."_

"Fine then no William, No Melissa." He tells her.

_"Who is this Melissa you speak of? Why would I even want her?" She asks._

"If you want William, then I'm sure you'd want his twin sister as well." Gibson tells her the smile apparent in his voice.

_"What do you mean twin? It was my understanding William was the only child in the womb."_

"Oh no, Dana was very good at hiding the fact that she was having twins. So good in fact that it was by accident that I even found out about Melissa. Search my memories and you will know I speak the truth." He tells her.

_He grimaces in pain as the Queen rifles through his memories. "You tell the truth child. By tomorrow I will have the clone you request delivered to you. Stay where you are, but I promise you this child I can find you where ever you are. If you fail in bringing me the twins, I will destroy you, and I will destroy the clone."_

"I will not fail, I know how to find them." He assures her. "Don't forget she is to have all of her memories from her original life, and she is to know I am her child by Mulder."

_"She will Gibson of this I speak true." The Queen breaks of contact._

Gibson sits on the hood of his drinking his beer, smiling knowing that he will finally have that which he wants, he will have his parents, and he will have his family. Melissa and William will finally get to see just how selfish a bitch Dana Scully really is.

He thinks of the ways in which to kill her. He hates the idea of killing the baby but he knows she will once she realizes Mulder is leaving her for a clone. She only got pregnant to keep him with her after the twins were returned making him think that she really wanted them to be a family.

He's curious though on where the twins were hidden, and if Mulder had them brought to him with the help of the FBI. He puts his beer down and lays down on the hood staring up at the night skyknowing that he wished on his star and now his dreams were about to come true.


	64. On the Rez

**On the Rez…**

The elder had his warriors, cleaning and sanctifying the rooms of the cliff dwelling as quickly as possible. Those not involved in cleaning were repairing and showing these more modern Dine the way things really were done.

His people had already struck one blow against the dark ones, now was the time to sit back and prepare. Just by being where they were was message enough. With the help of these Dine, he had prepared the area for Sun Father and Changing Woman. He asked the one known as Albert to bring in an infant bed that would meet the sensibilities of Changing Woman.

Even though her soul was as old as time itself, she would be as modern as these Dine. He knew a cradle board would not meet with her new sensibilities. He just prayed to the Great Spirit that this time things ended in their favor. It was a little bit disconcerting not knowing.

He lived through this battle many a time, and prayed this would be his last. He goes to the edge of his dwelling and looks across the valley. On both sides the cliff dwellings are being cleaned and repaired. More and more of these Dine were coming back, asking him and his people to teach them the old ways, to help them prepare for the coming war.

He spoke with Albert and Albert had helped him gather that what was needed to grow their own foods. He did not understand why anyone would want to change the three sisters from what they were, to something which they were not. What they had been changed to was poison for his people. Some of these modern Dine did not take well to the change of food.

He knew it to be because they were not true Dine, they were agents of the dark ones. None of them came to the cliff dwellings and he knew it was because of the sacred power that the Great Spirit had blessed it with when the first Dine arrived here.

Only Monster Slayer and Born of Water had the ability to use the sacred blessing, he hoped they were prepared. From his calculations he knew they were still mere children in the eyes of these people, yet their souls too were as old as time. Theirs were the first souls born after the body of flesh had been given to those who wished it.

He did not understand why the Creator had made them in pairs only to separate them when they became flesh. They had all understood this would happen, when asked why one of the old ones had said it was because the Creator feared their strength.


	65. We'll See You Later

**We'll Catch Up Soon Enough**

Mulder has helped Charlie, Bill and Skinner load up their prospective vehicles with supplies to help them get to the next state over without having to stop. They'll mainly be traveling roads and avoiding the highway but do need to have safe areas to sleep. Billy has put two of his people with the group. For safety purposes, if there are any of the newly hatched around they will be the only thing between them and certain death.

Dana has given Hope a quick check up, announced the rash on her bottom just that, and passed her off to Bill's waiting arms. Bill looks down at his younger sister. He knows that the time for his anger has passed. The things that he has witnessed firsthand in these few short days has convinced him that whatever it was that was coming was bad.

"You know Dana, I'm sorry that I put things into motion before you had a chance to spend some time with your kids." She looks at him quizzically. "I do understand for every action there is a reaction and by forcing Mr. Skinner to bring me out to your place exposed your kids, and set all of this into motion. I'm sorry for that."

"Bill, you didn't set this into motion. People many of whom are now dead did, we're just seeing this thing to its natural conclusion. All you did was move the clock up a bit. But that's okay because so did they. By you doing what you did we managed to get half way to our safe area before they fired the first shot." She tells him calmly.

"We got through the danger zone before they shut down everything down. Now it's just getting to Arizona. Once there we'll be able to move a lot more freely." She tells him.

"Why Arizona? How will we be any safer there, then where we are now?" He wants to know.

"Arizona is very rich in magnetite, these beings were fighting it kills them. It kills their hybridized agents as well. Billy and his resistance won't be able to stay with us directly, but that's okay because we have the next best weapon to fight them with." She tells him.

"The twins?" He asks softly.

She just nods yes, "I didn't want this for them, and I wanted them to have normal lives. But in light of the way things have developed it's a relief that at least we'll be together fighting this. Them and us. I'm just glad to know you and Tara, Matthew, Charlie, Janet and their kids are standing with us on this." She tells him.

"Dana we're family and family sticks together. You're the Captain of this particular ship the rest of us your loyal crew." He leans over kisses her forehead. "Smooth sailing and God's speed." He whispers in her hair.

"Smooth sailing and God's speed, sailor." She whispers back. Tara has come over and gives her a quick hug goodbye.

"So Dana, after we leave do you plan on putting the kids to bed?" She asks with a grin. Dana gives her a half hug and a small smile.

"No, Mulder and I are going to take the twins to the range. They're pretty good with the long rifles; it's time to familiarize them with hand guns. They need to get pretty accurate without having to rely on their abilities." She tells her.

"Once we get to Arizona as much as I hate the idea, Bill's going to have to teach Matthew." Tara responds. Dana nods in agreement.

Tara gives her a quick hug and climbs into the waiting truck. Matthew has already pulled out his hand held videogame and ready to the road. Dana walks over to where Charlie and Janet are standing talking with Maggie.

"So see you all later?" She murmurs as Charlie pulls her to his side.

"Most definitely Dana, look I know this whole thing is spinning the crazy for you, but since you, Mulder and your precocious offspring seem to be the center of everything, its best if we go ahead get things settled for you while you four work out how to utilize their very unique abilities." Charlie tells her.

"I know Charlie, I understand how this entire thing works. The only difference is it's my children Charlie. My kids, the ones I wanted to have normal lives."

"And they did Dana," Janet tells her. "They had as normally boring as you could get out in farm country. They had fields to explore, trees to climb, a creek to swim and fish in. In the winter they had toboggans and snow men. They had normal, and learned to understand their paranormal. We treated them just like our own. Hugs, kisses and praise when they did good, punishment well we had to be creative considering some of their abilities. But they had normal."

"I know Janet, as normal as life could be under the circumstances. Thank you though, for caring for them, loving them." Dana starts to tear up and tries to pull away from Charlie. Janet catches her. She turns her sister in laws face to her own.

"Dana of all the Scully's you by far, are the strongest and best. Please stop feeling as if you let your kids down by hiding them away. You gave them the greatest gift any mother could ever give her children. You gave them freedom from nightmares."

"I'm just suffering from a case of hormones and the poor mes Janet. That's all. I just wish they were a little older before having to deal with all of this,"

"Don't we all. I always prayed that you'd have some significant time with them before this went down. But things will work out, have faith, BELIEVE." She tells her.

"I know and I do, but thank you Janet for loving them, and making sure they had normal." She whispers. They hug and Charlie is next in line. He doesn't say a word. His kids are already in the back of the truck. Maggie steps up next. Mother and daughter look at each other neither having the words they want. Instead they hug and Maggie walks over to the truck with Bill and Tara.

She climbs in the back. Dana follows so that she can say goodbye to Walter, John, Monica and Kim. Mulder has already spoken with them. "Walter…" She doesn't know what to say to this man. For years he was an ally, and for just as many a friend. He had put his own life on the line repeatedly for her and Mulder and the twins.

"It's been my pleasure Dana," He tells her. "John and Monica will be taking Kim on to Arizona, I have my own path to follow soon. But I'll be there with in the next six months. Just remember regardless of anything you may hear. I am very firmly in your corner."

"I know Walter. You've been one of the most constants in our lives. Thank you." He gives her a hug. Monica has finished loading her luggage and has come over, hugs her and gets in the truck. Walter follows. Dana goes back on the porch with Mulder and the twins as one by one the trucks start and pull out.

"Everything is, going to be as it should be Mom," William tells her. She looks down at her son the sun kissing his bright red curls his bright blue eyes filled with the confidence of youth.

"I know Will, I know." She answers.

They watch until the last vehicle has pulled from their sight and head into the cabin for a late lunch. "Melissa how about you go get the cd's Uncle Charlie gave you." Mulder tells her. "We can watch them while we eat, then go do some target practice."


	66. A Rose By Any Other Name Smell As Sweet

**A Rose by Any Other Name Smell As Sweet**

Night has fallen once again and Gibson is watching the sky for the tell tale lights that will herald the arrival of his mother. It doesn't matter that its just a clone, it is a clone of her Diana. He keeps repeating Shakespeares, "A rose by any other name smell as sweet." Reminding himself that even though it is a clone, it is his mother.

He stands contemplating the road that has led him to this moment, the fact that for once in all the moves made, he finally gets to come out on top. The sound of a breaking twig causes him to look into the tree line, and there before him she stands. His mother Diana Fowley.

"Mom?" He whispers.

"Hello Gibson." She says with a smile. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" She asks as she makes her way to him.

"I'm sorry Gibson, for all of this. If I had known…"

"It's all right mom, honestly it is. I know you didn't have a choice in the matter. It's okay really it is." He babbles. "Let's get to a hotel and tomorrow we'll go get dad and William." He tells her.

"That sounds like a plan Gibson, but do you think we can stop and get something to eat first?" She asks. Gibson nods, and walks with her to the passenger door and opens it. "Such a gentleman, just like Fox." She tells him.

Gibson smiles lapping the praise from her lips like a starved man.

**Back at the Cabin…**

Under normal circumstances the scene would be considered one of domestic bliss. Mulder is sitting in the corner of the couch, Dana is stretched out laying down. Her head in his lap, William and Melissa are in their pajama's a bowl of popcorn between them. All eyes are glued to the television.

_"What's today Willie?" Charlie's voice asks from behind the camera._

_ "Today I tree. Today Sissa tree." Says a baby William holding up three fingers._

_ "What are we going to do today Will?" Charlie asks._

_ "Today I gonna lift the rock." He tells the camera. The camera moves away from the little Will and focuses on a rock about fifteen pounds._

_ "How are you going to do that Willie?" Charlie asks._

_ "I's gonna tink bout movin da rock." He tells Charlie._

_ The camera backs up and both William and the rock are in the screen now. "Whenever you're ready buddy." Charlie tells him._

_ "K," he says. "Rock you go there." He tells it pointing to his other side. They watch as the rock wobbles and William repeats his order over and over again. Eventually it moves about four inches off the ground and moves to where William has pointed._

_ "Awesome job William!" Charlie exclaims._

_ "I get present now?" William asks._

_ "You sure do buddy, where's Sissa?" He asks. In a few moments a small three year old Melissa toddles into view her bright copper curls pulled into pony tails on either side. She's wearing a pink dress. "Ok Sisaa ready for your present?" Charlie asks._

_ "Yep, no pony Unca Charlie. I tols you pony." She tells the camera._

_ "How about instead of a pony, I said you could peek at mommy today?" Charlie asks._

_ "You not get mad?" Sissa asks warily._

_ "Nope, I won't get mad how about you and Will hold hands and you two can peek at Mommy." He tells them. The twins hold hands and close their eyes._

_ "What do you see Sissa?" Charlie asks._

_ "I see mommy, she has Wills picture. Mommy sad Unca Charlie." She says softly. A little tear pops from under her closed lids._

_ "What do you see Willie?" Charlie asks him._

_ "I see daddy! He's bigger dan you Unca Charlie! He's kissing mommy! He saying don't give up! Is mommy not sharing Unca Charlie?"_

_ "I don't know buddy. What do you think would make mommy feel better guys?" He asks them._

_ "Mommy feel better with hugs." They both shout._

_ "Okay so how would you give mommy hugs if you're not there?" He asks._

_ "We tink about it really hard." They answer. "Mommy smiling." They crow._

_ "What about daddy?" Charlie asks._

_ "Daddy says I a pincess." Sissa chortles._

_ "Daddy says I a pince." Will echos._

_ "Mommy looks so pretty." Sissa whispers. "She wearing a long blue dress. Daddy knocked the sleeve down." She announces._

_ "Where is mommy?" Charlie asks._

_ "In her bedroom." They chorus._

_ "Okay guys, it's time to go to the zoo. Say goodbye to mommy." He tells them._

_ "Bye mommy." They chourus. They open their eyes and start giggling._

_ "What's so funny you two?" Charlie asks._

_ "Just happy," they answer and fall down giggling. The camera zooms in on the laughing pair. "Love mommy, love daddy." The both say as they continue in their unexplained laughter._

Mulder smiles and looks down at Scully. She's looking up at him, he leans down and brushes a soft kiss on her lips, at the same time Will and Melissa start giggling. Scully breaks away first arching her brow at Mulder. He just grins.

"Okay guys, it's been a long day for mom. We'll watch some more tomorrow." He tells them hitting stop. Dana sits up both twins come over and kiss her cheek and give her a hug goodnight.

"Night mommy," Melissa says as she hugs her.

"Goodnight Sweetie." Dana whispers back. "I love you, you know that right?' She asks as she presses her forehead against Melissa's.

"I know mommy. Please stop worrying that I'd think otherwise. You did what you had to do. Besides, we have Sammy to think about now. Please stop worrying."

Scully smiles, kisses her daughter on the nose. Melissa moves over to Mulder and gives him a hug and kiss goodnight. "Night Daddy."

"Goodnight, Short Cake. I love you." He tells her.

William is wrapped in Scully's arms, his head nestled in her shoulder. "It's okay mom we're not a dream, and yes I love you too." He tells her. She just smiles and kisses his nose. Will lets her go and walks over and hugs Mulder goodnight as well. Melissa slips back over to her mother and hand in hand they walk towards the bedrooms.

"Mommy," Melissa whispers. Scully stops walking. She looks down at her daughter. "I love you too, and I could never be mad for what you did. Please, stop worrying about it. That's why they gave you Sammy. So that you could finally have your heart's desire." She tells her.

They eventually get the kids tucked in, and make their way to their own bed. As Dana ready's for bed Mulder has completely stripped and climbed under the covers. Dana puts a pair of sweat pants on the night stand next to him. She throws a t-shirt to him and he obligingly puts it next to her pillow.

She strips and climbs under the blankets. Turning off the light she rolls into his embrace. Without a word he accepts the invitation in her eyes. Slowly he lowers his head and kisses her. "Are you sure about this?' He asks.

"I'm as sure as the first time Mulder." She whispers. "It's time we explore why, and we can't do that unless…you love me."

Mulder just smiles and does as she requested. He's going to love every inch of her any way he can.

**Back in Gibson's Truck…**

They've left the restaurant and are driving down the street to the hotel when the cab is filled with the soft feminine cry, the voice of Dana Scully. "Oh…mmmm….Mulder…." Gibson slams on the breaks and looks over at Diana. Her face has paled, and tears well in her soft brown eyes.

"Mom?" He whispers. "I don't think…" Before he can finish his sentence he's cut off by… "Mmmm Mulder….Love….Me…."

"I will travel the universe in the guise of ancient starlight, just to show you how much I already do…." His voice whispers around them.

"Pllllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee." The soft whispering cry echoes through and around them.

"It's exactly what it is Gibson. Let's just get to the hotel so I can get some sleep and tomorrow we can begin looking for your father." Diana tells him. Her heart cold knowing no matter how badly she may want him. Mulder is not hers, nor ever has been. But she has to try.


	67. It's Always What It Seems

**It's Always What It Seems To Be…**

Diana spent a restless night, it seemed as if every time she closed her eyes, she was being woken to the sounds of Dana Scully be carnally pleasured by Fox Mulder. She knew to one small extent what that was like. Just the sex, the poetry and promises of eternity never crossed his lips when he had been with her.

She wants to believe that it's because she ran out on him, but she knows better. She knows that they are the two of the alien prophecy. The Prophecy the Hive tried to squash. She knows that if she can get Dana to doubt for just one moment that Fox loves her, the Hive will win. After all that is what her purpose has been since the beginning of the Universe.

She doesn't understand how they found each other. But they have, and she's not sure if she's up to this round. In the past she would have called Spender and he would tell her what she needs to do to throw the shadow of doubt, but he's dead.

For the first part of the night she cried, every time she would hear Dana whisper that seductive "Mmmmulder…" Her heart would break and the tears started anew. Not once when she was involved with him did she ever call anything but Fox. No matter how many times he asked her not to call him Fox did she ever stop.

She always called him Fox, in bed, in the office. She remembers him telling her to call him Mulder. But no, she called him Fox. She understands now that what they have together is based in mutual respect. He asked the bitch to call him Mulder and instead of playing on the "oh but you are such a Fox." That every female did, she acknowledged that he preferred Mulder and addressed him so.

She remembers now why she hated her so. Because every trick she had tried to get Mulder back in her bed had failed. All the threats of her being displeased bounced off of him. All of the let me soothe your hurts fell on deaf ears. She's trying to remember when she first realized they were sleeping together.

As she searches her memory it hits her like a blow to the stomach. He told her when she was inviting him back to her bed. _"I've done alright without you."_ The look in Skinner's office when she told them that they were being indulged by being allowed to investigate The X-Files.

She had never picked upon it not until she tried to get him in her bed, when she kissed him and he turned away. Even when he was undergoing the surgery to remove the growth that allowed him to see and hear everything. His sedated cries had been for her. That bitch Dana Scully. And what did she get for it? Three bullets to the heart, because she couldn't get Mulder to turn, to join them and be a part of the master race.

This time she wasn't going to fail. This time she would have him. She just couldn't let him know she was not going to help him keep the children. She was going to give them William to control the replicants and Melissa will very quickly become the queen of the New Hive.

And she would have Mulder, she must remember to thank the Queen for blocking her thoughts from Gibson. Poor child, if only he knew the Hive was going to kill him the moment he delivered William. He didn't need to know he was a failure, he was not what they wanted. They want William, he will be the General that makes this rock fall, and Melissa will be the Queen to rule it all.

As for Dana Scully, she was going to enjoy killing the bitch; only after she made her watch Fox make love to her. Make her watch and see just how disposable she was.

**Back in the Cabin…**

The moon shines through the window illuminating the lovers, he's wakened her with gentle kisses and soft caresses. She welcomes him with open arms, they know their time is fleeting. That all too soon, reality will steal away these stolen moments.

Their days belong to their children, exploring their capabilities and strengthening their abilities. The nights belong to them, and the love they need to feed in order to survive the coming war.

**Diana…**

She plays Dana's soon to be death over and over again as she listens once more to the haunting cry of… _"Mmmmmmm… mmmmmm…Muldeeeeeerrrrr."_


	68. I Wouldn't Have Changed A Day

**I Wouldn't Have Changed A Day…**

**Now would be a good time to remember I do not own them (****ALAS IF I DID WE'D HAVE A THIRD MOVIE! LET'S SEE A SHOW OF HANDS FOR THE NEW COMIC BOOKS! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW ON****TRACK I AM ON****CERTAIN THINGS****.) CC AND FOX NETWORK OWNS THEM. NO LAWSUIT PLEASE, I'M BURIED IN DEBT AS IT IS.**

The first thing Dana noticed when she opened her eyes was Mulder was not in bed, nor in the shower. She heard muffled laughter coming from the living room interspersed with barking from Heinrich. She decided that now would be good time to take a shower. Quietly she slipped from the bed and pads over to the bathroom.

A soft smile graces her lips as she recalls the night before. Somehow Mulder has slipped into G-Man mode. Waking her up and making love to her all night long, knowing they only had the time they were out of town to be together.

She remembers when she told him she wouldn't have changed a day, and even now all these years later she still wouldn't. She sets the water and climbs in, as she's washing she hears bubbling coming from the toilet. She knows it's not Toom's, but in the back of her mind she has a faint memory tickling.

Oh my God! She thinks as she hears the toilet bubbling. "MULDER!" She screams, she knows the possibility of it being what she thinks it is, is minimal at best. She still doesn't want to know. Before she knows it, Mulder is standing in front of her.

"Scully, what's wrong?" He asks, his panic face on in full mode. Wordlessly she points to the toilet. Mulder hears the bubbles, looks and starts laughing. "It's fine Scully, Billy and his friends had to do some plumbing work. It's just air making its way back through the pipes."

"Oh, thank you." She murmurs. Blushing red from head to toe.

"What did you think it was? Eugene?" He asks puzzled.

"No, nothing like that. It just spooked me is all." She tells him as she turns off the shower.

"You thought it was the Flukeman!" He exclaims.

"One of the kids just told you didn't they?" She asks as she wraps a towel around herself.

"Yeah, Will just asked me what it was." He admits with a grin.

"I know it was silly, but I was just remembering things and then the toilet bubbled and there are only two cases we worked on that would fit the bill and one is dead." She reminds him. "And one became two."

"I understand Scully, honestly I do. Hey if it was me, I'd have hollered for you too." He tells her as she makes her way to the dresser holding her clothes.

She pulls out a bra and drops her towel. She starts to put it on and realizes she's spilling over. She takes that one off and tries on another, when she realizes it's a tight fit, she drops it and begins looking through the draw for a sports bra. She finally finds one buried in the back.

"Uhm, Scully can I ask what that was all about?" Mulder asks as his eyes stay focused on her breasts.

"They're too small Mulder, I'm going to have to go shopping for bigger ones." She tells him.

Mulder grins, "Okay bigger bras, thought something was different. Uhm, but how about I have one of Billy's female friends just buy you some sports bras until we get to Arizona? I don't want you seen on any video cameras until I have you two securely in a place they can't get you." He tells her.

She wants to object, but knows she can't. His reasoning is sound. He walks over and presses his forehead against hers. "Hurry up and finish getting dressed, the kids made breakfast and Jeremiah has been giving us some training." He tells her.

"What kind of training?" She asks as she pulls on one of his t-shirts.

"He's teaching us how to block and think at the same time. The way the Hive does." He tells her.

"Block and think?" She questions him.

"Yeah block someone from reading our thoughts at the same time directing a thought to one person in particular. William is like phenomenal at it, while Melissa is struggling a little." He tells her.

Instead of her normal jeans or slacks, she slips on a pair of his sweat pants. "Scully, why are you wearing my clothes?" He asks.

"Because nothing I own fits Mulder!" She growls. "Nothing fits, it's all too small!" She cries. Slowly comprehension dawns on his face, as the pregnancy progresses she'll have to change her wardrobe at least another three times.

He's about to comment when there's a tap at the door. He walks over and opens it, Billy Miles is standing there. "I will go shopping with Dana, Mulder. There is no threat in town from the Hive or others. We can take the children as well. They would be able to hear if any threats are near. It would also be good practice for them, learning to think and block in the crowds." He tells them.

Before he can ask Dana if she's up to it, she's nodding her head vigorously. "As soon as I've eaten Billy, I'll be ready to go." She tells him.

"I will tell the twins to get ready then." Billy tells them and walks away.

Dana walks out the door behind him and Mulder follows. They head into the kitchen and Dana begins nibbling on the fruit salad the kids made her. Mulder pours her a cup of coffee and places it next to her bowl. She eats half the fruit before putting the rest in the fridge. She knows if she eats more she'll get sick and she is so tired of throwing up.

"Melissa, William." She calls out. "Let's go shopping!" She calls out. Both twins come in at the same time, and all together the family walks out. Jeremiah is sitting behind the drivers wheel of the truck. When he sees Mulder and Scully he steps out letting Mulder know he is in control.

"Will you be coming with us Jeremiah?" Scully asks.

"No, the twins and Mulder know how to exercise this skill, they will keep each other honest." He informs her. "I'll stay behind and work with Heinrich. There are something's he too needs to learn." He informs her.

Scully just nods, and climbs in the truck. She's just looking forward to spending time with her family and getting clothes that fit. Once everyone is in and buckled up Mulder takes off. It takes them a half an hour of scenic driving before they get into town. Once there it's obvious that Scully will be able to get that which she needs.

Mulder finds a parking spot in the community lot and together the Mulder family heads to the first store that has women's wear in the window. Mulder laughs as mother and daughter make a beeline for it. "Dana, William and I will be in the sporting goods across the street." He nods in the opposite direction.

He laughs as she nods and heads in. He and William look at each other both rolling their eyes. "Dad, why do girls like clothes so much?" He asks as they cross the street.

"That son, is one of the world's greatest mysteries." He tells him.

"Mom says to tell you she heard that." William informs him. Mulder looks surprised and then laughs.

Dana's made her way to the ladies section and has begun going through the racks. As much as she hates to admit it, she's going to have to go with big t-shirts and yoga pants. Knowing that this is her last pregnancy she really doesn't want or need to go crazy with the maternity clothes.

Besides that she really wasn't feeling the maternity clothes she did see. She grabs a pair of medium yoga pants and heads over to the cashier. She hates not washing the clothes before she wears it, but Mulder's sweat pants will kill her if they come uncuffed one more time.

The cashier smiles as she puts the yoga pants on the counter. "Is there anything else we can help you with today?" She asks cheerily.

"I'm far from finished shopping, but I really need to get into something more my size." She tells her as she takes the security tag off.

"Oh, is there something in particular you need?" She asks helpfully.

"Right now, not to be wearing my partners pants." Scully tells her with a smile.

"Oh,' she responds and goes to put them in the bag.

"No bag please, and do you have any scissors I could use to take off the tags?" She asks. The cashier snips off the tags and hands the pants back to Scully. Scully hands her a few bills waits for her change and asks for directions to the changing room.

Scully heads back in the direction of the changing room and quickly strips and slides into the yoga pants. She smiles softly as she notices how much more rounder her belly is. "Hey, mom you need to get over here and fast." William's voice filters in her head.

"Why William, what's wrong?" She thinks worriedly.

"A sheriff of something is in here and harassing dad. He keeps telling me to stay hidden."

Scully opens the door and scampers onto the floor. "Melissa, come on sweetie. We need to go rescue dad." She calls to her daughter. Melissa comes from behind a rack and the two quickly make their way out of the store and across the street. "William where are you two?" Dana asks her son.

"We're by the baseball bats." Will tells her. Scully looks around and sees Mulder hemmed up by a short blonde.

"For crying out loud Mulder!" Scully hollers, "Can't I leave you alone for ten minutes without you getting into trouble!" She asks. "And where may I ask is our SON?" She shrieks. Scully comes to a complete stop when the blonde turns around, the first thing she notices is Mulder is now grinning from ear to ear and the blonde is none other than Detective White.

"Uhm Dana." Mulder mumbles pulling at his shirt.

"Hello Detective White," Scully says cooly.

"Hello Agent Scully." Detective White says just as cooly.

"Mulder are you alright?" She asks as she notices he's still pulling at his shirt.

"I'm fine honey, but you need to fix your shirt." He tells her. Scully looks down and notices her little bump is showing for the entire world to see.

"Oh." She murmurs as she untucks the t-shirt. "Where's William?" She asks.

"He went to go look at some gloves while I was looking at the bats. Where's Melissa?" He asks.

"Geez, hope you guys can keep a better eye on Sammy when she gets here." Melissa says as she comes around the corner with her twin.

"Detective White these are our children William and Melissa." Mulder tells her with a grin.

"How nice to meet you both." She mumbles. "I didn't know the bureau sanctioned relationships outside of the field." She says as Mulder makes his way over to Scully.

"They don't, I'm a fulltime pediatric neurologist now." Scully tells her, "Mulder is a consultant now. He stays home with the children while I work."

"Oh how quaint." She says.

"It is isn't it?" Scully throws at her. "It gives him time to plan surprise family vacations, not knowing that I planned to go shopping this week because nothing fits right now." She doesn't know why, but she feels the need to throw it in the other woman's face that she is pregnant.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Says White.

"Why, thank you." Mulder says as he reaches down and links his fingers through Scully's.

"Okay guys, hurry up and get your baseball gear and you can help Melissa and I shop for clothes." Dana tells them. She wants Detective White to know that they are firmly a family unit. Will hangs his head dejectedly.

"Can dad and I find a place for lunch instead?" He asks.

Mulder grins, he feels the same way about shopping, but knows if he and William head off in another direction Detective White will follow. "We'll pick out a restaurant together buddy, all of us. Besides there are something's I want to help mommy shop for." He tells his son.

"Can you two please tell me how it's just us, and Sammy?" Melissa asks. "Really how is it you guys only have three kids?" She asks as she walks away. "Parental units can be so embarrassing." She mutters.

Detective White blushes as she realizes Mulder's hidden meaning. " We do not suck face in public dad!" William admonishes him. "P-U-B-L-I-C. Public the community. Got it. No one wants to see it. Especially us." He says indicating himself and his twin.

Mulder and Scully both get the point, Mulder leans down and brushes his lips softly across hers. Gently she bites his lower lip suckling it into her mouth, he returns the favor and she opens her mouth demanding more.

They pull apart when they hear the twins giggling. "They are way too old to be acting like this." Melissa tells her twin.

"Well we can always appeal our case to a higher power." William responds.

"Oh yeah, but really how much sway do you think Grandma will have? It's not like she can ground them or anything." Melissa answers.

Scully laughs and shakes her head. "Okay you two scoot, go pick out some gloves and a couple of balls. Dad and I will get the bat." She tells them. "Well Detective White, it was nice seeing you again. But we really do need to hurry." She turns and follows the twins.

Mulder watches the way she sways down the aisle. "Maybe we'll we see you again before we leave the area." He tells her as he begins to follow Scully.

"You two were involved when you assisted me on that case weren't you?" She asks. Mulder just nods and smiles. "She would have shot me wouldn't she have?" She asks again.

"Yep and me again." He tells her. "I've never been unfaithful to her nor have I ever had the desire." He tells her as he grabs a couple of bats. "Like Dana said, maybe we'll see you before we leave the area."

He begins to whistle as he catches up to his family. He doesn't question Whites appearance here. But it does bother him that she completely ignored everything he said about having no desire to live out what Scully had interrupted all those years ago.

"Hey Dad?" William yells.

"Yeah Will?" He answers.

"You never did tell us why mom shot you."


End file.
